


Love Best Served Cold

by SpaceKatEyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Awkward near sexting, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Denial, Depression, Drinking, Figure Staker!Oikawa, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hockey AU, Hockey player!Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi is so done with everyone, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Hatred, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Violence, figure skating AU, get ready for a feels trip, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is thirsty, self-destructive thoughts and actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 111,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKatEyes/pseuds/SpaceKatEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is a world renown figure skater, he's made to be on the ice. He had everything he could've wanted; fame and fortune, his face plastered everywhere, devoted fans, and a comfortable life with a patient friend. Life was good... Until the stars aligned and he laid eyes on a hockey player who commanded the rink and unknowingly flipped Oikawa’s life upside down. He /has/ to have him. He /wants/ him, and Oikawa Tooru /always/ gets what he wants (much to Iwaizumi's frustration). It's hard to want what you can't have, but sometimes, what you can't have is the most tempting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There He goes, Wanting What He Can't Have

**Author's Note:**

> The figure skating/Hockey AU that everyone needs. As soon as this AU popped into my mind, I knew I had to write it. It's just too perfect. I've never written Iwaoi or Haikyuu ever, so please be gentle.... I also have no knowledge of figure skating or hockey, so just excuse any mistakes, I did my best... ;-; I wasn't sure if I should split this up in chapters or not, since I've got it mostly written ( like, 80 or 90%) so, I don't know, tell me your thoughts on that and everything else. I hope this isn't as bad as I fear, I've never written in third person before so! All sorts for firsts for me!! Hopefully I'll post some more Iwaoi stories after this!! I love my two volley dorks~ (and aoba johsai in general)
> 
> Also excuse the title, I'm horrible at them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. Still not sure if I should've split this up but? Oh well~

Skates sliced easily over the ice, feet moving in perfect time, almost looking like they should be tripping over themselves with how fast and precise their movements were. The rest of the lithe body twisted and flexed, performing a perfect biellmann spin. The skate that was expertly grabbed in air was pulled higher than the skater’s head, flexibility definitely required. A skin tight shirt left nothing to be imagined, trained muscles rippling as the skater seemed to almost float over the ice. His slightly curly brunette locks bounced and fluttered back as he glided around, somehow always maintaining an aura of grace. Anyone who tried to deny that this skater wasn’t good looking was lying to themselves. 

Oikawa Tooru is a world class figure skater, never having made it all the way, always getting second best at the final. He certainly has a lot of fans, some who come to watch him practice so they can all but melt into a puddle as they gaze at him. His routines are always mesmerizing to watch, filled with fluid movements that melt into each other, yet being flamboyant and powerful all at once. Oikawa went into what Akaashi calls his ‘zone’ where he gets completely absorbed in what he’s doing or if he’s trying to learn a new move and next to nothing can bring him from it. 

Today was one of those days. A number of professional skaters use this same building, Akaashi included, but Oikawa, without fail, is the last one to leave practice. He claims that ‘he likes having the entire rink to himself’, so he makes a point of staying late. Akaashi, at first, almost hated Oikawa, his personality overly prickish and full of a narcissistic, almost king like way of speaking. As if he was above everyone else and that everyone  _ had _ to be wishing they were him. It’s not an overly odd personality in this kind of business, but Oikawa has a way of getting under anyone’s skin, it being made worse by the fact that this guy is the epitome of perfection and grace that substantiated his bold, self centered claims. Akaashi almost fell in with the skaters who didn’t know Oikawa Tooru and all despised the pretty man. Almost. The raved haired man not only controlled his emotions startlingly well, but he also could  _ see _ things. He knew full-well that Oikawa wasn’t really a bad guy. What everyone saw was just a front he put on, he really was a hard working, yet still slightly annoying, devoted man who valued the opinions of everyone around him extremely highly. Oikawa really thought very little of himself. He wanted them to see him as the perfect being that he was, the poor guy even most likely has a self-esteem problem. Whether he wanted to or not, Akaashi became a close friend to Oikawa.

Which is why he didn’t even bother attempting to call out to Tooru- who was  _ still _ out there with sweat visibly soaking him, how that man skated this long, Akaashi will never be able to fathom- and simply strapped on his skates and glided out to Oikawa. Cutting in front of him, Akaashi managed to get Oikawa to look at him, watching the brunette man skid to a stop, ice being kicked up as he did so. When he spoke, he was panting, his signature smirk on his face, still  _ looking  _ like perfection, despite not  _ smelling _ like it. 

“ Aka-chan! Hey, why….are you… out here… for?” Restraining the urge to roll his eyes, the short haired male settled for folding his arms in front of his chest. Tilting his head to the side, perpetually half lidded eyes pinned the other to the spot. 

“ Oikawa, you know why. You need to lighten up on the training. You’ll skate yourself to an early grave. I swear you’ll get frostbit one of these days.” The flippant wave that he got in response from Oikawa made one of Akaashi’s eyes twitch, not enjoying seeing his friend be so unconcerned about his own health. 

“ You’re not my mom Akaashi~, I’ll be fine-” The lithe skater shut his mouth at the look he was given, Akaashi leaving no room for arguing as he reached out, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist to lead him off the ice. 

“ Ignoring your stupidity, we’re going to a hockey game. My friend told me that this team is fun to watch without even knowing anything about hockey. And since we’re who we are, we get to go to the locker room after to get a personal meeting with the players. I’ll get you off this damn ice if it kills me Oikawa.”

After a lot of whining on Oikawa’s part, and after he had properly stretched (“ I’m  _ fine _ Akaashi! I don’t think stretching is  _ that _ important”), they set out for the stadium the game was going on in, the taller of the two grumbling all the way that ‘he could be working on perfecting his new moves’. They sat down in their seats, which were close to the rink, it meaning that could nearly make out each player features beneath their protective face masks. Oikawa claimed that he didn’t want to watch this brutish sport with ‘cavemen knocking each other’s teeth out while slapping a puck into a goal, it requires no skill’, he’s never been huge for sports (besides volleyball, his first love. He played competitively all through his school years until he discovered skating in college. He’s still fond of it and frequently watches matches in his free time, analyzing it as if he was up against the team next himself, getting heated if his favorite team loses a point because they didn’t read their opponents like Oikawa did.) Regardless of all of this, they were comfy in their seats, used to the temperature thanks for spending nearly everyday in a rink themselves. 

Apparently, they made it just in time, the announcer calling the team out player by player, the crowd’s volume reaching an almost deafening level. Sure, at their figure skating competitions, the crowds get loud, but Oikawa hasn’t ever really experienced  _ this _ side of the crowd before. It gives him a headache. Only half paying attention as the players skated out one by one, raising an eyebrow at one particularly amped player,  _ Bokuto Koutarou # 3, _ by what the announcer called out over the crowd. Bokuto was positively  _ bouncing _ , reminding Oikawa of an excited owl for some reason, the man’s wild, amber eyes flitting around the crowd as his beaming smile took over his face. Out of the corner of Oikawa’s eyes, he saw Akaashi sit up straighter, interest peaked. Oh? Before the skater could even open his mouth to poke fun at his friend for being interested in some stupid, jumpy owl, his eyes were drawn back to the rink, the name  _ Iwaizumi Hajime # 4 _ ,  _ captain  _ being called out. 

Oikawa has never been a romantic, wanting to vomit at hearing movies or people say cliche things, but when he laid eyes on Aoba Johsai’s number four, his breath hitched and his chocolate colored eyes blew wide. Iwaizumi was  _ built _ , he didn’t need to see the other man without all that padding and baggy jersey to assume that. His shoulders were set wide and strong, his posture giving off the confidence and strength of a good captain. Maybe it was his years in volleyball or just his usually impeccable intuition, but he immediately  _ knew _ that this man was the pillar for the team, someone that all the players looked up to and counted on and  _ trusted _ . Oikawa hasn’t been so utterly attracted to a person so quickly in his life that it almost made him dizzy (or maybe it was the lack of oxygen to his brain? He realized he had been holding his breath this whole time….okay, that’s better).  The brunette leaned forward, straining to catch what his face looked like under his shielded helmet, liking what little he saw. Unlike the previous players, Hajime hadn’t done any flashy movements towards the crowd aside from hold up his stick as he stood still, scanning the crowd once, as if to say ‘thank you for being here, I won’t let you down’. It all seemed to go in slow motion for Oikawa, his brain running over time, already imagining what this mysterious captain’s muscles must look like while he skated over to stand with his team. Should he be ashamed…? Is it weird that he immediately had a hard on for someone at just seeing them extruding confidence and dependability…? Probably. 

Not caring about any of the other players, Tooru whipped out his phone, hurriedly typing in Iwaizumi’s name into google. Apparently, Hajime was a professional hockey player who lead his team to many victories and who’s known for his strength and powerful slap shot. His slap shot is so intense, that one time, he hit a puck into the goalie’s helmet and  _ cracked _ it!  _ Cracked _ ! Tooru’s attraction only grew at that, it oddly sexy in a way that made him surprised at himself. Oikawa hesitated to look at some pictures of Hajime, not sure if this was a creepy thing to do before he declared,  _ fuck it _ , he was just curious! It wasn’t written anywhere that he wasn’t allowed to look up pictures of a hockey player! 

__ _ Bad idea.  _

This guy was unbelievably  _ hot _ ! It even made Oikawa gasp as the pictures appeared on his phone, Akaashi  _ definitely _ giving him a confused look at his friend gasping at his phone. Thankfully his friend didn’t question it, hopefully used to Oikawa’s weird dramatic habits. Iwa had piercing green eyes that went well with his sun kissed skin and short, spiky black hair. His default expression seemed to be mildly displeased, but it kind of suited him. It could also be because nearly every picture of him is on the rink, so he’s most likely more tense than he’d normally get. The camera seemed to love his face, there not being a bad angle anywhere in the search results. There were pictures of him mild game, in the bench frozen in a yell, ones of him in interviews with him standing in the rink, then there was one that nearly broke Oikawa’s heart… Iwaizumi was standing as straight as he’s ever seen a person, shoulders thrown back, chin up, his hand clapped on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto’s face was contorted with tears and he sobbed, almost doubled over, and Iwaizumi’s expression was strained, lips pressed tightly together to form a line, his eyes far more watery than they should be. It was painfully clear that the captain was barely holding back tears, biting his bottom lip, face slightly red,  _ heavy sadness _ swimming in those pretty green eyes. The score was at the bottom of the photo, their team having lost by a single point. It hit Oikawa in a very personal place.... He’s known that crippling sense of defeat before… at this point he’s intimately familiar with it. It made him want to pull Iwaizumi into a hug.

His attention finally returned to the  _ real _ Iwaizumi as the game began, Oikawa’s eyes glued to the captain as he directed his team with a loud, demanding voice that rallied his teammates. They were all in sync, scarily aware of each other’s thoughts without them even yelling loudly like they were. It kind of reminded Oikawa of a well choreographed dance, the way the puck was sent from person to person as they danced around the opposing players in quick succession. It took a grand total of 10 seconds before Aoba Johsai scored, the crowd going crazy. 

Every time Bokuto scored and let out a ‘  _ hey hey hey _ !’, he saw his friend almost smile, possibly as smitten as Oikawa himself. Wait,  _ smitten _ ?! Has he ever in his life used that word before? Ew. Though he thought he knew his friend’s type, and Bokuto definitely didn’t seem to fit the mold, but hey, to each his own. He has no room to judge, seeing as he’s already fawning over the hunky captain. Damn, are both of them really this hormonal…? They really need to get laid, they’ve spent too much time with their noses pressed to the ice. Hopefully they’ll have luck with hockey players.

During the game, Iwaizumi came over to the bench, which Oikawa just so happened to be lucky enough to have a seat right next to, able to see the hockey player crystal clear. His breath left him in a rush yet again as Hajime spit out his mouth guard, taking off his helmet, shaking his head as he did so. Oh, photos don’t even do him any justice… holy hell. Despite having helmet hair that somewhat glued itself to his forehead with sweat, he still pulled off sexy without any effort. The raven haired man was panting, sweat still running down his face as he eagerly took the offered water bottle, downing it. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help himself, especially when Iwa made to pull up his jersey a bit, trying to cool himself off. Needless to say he was right about him being ripped, his muscles rippling underneath his skin tight undershirt. The skater’s eyes hungrily roamed his body, his brain already forming a mental picture of what those muscles would look like without clothing, sweaty for a very different reason, a warm blush gracing that beautifully colored skin- woah, day dreaming about fucking some hockey player you’ve only known about for about an hour now is a bad idea on many levels… Tooru feels like such a pervert… maybe he is…?! Oh god! He needs something to save his purity!  _ Just how fucking horny can he be _ ?! 

Oikawa’s face dusted pink at watching those emerald eyes cut over to him, pinning him where he sat, breath gone (this is really becoming a problem, maybe he should see a doctor about sudden hockey player induced lack of breath). He… hadn’t seen him all but mentally having sex with him, right…? Please god let Tooru’s normally suave-ness still be intact so he can try and charm this stupidly attractive man! They had a little staring contest for a minute, the raven breaking eye contact first, looking back out at the ring with no hint that he even ever looked at Oikawa, save for a ghost of a smile on his lips. Said brunette’s heart launched itself into orbit as Oikawa squirmed, forcing himself to look back at the game and not the hunk who was only a thick glass panel away from him. He’s never been more in awe of his fans if this is how they feel about him, because lord, he doesn’t know what to do with himself and can’t handle this overwhelming surge of feelings inside him. Get it together Tooru! You’ve seen hot guys before! This isn’t new! 

It almost worried him when Hajime went back out, it not taking long before he was slammed roughly against the wall, the sound resounding and making Oikawa jump. Though he was the only one who looked concerned, Hajime shaking it off easily, his eyes just filled with fire. The first chance Hajime got, he returned the favor by slamming the guy against the wall as well,  _ hard _ , much harder than he was slammed, perfectly making it look like an accident. Despite saying he was above such caveman actions, Oikawa grinned, almost proud that Iwaizumi didn’t take shit from anyone. 

Sure enough, Oikawa was amazed by how great of a player and captain Iwaizumi was, and praise isn’t something Oikawa just gives out to anyone. Though, he could be biased, seeing as he’s highly attracted to him and he’s had no other experience with hockey to compare to Iwaizumi. All the same, he admires him. Aoba Johsai came out with the win, 7-3, and with how good all the players seemed to be, Oikawa wasn’t too surprised. 

Just as the players started filing back into the locker room, the player with black and white hair (seriously, is that  _ real _ ), Bokuto, locked eyes with Akaashi for the first time, his helmet off now. It was almost comical how the other skated straight up to the glass, staring at his friend in  _ awe _ , like Akaashi was some rare gem. Both his gloved hands pressed against the glass, his smile almost blinding as he all but smooshed his face on the glass. Said raven haired man shifted in his seat, flustered by all the attention. It only ended when one of the other players- that one with messy black hair and a killer smile- pulled him away and into the locker room. 

Oikawa started ranting about the captain’s sexy arms as soon as they were out of earshot, Akaashi only giving him a flat stare in return. They waited as everyone started filing out of the stadium, getting up before beginning to head over to the locker room, Tooru  _ vibrating _ with excitement. He  _ needed _ to meet Iwaizumi and flirt like no tomorrow. Once Tooru has set his eyes on something he wants, he works his ass off to get it. And  _ holy hell  _ does he want Hajime splayed out under him, making expressions so sinful that Oikawa feels like he needs a cold shower even picturing it. Surprisingly, Oikawa also wants to know everything about this mysterious hockey player. Wants to connect with him about the pressures of being a captain, and the crushing defeats he’s sure they’ve both had. He wants to learn anything and everything about him. Which is a first, seeing as he usually just wants to have sex with the people he’s attracted to. Maybe it’s just because he, as a volleyball captain himself, he feels like he shares something in common with him. Either way, he’s eager to see how Hajime responds to him.

They walked into the locker room without hassle, the guard nodding to them, recognizing them since their faces are just about everywhere. When they entered, Oikawa was hit with a familiar, but not all too lovely, smell of sweat and testosterone and a mixture of the various scents the guys threw on themselves to battle the B.O. Along with a murmur of different chats that were taking place. He didn’t even flinch at seeing more than one bare ass, thankful for his time in volleyball preparing him for this. A couple heads turned to acknowledge their appearance (though, glumly, Tooru noted the one head he hoped would turn, didn’t), otherwise the chatting continued. 

A sudden blur of black and white before them startled both Oikawa and Akaashi, a face suddenly much too close to his friend’s. Akaashi simply blinked at the hockey player inches from his face, feeling his insides turn at those intense amber eyes staring right through him. Hot breath blew across his face at the closeness, Akaashi’s fist clenching on instinct, not too thrilled about the lack of personal space. The messy black haired guy spoke up, his voice showing just how amused he was by the situation, meanwhile Oikawa isn’t sure if he should step in or not. 

“ You’re staring again Bo~, if you keep it up, he looks like he’s gonna punch you.” He- Kuroo was it…Oikawa wasn’t the best with names he only half heard- called, laughing to himself as he slipped on a shirt. Bokuto made no move to put distance between them, only practically staring into Akaashi’s soul with his strange eyes. 

“ I didn’t know a guy could be this pretty…” The owlish man blurted out, surprising himself as much as Akaashi, who seemed to be getting progressively redder. He threw Akaashi off, Oikawa never having seen the other man anything but stoic. Seeing his friend actually  _ flustered _ was something new. Bokuto, recovering from the fact he just blurted out something embarrassing to Akaashi without getting punched, thrusted his hand out with another blinding smile. “ Bokuto Koutarou!” The addressed gave him a wary look, cautiously taking his hand for a brief second, it barely a handshake. 

“ Akaashi Keiji…” He mumbled under his breath, half hoping Bokuto wouldn’t hear it, but at the pleased chirp of ‘what a pretty name!’ coming from the other man, he definitely did. Oikawa smoothly slid away from the two as Bokuto launched into chatting about who knows what, Tooru deciding that he wasn’t going to bail his friend from this weirdo. He has more important things to be doing! Like wooing that drop dead sexy captain!

Turning his head, he caught sight of Iwaizumi, his heart lurching at seeing him in nothing but boxers. His hungry caramel eyes ran all over Hajime’s body, wanting to memorize the perfection just encase things didn’t go well for them. That man’s arms are sinfully beautiful… Oikawa didn’t even know that he had a thing for arms, but  _ fuck _ did he have nice ones… The taller of the two- he didn’t think that Iwa would be shorter with how big of a presence he has- unknowingly had inched closer until he was standing next to Iwaizumi. Still ogling, Oikawa only realized he was being creepy with his intense staring and lack of even saying hello- nice one Tooru, really- when Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him. Trying to recover some dignity, the brunette threw the other man his most charming smile, coolly leaning against the lockers next to him in an attempt to hide how desperate he felt. 

“ You were great out there, captain. I’m not overly familiar with hockey, but I know a great player when I see one. Congrats on the win!” He started, proud of how steady his voice was as he allowed his charming smile turn more flirty. Yet the other man just continued to stare at him, letting his eyes look Tooru up and down, sizing him up. His expression settled into one that was unimpressed, making Oikawa panic slightly. Yeah, he didn’t think it was going to be easy to flirt with this guy, but he wanted  _ some _ reaction. Holding out his hand, he gave him a lopsided grin. “ I’m Oikawa Tooru, I’m sure you’ve heard of me, I’m a professional figure skater. So I’m real familiar with the ice myself.” Iwaizumi yet again only looked at his offered hand, flicking his eyes back up to make Oikawa frozen to his spot, his eyes narrowing. Said man’s eyes widened at hearing a scoff, a  _ scoff _ come from the man of his dreams, the unimpressed look changing into one of slight disgust. 

“ Never heard of you.” Came the gruff reply, Iwaizumi turning to pull on a shirt and grab his bag before he returned his attention to a ruffled Oikawa. How  _ rude _ ! The way the other said that was full of spite and it irritated Oikawa more than he’d like to admit. “ I don’t make it habit to keep tabs on condescending pricks who eye me up all game and come into the locker room to eye me up some more and attempt to flirt.” It was a verbal slap to the face that made Oikawa’s jaw drop a bit, not sure what on earth he did to get such a massive cold shoulder. A few other player’s who bothered to listen in laughed, making ‘ohhh’ noises for dramatic effect. Tooru’s heart break at the cold reception melted into anger, his chest puffing up. 

“ And I thought you were going to be better than some stupid, brainless, meat head jock.” He bit back, Iwaizumi already having started moving to leave, not reacting to Tooru’s insult in the least. “ And I’ll have you know I’m world renowned!” He huffed, betting he sounded like a spoiled brat, but he’s just so upset that Iwaizumi was such a jerk to him after having barely a conversation with the guy. Iwaizumi only waved a hand in the air lazily, not looking back as he mumbled out a ‘good for you’, leaving a fuming Oikawa in his wake. One of the player’s, a guy with a light brown, almost pinkish colored hair mumbled out a ‘come on Iwaizumi, that was a little harsh, don’t you think?’, but it went ignored.

Some of the guys shared laughs at Tooru’s expense, said man just pouting at the door that Iwaizumi had left from, face red from a combination of embarrassment and anger. No one has rejected him before! Or at least not like  _ that _ , in that blunt manner that was all sorts of rude. What had he done to him?! Besides stare at him in a way that might’ve (definitely) been uncomfortable, and then greet him in a semi-flirty way. He hadn’t even hit on the guy! Yet… Oikawa made his way back to his friend whose conversation was paused, seeing as everyone in the locker room had been watching the encounter- or lack thereof. Oikawa was surprised the jumpy owl actually had the ability to shut up. 

“ I hate hockey.” The brunette mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at nothing in particular. “ Do I really come off that badly that he’d be so mean?” His brown eye fluttered up to his friend’s, searching for an affirmation of some sort.

“ Well, you do come off as a stuck up prick at first,” Akaashi admitted, Oikawa letting out an indignant squeak as Akaashi continued. “ Then you show that you  _ are _ a prick, but a lovable one. I’m sure he’ll come around. Maybe it’s just post game high that made him snappy. I wouldn’t take it personally.” Akaashi reassured Oikawa, the latter not really believing that it wasn’t personal. It seemed highly personal for some reason beyond Oikawa. 

“ It could be that you compared figure skating to hockey, I’m sure that might’ve pissed him off. And then you had been making googly eyes at him all game, so he probably pegged you as a self centered skater who just wanted in his pants.” Bokuto supplied with a smile, not looking like he intended it to be as mean and blunt as it came off as. It didn’t stop Oikawa from glaring at the black and white haired man, letting out another huff. 

“ Whatever, come on Akaashi, let’s go practice. We’ve got a competition coming up anyways.” The brunette's voice was laced with defiance, wanting to just skate out all his new anger, he grabbed his friend’s hand, bodily dragging him towards the door. He stopped when there was a whiney squeak, looking back to see Bokuto nervously moving from foot to foot, looking at Akaashi.

“ U-Um, would it, be okay, if, uh, I went to watch the competition you’re in? I mean, we could like, hang out and stuff… if you want to.” He mumbled softly, it barely registering to Oikawa’s ears. Akaashi looked dumbstruck, nodding his head slowly, his head tilting to the side slightly.

“ Yeah? I don’t see why not. It’s up to you whether you want to watch or not. I can’t stop you from coming.” Akaashi shrugged, not understanding why the other needed his permission to just show up to the competition. How would Akaashi even keep him away from it if he said no? He doesn’t control who comes and doesn’t come. They both could hear Bokuto’s pleased yells as they left the locker room, Akaashi looking almost pleased, not that he’d admit to being amused by the other man’s strange happiness. 

* * *

Iwaizumi had spotted him when he went to the bench to cool off for a second, he was watching his every movement intently, eyes blown wide and so wanting that it almost made him feel like he was doing something dirty. Yet he wasn’t. He was only pulling his jersey up to get his body back to a good temperature before he’d be back out there. The man in question has to have been the prettiest man Iwaizumi has ever laid eyes on. His auburn hair perfectly styled, the slight curls to the ends looking unbelievably soft, his complexion was unfairly clear, his features fitting that of a model. The man looked like he had took a wrong turn on his way to a photo shoot and had decided to stay for the time being. His warm brown eyes made Iwaizumi’s knees weak, and his plush, pink, parted lips sent unwanted thoughts flooding into his head. Despite not having seen him do anything but stare at him, the captain had the distinct feeling that the other was probably graceful, he has that look to him, and he also looks like he’s fairly well built. If Hajime had a type, he was certain this man would be it, yet, he didn’t remember ever being into other men. The revelation would’ve been unsettling if it wasn’t for the fact he was staring back at the most gorgeous man alive, who was- yes that definitely isn’t from the cold- blushing at him. Hajime almost had half the mind to seek out this guy after the game and see if maybe he can score a date. Hell, this guy looks like he has the potential to be sex on legs, and  _ god _ knows Hajime hasn’t gotten laid in forever and could use some unwinding time. 

Forcing his eyes away from him- how long had they been staring at each other for exactly...- he looked back out to the rink, slightly distracted now. He knew the corners of his lips were twitched up into a smile, flattered despite himself. He hadn’t had someone  _ stare _ at him like he was the most delectable thing on earth and look so…  _ hungry _ before. The poor captain wasn’t sure whether to be uncomfortable of being visually undressed by a hot stranger, or be happy and excited about this opportunity to cut loose and have fun. He’ll just decide after this game. He needs his mind on the rink, no distractions. What kind of captain would he be if he let his team down because he saw a pretty face? 

Even after he went back onto the ice, he could  _ feel _ the eyes on his person, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Every time he was tempted to glance over to the model like man, his eyes remained trained on him, which made him lower his guard enough that he got slammed against the wall. Iwaizumi managed to catch the wince come from his admirer before his anger flared up and he returned the favor in earnest. 

Thankfully his team is so strong that his mind being elsewhere didn’t effect them at all; they still came out on top. Hajime tried his best to not look at his admirer as he headed with his team towards the locker room, only looking when Bokuto started freaking out. He was smushed up against the glass, gawking at the man next to his admirer. Rolling his eyes, he headed inside, trusting Kuroo would keep Bokuto from staring at the poor guy for too long.

“ So~, Mr. ace captain, I saw you making eyes at a certain stranger~.” He heard Hanamaki jeer, grinning at him as he stripped down to pop in the shower for a quick second. Of course, when there’s Hanamaki teasing, Matsukawa is sure to join in not long after. 

“ Oh, you mean the one that was mentally doing sinful things to our beloved captain?” Matsukawa quipped, a mischievous look twinkling in his eyes. The light reddish brown haired male shared a look with the other, having a conversation with their eyes that Iwaizumi could never hope to even begin to understand. Captain or not, Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s unspoken language will elude him forever, not that he  _ wants _ to know what they’re communicating. It probably is something that’s not good for his blood pressure. Said well built man ignored his two tall team mates in favor for rinsing himself off. Sadly, the water didn’t obscure their purposefully loud voices. 

“ That’d be the one! Who knew Iwaizumi swung that way, I was beginning to get the feeling he flew solo.”

“ He might even get laid, they grow up so fast,”

“ Maybe he’ll even be nicer with a fresh new lover’s glow~,” While toweling himself off, he threw the two an icy glare, both of them snapping their mouths shut, but doing nothing to wipe the smug looks over their faces. Squaring his shoulders, he went over to his locker to pull on some boxers, giving them another annoyed look over his shoulder.

“ If you two don’t shut up about what you  _ think _ you saw, I can promise that more than a few fast pucks will fly your way during practice. The guy was pretty, sure, but I’m too busy for that shit. Just because he was being obvious about his attraction doesn’t mean I’m going to be laid. Even if I was interested, I doubt I have a chance with someone like him. What makes you think I’d bottom anyways.” He narrowed his eyes, questioning why he was friends with them when a commotion began. He didn’t need to turn his head to see who had walked in, the looks on his friend’s faces said it all. Iwaizumi didn’t know whether he was very lucky, or very unlucky. 

“ Well, would you look at that. Your chance just walked in, and is ready to present itself to you, loverboy.” Hanamaki positively  _ glowed _ , giving him the biggest shit eating grin he’s ever witnessed as he drug Matsukawa off with him to watch from afar. Iwaizumi stiffened, glaring at his bag as he stuffed his pads and uniform into it, praying that he doesn’t get approached by his model. Unfortunately, fate hates him, or thinks it’s doing him a favor, because his model was sliding up to him,  _ still _ gawking. Okay, the more he does that, the less flattering and more embarrassing Iwaizumi finds it. Raising an eyebrow at the other man, he vaguely wondered if this guy knew how to do anything but how to look good and stare. He was saved from questioning that when this guy shook himself from his revery, his demeanor changing to a self aware, flirty one. Hajime will deny the way his heart fluttered at watching a flirty smile twist those luscious lips, his warm eyes melting him again. In the back of his mind, Hajime was cursing the other for being taller, maybe 5 cm, but it’s almost infuriating. At this much closer, he can see he was right about the other being built, his physique lean and elegant. Grace seemed to radiate off of this guy, his movements exaggerated and languid. The shorter captain cursed himself for imagining that grace in bed, the heat burning in the other’s eyes not helping anything. 

All of his attraction for the other came crashing down at seeing a peek of an ego that promised to be large. ‘  _ I’m sure you’ve heard of me _ ’, it made Hajime’s blood boil more than it should’ve. Probably because the other was flaunting his attractiveness in front of Iwaizumi, acting like he was above everyone. He was the kind of person Iwaizumi hated. Oikawa  _ knew _ how attractive he was and flaunted it accordingly, using it to his advantage and used it to look down on other’s. He should’ve known that he was a figure skater. Those types are usually the most stuck up pricks around, and like fuck Hajime was going to fall for one of them and have his heart broken. He hasn’t heard great things about them. 

He let off with a harsh retort that left the other in indignant sputtering, probably trying to figure out what he had said to upset the other. Now dressed with bag in hand, Iwaizumi set to leave, not acknowledging the other’s insults with more than a lazy wave. Hanamaki gave Iwaizumi a look, without a doubt catching onto why he was so harsh with the other, not looking happy about it. Not that he has any room to tell Iwaizumi what to do with his life and his interactions with others. 

To the captain’s annoyance, the tall, attractive figure skater remained in his mind the rest of the night and into the following morning the next day despite his best efforts. Luckily Aoba Johsai had a game today, so he could get his mind off of it then. This time, instead of Makki and Mattsun teasing him, it was Kuroo and Bokuto. Said duo greeted him with vigor as he walked into the rink, ready to get some practice in before the game tonight. 

“ Hey hey hey! It’s our handsome captain! How nice to see you sir!” Bokuto greeted, saluting him with his usual grin, all but bouncing on his feet. Iwaizumi slowly let his bag slide off his shoulder and to the bench as he narrowed his eyes at the pair. Something about them seemed… off. It unsettled him greatly, whenever something’s off with these two, something ends up destroyed. 

“ You look good, have you been working out?” Kuroo continued, his smile looking much more malicious with his cat like eyes, Bokuto’s looking more intense next to them. Iwaizumi looked between the two, backing up at them coming closer to crowd him. 

“ You know I have been, you’re with me every day….More importantly, what do you two want-” Before he could even finish his sentence, the addressed pair let out dramatic gasps of offense, clutching their chests as if wounded. Whatever doubt he might’ve had flew out the window then. There’s no way they aren’t up to something now. It unfortunately means it involves him in some way, if they’re trying to kiss up to him like this.

“ I’m hurt! Why would you think there’s something  _ wrong _ in us just complimenting our brave, shining captain?!” Kuroo’s little defense was made weak by how much the corner of his mouth was twitching with a suppressed grin.

“ Yeah, you’d think you’d  _ want _ us to admire you for being our strong, immovable pillar! You’re clearly attractive, even others have taken notice to it!” At that, Iwaizumi had a feeling he knew what this was about and he really didn’t like it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he straightened up, hoping to look as intimidating as he wanted to, it being hard since he’s still shorter than the other two. 

“ I’m not stupid, I know that when you both are complimenting me and going out of your way to kiss my ass, you’ve either  _ done _ something,  _ want _ to do something that you think I’ll be pissed at, or are currently  _ doing _ something. So spit it out.” He felt his blood run cold at their looks falling at the same time, replaced with those that resembled hungry predators that have cornered their prey. Suddenly he felt the height difference between them and cursed Oikawa for his 5 cm, because somehow he’ll place the blame on him. Iwaizumi did his best to not squirm under their stares, his sun kissed skin wanting to crawl off of him. Kuroo let out a low laugh, his smile getting wider. 

“ Oikawa Tooru, huh?” Just the name of the other being all but purred made Iwaizumi’s face go red at the unsaid accusation. He has no idea why, since it’s not like he took the guy home. Hell, the only time he spoke to him yesterday was to insult him. Regardless, his face went red, which only brought wider smiles to his friend’s faces at succeeding in getting him flustered. The pompous face of the man he had been hoping to avoid thinking of popped into his head, those suggestive brown eyes killing him a little inside. Iwaizumi’s blood was pumping anew, desire filling his veins in bad ways that had him scrambling to calm himself down before he pops one in front of his team. Like they need more blackmail on him. 

“ What about the prick?” He asked, voice gruffer than it should’ve been, betraying him and showing that his pause might not have been for innocent reasons. The best friend’s chuckles made him raise a suspicious eyebrow, not enjoying where this was going. With his luck they got Oikawa’s phone number and texted him something weird, claiming they were him, and now he has a date with the prick, or a booty call or something. Kuroo waved him off, both of them moving to the rink, clearly trying to get distance between themselves and Hajime. 

“ Nothing, nothing, just giving you our blessing is all,”

“ Didn’t think your type was pretty boys, but he  _ is _ attractive, I’ll give you that.” Iwaizumi cut a glare to Bokuto who promptly skated behind Kuroo with wide eyes, peeking around his friend childishly. Giving an angry grunt, the captain rolled his eyes, grabbing his bag as he headed into the locker room. He didn’t have time to deal with their bullshit. Hopefully they’ll lose interest fast and he can forget about the figure skater all together. 

As soon as he came up to his locker, he understood why those two had been acting so strange. There, decked out before him, was his locker, Oikawa’s face plastered on every inch of its surface. Some pictures were of him skating, a charming smile was on his face, his hair frozen fluttering with his movements his skin tight clothing mouth watering. Others were of him flashing a peace sign at the camera, looking as attractive as ever, another of him holding up a medal at was around his neck, flashing yet another peace sign. There was one where he was in profile tugging at his tie, glasses on, looking serious for once as his other hand held a notebook, no doubt it was a candid photo. The biggest one was probably the one that got Iwaizumi going the most. Oikawa was shirtless, his pants tight and riding low on his delicious hips, a happy trail disappearing into them. His lithe muscles stretched beautifully under his porcelain skin, flexing thanks to him having his hands clasped behind his head. Sweat was dripping down his body, reasons being made up by Hajime’s over active mind. His hair still seemed perfect, even though his bangs were a bit damp and stuck to his forehead slightly. Oikawa’s eyes were filled with challenge, his confident smirk setting a fire in the hockey player, his mouth drier than he remembers it being when he walked in. Apparently, it was an ad for some energy drink that Oikawa was sponsored by, hell, if  _ that _ was on a bottle of  _ anything _ , Hajime would be drinking it by the gallon. A few other ads of Tooru’s were decorating his locker, but he hardly noticed them with a cocky, half naked and sweaty Oikawa staring straight at him. 

Reality fell hard on Iwaizumi again, finally realizing that he had been staring at the photo for a good solid couple of minutes. Feeling his face flush again, he quickly opened his locker so he wouldn’t be looking at Tooru any more, his ears even burning at the R-rated thoughts plaguing him. Iwaizumi could practically  _ hear _ the other man’s voice pitching low with pleasure, moaning, breathless, sweet lips and tongue working around his name-  _ fuck _ ! Rubbing his temples vigorously, attempting to banish the voice only pulled forth an image coupled with sensations. Sensations of a toned stomach pressing against his own as a beautiful back arches to his touch, long legs wrapping around his waist, sliding down the back of his legs. His tongue running along soft, heated skin as a hot breath blows in his ear, slender hands combing through his hair, gripping it roughly as his hips roll with his th-  **_FUCK!_ ** His forehead stung at connecting forcefully with the locker next to his, Oikawa Tooru thankfully,  _ finally _ , dislodged from his mind as his body reeled from the pain. 

With his mind clear, he let the rage drip into his being, his hands clenching at his sides. Oh, he’s going to  _ murder _ those two idiots when he gets his hands on them. He doesn’t appreciate nearly being given a boner  _ again _ from the thought of that pretentious asshole of a skater, having his locker defiled in an oh so sexy way, and being teased about some imaginary crush (let’s just forget that he all but drooled over Oikawa’s exposed body…). 

Hajime has no idea where the new bruises on the backs of Kuroo and Bokuto’s calves came from….No idea at all. 

“ I think I’m going to be traumatized after seeing the face of death.” Bokuto mumbled, still pouting as all of them lined up on the ice, the crowd roaring as the game began. Iwaizumi only huffed, not planning on apologizing any time soon. They deserved it. His locker is  _ still _ defiled as they speak. They knew they were both going to be in trouble, yet they did it anyways, it’s only fair that he gets to retaliate. Kuroo made a whine of agreement on his other side, looking very much like a disgruntled cat. 

“ I’m still debating on if his scary face is worse than his disappointed dad face,” Kuroo mused, getting Hajime to sputter, cutting a glare over to his friend before looking over to Bokuto’s noise of agreement. 

“ Are you trying to say I act like your dad?!” He hissed out, bewildered by the news that he’s thought of as a dad. He thought he acted normally, not overly parental, but with being a captain, you have to monitor your team and be close with them and make sure their health is good. He just thought he was acting like their captain. His face went a little red at the two bursting out laughing.

“ A-Are you kidding me?! You’re  _ exactly _ like a dad! You hover and dote on us and have high expectations and if you don’t think we did our full potential, you give the  _ look _ , and you tell us to eat more, eat right, how you interact with Kyoutani, it’s all you being a dad.”

“ Right right! And Makki and Mattsun are like, the bad ass uncles, we’re bros, Kyoutani is our dog, but we lack a mom… Oh!! Oikawa can be our-” The loud buzzer sounded, signalling the start of the game, efficiently cutting off Bokuto to Iwaizumi’s relief. 

Everything was going fine, they were ahead a couple points, Hajime could see his team was on top of their game. They were definitely going to win, but they still wouldn’t get cocky and would play seriously like they do with every game. The time you underestimate your opponent is the time you lose, you get sloppy. Hajime just scored a goal, the crowd roaring like usual, but there was one voice that made his heart leap in his chest.

“ Go Iwa-chan~!”

Whipping his head around, Iwaizumi was met with a pair of smug brown eyes and a wide smile from the man he had been avoiding thinking of. Oikawa had his hands cupped around his mouth, calling out a ridiculous nickname that made the captain almost embarrassed because of how intimate it sounded. He wasn’t supposed to be here! Why is he here?! Iwaizumi was knocked back to earth by a firm hand slapping his back, Makki giving him a sly smile that didn’t have the same effect with his pink mouth guard in. Grumbling, the short hockey player launched back into action, feeling his ears go red every time he caught that one voice calling out that nickname he’s quickly hating. 

He, thankfully didn’t miss any shots he took, but he slapped them harder than he meant to, the goalie throwing him dirty looks, thinking he was just being a dick. To make it up to him, he bowed his head whenever he passed him, hoping he realized Iwaizumi was just frazzled and not a dick trying to injure him. 

The game wrapped up in a haze for Iwaizumi, not even realizing that the game had ended until his team was all passing him, hitting him on the back as they lined up again. His eyes couldn’t help but cut over to where he memorized Oikawa was sitting, feeling pathetic for already starting to fall for a stupid figure skating prick. The man just gave off this king like presence, like some sort of grand king. Sure enough, his eyes were squarely on him, his brown hair bouncing in perfect, swept curls as he head moved to tilt to the side slightly. His smile widened at catching Hajime’s eyes, winking at him as he held up a peace sign followed by waving over to him. Quickly turning his head, he lead the thank you to the other team, hurrying off to the locker room as soon as he could, hoping that maybe he could avoid Oikawa if he was fast enough. 

“ Geez ace, you’re certainly in a rush! Can’t imagine why…” Mattsun started with a drawl, Makki throwing an arm around the tall man’s shoulder as he snickered. Another one of their silent staring contests went on. 

“ He probably wants to go meet up with his beloved Tooru, seeing as he was daydreaming about him all game.” Makki added, moving over to their lockers with Mattsun, laughing and whispering with him while giving glancing looks back to Hajime. Ignoring them, Iwaizumi started shoving his uniform and helmet and pads back into his bag, not caring he was damp with sweat. Sadly, he wasn’t fast enough, looking over just in time to see the tall, pretty brunette slaunter in. He completely forgot that his locker was currently defiled with the other’s face, it looking more than suspicious. Meaning it confused Iwaizumi as to why Tooru stopped and stared at an area above his shoulder, his eyes widening before he settled in for a knowing smirk. 

“ My, my Iwa-chan! I know I’m pretty, but if you like me, you can just come out and say it instead of building a shrine to me on your locker~. I must say, nice choice for the focal point, didn’t peg you for  _ that _ type.” He purred, walking closer as Hajime went from pale with realization, to red with embarrassment, quickly looking back up to his locker, a half naked Tooru smiling back at him. Standing up, he quickly opened his locker, wanting nothing more than to rip it, but he can’t risk anything happening to the locker. Any damages would be on his head and his coach would  _ not _ be pleased with him. 

“ I swear if there’s any damage to the locker, I’m killing you pricks.” He grumbled under his breath, hearing Kuroo’s gross hyena laugh paired with Bokuto’s full laugh from on the other side of the locker room, finding it  _ real _ fucking funny Oikawa saw their handy-work. “ This wasn’t me, so don’t get so full of yourself. Like I’d have your fucking face all over my locker.” Hajime growled,  _ feeling _ how close Oikawa had gotten to him, quickly shoving the collage into his bag just for the sake of getting it out of his sight. Turning his glare back to Oikawa (damn him for making him have to glare  _ up _ ), he narrowed his eyes. “ And stop calling me Iwa-chan. I have a name, thank you. And I don’t think I want you here, don’t you have twirls or something to go practice?”

“ Don’t be like that Iwa-chan! I know that you loved that I was here, cheering you on. I saw you looking over to me. And I’ll just keep showing up until you agree to let me take you out on a date.” The brunette boldly declared, reaching out to brush the back of his hand against Iwaizumi’s cheek, said man jolting at the action before grabbing his wrist, throwing the other’s hand away from his face roughly. The spiky haired man gave the taller a flat look, not amused by the stroke, ignoring the tingling now on his cheek in favor of being annoyed by the growing amusement on the brunette’s face. 

“ I’m pretty sure that counts as sexual harassment. I’ll just report you and watch the scandal unfold in those trashy tabloids.” He grumbled in a low, threatening voice, jabbing a finger into the man’s chest, giving him a pointed look. “ And if you touch me again, I’ll break your hand. Got me?” The rumble in his voice got even more venomous, yet didn’t seem to affect the unflappable man before him as if he were just having friendly chat. The only sign something had got through to him was his smile getting even more plastic, something akin to challenge sparking in his endless brown eyes. The waning thought of wanting to see what the other’s true smile was flitted through Hajime’s mind, but he banished the thought as soon as it came.

“ Sure, whatever you say,” His lower tone suggested that he had no intention of being afraid of the possible threat, somehow not intimidated by the stockier man (who was very much capable of breaking a hand). Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi reached out, shoving Oikawa into the lockers as he pushed past him, heading for the door with his bag over his shoulder. 

He heard the scraping of the ice before he saw what caused it. It was a sound extremely familiar to him over the years of being on the ice, it was a sound he shouldn’t be hearing now that the game was over. The captain looked over his shoulder, frowning at the sight of the flamboyant man slipping out onto the ice, staring at him all the while. Oh, he could feel the migraine setting on… Oikawa flashed him a cheeky smile, his hair bouncing as he tilted his head to the side, skating backwards. 

“ What the fuck are you doing?” Hajime really wants to know what he did to deserve this harassment, who did he upset in life to have to deal with such idiots? The whole world was against him. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi an incredulous stare, turning up his nose before starting to really skate around, his grace really coming through now. He might as well have been floating.

“ What does it look like Iwa-chan?” The auburn haired man drawled, his feet dancing around each other in a dizzying manner, effortlessly flawless as they weaved around each other. He did a few jumps, spinning in the air quickly before landing perfectly with exaggerated movements. It  _ was _ kind of impressive, Iwaizumi had to admit. 

“ Yeah, I get that. But on  _ our _ ice! Get off.” He ordered, standing on the edge of the rink, not wanting to have to put his skates back on just to chase a grown ass man around the rink. The grandiose brunette only snorted, gliding along the ice in a mesmerizing way. Iwaizumi hadn’t ever really seen a figure skater skate after all, it’s so much different than he’s used to seeing. This is graceful, not rough and power driven clanging of skates digging into the ice to get from point A to B in the fastest time possible. It could also just be Oikawa who was making it look so fluid and beautiful. 

“ You think I  _ want _ to skate on your gross ice? It’s all rough from you brutes. If I had a choice, I’d be at my rink where we don’t cleve up our ice. I’m doing this to protest you not just giving me a chance with one tiny little date, Iwa-chan! You  _ did _ say I’m a stuck up prick, so I’ll just play that part then, huh?” He purred, lapping the rink without and sign that he’ll tire any time soon. It almost amused him that he could  _ see _ the patience start slipping away slowly from the stocky man. 

“ I have half the mind to just leave you and have you be someone else’s problem…” Oikawa was quick to remind him who was supposed to be responsible for who.

“ That’s no fun Iwa-chan! If you leave me here, I’ll just tell whoever finds me that you just let me on the ice and maybe I’ll damage something and then you’ll be at fault~! I’m sure your coach would  _ love _ that bad press.” He cooed unabashedly, ignoring the venomous glare the hockey player threw him, clearly not pleased with being blackmailed into playing his little game. 

Iwaizumi grumbled angrily as he sat down on the bench, fishing out his skates so he could go out and deal with the humming nuisance twirling on his ice. It kind of sounded like he was humming a song of some sort as he twisted and turned his body to imaginary music. Thanks to the years of practice of quickly strapping on his skates, he got them on in no time and was stepping onto the ice with rage twitching through his muscles. 

“ Oikawa,” He warned, hoping that maybe seeing him out on the ice would somehow intimidate the other into coming quietly. It goes without saying that it didn’t happen like that. The auburn haired of the two simply danced out of Iwaizumi’s reach whenever he lunged for him, still humming whatever the song was. His graceful movements only grew that much more elegant as he included his arms into his routine. It was almost hard to be mad at this attractive man dancing so passionately around him, his extreme flexibility making Iwaizumi oddly jealous. Also turned on in a way he’d rather die than admit, but still. His annoyance was slowly rising every time he reached and missed, not understanding how the skater could be so fast yet make it look like he’s barely putting any effort into his bending and spinning and jumping. 

He was made very aware of this guy’s long, slender limbs, seriously wondering why he didn’t just go into modeling with his looks. He doesn’t understand why he’d want  _ Iwaizumi _ of all people, when he probably has girls and guys throwing themselves at his feet for a chance to earn a date with him. Iwaizumi, however, doesn’t have that problem. People will come up to him and be starstruck since he’s in the NHL and all, but he’s not had many people tell him he’s attractive. Maybe he’s just fucking with Iwaizumi… it could be some personal goal or some shit. Like ‘ I’m so good looking, I can seduce a  _ professional hockey captain _ who before had refused to date anyone~’ kind of thing... Frustrated now by those thoughts, aforementioned spiky haired man caught up to the other, roughly shoving him back so he hit the wall, a loud smack echoing in the mostly empty stadium. It honestly  _ sounded _ worse than it felt, Iwa knows first hand himself of that. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered and a short gasp slipped out of him at the impact, the shorter man’s thicker arms locking him to his place against the wall. Damn him for looking so beautiful even when being body slammed! The smirk that had faltered was back full force, a suggestive look sent to him due to him having pinned Oikawa there just so he wouldn’t have to chase him around yet again. 

“ Stop fucking around, Shittykawa,” He spat, having just about enough of this douche. He’s not going to be some fucking plaything to be toyed with and dropped once his usefulness has ended. Here he was getting his hopes up that maybe  _ someone _ was finally interested in him…. as if. What little grip he had on his temper was waning at an incredible rate when Oikawa moved to  _ wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck _ . His sun kissed skin  _ burnt  _ under Oikawa’s touch, determined to not enjoy it, failing miserably. The figure skater only hummed as his long, slender fingers played with the back of his hair, not seeming bothered by their closeness or the intimacy of his touch. 

“ But, Iwa-chan, I only want to fuck around with  _ you _ ~,” That did it. Iwaizumi snapped, shoving his arms away, before grabbing his bicep and throwing him to the side. It was infuriating to watch Oikawa flail, but seem graceful as he caught himself, his stumbling looking planned. Iwaizumi had wanted to watch the skater fall on his ass, but life for him doesn’t seem to play fair. Grumbling, he grabbed Oikawa’s wrist in a bruising grip, bodily dragging him off the ice, his teammates doubling over with laughter. If you looked closely you’d catch the red tint on the tips of his ears, being embarrassed that his skin still tingled where Oikawa touched. 

Oikawa certainly didn’t fail to notice this little tidbit.


	2. Crash Course in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the night for everyone BUT our two oblivious idiots to get lucky. Near sexting, best friend's getting laid, skating competitions, petty jealousy, Iwa needs help. He's struggling. SaveIwa2k16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should probably rename this " How many cliches can I fit into one story" I hope you guys like this!! I have no idea how to split up this fic, I've never split things up so??? I'm just stumbling my way through everything XD I wanted to get the next chap up quickly since I'm going on a fam vacation tomorrow, so~ (definitely don't expect daily updates, I need to work on more of the fic to give another sizable chapter, but Progress is being made!!! I have an epilogue made?? I work backwards.)

    It’s been about two, maybe nearly three weeks since Oikawa laid eyes on the oh so attractive hockey player who now occupies most of his thoughts. If he’s skating, he’s thinking of him, if he’s sleeping he’s dreaming of him, if he has free time, he’s texting him- his number was obtained from Kuroo who was rooting for Oikawa to put his captain in a better mood. Kuroo and Bokuto had become something of Oikawa’s partner’s in crime. It had started with Bokuto flitting up to Oikawa, _pleading_ for Oikawa to exchange info on Iwa for info on Akaashi- Bokuto’s ‘love interest’, or so he put it. Of course, he shot down the owl, because he’s the great Oikawa Tooru and he doesn’t need help to seduce a brutish hockey player. After a few days of getting the cold shoulder from Iwaizumi, he agreed and thus obtained his beloved Iwa-chan’s number.

    Oikawa made himself as much of a fixture around Iwaizumi as he physically could. Whenever he cut his practice off early, he’d find out where the team was going to eat after a game or practice, since they _always_ went out. The stocky man had been cold towards him, and usually spat insults whenever he opened his mouth to regard the other, but Oikawa knew better. He could see the tension in the man’s shoulders go away more and more as time went on, his texts less harsh and blunt. Hell, he was actually _joking_ around with Oikawa!! He’s not ashamed to admit he held his phone and rolled around his bed with a stupid smile on his face when Iwaizumi texted _him_ first with a stupid little joke.

    He’s told Iwa more than he felt like he should have at this point, but he was trying to earn the trust he felt like he needed to. He shared his love for space (which deemed himself the title ‘space nerd’), alien conspiracies, his obsession with his first love volleyball ( Iwaizumi was a wing spiker himself, which had Oikawa shouting that he ‘knew it, his setter eyes haven’t failed, he looked like he’d be a perfect wing spiker!’ as he proceed to practically wet himself gushing about volleyball with him.). He even went into details one day, late at night, about his injury in volleyball, and the deep hole he fell in and nearly didn’t make it out of. Thus leading to his discovery of skating which was only slightly better for his knee by a tiny bit ( or so he likes to think, but he goes to the doctor regularly just to make sure). He learned Iwa is a great listener and is great at pulling him out of his self deprecation, he also has a younger sister who’s getting into hockey as well. He also shared the pressure he’s put under as a captain and how some days he doesn’t know how to handle himself. He told Oikawa about that one extremely close loss his team faced and how he took all the blame and how he barely made it through his captain’s speech before he ran off so they wouldn’t see him cry. That the next day his team all came together and took him out for lunch and took him to a theme park and told him they wouldn’t have made it that far without them. It was nice, Oikawa felt like he was already connecting with him.

    It kind of sucks though, that right now Aoba Johsai has matches out of town, so Oikawa can’t see him every day with having to practice himself. He’ll at least be happy that he’s not being called a pompous prick and instead a space nerd. Any progress is good. He had feared he wouldn’t even get this far, but it seems that Iwaizumi is just as curious about Oikawa and he is of him.

    Oikawa was walking back to his apartment, rubbing his shoulder with a sigh. Practice is really taking its toll on him, he can feel a little twinge in his knee that he’ll probably have to ice. He should really find his brace and wear that despite how ugly it is. He hates to admit it, but he’d rather look stupid and be healthy than look good and have his knee blow out and end any career he will ever have. Plus Akaashi would kill him if he knew Oikawa was pushing himself to the point of physically breaking. Humming a happy tune to himself, Oikawa fished out his keys, smiling down at the green alien face staring back at him on his key.

    When he pushed open the door, his caramel eyes landed on his couch, his face paling before contorting in disgust. There, splayed out before him, was his best friend hazily staring at him upside down, face flushed, mouth open with lewd noises spilling out. A familiar man was on top of him, black and white hair more wild than usual, yellow eyes regarding him for less than a second. His mouth continued its work on the curly, dark haired man’s neck, their bodies impossibly pressed together. Did he mention they’re both stark naked? And that Bokuto’s hips were rocking and grinding against his friend’s? And that his friend was probably moments away from being nailed against the arm of **_his fucking couch_ **??! Because that’s all true. Slapping a hand over his eyes, Oikawa sighed heavily, not enjoying having it paired with panting and other breathless sighs that melt into soft moans.

“ That’s so wrong. No. I refuse. _Rut against someone else’s couch for fuck sake_ !” His voice cracked slightly, not sure whether to just accept this as his fate so he can take a warm bath, or to be pissed _Akaashi_ of all people would do this to him. He gave his key to his friend in the confidence his friend wouldn’t abuse his trust by banging the teammate of his beloved hockey player.

“ Sorry Tooru. I…. didn’t mean for this to happen… I, ah, told him I was over here, and, _ah_ , he came over and st-UFF happened _mhn_!” Akaashi struggled to explain, scarring Oikawa for life with the knowledge of what his best friend sounds like when having sex. Quickly passing the couple, he went straight for his bedroom, slamming the door and throwing himself into his bathroom. Staring at his horrified reflection, he debated on being happy for his friend for finding someone he enjoys, or pissed that Akaashi was more successful than he was with Iwaizumi.

    Stripping down, Oikawa drew himself a hot bath, putting in some special, herbal soap he got that was supposed to help muscles relax while giving off a relaxing aroma. He deserves pampering after what he witnessed. After sliding into the tub with a soft moan, he stretched his legs out the best he could, making sure that his bad knee was at least under water. Reaching over, he grabbed his phone, having the perfect person in mind to take his mind off of the muffled moans he can hear.

**To: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:30 PM**

**put a leash on ur brutes!!! (#｀ε´)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:31 PM**

**??? What now??**  


**To: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:31 PM**

**ur owl is IN MY HOME!!! \\(!!˚☐˚)/**

 

**From: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:32 PM**

**…...huh? Wait, wait, wait,** **_Bokuto_ ** **is in your home?! Why?! How could he have managed to get in anyways?! Are you one of those people who don’t like their doors, because I swear you’re the type of idiot who’d do that.**  


**To: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:33 PM**

**1st rude iwa-chan! ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ haven’t i tght u any manners yet!**

**2nd is that worry i sense in ur voice~, how noble of u~ <3**

**most impt, ur brute was busy tryin to devour my poor innocent akaashi on** **_my couch!!_ ** **ಥ_ಥ**

 

**From: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:34 PM**

**He actually managed to get Akaashi? Wow… I’m… kind of impressed? He never shuts up about him and the whole team was just about ready to revolt and either sacrifice Bokuto or throw him at Akaashi.**

 

**From: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:34 PM**

**I’m actually kind of pissed that even Bokuto has more game than I do…. What has the world come to?**

 

**To: Iwa-chan <3**

**9:35 PM**

**_i thought the same thing_ ** **!!!! tho im more upset that ill nvr b able to look at my couch the same way again.  i didnt even know that akaashi was that in2 bokuto. i mean yeah when they 1st met i could tell he was interested for whatevr rsn but hes nvr even mentioned him. ill complain l8r to him once im positive hes decent. ive seen way more of my friend than id like so ill just stay here cozy in my bath!**

* * *

    Iwaizumi was busy looking down at his phone, perplexed at this whole Akaashi/Bokuto situation Oikawa has found himself in to pay attention to the locker room he was just walking into. Oikawa had somehow managed to make himself a constant fixture in Iwaizumi’s life, and it’s been surprisingly, good…? He often eats with them in their tradition of always getting something to eat after the whole team gets together, and, thanks to Kuroo and Bokuto, Oikawa isn’t too far behind. At first, he was pissed that his number was so freely handed out, especially to the guy he was trying to forget about, but it’s oddly relaxing to text Oikawa. He just has this way about him that sets Iwaizumi as ease and lets him be able to open up to the other without being judged or having to worry he’ll tell someone. Maybe it’s because the flamboyant man was the first one to open up and reveal horribly personal things about his life to Iwaizumi that he feels able to do the same. He was growing on him. Clearly his team felt the same about him, since if Oikawa was tied up at practice, his team would start complaining to him to contact Oikawa to see if he was going to show up. God knows Bokuto enjoyed Akaashi too and made sure to tell Oikawa to always bring Akaashi with him. Now apparently he won’t have to ask, because he might be dating the unflappable man.

His eyes left his phone once he entered the locker room, his brow furrowing at quiet, strange sounds. And, is that….

“ Issei…”

“ Mhn, Hiro~,”

Iwaizumi poked his head around some lockers and just about dropped his phone, Oikawa texting him back at the same time. All three stared at each other, two of the three flushed and rumpled while the remaining one felt various levels of uncomfortable and embarrassed at his timing. Makki was pressed up against the lockers by Mattsun, their faces still much too close thanks to their lips having been locked just one second earlier. He caught a brief glimpse of hands down pants before he firmly kept his eyes above their waists, their lack of shirts still not really helping. Well then. Guess tonight’s the night to get busy. He must’ve missed the memo. Hanamaki had the sense to push Matsukawa an arms length away, his face rivaling the red tint in his hair. They both breathed out ‘ Iwa’ in unison, Iwaizumi taking a step back while they both shared another silent staring contest. Now that made all the more sense, why they could share looks that held enough meaning that they both just _knew_ what the other one was thinking. Iwaizumi held up a hand when they opened their mouths to try and explain, not wanting to hear more of their arousal thick voices.

“ Don’t. You don’t need to explain it to me now, _please_ don’t explain it to me now. I’d rather let you two…. uh… _finish_ . Just, I, um, congratulations? I’ll be going now, tell me about it tomorrow.” He pieced together awkwardly, rushing out of the locker room without a second glance to them. Sure, he’s happy for his friends. They make a good couple now that he’s thinking about it. He’ll support them no matter what, it doesn’t mean a single thing to Iwaizumi that they so happen to love each other. They’re still the occasionally annoying, occasionally very helpful guys he’s known since day one who have always respected him in some regard. They’re _family_. Just like Bokuto will continue to be a huge pain in his ass, but he won’t adore his team any less for loving who they love.

    Iwaizumi was still trying to scrub the image of his friend’s tongue down each other’s throats when he was back home, finally settling on his bed. Pulling his phone back out, be finally responded to Oikawa’s texts with the news.

**To: Space nerd**

**10:00 PM**

**Well, I’m in your situation now. I just walked in on Makki and Mattsun making out and putting hands places hands should not be going. Don’t know why I’m honestly surprised… now that I think about it, it’s painfully obvious there was something going on between them.**

    Iwaizumi looked back at Oikawa’s text and nearly choked on his spit.

 

**To: Space nerd**

**10:00 PM**

**Wait, you’re texting me while naked in the tub?**

 

**From: Space nerd**

**10:01 PM**

**o man!!! im dying!!! ur hole team is so gay!! thats rich!!!!**

 

**From: Space nerd**

**10:01 PM**

**n yeah**

 

**From: Space nerd**

**10:01 PM**

**y?**

 

**From: Space nerd**

**10:01 PM**

**OH HO HO~!! could it b tht ur having pervy thoughts of my supple naked body~?!! o iwa-chan, how naughty! (//∇//)**

 

**To: Space nerd**

**10:04 PM**

**NO I’M NOT DON’T FLATTER YOURSELF!! IT’S JUST, WEIRD! NORMAL PEOPLE DON’T TEXT IN THE BATH TUB! I HOPE YOU DROP YOUR PHONE IN!! And excuse me,** **_I’m_ ** **still in my team, and Kuroo, but I wouldn’t put it past him to get with a guy with how he is. Kyotani has a thing for Yahaba, one of our other players who got drafted to a different team, so yeah, most of my team is gay, but me and maybe Kuroo will be the token straight guys.**

    Iwaizumi tried his best to salvage the normality of the conversation, failing miserably. He could feel his face heating up at the mental image, feeling guilty about it now. He’s a horrible person, but all he can picture is long, beautifully muscular legs draping over the edge of a tub, a toned chest partially covered by water. His head would be tilted to the side, exposing some of his flawless neck, his cheeks flushed from the heat, his hair dripping with water… God, he really is a horrible person…

    His eyes couldn’t help but wander to his desk where Oikawa’s sensual energy drink ad was still perched. He kept it out of spite for himself he guesses, not sure what drove him to not throw the damn thing away. Now it’s mocking him with the tantalizing reality of what Oikawa’s body looks like, not that he hasn’t unfortunately memorized it. If he can’t sleep he just blankly stares at it, getting lost in the flat, 2-D eyes. Or if Oikawa is keeping him up by texting him, he’ll glance up at it occasionally, it nearly feeling like he was there himself.

 

**From: Space nerd**

**10:05 PM**

**ha! kuroo isnt str8, and neither r u iwa-chan but nice try~**

**_Photo Attachment_ **

 

**To: Space nerd**

**10:05 PM**

**DON’T TAKE PICTURES OF YOURSELF!!**

 

**From: Space nerd**

**10:05 PM**

**but iwa-chan, im only showing u how much i wish u were here~ <3 **

    At this point, Iwaizumi’s mind had taken a downward spiral, the picture suggestive enough to send his imagination into overdrive. Oikawa had a finger playing with his lip, his face a little flushed, and from this angle, he can see some of his hip and a lot more of his happy trail. His eyes roamed greedily while his mind yelled at him to knock it off, his teasing text only making him imagine Oikawa’s voice purring that out, shivers running up his spine. His thumb hovered over the picture, questioning his life choices and debating on if he can forgive himself. Closing his eyes, he tapped and held the picture to pull up options, pressing ‘save image’ before scrolling to get Oikawa’s face out of his vision. He really has it bad… he’ll have to cleanse himself later.

**To: Space nerd**

**10:08 PM**

**This is sexual harassment.**

    With that, he set his phone on his nightstand, ignoring the response he got, instead hurrying off to his bathroom to go drown himself a cold shower until these lewd thoughts melt away. His reflection in the mirror was bright red, but he ignored that too.

* * *

    Iwaizumi still hasn’t looked at his texts from Oikawa, not wanting to be reminded of the strange near sexting incident that caused him to have vivid dreams about bathtubs and pompous assholes. They don’t really even have scheduled practice, but it’s kind of an unspoken rule that the team meets up for at least a light practice. Hence why he’s walking to a rink, scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth to try and hide his shameful, sinful face from the world. Oikawa was right about him being a pervert, he needs to redeem himself somehow, but he hasn’t thought of a way yet. It _was_ Oikawa’s fault. He started all this with his weird bath texts and suggestive selfies and comments. Now he doesn’t even need to look at his sports drink ad, he has new material for his unwanted fantasies.

    The first thing Iwaizumi was greeted with was Bokuto all but tackling him, shoving his face close to Iwaizumi’s with glee sparkling in his eyes.

“ IWA CAPTAIN, WE NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE, IT’S LIKE, SUPER IMPORTANT AND COMPLETELY WORTH SKIPPING PRACTICE!” The excited owl all but screamed in his face, his grin almost infectious, _almost_. Frowning, Iwa simply crossed his arms in front of his chest in his signature ‘this better be fucking worth my time or there’ll be hell to pay’.

“ Where exactly would be be going?” It was pointless to fight him, but he’d at least like to know where it is he’ll be kidnapped and taken to. Kuroo appeared over Bokuto’s shoulder, the other’s nowhere to be seen.

“ It’s a secret!! But Kuroo and I already told the team that they should just stay home because we’re taking you out for a good time, so don’t worry about any of them!! Come on let’s go!! We don’t want to be late!” Bokuto chirped, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand, bodily dragging him down the sidewalk- which is a feat in and of itself because of the true bulk of Iwaizumi not being easily moveable. Bokuto had to be _very_ excited and determined to be dragging Iwaizumi so effortlessly like this. Kuroo just laughed as they went, seeming to know something Iwaizumi didn’t.

    As soon as they came close to their destination, Iwaizumi knew exactly what was going on. Looming in front of them was clearly an ice rink with a banner outside announcing that it was some kind of competition. With how excited Bokuto was and the knowing look Kuroo keeps throwing him, it can only be a figure skating competition. A figure skating competition that two particular people would be in. Iwaizumi does admit that he’s kind of curiously excited to watch Oikawa _seriously_ skate, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to deal with him after the whole texting thing last night. There’s no way Oikawa isn’t still thinking about that, waiting to tease him about it the first second he can. He definitely doesn’t want his teammates to find out that he has a compromising picture of said figure skater saved to his phone either, so he’d rather no one bring it up.

“ Really? Here? _This_ is where you wanted to go so badly? Why am I even surprised…” Iwaizumi mumbled, just accepting fate at this point. He’s going to have to see Oikawa eventually, the brunette has made sure of that, might as well get this over with sooner than later. Plus, with this competition going on maybe he can slip out quickly and maybe avoid Oikawa after a little greeting. It’s a sure thing that Oikawa has adoring fans that he’ll need to address. Maybe this won’t be too bad?

    It was surprisingly crowded in the stadium, people around them cheering or holding up signs with different skater’s names on them. Iwaizumi will blame the flare of jealousy at seeing several signs for Oikawa with even more people cheering for him on the fact that guy probably flaunted his attractiveness to get all those fans. Never mind that he had a possessive thought run through his mind at the same time, saying that _he’s_ the one who knows how secretly fragile Oikawa is and how he knows more than any of these fans about him. Oikawa likes _him_ and reminds him of it everyday, which is getting less and less annoying and more flattering.

    They took their seats that were pretty close to rinkside, settling in as the judges announced the beginning of the competition, stating the various sections that’d be judged. They went on with different things that were lost on Iwaizumi, still not really getting figure skating. He knows that trickier moves can earn points from judges and stuff, and that not landing them can make them deduct points. And that they wear skimpy outfits that somehow stay on their bodies, and that there’s solo and couple portions. Other than that, all the moves and whatnot are lost on Iwaizumi. He doesn’t know any names of the moves or which are trickier than others, and maybe that’s for the best. Iwaizumi thinks attempting to learn them would just make his head spin like one of the figure skaters.

    It wasn’t as boring to watch as Iwaizumi had thought it’d be. It was amazing to watch the skaters fly around the rink and bend themselves in amazing ways and jump and spin flawlessly ( for the most part, there were a couple of spills that made him wince). He thought it was cool how the guys could hold up the girls or toss them like they were nothing. Sure they probably were light but when you’re holding that much weight with one hand above your head, it’s impressive. Akaashi’s solo came first, him decked out in a black sparkly shirt that all but _draped_ off of him, making him look almost royal-like. He skated around to warm up a bit before taking center rink, getting into a pose where he shielded his face with one arm, the loose fabric obscuring his face, his other arm wrapped around his middle. One leg was behind the other, bent slightly, making him look like a mourning statue. With his black tight pants showing off the musculature of his legs and draping, loose black shirt contrasting with his pale skin, Iwaizumi had to admit, Akaashi looked beautiful. Not that he’d go for Akaashi, their personalities wouldn’t go well and Bokuto seemed to light something in him that Iwaizumi never could even if he wanted to. Iwaizumi unfortunately has a thing for assholes who probably aren’t good for his health.

    Akaashi’s routine was to an, almost haunting, music piece, it somber yet beautiful. He glided around, doing some spinning jumps and moved his body in time with the music. What really was amazing was when he pulled his leg from behind him to lay flat against his back, it almost hurting to watch. He let his leg bend a little as he went into a spin, his back arching before he let his leg go, the spin still going until he came to a stop. At the same time the music faded to an end, Akaashi posed again, a hand caressing his cheek while his other hand grabbed his forearm, legs crossing. Out of pure luck, he finished facing the trio, Bokuto having gone silent during the whole endeavor. He was on the literal edge of his seat, eyes as wide as Iwaizumi has ever seen them with his lips parted. The captain isn’t sure if his friend ever even _blinked_ during the whole three minute routine, or if he breathed during it as well. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could’ve sworn he saw Akaashi looking straight at them, a ghost of a smile creeping onto his face. The crowd went wild, tossing flowers and stuffed animals to Akaashi, chanting his name while others cooed things about him around them. Kuroo was the one to jostle the owlish man out of his revery.

“ Nice one bro, your boyfriend is pretty freaking hot. Flexible too~.” The messy haired man purred, giving his signature lopsided grin with his amber eyes twinkling with mischief. Bokuto only let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair, sitting heavily back into his seat as Akaashi waved to the crowd while leaving the rink. The black and white haired one of the three looked shellshocked, definitely not like the bubbly, bouncing guy who walked in here earlier.

“ A beautiful, _gorgeous_ guy like that… likes _me_ of all people…?! This has to be like some messed up dream, I can’t even imagine it.” Bokuto said dreamily, his eyes far away as the other two simply stared at him. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how this was hard for him to grasp. It seemed crystal clear for him.

“ Clearly he likes you or you wouldn’t have been able to have sex with him, he doesn’t seem like the type to just sleep around. You think you could imagine it now.” He put bluntly, bristling when he looked over to see the two staring intensely at him, Bokuto redder than before.

“ _What?!_ ” They both said in unison, Kuroo giving Bokuto a betrayed look while said man looked at Iwaizumi in shock. Did he not remember that he did that in Oikawa’s home, and that Oikawa would’ve contacted Iwaizumi about it…?

“ How’d you know?!”

“ Oikawa texted me about it and wouldn’t shut up about how ‘his couch was defiled’ and all that. You do realize that was his house you were in, of course he’d whine about it to me, telling me to ‘control my brutes’.” He explained, shrugging as if it was the most normal thing he could’ve said. It wasn’t that big of a deal really. So Bokuto had sex, what’s the fuss about? Sure Iwa is kind of pissed that he didn’t get lucky before Bokuto, but he’s waiting for his infatuation with Oikawa to go away. Or for Oikawa to finally break his heart like he knows he will. If he really wanted to, he’s sure Oikawa would happily jump into bed with him, but he wouldn’t feel good about it.

“ I didn’t hear about this at all!” Kuroo complained, crossing his arms over his chest in a pout, Bokuto looking sheepishly over to him, waving his hands in wild gestures.

“ I, uh, bro listen. I didn’t _mean_ to not tell you, it’s just, it just happened and I was still processing it so I _was_ gonna tell you and stuff! As soon as I could agree to myself that it wasn’t just some awesome dream, I wouldn’t hide something from you on purpose dude, I didn’t tell anyone! Trust me! Zumi only knows because of his boyfriend,” Iwaizumi proceeded to sputter at this, bristling as he opened his mouth to vehemently deny that accusation, but Bokuto cut him off. “ Of course Oikawa would blurt out things like this, you know that. You were going to be the _first_ person I told as soon as I was ready!” Bokuto explained with one of his blinding smiles, Kuroo letting his arms fall from his chest, sighing before a smile worked onto his face.

“ Fine, I forgive you bro,” They shared a fist bump just as the announcer called out Oikawa Tooru’s name, signaling that he was going to be the skater performing now. He strutted out in a black button up with sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a blue sparkly vest over it along with skin tight pants. Naturally his hair is perfectly swept, his whole being seeming to glow under the stadium lighting as if all the attention nourished him (okay, that _might_ just be Iwaizumi’s exaggeration, but none the less, Oikawa looked in his element). The squeals that sounded when Oikawa stepped into the rink were almost deafening, and of course, the brunette did nothing to help it when he blew kisses out to the crowd and waved as he did a couple warming laps. Iwaizumi sunk in his seat a bit, irked that the other was eating up the attention. Just when he had thought maybe, _just maybe_ , the figure skater _wasn’t_ a pompous asshole he had to go and do this…

    Oikawa took his place in the center before the music started up and he shook his hips to the music for a few beats before pushing off quickly along with the music. It struck Iwaizumi that he’s heard this before… when he was chasing Oikawa around the rink, he was humming this. Said skater was beaming all the while, gliding around just as gracefully as Iwa had last seen him. The spiky haired captain had to try and hide his smile when Oikawa put his hands on his butt when the lyrics said _‘boys wanna marry, looking at my deri- and you can stare but if you touch I’ma bury’_ . He winked at the crowd returning back to his moves, throwing in a few perfectly landed jumps, his feet still working in ways that baffled Iwaizumi. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or roll his eyes at hearing the lyrics ‘ _All eyes on me when I walk in, no question that this girl’s a ten, don’t hate me ‘cause I’m beautiful’_ , it being so _Oikawa_.

    Of course when Oikawa finished, the crowd cheered, throwing an annoying amount of bouquets and single roses and a number of stuffed animals into the rink. He flashed a charming smile before bowing and skating to pick up an…. is that an alien plushie? Yeah, Iwaizumi had learned that Oikawa was obsessed with space, including aliens, but he had no idea that the other had made something like that public. He thought he had an image to uphold? Wouldn’t everyone knowing he’s a space nerd who’s obsessed with aliens kind of put a damper on that? Another realization crossed Iwaizumi’s mind that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Oikawa’s stupid fans must find that trait of his endearing...Of course he’d be seen as nothing but perfection in the public’s eye (and Iwa’s too, if he was able to admit that to himself).

“ What a nerd,” The captain mumbled under his breath as he watched his curly locks bounce as he skated off the rink, blowing kisses and giving out more charming grins while clutching the alien to his chest. An elbow to his ribs brought the burly man back from his outright gawking to find two pointed looks aimed at him, his ears heating of their own will.

“ Your boyfriend is mighty talented and flexible as well, you lucky devil~,” Kuroo drawled, Bokuto offering his own purred chirps of agreement, the air feeling less comfortable as Iwa slid down in his seat.

“ He’s not my fucking boyfriend, and won’t ever be, thank you very much.” The spiky haired raven insisted, glowering at the ice as a new person skated out. Even if he, for some unknown reason, did have a thing for Oikawa, he’s _way_ out of his league. Sure, he’s clearly weirdly interested in the hockey player, but Oikawa would grow quickly bored of him, Iwaizumi’s certain of this. The skater is just so, charismatic and charming and lights up whatever room he happens to be in. Hell, during his performance, the whole stadium held their breaths as Oikawa Tooru wrapped them all around his fingers. He _commanded_ attention that everyone seemed all too happy to give him, a perfect king ruling over his adoring subjects. Iwaizumi would forever be just another hopeless subject ready to happily bow before his mighty presence (wow, that was some metaphor he just thought of, he might want to lay off the dramas..). Iwaizumi just finds himself to be so, boring. He struggles when he’s asked to do interviews on tv, horribly formal and completely a stiff wreck no matter how many he does. Hockey is his blood and soul, he lives, eats, and breathes it, outside of that he’s just, plain.

“ Riiighhtt. Well, you keep swimming in your denial, I’ll be happy to hear your apology once you’ve come to your senses and realize that he’s hopelessly in love you and you’re hopelessly in love with him. I’ve never seen two people give each other such hardcore bedroom eyes, seriously. It’s gross.” Iwa ignored Kuroo in favor of watching the current skater twirl and jump much less impressively than Oikawa or Akaashi, but better than he could probably do.

    That wasn’t the last they saw of the two skaters they had come solely to see, Oikawa and Akaashi skated out together as a pair. They wore similar plain black pants and the brunette wore a black button up and the raven haired man wore a white one, both having blood red ties. The music was slightly somber once again, their routine not flashy like Oikawa’s set and not as haunting as Akaashi’s. The intimate closeness of their bodies as they pressed together while skating, hands running places they wouldn’t normally go, made a prick of jealousy flare up in Iwa. It calmed itself at remembering, yes, they were only friends and neither seemed interested in that way. He supposes it’s all for the sake of a show, to get the audience to be drawn in. Their bodies admittedly fit well together as they danced across the ice. What really caught the tan man’s attention was when Oikawa effortlessly lifted Akaashi and tossed him like he weighed nothing. Akaashi might be shorter than Oikawa, but he certainly didn’t lack muscle and was probably denser than he appeared. He has to give the pompous skater more credit for being strong enough to pull off such a move.

    Not surprisingly, Oikawa came in first place for his solo, Akaashi a close second, and their pair skating won first place as well. Iwa stayed quiet as the three waited in the main part of the stadium, next to the concessions, for the two skaters. Most people had filed out, but a few lingered here and there, some giggling girls gossiping not too far away. He knew when Oikawa had come into view when the girls all squealed and rushed over to said skater, flocking around him. The buffer man frowned at the scene, his gut twisting at watching Oikawa smile and laugh lightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he sounded to be thanking them for their support. His attention was brought back when a light gasp sounded in front of him. There stood a short girl, full figured, wide brown eyes framed with round glasses, short inky hair brushing her shoulders. She was every bit of cute as pink dusted her cheeks.

“ You’re the captain of Aoba Johsai, aren’t you? Iwaizumi Hajime?” She breathed with awe twinkling behind her glasses, a hesitant smile on her lips. The recognition took him aback, blinking at her in surprise.

“ Uh, yeah, I am. You watch our games?” He asked, not used to getting recognized so far away from a hockey game and have someone, especially a cute girl, come up to him and greet him. She blushed redder as she nervously laughed, tucking hair behind her ear.

“ Y-Yeah, I’m a big fan. I’ve always admired you for how well you lead your team. You’re so talented and such a strong support to the team. I’ve always wanted to get to meet you.” She stuttered, her voice soft enough that Iwaizumi had to strain to hear her, but hear her he did. His own face went a bit red at the praise, a warm smile coming to his face. This could be a chance to get over his stupid feelings for Oikawa, maybe he’ll be able to see something in her. To his frustration, the only thing that came to mind was how her brown eyes just weren’t as pretty and mesmerizing as Oikawa’s and how her hair should be an auburn color, not an inky black like his own.

“ Oh really? Well, here I am.” He tried despite his frustration, giving her the best smile he could manage, satisfied at her turning red. Oikawa’s busy with his fans, Iwaizumi should enjoy his chance to enjoy his own, but he doesn’t feel right trying to flirt with her. Though he’s not sure how flirty it really is just making his voice smoother and drawling out his words with a warm smile. Everything fell apart at a warmth pressing into his side, an arm throwing itself across his shoulders as a familiar scent enveloped him. It was a valiant try, it really was, he _tried_ to forget about him this once, but he’s been trapped since he locked eyes with him and he knows it.

“ My, my~! Iwa-chan’s quite the stud, isn’t he~!” His silky voice purred, Iwaizumi’s smile falling as his frustration peaked, his heart lurching at the man’s presence. His fan faltered, confused and surprised by the newcomer to their conversation. Iwaizumi didn’t have to look to know Oikawa was sending the girl one of his lady killer looks, her blushing at it, and, was that almost, venom laced in with his sickly sweet tone…? He couldn’t tell, but it sounded like something was, off, compared to his normal tone. It sounded, tenser? More forced? Exaggerated maybe? A hand crossed to his opposite hip, a finger hooking his belt loop with a teasing tug as if to encourage him to turn his hips towards the other man. “ Smiling all happy like that. You’ll make me jealous, you know?” The skater’s voice had dropped low, seductive, it dangerously close to eliciting a shudder from Iwa if he hadn’t stopped himself. It was hard not to, seeing as Oikawa’s breath was blowing over his ear, all but purring while having his hand intimately close. He furrowed his brow, tilting his head to look up at Oikawa in question, not getting what the hell had gotten into him. Wasn’t he just with his fans? Why bother interrupting Iwaizumi for? Said captain realized how close they were when he turned his head, his nose nearly brushing the corner of Oikawa’s mouth. The brunette’s eyes were still trained on the girl, more narrowed before he flicked them to meet Iwa’s, something burning in them. Yet another shiver threatened to run through him, the intense look making him want to sweat ( and do very, very, bad things to Oikawa..). Remembering his previous anger, he pulled the hand away from his hip with a pointed look, glancing back to his fan who was staring with wide eyes, impossibly red.

“ O-Oh! I’m, uh, I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were, um, yeah. I’ll go, thank you for your time Iwaizumi-san!” With that stuttered hurriedly out, she skittered away quickly, blushing furiously all the while. Iwaizumi stared after her in confusion, not getting what she realized they ‘were’. All the same he shoved Oikawa off of him and glared at him.

“ What’s _your_ fucking problem? What was _that_ ?” He hissed, utterly confused by everything right now. Oikawa’s face was uncharacteristically serious for a moment before he pulled a _very_ fake smile.

“ Hm, I _wonder_ about that,” He hummed in his usual tone before walking over to where their friends were sitting, chatting happily, Kuroo’s eyes trained on them, Bokuto too occupied with Akaashi to join in. Was he missing some big, important thing here? Why is Kuroo looking at him lecherously like that, and why had Oikawa all but _pounced_ on him?! He wasn’t doing anything but talking to his fan- wait, could Oikawa have been…. _jealous_?! Of that, admittedly cute, girl?! But Oikawa’s constantly surrounded by fans, why would Iwaizumi having one fan make him jealous enough to bounce in and drape himself across Iwaizumi? He’s probably not jealous. That’s wishful thinking on his part. Sitting down next to Akaashi- to which Oikawa loudly complained- Iwa tried to focus in on the chattering around him, ignoring how the place on his hip that Oikawa had almost touched was now tingling. Maybe he’s just allergic to princely pricks.

“ So, captain, who knew you were a heart throb!” Bokuto hummed, his owlish eyes pinning Iwa down, his ears burning red. “ I saw you with that girl, she was _so_ after a piece of the Zumi.” Rolling his eyes, he gave his friend a tired look, not getting how they could get so much meaning from nothing.

“ No she didn’t. She just said she never got the chance to meet me at games and wanted to tell me I was a great player and captain is all. Nothing more, nothing less. She wanted no pieces of me. Surprised she even had the courage to come up to me, I think she was about ready to combust the whole time.” He mumbled, ruffling up his hair before noticing a definite lack of another annoying voice cutting in to tease him some more. “ Wait, where’s Kuroo?” All heads turned towards his empty seat, clearly no one realizing his sly departure. Tilting his head, Iwa caught sight of him not too far from them, looking more than mildly suspicious leering over a hunched up figure on the bench. Fucking hell, Iwaizumi can’t take these two anywhere without them harassing _someone_. The bottle blond with horrible roots was curled around what looked like a hand held video game, eyes glued wide to the screen as his fingers tapped away. The pudding head didn’t seem to be aware of Kuroo’s looming presence behind him, watching him play over his shoulder. He was perched on the bench behind him, looking very much like a panther eying pray, and had anyone else seen him, he very well might’ve been arrested. Kuroo just gives off that kind of nefarious vibe. Even though the man hadn’t done anything overly horrible in his life to Iwaizumi’s knowledge.

“ You’re pretty good, what game is that?” Kuroo finally spoke, his chin all but resting on the smaller man’s shoulder- which nearly knocked into Kuroo’s nose when he jumped in surprise. The man let out a small noise, whipping his head to look at Kuroo with wide eyes, nearly falling off the bench. The blond clutched his game to his chest like he was protecting it from Kuroo as he looked him over, narrowing his eyes at him as he scooted to the edge of the bench. It sounded like he mumbled out a ‘who are you’, but his voice was almost too soft to hear. Kuroo allowed himself one of his smiles, his smiles never looking nice, they all look devious and unsettling, the blond’s eyes narrowing further as Kuroo closed the space again. “ Kuroo Tetsurou, and you might be?” He stuck out a hand only for it to just be stared at in distrust, hazel eyes softly glowering up at him.

“ Kenma…” The blond softly mumbled, looking nervous and twitchy with the messy hair man lurking so closely with his less than pleasant smile. It was like watching a standoffish kitten being harassed by a big alley cat.

“ Kenma,” He tired the name out on his tongue, humming in approval. “ That’s a nice name. Suits you. Mind if I watch you play, Kenma? I’m curious. I promise I’ll stay quiet.” It took a few moments for the blond to react to his words, obviously mulling them over before he settled on lowering his hand held in what seemed like an ‘okay’.

“ If you stay quiet. I’ll just leave otherwise.” This made Kuroo all but beam, moving to sit properly on the bench as he pressed his arm against Kenma’s as he tilted his head to watch the screen. He didn’t even know Oikawa had gotten up until he saw him rush towards the two, grabbing Kenma with a dramatic gasp.

“ Stay away from our sweet manager, you brute! You’ll soil our precious Ken-chan!” He ordered, sounding scandalized as he clutched Kenma to his chest, almost lifting him off the ground. Kenma only came up to the bottom of his chest after all, his arms flailing before falling to his sides, still gripping his game tightly.

“ Tooru, please let me go. I’m fine. I can’t breathe.” He mumbled against the fabric of Oikawa’s shirt, tugging at said shirt to signal that he wanted to be released. The brunette granted his wish, but pulled him to his side and tutted at him.

“ Stay away from suspicious looking filthy strangers Ken-chan,” He continued on, ignoring Kuroo’s sputters. “ He’s a _hockey player_ , he’ll get you dirty if you hang around him too much-OW!”

“ Hey, those are my teammates you’re talking about, Trashykawa. If he’s going to be tainted by anyone, it’s gonna be you. Kuroo may look scary, but he’s mostly harmless.” Iwaizumi cut in, whacking the back of Oikawa’s head with a frown, not okay with the brunette making his team look like a bunch of delinquents. The only one who could be classified as one is Kyotani.

“ Yeah… still right here. Still not sure if I should be feeling good about the name calling.” Kuroo mumbled, Bokuto bounding over to him and threw his arm around his shoulders with a ‘ I think you’re a great guy bro, don’t worry about it’.

    They settled into comfortable chatting, Kenma curling back in on himself, remaining silent as Kuroo watched him with interest, absentmindedly talking to Bokuto all the while.

“ It was horrible, they were _both_ limping today, and I don’t even want to think about what that means.” Oikawa lamented, leaning against his arm as he pulled a disgusted face, Iwaizumi allowing himself a smile. Akaashi had the decency to blush in shame at that, mumbling something about being over eager. Bokuto only stared off into space with a dreamy look on his face, muttering that it was wonderful, making Iwa snort and shake his head.

“ Makes me glad I live alone and haven’t given out my key to anyone. I know better, clearly.” The built man let the brunette rest his head on his shoulder, feeling him pout against it. Even this small amount of contact made Iwa’s stomach do flips. It really is ridiculous how ‘high school girl’ like his crush has gotten. Even in high school he never remembered being this infatuated with someone before. At least his heart could’ve picked someone in his league that was actually attainable… instead of a smoking hot, _beautiful,_ playboy who’s playing him like a violin. He didn’t feel his phone slip from his pocket until it was too late, however, Kuroo quickly dancing away from him before he realized what happened, Bokuto rushing over to huddle with Kuroo around his phone while they both laughed.

“ Let’s see what deep dark secrets our captain has been hiding on his phone, shall we~.”

    At first he felt a surge of anger, but then relaxed, thinking that there wasn’t really anything damning in his phone, he’s not a bad person after all. But then he remembered…

    He _remembered_. Oh shit.

    Iwaizumi tensed up, feeling the blood in his body not know whether to run _from_ his face or to it, his palms growing sweaty. It’s, it’s fine. It’s not like they know his password to get in or anything. It’ll be safe. No one will know. It’ll be fin-

“ Wow, that was easy.” Okay, maybe not. Maybe he should panic. Maybe he should burst in and take his phone back from those two idiots before they find the picture. But, wouldn’t that make him seem even more suspicious…? He didn’t have time to think this over before his two teammates froze, slowly turning their heads to the fidgeting captain before looking back at the phone.

“ Oh,” Kuroo started.

“ _My_ ,” Bokuto added.

“ GOD?!!” They screeched in unison, struggling with wanting to laugh and be horrified at the same time. Bokuto chose to be amused, doubling over laughing while Kuroo stared at the phone’s screen with awed disgust. Iwaizumi only grew red at feeling the remaining three eyes look over to him in question as to why the two idiots were dying over what they found. “ Y-You really _are_ dating!! I-I knew you had a hard on for him, but honestly Zumi, I didn’t mean it _literally_!!” Bokuto wheezed, clinging to Kuroo for support, only laughing harder when he caught sight of the picture again.

“ I feel scandalized just _looking_ at this. I don’t need to know what you get off to in your spare time, keep your porn in better places, _captain_ .” Kuroo drawled, his smiled growing sly while the eyes on Iwaizumi grew bewildered at the knowledge that it was porn- which it really _wasn’t_ . It _wasn’t_ . Sure, he might _think_ of the picture when he, _releases stress_ , but he’s not _actively_ looking at the picture… that means something, right? He, he’s not a bad person, _right_?!

“ I-It’s not porn, you dumbass! I-I just accidentally saved the picture and neglected to delete it because it was late and I was tired!” He croaked out, his voice tense with embarrassment at being discovered. Iwaizumi hadn’t thought that his stupid idiots would bother to go through his phone. He hadn’t banked on this being the _one time_ he actually had questionable content on his phone. Kuroo threw him a challenging look, humming in disbelief as he looked at his phone.

“ Oh really? How do you know _exactly_ what picture I’m talking about then? Hm? That’s suspicious.” Kuroo didn’t give him a chance to answer, clearing his throat as his look grew knowing and positively malicious. “ More importantly, do tell, _why_ do you have a _naked picture of Oikawa Tooru in a bathtub_ , my dear, _sweet_ captain? I’m not sure I really want to know the reason, but humor me.” Kuroo took this chance to flash his phone at Iwaizumi, the picture he hadn’t gotten out of his head since last night took up the entire screen. It taunted him with his flushed face and intense gaze, finger playing with those luscious pink lips. The hockey player tensed up, swallowing thickly, suddenly not wanting to be this close to Oikawa, the man from his phone still pressed against his side. He didn’t have to look to know the brunette was staring straight at him, he could _feel_ the smirk that was for sure on the other’s face, him able to see the picture just as clearly as Iwa. The inky haired man looked pointedly at the marble floor, willing the wall behind him to swallow him up to get him away from all these prying eyes. Akaashi had sputtered at hearing that he had a naked photo of Oikawa on his phone.

“ W-Well, isn’t the better question why did he send it to me in the first place? Are we just going to completely ignore that part?!” Iwaizumi asked desperately, wanting the attention off of himself, hearing his voice strain with embarrassment as his face steadily grew crimson.

“ True, but I already know the answer to that one, so I’m _much_ more interested in _you_ having chosen to save the picture instead of just ignoring it.” Iwazumi wisely kept his mouth shut, not wanting to shove his foot further into his mouth. He’s already cornered here. He can’t talk his way out of this. It’s impossible to make this look like anything but what it is; Iwaizumi having a hopeless crush one Oikawa that has taken a turn for the less innocent (not that it really _has_ been innocent). Not wanting to be next to Oikawa anymore, the dark haired man moved over to his bedheaded friend. He reached out for his phone only to watch as the taller man childishly held up far above his head, out of Iwaizumi’s reach. Said man’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and had it been anyone but Kuroo on the opposite end of that glare, they would’ve relented in fright.

“ Give me my phone Kuroo or I _will_ make your life hell in practice.” He wholeheartedly threatened, his voice pitching low with venom, at his breaking point now. He’s humiliated and pissed off and just wants it to end right now. He jumped for his phone a couple times, attempting to bend Kuroo’s arms to a reachable height with little success. Not wanting to look stupid or create too big of a scene while wrestling his friend, he decided for the direct approach and jabbed his fist hard and fast into Kuroo’s stomach, proud that the other man doubled over with a pained noise, the phone now in his reach. Before he could grab it however, long, slender fingers plucked it from Kuroo’s grasp. He looked behind himself to find Oikawa holding his phone by his head, giving him an unfairly sultry look.

“ Iwa-chan…” The brunette breathed, crowding into his space, seeming to steal his breath as his free hand grabbed Iwaizumi’s chin to tilt it up so he was looking into his eyes. Goosebumps erupted across his skin at the contact, Oikawa’s body all but flush against his, Oikawa’s warmth seeping into his body. The dark haired man caught his delicious scent as the other leaned in close, their lips nearly brushing. Iwaizumi tried to keep his pulse steady at the feeling of his hot, tempting, breath blowing over his quivering lips. His eyes almost slipped shut against his will, _wanting_ this so bad, but not wanting it all at the same time. Without thinking, his knee came up, swiftly burying itself in Oikawa’s stomach, the pretty boy doubling over as Iwa quickly grabbed his phone. Stuttering out a congrats to Oikawa and Akaashi, he started speed walking his way towards the exit, wanting the solitary of his apartment. He didn’t even catch that Akaashi had taken a picture of the two so close together. He also missed the smile the brunette gave him as he recovered from the hit, hope overtaking his features.

* * *

    The surly hockey player reached his apartment in record time, having all but jogged there in hopes to outrun his embarrassment (side note: it didn’t work). Iwaizumi wanted to explode in embarrassment. His whole _body_ seemed to be flushed pink, the color probably looking good in contrast with his sun kissed skin. Even bursting in on Makki and Mattsun didn’t make him this embarrassed. Or the time when he was young and one of his friends pants-ed him a little _too_ well, taking his boxers along with his pants _while_ he was being confessed to by a girl. Both he and the girl never spoke and both blushed violently if they so much as made eye contact.

    Sighing, Iwaizumi plopped down on his bed, burying his face into his pillow with a groan. He’s really in too deep… His body is practically _vibrating_ from the contact with Oikawa, a longing feeling surging up from deep in his chest. His pulse had long since stopped being normal, thumping erratically, only speeding up when said grand king popped into his mind. Pulling his face out of the pillow to glance at the phone still in his hand, unlocking it to bring up the picture that got him into this whole mess. Heaving another heavy sigh, he frowned- pouted- while staring into those sultry brown eyes, his seductive yet challenging smirk seeming to _dare_ Hajime to make up his mind.

  
    That’s it. Next time he asks, he’ll finally give him his answer… he can’t keep this up, it’s not good for his health…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Please let me know your thoughts or suggestions!!! :D think I might edit part later but, oiewhfwuioh I don't know, I'm tired from packing and I'm going to be run ragged this week with family, but!! I'll try to see if I can get it to where I'm happy with it, but hoped you enjoyed all the same!! :D


	3. Too Much Of a Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious. Fluff consumes all, but wait, there's more~~??? Feelings are confusing, how does one manage them? Iwaizumi certainly doesn't know. Save him. These boys are a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! D: I was on a family vacation, and meant to work on the fic while there the best I could, but then the day after my birthday ( I share Oikawa's birthday on the 20th~~ ;w;) I got REALLY sick and it was a mess and I had horrible, near migraine headaches, then it changed to a horrible throat ache, THEN it changed to my eye getting red and swollen and gross so I've been a mess....I pushed through thanks to throat lozenges, pain meds, and reading your wonderful comments~ ;w; thank you all so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying this so far!! I think I over estimated how much I had done of this fic... whoops? XD so on the plus side, it'll be longer than I originally thought, but it'll take me a bit to type out everything.... Please bare with me!! I'm starting to feel a little better, and now I'm a year older~ ( I certainly feel like it currently OTL)

    Tooru’s curly brunette hair bounced as he walked to the rink he’s becoming a regular at for no other reason than a surly hockey player. He hummed a little tune to himself as the sounds of sticks slapping pucks echoed through the rink. A fond smile dripped onto his face at a deep, commanding voice announced the change in tasks. His caramel eyes softening while gazing at the strong back of the captain, his chest fluttering like he was a teenager again. Oh, this man will be the undoing of Tooru if he’s not careful (who is he kidding, Hajime will be his demise regardless of him being careful). Slinking up to the wall, he bent down to perch his elbows on it, propping his head on his hand. The brunette’s bag threatened to slip off his shoulder, but he hardly cares now that he’s being mesmerized by Iwa-chan leading Aoba Johsai’s practice.

“ Hey, Zumi, your boyfriend’s here making googly eyes at you again.” Makki spoke up with a chuckle, wiggling his eyebrows at the captain suggestively. Iwa’s brows knitted together as he spun around to confirm that, yes, indeed Oikawa was there. In a surge of cheekiness, Oikawa waved at Iwa-chan, giving him a sly smile as he winked.

“ Yahoo, Iwa-chan~,” He cooed, surprised and thrilled at seeing pink dust the hockey player’s cheeks and ears- which only worsened at him blowing a kiss. Iwaizumi mumbled something under his breath that Tooru couldn’t make out, waving off his teammates. The other hockey players cooed and jeered as Iwa made his way over to the figure skater, a couple chanting that they kiss. It took a lot in Tooru to bite back a laugh, amused at seeing Iwa-chan all embarrassed.

“ What do you want, Trashykawa?” The beautifully tanned man asked once he reached Tooru, putting his hands on his hips as he did so. Humming in faux thought, the pretty boy flashed Iwa a mischievous grin, tilting his head to the side as he pretty much purred.

“ You.” He boldly declared, Iwaizumi’s eyes widening as his face flushed a deeper red. “ I’m still holding out for that date, you know.” Tooru pulled a pout that wasn’t as effective with how he was having trouble suppressing his smile. What Iwa said next stole all of Tooru’s breath and caused his heart to stutter while his mind blanked out.

“ Oh man…. I’m gonna _so_ regret this later, but, yeah, okay. Fine. I’ll...just, one, okay…” The other man’s voice was so soft that Tooru nearly missed it. Nearly. With wide eyes, he stared dumbly at Iwa as he nervously scratched at his nose, trying to down play how red his face was.

“ Yes…? Whoa, wait, y-you’ll go on a _date_ … with me?! A date?! Seriously?!” The brunette’s voice steadily got louder with each word, a slow smile spreading across his face while Iwaizumi groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“ Fuck… I regret this already, never mind. I take it back. The answer is no again.” Iwa tried, it lost on Tooru who was positively _beaming_ , his hands shaking as he gripped the short wall. His cheeks hurt with how wide he was smiling, but at this point he didn’t care when he just scored a chance with the nicest, hottest guy he’s ever seen. Giggling, Oikawa threw his hands up, grabbing Iwaizumi and pulling him into a crushing hug. Iwa sputtered, stumbling with the lack of friction his skates gave him as he was pressed into the wall.

“ Yes, yes, yes, _oh my gosh you won’t regret this, ahh Iwa-chan_ ~!!” Tooru breathed, having a hard time believing that he finally got Iwa to say yes to him. He knew the other players had to be watching the scene unfold, but he felt like he was walking on the surface of the moon. You’d have thought Iwaizumi had just told him he bought him a planet with how much he was laughing and smiling. Pulling away, Oikawa kicked his head back and let out a pleased whoop, it echoing around the rink. Laughing, Oikawa moved to climb on the bleachers behind him, throwing his arms up as he hollered out a ‘ _yesss_ ’. The team of Aoba Johsai burst out laughing at the sight of the overly excited figure skater and their highly flustered captain who hissed at the skater to knock it off, yet a small smile twitched at his lips. Shaking his head, Iwaizumi turned back to his team, failing to keep his fond smile away, his cheeks still red.

“ What a dork.” He mumbled under his breath as Oikawa collapsed on a bleacher in a mess of giggles and dreamy sighs. A frown slipped onto his face at seeing his teammate’s knowing, sly grins, nothing good _ever_ coming from them looking like that.

“ So, cap,” Mattsun started, giving Hajime a positively predatory look that he might have been an attempt to look innocent, but failed spectacularly.

“ Finally get the balls to ask your boyfriend out?” Kuroo added, his feral smirk making Hajime more than a little uncomfortable before his anger flared up. The taller men all paled slightly at the scowl they received, watching those hazel eyes flash with anger. His voice was positively _deadly_ when he spoke.

“ Keep it up and see what happens to _your_ balls. Now get back to practice if you know what’s good for you.” Hajime was answered with a chorus of ‘yes, sir’s as they all promptly scattered, wanting to be as far away from their captain as they could get for their own safety. Once he was alone again, he huffed out a breath while dragging his hand down his face, already stressed out for a date that hasn’t happened yet.

* * *

 

 

    Tooru was a mess. Which is something that doesn’t happen often. He’s always a shining model of perfection. Tonight, however, he was faced with a date with the hottest man on the face of the Earth, just this one chance to sweep him off his feet. Tooru has no room for fucking up. Either he woos Hajime and gets to have the hunky hockey player all to himself, or he ends up looking like the biggest idiot ever and won’t ever be able to redeem himself. He’s at the stage of doubting everything he’s planned; buck naked in front of his full length mirror with his closet looking like it exploded across his room, his hands quickly making his hair resemble a bird’s nest. 

    He’s spent a good two hours just trying to figure out what outfit would look the best, what style he was going for, what seemed too desperate, what seemed like he didn’t care enough. Sure, Tooru’s positive Hajime won’t take much stock in what he’s trying to say with his outfit, but the strong man will still have an opinion if he thinks Tooru looks hot or not. Sighing- which came out as a strange almost whine- Tooru looked over his lithe body, running his slender hands down his sides and thighs to caress his muscles thoughtfully. His mind drifted to what Hajime might do to his body if he saw him like this… Maybe he’d be the type to run his hands all over it, feel the dips and rise of each muscle with those warm,  callused hands, blunt nails digging in occasionally to drive him up the wall. Or maybe he’s more of a mouth man, wanting to run those unfairly pink, full lips- maybe even bruised thanks to a rough kiss- over every inch, warm slick tongue circling possessive bruises. His stupidly perfect teeth teasingly scraping skin as he trails open mouth kisses down to prominent hips, nipping playfully as a gorgeous deep laugh sending a warm puff of air of the sensitive skin at hearing a breathy gasp of a reward- Catching himself in his lewd daydreams, the brunette felt-and saw- his face he up, pulling his hands quickly away from his body to end that wild train of thought. Staring back at his flustered reflection, Tooru wanted to smack himself for how blown his pupils had gotten, desire clearly reflected back at him. Pathetic. Man, he _really_ needs to get laid soon or he just might explode. It’s hard to not feel a little self conscious about your body when your date is practically a Greek Adonis, sculpted from the finest marble. Blowing a rouge hair from his face, the skater glanced back at the pile of clothes on his bed, thanking his forethought to start getting ready for his date _much_ earlier than a normal person would. Turning to face the mountain of clothes, he took a deep breath to ready himself before diving back in.

    After another 20 minutes, Tooru finally settled on a pair of salmon colored skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places- and especially makes his ass look delectable- with a plain black skin tight t-shirt, and a cream colored cardigan that he left open. To top it off he put on a light brown scarf that complimented his hair and made his eyes look a richer brown. Speaking of hair… he needs to tame the unruly mess on top of his head, marching off to the bathroom with a brief glance at his ass on the way out- yup, it looks flawless.

    _Finally_ , after a grand total of nearly four hours preparing for their date, Oikawa winked at his reflection in the mirror, approving of his perfectly styled hair. Tooru will be pissed if all his hard work goes to waste on this date, mostly at himself since he’s most likely to be the reason _why_ it got fucked up. Now, all there’s to do is fret that Iwa might not like their plans- he didn’t tell him since he wanted it to be a surprise- maybe he had gone too cheesy? What if Iwa was gonna hate this and refuse any other dates? What if- _whoa_! Okay, pull yourself together Tooru, this is just Iwa-chan, he’s a simple guy, he’ll enjoy whatever you do so long as he likes you back. No point in worrying over the details, if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen. If not, Iwa will sure be a good friend and not let their failed attempt get in the way of their friendship. Glancing at the clock, Tooru figures he could leave now, he’ll be early, but that’s better than late. He’ll have a melt down if he stays here any longer surrounded by his self doubts. Knowing himself, he’ll probably get the urge to change outfits last minute or redo his hair and get carried away or want some makeup on- a list of things could go wrong, so it’s best he have no choice but be okay with how he is now.

    Little did he know, Iwaizumi was having troubles of his own- but for a completely different reason. Hajime hadn’t worried over his clothes too much, having planned on wearing a simple hoodie with some worn jeans that he (at least _thinks_ ) had washed. It’s not like he’s being graded on his fashion sense- which is admittedly, lackluster, Hajime just never understood fashion- it’s a _date_. With Oikawa no less. He’s positive he doesn’t need to do anything to impress him, the guy had thrown himself all over him without him wearing anything impressive. His hair wasn’t- and has never been- a problem. With a quick combing through with his fingers to rid of any tangles, it looked the same as ever, if a little bit neater.

    Glancing at his clock told Hajime that he had way more time on his hands than he first guessed. Maybe… he _was_ a little bit, nervous, for this date, more so than he’d freely admit. He’s going to be doing who knows what with the prettiest, most charismatic and funny person he’d ever met. Sure, he knows Oikawa is far from perfect, based on what their late night, deep conversations hinted at, but still. That annoying ass figure skater was by _far_ the most attractive, gorgeous, beautiful, _stunning_ person he’s laid eyes on. There’s also the fact said skater might finally see how _massive_ of a crush Hajime has on him, his heart already hammering in his chest. He just knows that he’ll fuck something up on this date, but he’s hoping that it won’t turn Tooru off to know that Hajime is no Casanova. In fact, he can’t even remember the last date he went on, he has no idea how to handle himself. He especially has no idea how to handle himself around someone as attractive as _Tooru_. He’s doomed to be a bumbling, shy idiot, but that’s who he is, take it or leave it.

    There were a lot of things he never took into account, one thing specifically being _three of his stupid teammates waltzing right into his bedroom_. Startling, Hajime stared at them with wide searching eyes, confused to all hell as to how they got in here. He didn’t give anyone a key!

“ Oh man, good thing you have lock picking skills Kuroo, I’m afraid he’s a worse case than I had feared.” Makki dramatically gasped, clutching at his chest like he had been wounded as he looked at Hajime’s attire. Hajime was still trying to process the fact that his teammates had broken in his house solely to criticise him to say anything.

“ Seriously Zumi, you’re going on a date looking like _that_ …? I knew you didn’t have great taste, but I thought surely you’d know that _this_ ,” Mattsun gestured to his clothes with flare, a disgusted look upon his face. “ is _not_ okay for a first date. It’s at _least_ a sixth, seventh date thing to be frumpy. I had _faith_ in you and you just crushed it all.” Said stocky man dragged his hand down his face with a groan of frustration, wondering what he did in a past life to deserve this torment.

“ I swear, if you three don’t get out of my house, I won’t hesitate to call the cops for breaking and entering and harassment.” Hajime hissed with no real intent since he wouldn’t want his team to get a bad wrap just because these idiots don’t know when to not cross the line.

“ Yes yes, but right now there’s a _crime_ going on in front of us, a _fashion_ crime. It truly is an emergency, it’s lucky we got here in time.” Hanamaki proclaimed as him and Mattsun delved into the depths of Hajime’s closet, yanking clothes out and having mumbled conversations about different articles of clothing. Kuroo perched himself on Iwaizumi’s bed, all smiles, probably here for a third opinion rather than actually picking out an outfit. Letting his head thump to his full length mirror, Hajime let out a strangled sound of a man dying- or was that his soul shriveling away to nothing...? Hard to tell- there was no point in fighting them. Once they were set on something, only hell or high water would stop them until they’ve accomplished it.

    15 minutes and 5 pairs of pants and 20 tops later, the disgruntled-abet handsome- man slipped on the trios favorite pair of worn, ripped jeans paired with a studded belt he forgot he owned to their pleased noises of delight. Mattsun seemed to have the rest of his outfit in his hands, but the three were all ogling his ass in appreciation. Curious, he twisted his body so he could glance at his ass in the mirror, impressed. Wow, has his ass always looked so, perky and round..? He’s never thought of himself as possessing a great ass, but damn, you could bounce a quarter off that bad boy! His legs were being hugged nicely as well, built thighs and calves on display. With a chorus of approving grunts, he was handed the top he’d wear, it being one of his favorite Godzilla hoodies that had no sleeves. ‘ _Don’t Mess With Zilla’_ was printed across his pecs and abs with Godzilla in the middle, said muscle definition surprisingly well hinted through the thin fabric. Hajime had to admit, he looked much better in this than he did in his comfy casual wear. This outfit only being slightly less casual, but almost looking like maybe it had more effort put into it.

“ Damn Zumi, if I wasn’t so into Kenma, I’d _so_ hit that.” Kuroo _purred_ , eying Hajime up and down with predatory eyes, the remaining duo humming in agreement. When the messy bedhead met Iwa’s eye, the latter couldn’t help the blush that crawled up his neck to his ears. He’s never been complimented in such a straightforward, blunt, vaguely perverted way. He’s almost concerned that having his ego stroked so much might not be good.

“ E-Excuse me…?!” Iwa squeaked, _squeaked_ , his voice tight with embarrassment, pitching higher than he’s heard it go in a while. The flustered hockey player’s eyes were wide with surprise, the addressed not seeming to even take notice to his captain’s mild meltdown. His lazy, sharp cat like eyes gleamed as he gave a lazy smile.

“ I mean, I think of you like family pretty much. You’re like my parent now, so I couldn’t bring myself to lay you, but damn can I appreciate a fine piece of work like yourself. I approve of Pretty Boy’s tastes, he sure knows how to pick his men.” Before he could even react to the lazily drawled half flirting from one of his teammates, Hajime found two pairs of hands on him again. Soon he was now donning a couple of necklaces- he once again didn’t recall owning- and a nice leather jacket that he got as a gift years ago. Looking over into the mirror, he had to admit, he looked fucking _hot_ as hell.

“ There! You don’t wanna look _too_ casual,” Makki chimed in, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders while flashing him a smug smirk in the reflection of the mirror.

“ And you don’t want to seem desperate. You’re going for just the right amount of cool, ‘ I want to be on this date and dressed up, but I’m holding out for some more in the future so enjoy this little taste test preview’.” Mattsun finished up for him like usual, honestly, it’s disturbing how easily they do that. Must be why they can also have silent ‘eye contact’ conversations. The tanned man’s brows furrowed as he looked at his outfit, perplexed by the ‘message’ it was apparently sending. He just thought he looked good. He has a simple way of looking at things unlike his teammates. Though he still can’t see anything wrong with what he was wearing earlier.

“ My… clothes are saying all that…?” He deadpanned, subconsciously fiddling with the coat.

“ Yes. You’re lucky you have us who speak ‘clothes’ for you, because I’m positive Oikawa speaks it and expects you too. He’s been sending flirty ‘ _please notice how hard I’m trying to impress you and charm you, I want you more than I want to breathe_ ’ messages at you since the first time he came back.” Makki stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, Iwaizumi struggling between being flustered or fucking confused. Again, he just thought Oikawa looked hot, he didn’t read into the ‘message’ of his hotness. Nor did he assume Oikawa was dressing up for him, he thought the brunette just liked looking good (which is pretty much an effortless task for him, in Iwaizumi’s opinion).

“ Fashion is fucking wild…” Iwaizumi mumbled mostly to himself, looking over himself in the mirror again before he was quickly ushered out of his bedroom and to his front door, keys shoved into his hands.

“ Now, you go have fun Cap’n, but not _too_ much fun.”

“ Don’t forget to use a condom!”

“ Be back home before 11 or we’ll throw a party for the loss of your virginity~,”

“ And you have to tell us all the dirty details when you come back.”

“ And for the sake of all that is good and holy, _fucking kiss the poor guy_! At this rate he’s got a better chance of being abducted by his aliens than getting a kiss outta you!”

    They all cooed at him as they tried ushering him out of his own apartment before he grabbed them and threw them out himself with a huff. Locking his door with an annoyed noise, he glared at the three idiots before burying his hands deep into his pockets as he headed out, his nerves still frayed over this date. He even missed Makki laughing as he texted Oikawa ‘ _You_ so _need to thank me for saving you from going out with a horribly dressed idiot. If you thought he was good looking before, just wait until you see him now~ play safe you two crazy kids_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’

* * *

 

    Tooru was bouncing slightly on his feet, jittery with a combination of excitement from getting a date with Hajime and fear that he might’ve messed everything up. This is honestly ridiculous. He’s never been this nervous to go out with someone before, no one has made him get violent butterflies in his stomach. Hanamaki’s vague, suspicious text didn’t help anything. What could he have done to make _Iwaizumi_ any more good looking than he already is? 

    Oikawa got his answer to that as soon as Iwaizumi parked in front of him- they weren’t at their date location because he _really_ wanted to surprise Iwa if at all possible- and the shorter man stepped out. The auburn haired man’s jaw just about hit the floor as his blood pressure rocketed off into space before the heat pooled on his face and... _other_ areas. Those well muscled thighs of his were embraced beautifully by his distressed jeans, looking ready to burst with every ripple of those sinful muscles-and _fuck_ does he wish they would, Tooru’s never wanted to fuck a pair of jeans but there’s a first time for everything. His shirt did nothing to alleviate the primal desire flooding the skater’s veins, caressing his built figure and oh so suggestively hinting to the sculpted body beneath the painfully thin fabric. Oh no, he’s _really fucking hot_. The sight of the other man almost makes Tooru and to cancel the date and whole ‘get to know him first’ plan and just bend him over the nearest horizontal surface. But damn if he isn’t stubborn and too well mannered to do something like that despite every fiber and molecule in his body screaming in protest of not having his hands all over Iwaizumi. Oikawa caught his fingers twitching, quickly pressing them against his thigh to hide their movement. Dragging his eyes away from the exposed bit of sharp, tanned collarbone that was showing, he met his date’s nervous, yet fiery emerald eyes.

    Wait, fuck, he had stared way too long, hadn’t he…? More than a decent person would’ve anyways. It relieved him slightly to see that Iwa-chan had also been staring at him, the two having just stopped and awkwardly stared without saying a word. His lewd thoughts seem to be reflected in his eyes because Hajime seemed startled before his ears burnt red. No doubt his pupils were blown wide with lust and longing, the hockey player breaking eye contact first while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“ You, uh, you look really good.” Iwa-chan quietly mumbled, looking flustered from just having admitted it out loud, never one to give out those kind of compliments despite how straightforward he is. Tooru will deny the surge of confidence that gave him, leaving him feeling completely flattered that Iwaizumi actually thought he looked good. Well, that’s one worry off the table. Plus it’s endlessly adorable how the tough hockey player refused to meet his eyes while saying it, only to peek a glance at him before quickly looking away out of shyness. Oh, this man is too much for him. It’s highly unfair that one man can look that good and be so sexy then turn around and be so cute and coy. Oikawa sent him a lopsided smile, fondness threatening to drown him.

“ You don’t look too bad there yourself~.” He drawled back, making a point of raking his eyes down his date’s person, taking in the redness blooming down Hajime’s neck before winking. Moving closer, the brunette wrapped an arm around those wide shoulders, pulling the shorted man to his side. “ How about we get going to start our date?” The space loving skater hummed, grinning down at Iwa who returned it with a suspicious glare.

“ You never said where you were taking me, and then you have us meet away from wherever it is? Seems shady.” That earned him a scoff from Oikawa who only slipped behind Iwaizumi, sneakily brushing his hands along the well muscles captain’s neck and cheeks as he covered his eyes.

“ It’s not shady! It’s romantic! I thought you would be able to figure that out. But I’m going to cover your eyes so there’s no peeking! I worked hard to make this a surprise you know!” Iwaizumi stiffened a bit at the touch, his skin feeling hot under long, slender fingers of a former setter.

“ _Now_ it feels _really_ shady.” The raven haired man ignored the ‘ rude Iwa-chan!’ he got, Iwaizumi focused instead on the beautiful hands obscuring his vision as he was blindly lead down the street. “ Man do you have setter hands, jesus christ. I shouldn’t known you were a setter just looking at your freakishly long nimble fingers.” He was really talking more to himself than anything, but he enjoyed hearing the nice, bubbly laugh that got out of Oikawa, his genuine laugh sounding silky and heavenly.

    A ball of nerves settled into Oikawa’s gut as he lead his- now date- into the rink. It wasn’t to the scale their rinks in the stadiums were, but it was a cozy family rink. It still was pretty fancy all the same, the figure skater has standards after all. All of his doubts flooded his mind, causing a panic to rise in him and lodge itself in his throat. It almost was enough to get him to escort Iwa out of the rink and pull an emergency plan B out of his ass. Almost. He put too much time and effort into this supposedly simple first date to just abandon it. Too many people blackmailed and bribed to get this to be as perfect as this could get. The tall, auburn man prayed to everything that was good that Hajime was a man of simple tastes like he made himself out to be. This has to be one of the lowest quality, yet highest personal effort, dates he’s ever arranged. (Oikawa feels like he’s shed at least a good ten years off his life stressing about everything involving this date. He refuses to dwell on the creeping thought of premature gray hair, that’d just about do him in.) Swallowing around the knot firmly lodged in his pretty throat- and hoping his ‘pretty setter hands’ aren’t as sweaty as he fears- he brought them to a stop at the edge of the small rink. Taking a shaky breath to steel his nerves, he plead with his vocal chords to not make his voice crack or something equally embarrassing as he opened his mouth.

“ Here we are, Iwa-chan~,” It came out a little less peppy than he wanted it, some of his tension making its way into his voice. Slowly he let his hands fall away from the other’s eyes, brushing his fingers along those cheekbones as he did so. Tooru’s breath caught in his throat as he moved to the side to peek at his date’s face to gauge his reaction.

    Iwaizumi blinked and squinted at the light assaulting his newly clear vision, pausing at taking in the familiar scene. An… ice rink? Confusion settled in, not sure why Oikawa would bring them to a place they spend 95% of their time at anyways. The hockey player could feel expecting eyes boring holes into his very being, waiting for him to comment.

“ An ice rink?” He verbalized his question, not _hating_ this or anything, but not getting the perfect man standing next to him line of thinking. There are so many other options for dates, and this is one Hajime probably wouldn’t have picked out himself. Sure, it _is_ a typical ‘first date’ place to go, but…? Glancing over next to him, he nearly startled at the intense, _pleading_ hopeful look on Tooru’s face, his pale skin starting to blossom pink, his eyes far too shiny for Hajime’s liking. Knocking himself from his daze, the taller brunette tugged on a strand of his hair as he looked away from Hajime’s hazel eyes.

“ Uh, y-yeah… I mean, I just, I thought that, hey, we never really get to be on a rink just to enjoy it, yeah? We’re either practicing or in a competition or game. It’s always serious. But the ice means so much to both of us, it only felt right that our first date should be making some nice, relaxed memories on the ice. Or...something like that… it-it’s stupid.” Tooru’s voice only grew quieter throughout his explanation, Hajime straining to hear him as he kept twirling that piece of hair around his finger nervously. Iwaizumi’s chest tightened before his heart fluttered, especially at watching Tooru grow steadily red, his own ears staining red. Wow, he… he really thought through this seriously… he wants this to be really special… he thinks _Hajime_ is special enough to plan something so meticulously… Iwa’s neck started growing red as well, a stupid smile pulling at his lips as he watched the dork in front of him fidget uncomfortably, impossibly red and looking mortified that he admitted his reasoning behind the date. It really is amazing how someone who looks so attractive and well put together can fall apart into a blushing, stuttering dork. Flattery mixed with fondness filled Hajime as he stared at the wrecked skater before him, wanting to laugh at how he refused to meet his eyes. “ I-I mean, we don’t have to do this! I know some good restaurants around here if you’d rather go do th-”

“ You’re such a dork,” Hajime cut in, interrupting Tooru’s nervous rambling, his words nothing but fond. It made said dork chance a glance over to him, his breath catching at seeing that expression on Hajime’s face. It almost sent chills down his spine how _attractive_ the spiky haired captain looked with his eyes bright and crinkled at the edges due to his wide, affectionate smile. Said smile nearly blinded him and made the brunette’s knees give out all at once. The blush complimenting his tan skin did nothing to help him regain his lost composure. On top of that _he’s looking so sinfully fine it’s not fair_!! He offered a shaky smile in return, relieved that Hajime seemed to be okay with this, but still nervous that he has plenty of room to fuck this up. Tooru was silently grateful for the hunky man’s eyes and attention returning back to the rink, his blush out of control. “ Where is everyone? I figured there’d be a lot of people out at this time of day wanting to skate, since this is a public rink.” Hajime mused, grabbing onto the divider, looking around the empty rink, thankful it was like this, otherwise it’d just make things awkward. He’s not very good around people without being prepared, and knowing them, they’d attract a lot of attention. Hajime doesn’t feel like blushing the entirety of their date.

“ That’s because I rented out the rink for our date,” Oikawa easily stated, seeming to slowly be getting his confidence back after becoming a blushing mess. Hajime froze at that, shocked that Tooru would _rent out a rink_ just to take him out on a date. It was The captain’s turn to blush, his face steadily growing hot- making him thankful he wasn’t facing Tooru. A feeling stirred in his stomach, making him both flattered, yet embarrassed as all get out to know the brunette was trying to hard for his sake. Butterflies- no, scratch that- more like a massive hockey player side-checked him (but a good kind of side-check, if there even _is_ a good kind of side-check...) right in the chest, knocking feelings loose that startled Hajime. The inky haired man couldn’t even comment on renting out the rink when his breath hitched at soft, romantic music playing around them. Turning his head and attention back to Oikawa, he felt the loosened feelings flutter violently in his rib cage at seeing that sheepish grin and phone in Oikawa’s hand.

“ What…”

“ I had Kenma pull some strings for me to rig up some mood music for us, since skating around a silent rink is boring.” The bubbly brunette shrugged with a light laugh, setting down his phone on the bench, failing to hide how pleased he was at Hajime’s response. No… that’s, not fair. Iwa didn’t plan on this date leaning to the romantic side! He expected the normal way they hung out, but this, this is, actually, a date… Shit. Why did he think it wouldn’t be…?! He’s not mentally prepared for this, shit, why does he feel like crying?! Suck it up! He just played music is all. While Iwaizumi was struggling with maintaining his composure, Oikawa reached down to pull up familiar looking skates, surprising Iwa yet again. “ And these were surprisingly hard to get, you know! Do you understand how _hard_ it is to get your skates from you without you putting two and two together and blowing this whole surprise?! Honestly, it was a miracle, but I _am_ a miracle worker after all~,” He threw in a playful wink here. “ but now I owe a favor to Makki and Mattsun and I’m not sure how I feel about that… But for now,” Oikawa held out Iwaizumi’s skates to their owner, a confident grin playing on his face, hiding any trace of his earlier breakdown. “ we have a date to be on~!”

They skated comfortably around the rink for a while, the romantic music still making the usually level headed captain’s heart race childishly. It’s just the two of them, Oikawa close enough that their shoulders bump occasionally, their knuckles even brushing once. Iwaizumi’s relaxed state before was nowhere to be found, his shoulders tense and his body language stiff. Now he remembers why he didn’t go on many dates; they made him impossibly nervous when he wasn’t crystal clear on what was going to be going on. He was never good at knowing when to make a move, or if he should be the first one to make a move. Hajime’s heart palpitated at a warm hand slipping into his, beautiful, slender fingers lacing with his own thicker, rough fingers. Fuck, _please_ don’t let his hand get sweaty…!

“ You know it’s just us, right?” That low, caramel silk voice only served to make him more nervous, it far too close to his ear for his comfort. Cursing his mouth for suddenly mimicking the Sahara’s dryness, he kept his focused eyes straight ahead. If he dares to look over at Oikawa, he’s bound to get lost in those damn eyes of his and god knows he barely can restrain the urge to kiss him as it is. “ That means you can loosen up a bit, I don’t bite hard~.” The brunette interjected at the lack of response he got, nudging his shoulder against Iwa’s. The former setter ran his thumb along the back of Hajime’s hand, creating a pleasing tingling feeling in the wake of his touching. Iwaizumi didn’t dignify that with a response either, too busy trying to swallow around the knot in his throat and how hard it is to breathe with him _so close_. God, his head is spinning…

    Abruptly, Tooru stopped skating, jerking Hajime to a halt as well, finally getting those hazel eyes to look back at him. There was a wide smile on the skater’s face, making him look so much more childish.

“ I know! Why don’t I try teaching you some figure skating moves, huh?! I’ve been _dying_ to see how good you’d be at it since I saw those muscles in action. I think you’d be perfect. But I mean, only if you want to, that is.” It took Iwaizumi aback, never expecting to hear Oikawa being so honest, or see him so _excited_. It made his heart thump wildly, realizing in that moment that Oikawa Tooru was something akin to a star, bright and shining and impossible to ignore. A beauty you just can’t help but admire. ( All this damn romantic music is getting to him now…) Not trusting his own voice, he shrugged and nodded, figuring that it couldn’t hurt. Oikawa looks just so thrilled that he can’t help but agree to whatever he wanted so long as he looks so happy. Hajime guesses that the twinkle in his eyes have probably been there since he agreed to all this.

    Oikawa didn’t hesitate to drag Hajime to the middle of the rink, giddily explaining a few simple moves before demonstrating them. ( “ You pick your foot up like this Iwa-chan, and dig in like this, and have your arms stretched out like this, with your shoulders rolled back! Then jump up and move your arms to twirl and ta-da~,”). He already had a good knowledge of skating already, obviously, since you need to know the basics of skating to play hockey. Meaning, Oikawa skipped all the fluff he’d have to give anyone besides a professional hockey player and taught him more difficult moves. He did a layback spin where he had to all about fold himself in half, slightly alarmed at finding how close his head can get to his ass, his shoulder back with one leg stretched out behind him while spinning. He found tightening up while in a spin did _not_ do good things, only making you spin faster at a dizzying rate. Hajime could feel his back muscles protesting slightly at being used in such a way, but the impressed look on Oikawa’s face was worth it. He did a couple more spins (the names were lost on him, he stopped trying to pretend like he was remembering their names), learning that he was more flexible than he gave himself credit for- his leg could nearly be pressed against his back if he held it!

“ Okay, wow, you’re… even better than I thought you’d be…” Oikawa blurted out honestly, staring at Iwaizumi in awe, the little twinge of irritation at him being a natural was easily covered by how proud he felt. Sure, he had to practice hard when he was starting out to perfect some of those spins, yet Iwa did them almost perfectly abet kind of clumsily. If he could just gain more confidence and not be so stiff while executing the moves, he’d be perfect. “ I gave you some pretty tricky moves for someone who usually only gets as advanced as crossover’s… you’re a natural.” The brunette complimented, skating closer- close enough to be able to see a salty bead of sweat drip down the other’s cheekbone and, is it gross he wants to lick it off…?- drinking in the sight of the blush staining the tips of his date’s ears.

“ Ah, thanks, it’s, um, thanks to the way you explain everything in detail. It really helps. Honestly if it weren’t for you, I probably wouldn’t have gotten that so easily. You’re a great teacher Oikawa.” The hockey player did the cute thing Tooru’s coming to love where he scratches at the side of his nose while avoiding eye contact to hide his embarrassment. It must be a nervous habit, and _man_ does Oikawa love it. Flashing the shorter of the two a bright smile, Oikawa hummed in thought, curious if he should attempt what he wants to with a beginner figure skater. Eying the other’s rippling biceps and deltoids- Hajime got blissfully too hot and took off his leather jacket, nearly killing Tooru who hadn’t been expecting a gun show- and deemed it safe enough. Iwaizumi wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“ Hey, this might be crazy, but lets try some lifts.” He innocently suggested, raising an eyebrow when Iwa-chan sputtered, looking at Tooru like he just morphed into one of his beloved aliens. Hajime’s thicker eyebrows furrowed as he gave Oikawa an incredulous look, putting his hands square on his hips.

“ You’re damn right it’s crazy. I don’t think you’re strong enough to lift me and I don’t trust myself heaving you up into the air. What if something goes wrong and I lose my grip or something?! You could get hurt!” Iwaizumi argued firmly, putting on his ‘captain’ voice, but Oikawa’s never been good at listening to authority.

“ I trust you to keep that from happening.” The brunette stated bluntly, throwing Hajime off guard, those emerald eyes widening as his lips parted in shock. Offering a small, sincere smile, Oikawa tilted his head to the side, his perfectly styled hair bouncing with his movement. Reaching out, Oikawa grabbed both of his date’s hands, lacing his fingers with them and giving them a reassuring squeeze. Tugging him a little closer, Tooru stared straight into Iwa’s eyes, his smile dropping into more of a serious expression. “ I _trust you_ , Iwaizumi, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I didn’t have complete faith in your abilities.” The skater reiterated, voice dipping low as he held the eye contact, noting how Iwa’s cheeks dusted the lightest pink. Said hockey player was the first to break contact, mumbling out a ‘fine’ and allowed himself to be dragged to the middle of the rink again. Not only was Oikawa just curious how well he’d pair with Iwaizumi, but this is also an excuse to get those strong hands all over his body and have an excuse to touch Iwa in return. Yeah… it’s time the pretty man just accept that what innocence he once had is no longer with him.

“ Okay, so we’ll start off with you basically flinging me around, it’s technically a difficult move, but I’ve done it before, and you just have to be my pivot point. You just have to hold on tight to my hand as we spin and keep me from having a painful kiss with the ice. The… name of the move is pretty over dramatic, honestly. It’s preformed a _ton_ by skaters so I don’t get why ‘death spiral’ would be chosen, but I know what I’m doing.” Oikawa paused to wink at Iwaizumi, trying to calm him after hearing the word ‘death’ in the move. “ Then you pull me close, and then put your hand on my hip or waist, whichever and lift me up until I’m over your head and I’ll hold my body up and you’ll be supporting me with just your hands holding mine, then let one hand go and spin in a circle or two! It’s easier done than said honestly.” The figure skater tried explaining, knowing he lost Iwaizumi somewhere along the way.

Pulling away from Hajime, the brunette let his hands fall to Iwa’s waist, squaring his hips before grabbing one of Iwa’s hands. Tugging Hajime along, Tooru got to a speed he liked before telling his- now skating partner- to dig in and stand firm as he goes into a spin, causing Tooru to fall gracefully until he was only a foot away from being on the ice. A thrill ran down his spine at seeing the ice so close, always loving this move for the hint of danger it gave off.

Hajime, on the other hand, was horrified as he whipped his date around, amazed at how the other kept his skates still on the ice. The cardigan Tooru was wearing billowed behind him like some sort of cream cape, his perfect auburn locks fluttering beautifully, brushing his flushed cheeks. Pulling Tooru back to him, the stockier man was once again made breathless at how elegant the other was, effortlessly getting his feet under himself again. The perfect pieces of hair bouncing and framing his face only added to the effect as the skater pressed flush against his chest. Hajime was almost tempted to keep him here, a breath apart from him, so close he could count every single one of those perfectly dipped eyelashes. But his pride kept him from relishing the moment. Doing as instructed, he had Oikawa held above his head with minimal effort- though Tooru is a tall, muscular guy, so Iwa will freely admit he did feel it in his arms having Tooru’s weight perched above him. Hesitating, he let go of one of Oikawa’s hands, focusing on both not dropping him and completing two circles.

Oikawa sucked in a breath, adrenaline surging through him at seeing the view from up here, amazed at how calm he felt. So _this_ is what those girls get to see so often, yet he’s been denied because Akaashi is his only partner and he can’t lift his weight like this. Closing his eyes, Oikawa drank in the feeling of floating, weightless, yet grounded thanks to the firm hold of the callused hand clenching his. It was almost addicting. Oh, how he’d _love_ to be able to do this at an actual competition, with the roar of the crowd fading into just his own huffed breaths. Feeling the thrill of being able to positively _glide_ around the large, professional rink. With his dependable Iwa-chan beneath him… yeah, he can only imagine Iwa-chan lifting him, sturdy and faithful, _trustworthy_ . No one could replace Iwa, no, this he just _feels_. He was brought back down to Earth at feeling said man adjust his grip, signaling that he was ready to bring him down.    

A bolt of pleasure went through him at Hajime grabbing his inner thigh, causing him to fight to stamp back his blush. Bringing his free hand to grasp at the junction where Iwa’s neck met his shoulder, Oikawa tried to not enjoy the way his body slid down the other’s. He could feel every coiled muscle flexing as they cooperated to set the figure skater down gently. Tooru let his hand slip down Iwa’s defined back, all too eager to get his hands over his body. Though he tried to not get too flattered that Iwa’s hand was still awfully low on his hip, painfully close to where he’s been wanting it for a while now. Their foreheads were nearly pressed together, Iwa’s warm breath ghosting over his lips, those intense eyes staring right back at him and, _god his lips are right there, fuck he wants to kiss them till they’re bruised._

“ That went well.” Oikawa himself broke the little slice of tension they had going on there, giving Iwa a wide smile as his giddiness returned.

    He managed to convince Iwa to do a couple of throw jumps, the more serious of the two glad that it was a lot less dangerous and didn’t include ‘death’ in the name. He also, to his extreme pleasure, convinced Hajime to do a pair spin, where they’d have to be impossibly close to each other. Somewhere in his mind, he should probably feel bad about doing things in order to cop feels of his date, but Iwa certainly doesn’t seem to mind. Pressing their hips flush together, Tooru could feel the playful mood they had snap like a rubber band into something, more (the sultry music around them only adding fuel to the fire, he’ll have to give himself props later). Something had ignited in Hajime’s eyes, dangerously close to making the taller skater shiver with anticipation. Digging his fingers into Iwaizumi’s back, he felt his heart start racing, doing his best on focusing on their spin. To be fair, it’s insanely hard to focus on something like spinning when you have a hunk’s leg between your thighs, _brushing_ occasionally.

Tooru let out a noise of surprise as he stumbled while bringing them out of the spin, gasping while he fell into Hajime. There was a resounding thump as the hockey player slammed against the plexiglass wall, Tooru unintentionally pinning him to it with his hands splayed out on either side of Iwa’s head. When they both recovered, they both ran their eyes over their bodies that were now pressed together, silently checking if the other was okay. Panting out a breath, the brunette couldn’t help but glance down at the shorter man’s lips before meeting his eyes.

“ Oops.” He breathed out, a slow smile spreading across his face while giggles started bubbling up inside him. Once Tooru started laughing, Hajime wasn’t far behind, each able to feel the other’s chest vibrate with their laughter. Neither even seemed to notice their proximity or suggestive position up against the wall for the time being. It all came back into focus once their laughs subsided, realization dawning on the both of them at the same time. Their lips were only a breath apart, just the slightest movement would have their lips together… The two both met each other’s eyes after having glanced at one another’s lips, quietly waiting for who would make the move. One eager, the other hesitant but wanting all the same. Both slowly, cautiously pressed their lips together in a gentle, testing kiss. Iwaizumi’s hands slowly came up to grab at Tooru’s cardigan, their lips sliding easily together in the innocent kiss that was steadily growing more confident.

    The brunette’s hands came up to thread themselves through short, black hair, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Iwa’s hands made their way up Tooru’s sides before resting wrapped around his neck, playing the the short hair they found at the nape. Fearing he’d mess something up, Oikawa reluctantly pulled out of the sweet kiss, lips still brushing Hajime’s. He needs to make sure this isn’t one sided, that Iwa isn’t just going along with this because he feels bad for Oikawa. The pretty boy has made it abundantly clear how desperate he was for this date, so this could be a pity thing, he can’t risk getting his hopes up. What if-

A small noise of surprise slipped out of the taller at being pulled back down into a much rougher kiss, soft lips already working against his with a sense of need. All too happy to oblige, he kissed back with an equal intensity, nipping playfully at Hajime’s lips. His action only earned him a low, rumbling groan that sent a bolt of pleasure from his fingertips to his toes, pooling in his groan. Well then. If it’s going to be like _that_. Oikawa pressed against the athlete's body, pressing him up even further against the wall as his tongue flicked out to lap at those damned full lips of his. Without protest, Iwaizumi eagerly parted his lips to let Oikawa slip in his tongue into his hot mouth both of their pleased noises muffled.

Iwaizumi’s heart felt ready to leap out of his chest, an assortment of emotions filling him up at that skillful tongue ran along his. He didn’t know how badly he’s wanted this, but _fuck_ does he want to just devour him. He wants him so bad that it scares him. This is all so, different, strange, _so good it can’t be good for his health_. Uttering a string of internal curses, he slipped his tongue in Tooru’s mouth, moaning at his strangely sweet taste. Knowing him, he probably last had one of those complex too-sweet drinks from a coffee shop. Memorizing the inside of his mouth, he drank in the pleased moans and little whimpers coming from the man in front of him. Those sounds paired with their lewd sounds of smacking lips made Hajime’s head spin. He’s not sure if it was only hard to breathe because of their kiss or the bizarre fear steadily filling his veins.

“ H-Hajime…!” Hearing his name sent pleasant shivers down his spine, having dreamed what his name would sound like on those lips.

“ Tooru,” He returned with a groan, getting Oikawa to shudder as well, moaning softly.

They pulled apart only long enough to suck in another breath before roughly pressing their lips together with a growing sense of need and desire. Heat pooled at Hajime’s groin, egging on his desperate need to consume every bit of the pompous skater in a heated frenzy. Letting his hands slip down, Iwa wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist, slipping his hands into his tight back pockets. He was rewarded with a squeak from Tooru when he gave a squeeze, rubbing and groping, bringing Tooru’s hips against his. Oikawa proceeded to _mewl_ into his mouth, whimpering as he tugged encouragingly at his short spikes. Hajime has to say, he’s been wanting to get his hands on Tooru’s ass this whole night, fully taking advantage of the opportunity now. His groping caused their hips to grind together in an oh so delicious way, making his pulse and worries spike threateningly. Oikawa responded by wiggling his hips to create more friction, their breathes turning short and huffed, it getting more heated than either would’ve guessed. Oikawa was more than okay with taking it another step, feeling how hard they both were.

The hands in Oikawa’s pockets slipped out, moving to grab his hips, pushing the skater so there was a few inches between them. Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a confused look, his eyes glazed over with lust, face flushed and lips red and wet from kissing. Iwaizumi was in a similar state, disheveled and flushed, panting as he tried regaining his breath.

“ I... I just, n-not here…” Hajime stuttered out, intently staring at the ice instead of the incredibly tempting man he’s holding in his hands. He doesn’t want to do something he’d regret, he can’t, he’s… scared. So scared of how _bad_ he wants this stupid, arrogant, _fucking perfect skater_ . Why _him_?! Oikawa didn’t quite understand, but ran a soothing hand along Iwa’s throat, tracing patterns in the flushed, tan skin.

“ Well, there’s always my place unles-”

“ No, that’s, not…the problem. I just, can’t. I’m not ready yet. I… sorry. I can’t.” He cut in, getting Oikawa to snap his mouth shut, the hand on his neck falling from his neck to his chest. The mood was officially broken, bravo Hajime…

“ Oh.... well, that’s fine Iwa-chan! It’s only the first date.” Oikawa cheerfully reminded him, his voice a little quieter than usual. Despite his claims of it being okay, he couldn’t completely hide the slight disappointment in his voice from Iwa. He can’t really blame him, he’s not too happy about being left unfulfilled himself.

“ I’m sorry....” Hajime mumbled, rubbing his arm sheepishly while Oikawa put even more distance between them with that _stupid_ fake smile he keeps trying to fool him with. Tooru didn’t _want_ to move away from Iwa, in fact it nearly made him shiver not being pressed roughly up against that sculpted body. The warmth he was enveloped in now gone, his ass feeling especially cold in his tight jeans now that to big hands weren’t in his back pockets. Something in his chest pulled painfully, urging him to wrap himself back up in Hajime, his pulse still not having recovered from their make out session. He doesn’t want to make Iwaizumi uncomfortable though, he wants this to go right. He has to be okay with just heavy kissing, even though he’s kind of not- especially with the tight, throbbing straining the crotch of his pants-, no he’s really _not_ happy with stopping, but if Iwa-chan needs to stop, he’ll stop. Waving away Iwa’s apology, Oikawa grabbed Iwa’s hand to lead him off the rink, picking up his phone and stopping the music.

“ Hey, Iwa-chan, let’s take a picture together! To keep a record of our first date!” The bubbly brunette suggested, already starting to get over not getting laid like he had hoped he would tonight. Now he’s simply glad that Iwaizumi didn’t run his hands through his perfectly coiffed hair, otherwise he wouldn’t want a picture of himself looking like a wreck. Grumbling out his consent, Oikawa happily threw an arm around those wide, strong shoulders to pull Iwa back into his side. His pleasant smell almost too much for Oikawa, wanting to just press his face into this man’s neck and suffocate in his warm, musky smell. Resting his head against Iwa’s, he nearly squeaked embarrassingly in surprise at an arm wrapping tightly around his waist. Holding his phone out- here’s where his long arms come in really handy- he flashed a peace sign and offered a bright, practiced smile.

Bringing his phone back, they stayed in their same positions as they both looked at the phone. They at least didn’t look like they had been aggressively making out, aside from their slightly red, swollen lips that’d be hard to notice to anyone but themselves. Iwa’s hair was slightly more ruffled than usual, thanks to a certain setter’s hands tugging at it. Oikawa’s heart nearly melted at seeing the small quirk of Iwa’s lips, his beautiful eyes twinkling in the rink’s lighting. His arms were still delicious and on display, catching Oikawa’s attention without fail- damn it, he should’ve felt him up more when he had the chance!-Oikawa himself looking good as usual.

While they got back into their normal shoes, Oikawa had put the picture on snapchat, with the words ‘ Look who I found~’ followed by a couple winking emoji’s and emoji’s with their tongues sticking out. Along with saving the snap and posting it on his twitter with winky faces and ‘ No need to be jealous~ ;D’. The response was instant and huge, people gushing over how attractive ‘the guy with him’ was, ‘ omg, is that _the_ Iwaizumi Hajime??!!’, people asking if they were dating, how cute they looked together, other’s cheering on Tooru, telling him to ‘get out there and get a piece of _that_ action~’. It made him want to laugh, enjoying throwing everyone in a frenzy and watching all the assumptions they draw, it almost scary how right they are most of the time. He certainly isn’t going to comment on their assumptions to tell them how it _actually_ is, having way more fun with watching them be confused and yelling at Tooru to get with Hajime.

Iwaizumi himself wasn’t aware of the potential rumor he may have begun, simply putting on his leather jacket- it’s a shame, really, not to get to look at those arms- and leading the way out to his car. It was a companionable silence, only broken when Hajime offered to drive Oikawa home- which he agreed to. The ride to his place was equally as silent, both parties stuck up in their thoughts, processing what happened between them and what that kiss meant. Clearly it meant at least that Hajime shared his feelings. You don’t kiss like _that_ without having some intense emotion behind it. Chancing a glance, the brunette looked over the man sitting next to him, his eyes following the glow from the street lights as they ran over the details in his chiseled face and neck before disappearing, then washing over him again. Caramel eyes traced along that sharp jaw line, down to those newly confirmed silky soft, slightly assaulted lips. This caused him to lick at his own, the other man’s taste lingering there, almost like strong, bland coffee with a hint of mint and something sweet. It was a puzzling taste, but it just served to drive him mad with wanting to get another taste, those tantalizing lips begging to mingle with his again. Now that he knows what they feel like, it’s all too easy to imagine them caressing all across his body, perhaps venturing down below the belt- He had to quickly kill that train of thought at a throb coming from the lingering bulge in his pants. Oikawa doesn’t think that Hajime would take too kindly to him getting a raging hard on in the passenger seat of his car while daydreaming of his lips. The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them, his brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioning.

“ I’m watching my nephew Takeru tomorrow, maybe we could meet up again and have a kind of second date or something?” Thankful it was dark out and his blush was hidden in the shadows, he watched the strong man raise an eyebrow, shrugging.

“ Sure, why not. I have to pick up my sister from hockey practice anyways. It can almost be a play date thing, and we could hang out while they do, whatever. If you want?” He suggested easily, not seeming too flustered about arranging their second date already. Though, it won’t be as romantic with two brats running around, but it’s something. It made a pang of hurt go through Oikawa at knowing he knew so little about Iwaizumi that he didn’t even know he had a sister, or that hockey seemed to be in the family.

“ Oh, I didn’t know you have a sister! How old is she? She plays hockey?” Oikawa curiously asks, figuring might as well learn about her now that he knows he has one. Iwa-chan smiled fondly at the road at the mention of his sister, his ‘big brother’ instincts kicking in.

“ She’s 13, her name’s Hiroko and she’s making waves in girl’s junior level hockey. People kept comparing her to me, and that pissed her off, so she kept practicing and getting better and is making a name for herself. She claims that she’s definitely going to get on the National Women’s Hockey League and be better than I ever will be and she will somehow play against me and beat me. It’s cute, and I hope she does keep it up if she really likes it.” Iwaizumi explained, getting a surge of pride in talking about his feisty little sister. She’s amusing to say the least, and he certainly loves her and would murder whoever would dare try and hurt her. The athlete’s gushing about his little sister made Tooru stare fondly at Hajime, adoring him even more at knowing he’s probably endlessly cute around Hiroko.

“ She certainly sounds like something else, can’t wait to meet the tinier Iwa-chan~! Takeru plays volleyball. I taught him everything I know and he’s doing well! He’s 14 so they’re pretty close in age! I think they’ll get along great! I’m just watching him for my sister, since she wanted to have a little ‘vacation’ with her hubby without Takeru ruining the mood.” He explained cheerily, finally feeling better knowing he’ll be seeing his hockey player so soon and even get to meet one of his family members. Well, this certainly is a change of events for the best. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile stupidly to himself while they drove to his apartment, excited that this isn’t just going to be a one time thing. He still has another chance!

    They pulled up in front of his apartment complex in no time, the comfortable silence between them turning somewhat tense. Both were waiting to see who’d speak first, the awkwardness seeping back in, their kiss playing in both of their heads. Oikawa opened his mouth to be the one to break the tension, but Iwaizumi beat him to it.

“ I… I had a great time tonight. It was really nice. We should… we,” Iwaizumi tried, stumbling over his words a bit as he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, licking his lips without thinking. He hadn’t looked at Oikawa properly since they kissed, forcing his eyes to meet those pretty, clear caramel orbs. His throat threatened to close on him, it hard to get past how _expectant_ Oikawa looked. Hajime was the one to cock block the both of them, so it’s only fair he makes this right again. Color was steadily working its way up to his face as he determinedly pushed it back, not wanting to be a blushing mess about this. “ We should do this again, go on a date, you know, without children tagging along because that I don’t think counts as a date. I… liked it being just the two of us, it was nice.” Hajime finally admitted, allowing himself a small smile, still feeling entirely out of his element with this whole Oikawa Tooru dating business. If you asked him to nail a slap shot, full-rink, into the goal, fine. He could do that in his sleep. But ask him to simply go out on a date with this attractive, out-of-his-league skater, he’s a bumbling wreck.

    Hajime’s eyes went comically wide at Oikawa leaning in, his finally calm pulse skyrocketing again, his noise of surprise muffled against another soft pair of lips. Against his better judgement, he relaxed immediately relaxed into the kiss, his eyes fluttering closed. A tan hand inched up, gently grabbing at the front of the shirt before him subconsciously. It was another sweet, innocent kiss like theirs had originally been. It made Hajime’s head spin all the same, a fire igniting in his veins, telling him to grab Oikawa and pull him into his lap. Before he could even argue that the thought was a horrible idea, the man in question was already pulling away.

“ Of course,” Those sinful lips brushed his with every syllable, his breath tickling his face, eliciting a visible shiver. Hajime’s not sure if it was the deeper pitch to the other’s voice, or the hot breath across his face that made him shiver, or maybe- now that he has his eyes open again- it’s how Oikawa’s _looking_ at him. Looking at him like he’s prepared to ravish him and bring him to a whole new level of blissed pleasure. The situation was made all the more sultry looking at how Oikawa is leaning over the console, kneeling on his seat, the width of his hips being shown off, cardigan slipping off his shoulder. He exuded confidence, his self assured smile only proving his point, drawing the poor unsuspecting Hajime in. The light from the moon bathed Oikawa, causing stars to shine in his eyes and complimenting his pale skin stunningly. A burning hot desire flared painfully in his chest, wanting-no, _needing_ \- Oikawa right this moment, scaring him once again by the intensity of his feelings. That idea of just grabbing him and pulling him into his lap to have his way with him was looking better and better.

    The spell was broken as Oikawa dipped back in teasingly to bring Iwaizumi’s bottom lip between his teeth for a little tug before pulling away completely. Iwaizumi was lost in the haze that was Oikawa Tooru, his breath out of his control, being stolen by the brunette currently slipping out of his car. With a cheeky wink and blown kiss, Oikawa left him to reel in his wake, feeling worked up and terribly disappointed. _Fucking hell_ , Oikawa could come with some kind of warning, and explicit content warning or maybe a Surgeon General warning- because lord knows Oikawa can’t be good for Iwaizumi’s health- hell, even a neon flashing sign telling Hajime to not get involved with the walking natural disaster that is the kingly figure skater.

    He was right about Oikawa Tooru being like a star; bright and mesmerizing, taking you with its beauty, yet disappearing too fast and leaving you unfulfilled. Though the unfulfilled bit is mostly his fault for putting on the brakes when maybe it would’ve been okay to let things happen with Oikawa.

  
“ Wow…” His voice was shaky, barely more than a breath lost in the dark, cold of the night. He’s fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oya oya oya~~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) is that smut I sense in the future?? Who knows~! There were a couple more scenes that I was strongly debating putting in here, but I'm trying to get it out as fast as possible, so it's like, take longer and type out the next couple of scenes that might be like 8,000+ more words, or end it like this since it seemed like a decent ending point??? I don't know what I'm doing, send help. I'm a mess. I have certain plot points plotted out, but per usual, it's hard to connect the points in a manner that flows and makes sense and I feel like I'm going too quickly, then drawing it out too much and just uihreuih I'm horrible. I'm already set to working on the next chapter~!! The next one miiiiggghhhttt be a smudge shorter, but it'll be packed with interesting things so look out for that~ I HOPE THIS IS BETTER THAN I THINK IT IS, ;A; my illness hazy mind didn't want to cooperate, but weouhiu!!! My notes are progressively getting longer....
> 
> Also, it dowpoured really hard in the middle of writing this? Even mother nature feels the feels XD


	4. Giving Into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation, second dates, Meeting The Sister/Nephew, Things Are Asked Of Poor Iwa And He Doesn't Know What To Do (SaveIwa2k16 continues). Things Get Gayer??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with getting anything out in a regular, timely manner, please forgive me, I'm terribly easily distracted by everything and anything!!!! Seriously, while I should've been working on this, I freaking STARTED X FILES... I'm horrible ;A; but this is the longest chap so far, I hope that makes up for my bout of writer's block!!!
> 
> but, HOLY HELL IS THIS GETTING A LOT OF ATTENTION?? THANK YOU?? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?? I'm slowly dying of happiness, don't mind me~ things get, interesting~~ in this chapter~~ oya oya oya~ 
> 
> And by the way, I kept forgetting to mention, but I have a tumblr! (@spacekateyes.tumblr.com) so you can go there if you want to see the lowest of quality doodles from me and pictures of my stupid face and such~ even freak out about Haikyuu and aoba johsai and these freaking nerds with me!! I'm always okay with that!! Or if you have suggestions for this story if you want, I'm open to that too if there's something you guys wanna see, prompt me and I'll see about putting it in~ :D

Oikawa pretty much floated up to his apartment thanks to the thrilled feeling shooting through his being, Iwaizumi’s lost,  _ wrecked _ expression burning pleasantly in his mind. He has half the mind to run back out there and convince Iwaizumi to have sex in the car. The tightness in his pants protesting strongly and agreeing with the idea of car sex with a sexy hockey player. After all, Tooru’s original plan for this date was to have his night be steamy and filled with glorious sex that’d leave him in pure bliss. Honestly, he’s never stuck around this long, wanting someone, and being this patient to get it and get to enjoy it. Before, if he wanted sex and the other person wasn’t interested, he’d move on, not woo them and wine and dine them for over a month, not even knowing if sex will be in the future. Hell, he’s never been this  _ fully interested _ in someone, wanting to know someone like he wants to know Hajime. Sighing dreamily, he hummed as he glided over to his apartment, unlocking it with a pleased smile, ready to spend his night dreaming about the hunky man he left wanting more. Oikawa didn’t expect to be greeted with the sight of his best friend giving him a flat look, however. Thank god he didn’t take his hunk home if Akaashi was gonna be here, it’d be even more disappointing to get all the way here, just for Hajime to back out because of Akaashi. 

“ So, you still look put together, didn’t it go well?” He wasted no time in getting straight to the point, wanting to know what exactly went on during their date no doubt. Which is only fair, Tooru reasons to himself. Sighing dramatically, Oikawa placed the back of his hand on his forehead in an over the top manner, Akaashi not even blinking. He’s known Tooru too long to fall for his theatrics - thus egging him on, which is the last thing he wants to do for the sake of his large well of patience.

“ It did and didn’t. Akaashi, it was tragic, I set everything up, took him out to a rink, got Kenma to set up the sound system to be rigged to my phone, booked out the rink, bribed Makki and Mattsun to get Iwa-chan’s skates. It was all very romantic and he loved it, -  _ you should’ve seen his smile, good lord I nearly swooned _ \- I even pair skated with him! It was awesome! He was able to lift me and did everything so well-”

“ Wait, he was able to  _ lift _ you? I know he’s strong, but you’re a fit, taller, full grown man, and he was able to lift you above his head?! That seems vaguely dangerous.” Akaashi’s usually passive face betrayed him to let some shock through, his eyes widening a fraction and his eyebrows raising. It surprised Tooru to see his friend bewildered by something like Iwaizumi lifting him. It also made a surge of pride swell in him that  _ his _ Iwa-chan was the one to pull off lifting him like he’s always dreamed of.

“ Of course! Iwa-chan’s muscles aren’t just for show, despite how delicious they are! But more importantly Keiji-chan, you’re interrupting my heartfelt story of love and tragedy! It’s rude!” He puffed out his cheeks like a petulant child, frowning at his recovering friend. Once Akaashi was over his shock, Tooru continued after seeing his eye roll. “  _ Anyways _ , that part of the date went swimmingly. The part that didn’t was when I stumbled and knocked him into the wall and we kissed.” Tooru paused to let his patient friend take in the news, finding that the man in question hardly looked all that surprised. Confused, yes.

“ You kissing was the bad part of the date….? Haven’t you been wanting to do that since you laid eyes on him?” Tooru rolled his eyes as if Akaashi just missed the biggest point in the world, forget that he hasn’t actually  _ gotten _ to his point yet.

“  _ No _ , Kei-chan! It was heavenly. He even came back for more when I tried pulling away and he stuck his hands in my back pockets and  _ squeezed _ -”

“ Please skip any unnecessary details, I’d like to keep some things a mystery to never be solved. Your budding sex life with Hajime is at the very top of said list.” Akaashi cut in, leaving Tooru looking put off and petulant again. Huffing indignantly at his friend, Tooru placed his hands on his hips.

“ All my details are important!” He sniffed haughtily, but ignored it in favor of getting to tell his friend about his date. “ Things got heated and I was fully ready to just either do  _ him _ in the rink or let him do  _ me _ , as long as someone was being done in that rink. But he got cold feet and said he wasn’t ready, so we had to stop.” Even to Tooru’s ears his dejected tone was evident. Tooru didn’t  _ want _ to be upset because of it, but he couldn’t help feeling the rejection all the same. Akaashi opened his mouth, looking ready to comfort his friend when Oikawa perked up of his own free will, his smile a tad plastic and forced. “ But I think I’ve got him right where I want him~. I kissed him in the car and he looked ready to positively jump my bones, so clearly that must mean he wants me back somewhat, he didn’t pull away!” The brunette cheerfully stated, marching off into the kitchen to make something to eat while Akaashi sighed. It’d only be a matter of time now that Oikawa’s forced cheer would run out and he’d be a moping mess.

Sure enough, Akaashi stared at his friend, watching him drown his waffles in syrup in the saddest, most dejected manner he’s ever witnessed. The brunette’s eyes stared longingly at the syrup flowing from the bottle, only stopping once his waffles all but cried out for mercy. Oikawa switched to woefully cutting and shoveling the doused bread into his mouth. Akaashi marveled at how his friend managed to eat something so disgustingly sweet and not need water. The elegant man sighed once more, mentally preparing himself for the night of handling his emotionally unstable friend that’s ahead of him.

* * *

Hajime drove home in a daze, his mind occupied by a certain brunette skater. He could practically still feel his soft, wet lips burning against his own, his veins boiling with a fiery desire that had no outlet now that the other man was gone. Hajime never had anyone leave him lost and wanting like that, aching for skin on skin contact with him. At this point he’s going to start rutting against the nearest object to rid himself of this heat and throbbing in his groin. The lingering smell of the skater only drove Hajime up a wall, his imagination running wild again. He’ll be lucky if he doesn’t end up jumping Oikawa the next time he sees him. Without even noticing, Iwaizumi ended up absentmindedly licking his lips every once in awhile, not able to help wanting to taste the lingering flavor of Tooru.

The haze stayed over him even as he went up to his apartment, making him want to just take a cold shower and fall into bed before he could let his mind wander. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have that kind of luck. 

Iwaizumi nearly had a heart attack at finding his  _ whole team _ waiting for him, looking around at the men scattered around his apartment. Makki and Mattsun were both on the couch along with Kuroo. Bokuto was sitting on the breakfast bar, all smiles as usual, even Kyoutani was there, though his disgruntled expression told Hajime it was probably reluctantly that he was here. Iwaizumi nearly dropped his skates in surprise, his eyes widening at the scene, his teammates- sans Kyoutani- were all giving him feral looks. Suddenly, he realized what he must look like, bruised lips and wild hair, his clothes rumpled thanks to their skating. Feeling his skin crawl due to the knowing looks he was being thrown, Iwaizumi did his best to ignore them, slipping off his shoes as he stepped into his apartment. 

“ You sly dog Captain~ did you get actually get laid?!” Kuroo drawled, grinning at him deviously, Hajime’s ears threatening to turn red at the idea of him and Oikawa having sex being addressed out loud. Even though it didn’t happen. Yet… 

“ Ah! Hold on, let me get my camera to document this precious moment that our little Wazzy finally grew up and let poor Oikawa finally nail him!” Makki cooed, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of Iwaizumi just as the other began to protest. Scowling at his team, Hajime let out a huff, shrugging off his jacket angrily. 

“ I don’t get why you guys keep thinking that  _ I’d _ be the one bottoming, for one thing. And another thing, we didn’t have sex, so you all can shut up.” Iwaizumi bit out, not enjoying having other people poking into his personal life. Even if he did have sex with the guy?! What’s it matter to them? It’s not their business. Sure, Hajime loves his teammates, but he doesn’t appreciate being hounded about his love life. Ignoring the looks his friends sent him, Iwa made his way into his kitchen, ripping open the fridge and snatching a bottled water out. His body needs to replenish what he lost sweating during their date. He never thought he was going to be getting a work out on his date. Running a hand through his hair, he walked back to the others, chugging some of his water. 

“ Well if you didn’t do the deed, what  _ did _ you do on your little date with Pretty Boy?” Kuroo asked curiously, most of his devious air gone at the knowledge nothing sexual really happened between the two. Swallowing his water, Iwaizumi paused at the question, clenching the bottle tighter as he remembered their desperate kiss. Sultry moans filled his head as his lips tingled with the memory, his hands almost feeling as warm as they did in his pockets. Snapping out of his revery, Iwaizumi cleared his throat, feeling embarrassment creep back as he debated on admitting it. 

“ Uhm… just, uh… You know, skated and stuff. And he, we kind of k-kissed and I stuck my hands down his back pockets and stuff… nothing wild,” He quietly grumbled, swirling his water around the bottle, keeping his eyes pointedly on the floor. The stares pointed at him just about saw right into his soul, making his ears glow red in shame. That.. probably was a little too much information… fuck.

“ Wazzy, you’re telling me… you got all the way to  _ second base _ , and you didn’t bother going for the home run?! Dude, come on! You’re going to kill Oikawa if you keep him waiting, give the poor guy a break.” Mattsun broke the silence, giving Iwaizumi a disappointed, yet shocked expression while the other guys processed what Iwaizumi did.

“ Could you not be so damn cryptic, I don’t understand what that even fucking means.”

“ Mhn, rink sex,” Makki purred out, sending Mattsun a lecherous look, raking his eyes up his boyfriend’s body shamelessly. “ Sounds nice,” Hanamaki hummed suspiciously, still looking at Mattsun in a way Iwaizumi did  _ not _ like. Mattsun didn’t help, only picking up on his hint and grinning lazily at Makki, his hand inching over to his thigh. 

“ No! Oh no! You dirty nymphos stay away from my rink! If I so much as  _ hear _ you’ve done anything indecent around my rink, I’ll personally castrate the both of you.” The captain hissed, sending the two of them a vicious glare, not wanting his friends defiling the rink he was responsible for. The last he needs is a scandal that Aoba Johsai’s hockey team is having some sort of orgy during practice or something. The tiniest things can be blown out of proportion, especially if two members are seen going at it in the rink! Plus Iwaizumi would just like to stay as far away as possible from any place those two have sex if he can help it. His threats only were met with two devious smirks, making him hope that for once they’ll finally listen to him. But he doubts that greatly. 

Sighing, Iwaizumi rubbed at his temples, knowing these idiots are all going to be the death of him one day. Giving one last withering glare to his motley crew, Hajime started stalking back to his room, even more tired than when he stepped foot back home. 

“ I’m tired, just, get out. Lock the door when you leave. I’m too tired to kick you out myself.” He resigned, answered by a around of various versions of ‘night Cap’ as they all left. 

The short haired captain glanced over to his desk, Oikawa’s ad staring right back at him mockingly. Letting out another sigh, Iwaizumi rubbed at the back of his neck, already feeling the ache settling into his muscles. He’s never been so unhappy that things have gotten so eventful, but somewhere in him, he loves this new spark of life his figure skater is giving him. 

Damn it, he just wants to go to bed…

* * *

Oikawa was half wake the next morning, drifting between sleep and consciousness his dreams started bleeding into the present. Iwaizumi’s shocked yet  _ hungry _ face came to the front of his mind, a lazy smile working over his lips. Tooru’s imagination kicked in, a flushed and breathless Iwa-chan floating into his mind. That low voice of his rumbling with barely suppressed moans, his head tipping back as another breathy noise broke from him. Iwaizumi’s back arched beautifully, his expanse of muscle flexing under his sun-kissed skin, trembling with the shiver that ran through him. Oikawa’s hand in the present ran over his hip, his breath shuddering as he buried his face into his pillow to hide the noises he’ll probably be making. Any decent person would feel ashamed of having fantasies about someone they know, but Oikawa has already come to grips with the fact he isn’t a decent person. It’s all Iwaizumi’s fault for being bashful about everything. There’s no way that look last night  _ wasn’t _ barely contained lust. He doesn’t get what Iwaizumi’s so afraid of… Focusing back on his situation, Tooru’s hand continued inching towards the throbbing in the front of his boxers. Imaginary Iwaizumi sank down in front of him, intense emerald eyes with arousal blown pupils cut right into his very being. Oikawa let out another breath that quivered on the way out, a shiver running across his spine. Those stupidly nice bruised plush lips parted, his tongue flicking out to give a teasing lick of his cock from base to tip, Tooru’s toes curling. His groan was muffled against the pillow, his hand felt scalding as it finally slipped into his boxers. Iwaizumi kept staring up at him as he blew a breath over his cock, Oikawa arching his back at the imaginary sensation. His legs restlessly shifted over his bed while his hand wrapped around himself, his free hand clawing at his sheets and pillow. Iwaizumi continued his teasing, wrapping his too hot mouth over the head, his tongue lapping at a pre-cum spilling from him. Tooru’s hand started working over himself, now needing to bite his pillow if he didn’t want to end up loudly keening. He doesn’t think his neighbors would enjoy getting the wake up call of a gay man yelling out in ecstasy any more than they’d enjoy a rooster crowing. Iwaizumi pulled away, moaning out ‘Tooru’, his hot breath blowing over him again, eliciting a whimpered ‘Hajime’ from Oikawa.

Just as Iwaizumi finally went to take him all in, his bedroom door slammed open, Oikawa jolted from his fantasy. Now completely awake, Oikawa thanked his lucky stars that his back was to the door, otherwise whoever that was would’ve been greeted by him with his hand down his boxers. 

“ Tooru, mom says that it’s time for you to get your lazy butt outta bed and be a polite host for once.” A familiar voice called out to him in very much the tone of a child tattling, which is fitting seeing as it’s a child’s voice. Tooru wanted to sob into his pillow that he wasn’t going to be able to finish because of his pesky nephew. Trying to discreetly take his pre-cum slicked hand out of his boxers, Oikawa took a breath to try and hide how breathless he was.

“ Nee-san, why’d you have to bring your hellspawn so early in the morning? I didn’t give you that key to torment me at unjust times of the morning.” Oikawa whined, his voice deeper and gravely even to his own ears that has nothing to do with just waking up. He knows his sister must not be far behind Takeru and can hear him, and he’s questioning if he still loves her. After all, her child just ruined what promised to be a very hot fantasy, it’s hard to not feel disgruntled. Glaring over his shoulder, he saw what he expected, his sister smiling smugly at his doorway with Takeru in front of her.

“ It’s good for you to get up early Tooru, you can’t be a bum forever. Plus I thought you could use some uncle nephew bonding time!” She happily chirped, the family resemblance showing even more so now. Oikawa’s did tend to lean towards the dramatic. His sister’s long, slightly curly brunette hair and big brown eyes and impressive height for a lady went further to prove their relation. Oikawa wanted to laugh at the thought of Iwaizumi saying something like “ _ And there’s your shitty personalities too _ ”. Burying his face back into his pillow, he let out a muffled groan.

“ Fine, just, let me take a shower first at least.” 

After ‘releasing’ in the shower, Tooru blamed Iwaizumi for that whole situation. It’s  _ his _ fault for being so damn attractive in the first place and being a little tease! 

* * *

The next day came and practice went on- with more than a few jokes aimed at Iwaizumi, but what else was new -and ended without much incident. Iwaizumi felt uneasy about seeing Oikawa again so soon after everything. At least they’re not going to be  _ alone _ and he’ll have his sister there to calm his nerves. Yet Iwaizumi wouldn’t put it past Oikawa to get touchy feely around two kids, so the presence of them won’t offer much comfort. Oikawa had texted him last night that they should take the kids out to another ice rink, seeing as Iwa’s sister will be getting out of hockey practice and Takeru apparently hasn’t been skating much. Though himself and Oikawa would be just watching them, not skating themselves, and that left Hajime’s head filling with the fact Oikawa will be right next to him the whole time… He can barely control himself around him as it is, the last thing he wants is to accidentally make out with Oikawa in front of his sister. Not because he has any ‘image’ to maintain in front of her, but because that’s just plain embarrassing and awkward for everyone involved. He doesn’t doubt Oikawa has no shame and wouldn’t care if his nephew saw them kissing, seeing as he’s the one who was more than okay with getting it on in an ice rink. 

He just finished pulling on his hoodie outside of the locker room when the very man he was desperately trying to not think about called out to him. Oikawa’s high, lilting voice carried down the hall, his perfectly styled hair bouncing, his lips pulled into a teasing grin. Damn it, he just wants to grind that stupid haughty expression into a mattress… Forcing the burning desire down, Iwaizumi tried to not let the fact Oikawa was holding his head in that infuriating manner get to him. At this rate, he’ll have more to worry about than his sister seeing them  _ kissing _ , he’s ready to bend Oikawa over all over again. It’s like no time has passed since last night’s ‘incident’. He grunted his greeting, pulling his bag up his shoulder as they got closer. Iwaizumi’s eyes flicked down slightly to see the younger boy Oikawa was walking with. Ah, that must be Takeru. He almost had expected a mini Oikawa with stupidly nice hair and a pompous air with a grating smile. Instead, he was almost thrown off by the buzz cut and indifferent expression, the similarity being large, round eyes and a rounded face. Also, to Iwaizumi’s slight frustration, Takeru seemed pretty tall and lanky for his age. Height must run in the family. A certain, wary curiosity shone in Takeru’s darker eyes as he stared up at Iwaizumi. 

“ Iwa-chan, meet Takeru! Take-chan, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheerfully supplied, patting Takeru’s shoulder hard enough to make him take a step forward. The younger Oikawa tilted his head down in a respectful bow, mumbling something in acknowledgement that Iwaizumi couldn’t make out.

“ Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you, your uncle had nothing but good things to say about you.” He easily greeted, holding out a hand to Takeru with a warm smile, figuring it was better Takeru know his  _ actual _ name. The last thing he needs is another Oikawa calling him ‘Iwa-chan’. Said Oikawa looked at the offered hand skeptically, seeming to not know whether or not to trust Iwaizumi. Pulling a more serious expression, Iwaizumi leaned down towards Takeru, holding up his free hand to block his mouth from Oikawa’s eyes. “ I’m so sorry you have to deal with  _ him _ for a uncle, you have my sympathy.” Hajime whispered loudly, dropping his serious face to smile knowingly at Takeru, who’s blank face lit up slightly, a small smile gracing his face. Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa’s indignant gasp, standing back up, Takeru finally taking his hand now seeming to have decided to trust Iwaizumi. 

“ Takeru never smiles that quickly for someone! And at my expense no less! How rude! Why must we all pick on Oikawa-san?!” Oikawa whined, giving the two of them a put out glare, not looking like he enjoyed the amused looks the two were now sharing. It made Iwaizumi flattered to hear he brought Oikawa’s nephew out of his shell quicker than anyone has, but he’s always been surprisingly good with kids. That’s probably due to him not  _ treating _ them like kids and being as blunt with them as he is with everyone. Takeru tilted his head up to look at Oikawa, impassive as before.

“ I like him, he’s so much cooler than you, uncle.” That got Oikawa to sputter in a combination of hurt and shock. Iwaizumi could only chuckle at that, amused that he got the approval of Takeru. 

“ I already like him more than you, he’s not as loud and obnoxious as you, Noisykawa,” Iwaizumi grunted in agreement, smirking at the way Takeru stared up at him with stars in his eyes. Oikawa was too busy stomping his foot like a petulant child, huffing with a “  _ How mean! _ ”. Thankfully they left to get his sister without further incident, Tooru pouting all the way there as expected.

  
  


Tooru had guessed Iwaizumi would be cute around his sister, but he wasn’t prepared to witness something as tooth-rottingly  _ adorable _ as this.

They walked down the hall of the tiny ice rink, children of different ages being led out by their parents rushing around them in a blur. It would be a miracle if they’d be able to spot the other Iwaizumi in this mess - Or so he thought. He was, in fact, very wrong and underestimated Hajime’s ‘big brother’ senses. A sudden hand slapped his chest, halting him in his steps, making an indignant retort rise to his tongue only to be swallowed. The sight in front of him was too much. Hajime’s whole face was lit up like the bright lights in a stadium, his mouth in a wide smile as he put a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Oikawa watched wordlessly as the previously unflappable professional hockey player crouched down slightly, spreading his arms as he quietly creeped up behind a small girl. The family resemblance was impossible to miss; the girl had inky, short and slightly spiky hair, barely tanned skin. Her expression was set in a cute and familiar half pout, half scowl, her slightly thick eyebrows drawn together as she glared at the bag at her feet. A piercing squeal broke out, melting into light, bubbly laughs the same time Hajime’s deep voice rumbled out, “ Got’cha!”. Tooru’s heart was instantly melted at seeing Hajime lift her easily above his head, twirling her around as he all but  _ glowed _ . Hearing Hajime’s beautiful low gruff laughter paired with his sister’s own just about killed him. If he had just a little less self restraint, he’d probably be tearing up and sighing dreamily at the sight of the siblings. 

“ Honestly sis, I’m disappointed. You’re never going to catch me if you keep that up.” Hajime teased, still twirling her, sometimes abruptly spinning the other way, her short hair ruffling.

“ That’s because you’re a dirty cheater!” She cried out in defiance, trying for a pout that failed when another laugh bubbled out of her. The small girl settled for hitting Hajime’s back and shoulder, squirming around. “ Haj Haj!! Put me down!! You’re a bully! A  _ bully _ !  _ Haj Haj _ !” The older Iwaizumi only let out another swoon worthy laugh as he switched his grip to her hands, twirling her around once before easily pulling her close. This must’ve been a frequent thing, considering how effortlessly she settled her feet on top of Hajime’s, pretty much waltzing with her brother. The way Hajime’s sister looked up at him like he was her whole world made Tooru’s heart swell. How can two people be so  _ adorable _ ?! If anything, Iwaizumi looked all the more attractive to Tooru while being so cute with his sister.

“ So, how’d practice go? Kick some ass?” Hajime hummed in question, smiling fondly down at her as he walked them around her bag without seeming to be thinking about it. The few people still mulling around gave the two looks that most likely mirrored Tooru’s own. As if she didn’t look enough like Hajime his sister beamed confidently up at him, it all too easy for Tooru to imagine that expression on a younger Hajime.

“ Of course!” The young girl exclaimed, looking to puff up with pride before sending her brother a devious smile. “ A girl who was bigger than me kept trying to push me around, so I full body checked her into the wall. She went crying off the rink~!” Tooru was vaguely disturbed how pleased with herself she sounded about having hurt a girl to the point of crying. Meanwhile Hajime snickered and offered a hand to fist bump her, pride clearly shining in his eyes.

“ That’s my girl, don’t take none of that shit. Though don’t start anything, you just make sure you finish it. And if anybody messes with you, I’ll pay them a personal visit.” Hajime’s low, threatening tone only made his sister giggle cutely as Hajime’s love for his baby sister practically  _ spilled  _ out from him. Tooru bit back a laugh at the thought of a little boy looking like fear personified with ‘big brother Hajime’ looming dangerously over him, the poor kid having crush on his sister. Without a doubt he’d be the type to do that. It’s almost endearing.

Iwaizumi finally ended their little waltz, seeming to have remembered that they were still here as he turned toward them. Tooru  _ did _ feel like they were intruding on a private moment, but it was too heartwarming to not watch their interaction. She seemed to notice his shift in attention, moving to stand at his side before quickly stepping slightly behind her brother as they walked up. 

“ Hiroko, this is Oikawa Tooru and Oikawa Takeru. Oikawa, Takeru, this is my sister Hiroko who claims that she’ll be my successor and cut all of her nice long hair off to be like her big brother. ” Iwaizumi introduced with a little light teasing, getting her to huff out a mumbled ‘no I didn’t..’. Hiroko only offered a small nod, her expression settling into that famous Iwaizumi scowl. Her wide, dark brown eyes locked on Oikawa, looking somewhat scared and distrusting, not even sparing a glance to Takeru. A small hand latched onto Iwaizumi’s well muscled forearm, squeezing tightly in discomfort. Trying to not be too offended, Tooru reasoned that being a small girl and seeing a 6 foot some man could be a little intimidating. Putting on his most charming of smiles, Tooru crouched down to her level, watching her flinch towards her brother. 

“ I think your hair looks very nice, it suits a pretty girl like yourself.” Tooru hummed, tilting his head in a disarming manner, cooing internally at the cute blush that settled across her ears. “ You know, I happen to know a fair amount about hair myself! I could show you how to make it even prettier sometime if you want~!” He smoothly offered with a bright smile, throwing in a wink that had her blush creeping down to her cheeks. Being on the good side of his hopefully future lover’s sister is always a plus, might as well start now. Hiroko looked just as harassed as Hajime had when he asked him out for their last date. If she ages anything like her older brother, she’ll be quite the looker in her future. Hajime’s going to have to beat admirers off with a stick if he plans on being so protective over her. 

“ Okay, time to stop harassing my sister. Let’s get going now.” Iwaizumi cut in, grabbing his sister’s bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he started for the rink. Oikawa only mumbled that he wasn’t harassing her, he was trying to get on her good side and he -  _ thinks _ \- he succeeded. It’s not  _ his  _ fault that Iwa-chan turned out to be a kid whisperer, winning over Takeru and clearly being the world’s best big brother to Hiroko. Never in his life would Oikawa have guessed straight laced, stiff, and gruff  _ Iwaizumi Hajime _ , would have a way with kids and be so endlessly sweet and loveable around them. The point was driven further as Iwa-chan occasionally curled his arm as they walked to lift the still clinging Hiroko off her feet. It was an unconscious action no doubt, and she didn’t squeal happily like before - but Oikawa figures that has something to do with being shy now that she knows they have company. Oikawa had to make an effort to stop himself from drooling at the way his muscles strained his sleeve as his delicious arm muscles flexed while lifting Hiroko. 

“ I had no idea you’d be so good with kids Iwa-chan,” Oikawa murmured lowly, close to Iwaizumi’s ear as he lightly knocked their shoulders together. “ It’s sweet.” Iwaizumi offered nothing more than a noncommittal grunt and a half shrug in response. Humming, Oikawa nearly brushed his lips against Iwa-chan’s ear as he spoke. “ Reminds me why I was so attracted to you in the first place,” He purred lowly, leaning back to drink in Iwaizumi’s sputter and red shade creeping up his neck. The look he gave Oikawa copied Hiroko’s harassed expression earlier, making Tooru chuckle. 

  
  


As the two children got their skates on, Iwaizumi tried ignoring how Oikawa was looking at him, still struggling with not jumping him. Instead he focused on Takeru as the two stood up, Takeru giving Hiroko a curious look. 

“ You play hockey, right?” He asked, continuing when Hiroko nodded in confirmation. “ Isn’t hockey a little  _ rough _ for a girl?” Silence swept over the four of them, the blunt, incredulous way the young Oikawa had said ‘girl’ made Iwaizumi’s blood boil. He’s dealt with a number of assholes who tried saying shit about his sister getting into hockey, saying that it wasn’t ‘lady like’. All of them were lucky he didn’t knock their empty heads off their shoulders, and he’s not above giving Takeru an ear full about respect. Even Oikawa looked ill, like he was mortified by what came out of his nephew’s mouth.Tensing up, Hajime was fully ready to defend his sister when a small, warm hand rested gently on his forearm. Glancing down in confusion, Iwaizumi’s blood ran cold at the sickly sweet smile Hiroko was giving Takeru, he can just  _ feel _ the rage radiating off of her. 

“ Oh, I don’t know,” She hissed out, poison laced honey dripping off her words as her free hand balled into a trembling fist at her side. “ Why don’t I just  _ kick your ass _ , and then you can tell me if hockey is  _ too rough for a girl _ , huh~?” Hiroko spat, the heat in her eyes positively deadly as her smile twisted into a sneer. Takeru’s eyes widened at the threat, his shoulders tensing as he stammered out an apology, looking considerably frightened now of a girl who barely came up to his chest. Hajime has to admit, his sister is strong for her age and size, with her wearing a tank top now, you can see the slight muscle she’s sporting in her arms. ‘Being lady like’ has never been her thing - which came as a disappointment to their mother, who had hoped after having a burly boy, maybe she’d get some femininity in their household. Yet she indulged whatever Hiroko wanted and didn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want. When she first announced that she wanted to play hockey, their mother was the first to excitedly agree and tell her that she could pick out some nice, bright colored equipment. Hajime and their father were more hesitant at first, not wanting Hiroko to get injured like most hockey players do at some point. 

Hajime bit back a laugh, having forgotten who he’s dealing with. Hiroko has always been a force to be reckoned with, of course she’d hold her own when presented with an ignorant question. He swore he could hear Oikawa mumble something like ‘ violence runs in the family, that’s cute’ in amusement. Hiroko wasn’t satisfied by the apology, crossing her arms over her chest - which means nothing good.

“ I bet you have a tiny d- MHF?!” Hajime slapped his hand quickly over her mouth to cut off her scathing retort, guessing where  _ that  _ was going. He laughed awkwardly at the Oikawa’s as she glared weakly up at him, deflating as the fight left her.

“ O-kay! That’s enough now, don’t you think?” He said through gritted teeth, seeing that Oikawa was only barely holding off from laughing and would be no help, Takeru only looking unnerved. “ We’re all here to be  _ friends _ .” Hajime emphasized, cutting a look down to Hiroko who only rolled her eyes at him. Quickly ushering them out onto the rink, the two of them seeming to be keeping a good distance apart from each other, still wary. Plus Hajime knows his sister is extraordinarily shy when it comes to meeting new people- he can’t say much seeing as he was and  _ still is _ , pretty shy himself -but really opens up once she’s comfortable. 

Iwaizumi tried his damnedest to ease up now that the two were calmly skating around, but the  _ presence _ of Oikawa so close to him launched his better judgement out the window. His stupidly light and distinct smelling cologne was already going straight to Hajime’s head, lighting his very veins on fire. Leaning heavily against the lower wall, Hajime hoped his blunt nails digging into his forearms would give him some illusion of restraint. Of course Oikawa wouldn’t let that be the case, settling next to him leaning against the wall. 

“ They don’t look like they’re trying to rip each other’s throats out, so that must mean something good! Though, little Hiro-chan looks to have scared him too much to have him be back talking her.” Oikawa mused, his voice still purring in a way that Hajime doesn’t know is intentional or not but it’s not doing good things to him. Swallowing around his libido, he managed a weak nod, his voice strained slightly.

“ Takeru didn’t back talk me though.” Iwaizumi pointed out, not able to imagine stoic Takeru being mouthy with people. The huff of laughter next to him said otherwise. He could see Oikawa flipping his annoyingly bouncy hair out of his eyes in his peripheral.

“ Please, you’re nearly as tall as me and you’re built like a brick wall, he’s not stupid Iwa-chan. He has  _ eyes _ and can see the muscle you’re packing.” Oikawa spelled out, speaking as if it were an obvious observation and Iwaizumi was dense for not knowing. Tooru punctuated his statement by playfully knocking shoulders again, jolts of electricity going through him at the action. “ Despite his insistence to shave his lovely Oikawa family hair, which is a mistake, he’d look so nice with dark, curly hair. He complains that it gets in his face too much and is annoying when he’s playing volley ball. So Nee-san shaves it. Shame really.” Oikawa continued, sounding huffy as they both watched the kids skate around.

“ Can’t blame him- I’m annoyed by your hair too.” Besides the little indignant squawk he let out, Oikawa didn’t dignify his insult with a reply. Iwaizumi had prayed this meant Oikawa was going to pout the rest of the time and not tempt him to do indecent things in public. A warm hand brushed across his back, slender fingers wrapping around the railing next to his own hand as his heart leaped into his throat. The owner of the hand pressed against his side, the other man’s body heat seeping into him despite his hoodie. Wow, is it just Hajime, or is it extremely hard to breathe all of a sudden…? That damn cologne assaulted his senses again, his blood spiking in his veins, praying his eyes weren’t dilated. Oikawa’s hip was digging into his own, his hands gripping the railing tighter to keep them there and  _ not _ grabbing those stupid hips of his and grinding against them. This is completely intentional, he doesn’t need to be this close. He didn’t need to all but cage Hajime against the wall, his firm arm  _ burning _ across his back in a way that feels way too good. Hot breath blew over his neck, his fingers twitching to just grab this idiot and smash their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

Determined not to let Oikawa have the satisfaction of getting him hot and bothered, Iwaizumi slyly slid a hand away from the railing, moving it to slip into Oikawa’s back pocket. A familiar warmth quickly enveloped his palm while Oikawa gasped at the feeling, snapping his head over to give Iwaizumi a look. Shrugging nonchalantly, Iwaizumi ‘innocently’ curled his fingers in a motion that was suspiciously close to a grope. 

“ My hand was cold,” He mumbled out, voice so thick with arousal that he almost would’ve guessed that it was someone else speaking. The corner of his lip twitched with the threat of pulling into a grin at catching how red Oikawa had gotten next to him.

“ You’re wearing a hoodie, put your hands in the pocket.” His complaint fell extremely short of sounding remotely upset with how quiet and strained it was. A thrill ran through Hajime at knowing he can actually get Oikawa as flustered as he makes him. It’s about time for some payback.

“ Your ass is warmer than my hoodie.” Oikawa choked at that, sufficiently shutting up as they both looked out at the ice, not really paying attention to anything but each other. 

  
  


“ Hey, why’s your brother so close to my uncle? They dating?” Takeru spoke up for the first time since they made it out onto the ice, Hiroko humming in question. Following Takeru’s line of sight, she saw her brother pressed up against Tooru’s side, his ears distinctly red and one of his hands suspiciously unaccounted for. Tooru’s arm was all but wrapped around Hajime and red stained his pale skin much like Hajime’s ears. Hiroko caught how her brother’s eyes seemed to twinkle as they glanced over to Tooru, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.  _ Ah _ . That explains a lot. He must have a crush on Tooru then, not that it makes a difference to her since Tooru seemed nice enough.

“ I don’t know, but if they’re not, they  _ should  _ be. The way Hajime’s looking at him is almost sickenly cute. I haven’t seen him look at anyone like that. It’s like Oikawa-san just painted the sky.” Hiroko mused aloud, Takeru giving a little hum in agreement as they both kept observing them. Hajime looked to have mumbled something to which Tooru knocked his head back with laughter, Hajime watching him with great fondness. 

“ Uncle Tooru is definitely turning up his charm too. All he ever talks about is his ‘Iwa-chan’ who has to be Hajime. He hasn’t pursued anyone this hard ever if he’s been after him since he first started his whining. He doesn’t play desperate...Must really like your brother,” Takeru explained, breaking his eyes away from their two older relatives to look down at Hiroko. Suddenly, she got a brilliant idea, looking up at Takeru with a face splitting grin that was more than a little devious. 

“ What’dya say we make a bet on how long until they either  _ do it  _ or finally go out?” Hiroko offered with a tilt of her head, throwing Takeru a challenging look. It only took him a second before he had a grin on of his own.

“ You’re on!” They shook hands on it, laughing together as they snuck another look to the two oblivious subjects of their wagers. All their past transgressions were forgotten as they cheerfully discussed the terms of the bet and the prize and punishment with a new energy to their skating. To say the two on the side of the rink were confused by their sudden friendship would be an understatement.

Especially when they bumped fists and exchanged declarations of winning something once it was time to go.

(“  _ Kids these days, huh? _ ”

“  _ You sound like an old man Trashykawa.” _

_ “ Rude!” _ )

* * *

Over the course of the following couple of weeks after their ‘second date’ Iwaizumi and Oikawa went on a couple more real dates. Going to the movies to watch whatever alien movie Oikawa had been gushing about, out for coffee when they both had a break in practice, to a couple restaurants Oikawa had sworn by, out to a bar once but Iwaizumi made sure neither of them had too much considering they both had practice the next day. It was… comfortable. Even though Iwaizumi now had no idea what this did to their relationship. Those were things you do with people you’re dating but… they’re not dating- at least not to Hajime’s knowledge,  _ he  _ certainly wasn’t informed of such. The fact that they kiss every time after they say their goodbyes doesn’t help Hajime’s internal crisis of their status. 

Chalking it up to Oikawa being his usual touchy self, Iwaizumi shrugged off the matter to focus on getting himself and his team prepared for their next game. It was going well too, until they had a rare visit from their frantic coach- he trusts Iwaizumi to manage the team and checks up on them frequently and is there for all their games and press conferences. 

Irihata looked over to tense Iwaizumi and grimaced. It can’t be good… The bomb dropped when Irihata opened his mouth.

“ The media is here.” The whole team collectively paled, knowing with the media comes difficult questions and headlines twisted out of proportion. It’s especially bad if they pop in barely announced. “ I managed to hold them off for a minute but I told security to let them in after five minutes so they’ll be coming any minute.” As if on cue, a lady in a pretty suit burst in with a cameraman trailing her- it took everything in Iwaizumi to not pull a face.

After accepting a few lies about only asking a few questions and being ‘sorry’ about intruding on their practice time, Iwaizumi stiffly stood next to the well dressed woman in front of the camera. It’s times like this that Hajime  _ really _ wishes he wasn’t captain. They rarely want to talk to anyone  _ but _ the coach and captain, not caring about Iwaizumi’s lack of skill in handling interviews.

Hajime found himself awkwardly laughing, pasting on another small smile at the reporter’s attempt at a joke, scratching the side of his nose out of nervous habit. They’d discussed all they could about the team and hockey, and this would be the time they’d throw you off after getting cozy with the easy questions. As if reading his mind, the reporter’s smile turned the slightest bit sly.

“ So, if you don’t mind my asking Iwaizumi-san, do you know Oikawa Tooru?” Hajime just about choked on his heart that had leapt into this throat. How do they know?! Is there some sort of reporting mind reading skill he should be made aware of? These people  _ always _ seem to pick out what Hajime is stressing over and question him about it. 

“ Uhm, yes?” The lit at the end of his sentence made it into a question which isn’t usually good because reporters will eat it up and shove more questions at you. Yet he honestly had no idea where she was going with this and how Oikawa was brought into this conversation. His heart was hammering in his chest, praying that he was wrong about the whole mind reading thing because  _ fuck _ the way he thinks about Oikawa- especially  _ in bed _ -should be kept solely to himself.

“ You two are pretty close friends, wouldn’t you say?”  _ If by close you mean make out aggressively while floating somewhere between friends and lovers _ .

“ Uh, we’re friends, yeah.” 

“ Not,  _ more _ than friends?”

“  _ Just _ friends.”

“ Are you aware that your fans have collectively assumed the two of you are in a relationship and have given you two a couple name? Iwaoi?” The blood ran from Iwaizumi’s face in an attempt to flee the reporter’s positively man eating expression. How do fans figure these things out so quickly?! Did he really seem love struck? Did Oikawa?! How did they know that they’ve been going out on dates recently? 

“ U-Um-”

“ Oikawa-san has been posting quite a few pictures of the two of you looking to be going out on dates, but hasn’t responded to any of the questions fans have been asking about your relationship.” She cut in holding up a phone for Iwaizumi to look at, what was apparently one of Oikawa’s social media accounts open. He remembers Oikawa always insisting on taking a picture with him during all of their dates, but he didn’t know that fucker was posting all of them. It’s no wonder they all got the wrong- is it really  _ wrong _ though…? -idea about them.

On the screen was Oikawa with his arm wrapped around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, holding him close enough that their cheeks were almost touching. Outside of frame Iwaizumi knows his own arm was wrapped firmly around Oikawa’s waist. They were in one of the restaurants Oikawa insisted on, Tooru flashing a wide smile and peace sign while Iwaizumi looked exasperated despite the faint smile on his lips. The comment above the picture read, “ Date night with a certain someone~! Already know the food will be good because the great Oikawa-san always picks the best places!”. The comments under the photo were things like, ‘ wait, a  _ date _ date??’ ‘ they  _ have _ to be dating!!’ ‘ Go Oikawa~ did he finally manage to seduce Iwaizumi?!’. The following post was a candid picture of himself hunched over his bowl of food, spoon in his mouth with Oikawa’s comment being, “ See~ he shouldn’t have doubted my tastes! <3”. That only proved that they were the only two eating together, not being able to pass it off as a night with friends, the fans commenting such. He scrolled through to see all of their dates posted, pictures of Oikawa and Iwaizumi holding up drinks to the camera, the two of them in front of movie posters, and more candid photos of Iwaizumi littered the account. Try as he might, he wasn’t completely able to push away the heat rising to his face at seeing countless comments of ‘  _ please let iwaoi be a thing _ ’.

“ We-we’re just friends.” He choked out, handing the phone back like it had burned him. Oh, he’ll kill Oikawa for this… Yet at the same time, he’s kind of… glad that Oikawa seems excited enough about their relationship that he’d post so much about it. It gives him hope that he’s not the only one wanting this to  _ be _ something, and… it also terrifies him at the possible negative reactions people might have towards it. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to put Oikawa through that… to be the reason hatred might be aimed towards Oikawa.

( He had no idea Oikawa was streaming the interview on his phone after catching word Iwaizumi was going to be on. Or that Oikawa’s smile wavered every time the word ‘ friend’ came out of Iwaizumi’s mouth to describe their relationship.)

* * *

Hajime was still tense after the interview ended, feeling as violated as he usually does after doing things like that. He was tense throughout practice and on his way home, feeling strangely flustered and horrified over Oikawa’s vague recounts of their dates. Something in him was disgusted at how many times he called Oikawa  _ just _ his friend when he knows damn well they’re past that. Or he thinks they are... _ hopes _ they are? Running a frustrated hand through his thick hair, he suppressed the urge to scream at having reached this line of thinking yet again. Iwaizumi should just man up and ask Oikawa what they are instead of playing a guessing game, he  _ knows _ this. It’s just that it’s  _ Oikawa _ and he makes Iwaizumi stupidly nervous for reasons beyond him. He hasn’t gotten this serious with anyone since a fleeting relationship in high school. It’s dizzying. 

All of his thoughts halted and spiraled out of control at seeing a tall, lithe frame leaning against his door, looking too fucking seductive for his own good. Hajime’s mouth went dry, still standing a good distance away from his own apartment, thoughts of bending Oikawa over flooding his mind. Oikawa’s hands were in his pockets, long, graceful legs stretched out in front of him, his head tilted to the side to reveal his neck that  _ begs _ to be marked, his eyes  _ burning _ with a very clear desire. Iwaizumi felt like an invisible force was trying to pull him towards Oikawa, like he was fated to gravitate towards him like the blinding star he is. His feet stayed planted right where he had froze all the same, fighting the overwhelming urge to get closer to him. Something about Oikawa right now screamed  _ danger _ to Iwaizumi, telling him to not make any move closer to him if he knows what’s good for himself. Hajime let out a shuddering breath, taking that step closer, the sexual tension almost palpable as he swallowed thickly. Oikawa languidly moved from the door as Iwaizumi walked up to it, fumbling as he tried getting his keys out without looking as eager to get the door open as he felt. 

“ Why are you here?” He questioned, not able to stand the way Tooru was staring at him without wanting to throw him up against the wall right there in the hallway. Possibly giving his neighbors a show isn’t something he wants to ever do. Even his question did nothing to cut the unsaid promise sitting heavy in the air between them. It curled around them, threatening to choke him as his heart raced.

“ I need a reason?” The normally teasing remark lost all playfulness with how low his voice was, no usual lit in it. His words sent a thrill down his spine, hardly able to breathe with this atmosphere. Never has he been this eager for potential sex, any previous reservations he might have had evaporated the second he saw Oikawa against his door.  _ Damn it, why is it so hard to get his fingers to fucking work the key into the lock _ \- 

“ Yes,” Hajime breathed the same time the lock clicked open and he opened the door, not sure if he was saying yes to his question or something entirely different. At this point, he was positive neither of them bothered to figure out which yes he meant. As soon as the door was open, Oikawa’s hand grabbed the front of his shirt, forcing him inside quickly. Watching Oikawa deftly close and lock the door with one hand like he’s done this a million times before was oddly extremely sexy to Hajime. 

“ I’ll give you a reason,” Tooru purred out under his breath, his mouth on Hajime’s in the next second, roughly shoving him up against the wall. Slender fingers grabbed at his hair, deepening the kiss with such a sense of urgency that made Hajime curse their clothes vehemently for not allowing their bodies to be touching. It took Iwa no time at all to return the kiss in earnest, grabbing Oikawa’s stupidly perfect hair only to tug at it hard enough to drag a gasp out of Tooru. Muffled moans, lewd smacking of lips, and their hurried breaths filled the apartment, Iwaizumi snatching a hold of Oikawa’s shirt, pulling hard enough to make Oikawa press flush against him. Flicking his tongue out, he licked at Oikawa’s lower lip, slipping in as soon as those lips parted for him. Drinking in the groan Tooru gave him, Hajime flipped them so he was the one pinning Tooru to the wall. He let go of his hair only to dig his fingers into Oikawa’s narrow hips, the little gasp that got him going straight to his cock. He could feel Tooru’s hard on pressing against his leg, his own pants straining painfully. Tooru turned his head to break their heated kiss, breathing heavily with a flushed face that only made Iwaizumi want to pull him back in for another kiss. 

“ Are… are you okay? You know...with  _ this _ ?” He breathed out, voice thick with arousal as he desperately searched Hajime’s eyes for a sign that this was going to be something more. In lieu of gracing him with a proper response, Hajime grabbed Tooru’s ass, rolling his hips sensually against his. Oikawa’s hands immediately clawed at his shoulder’s, head kicking back as he keened loudly. Something tells Hajime his neighbors are going to find out he’s gay tonight…

Their shoes were quickly kicked off as they stumbled into the living room, hands groping and sliding under clothing. Hajime popped a couple buttons of Oikawa’s shirt open to ravish his neck, running his tongue along the smooth skin, nipping here and there. When his fingers couldn’t work the buttons fast enough, Iwa let out a low growl against his shoulder, grabbing the offending material only to effortlessly rip it open. Not caring about the buttons that popped off, he ripped Oikawa’s shirt off of him so he could appreciate the coiled muscle it had been hiding. Iwa let himself be pushed onto the couch with Oikawa on top of him. Hajime’s heart stuttered out of time at hot lips pressing to his ear, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

“ You’re so lucky that was hot. You still owe me a new shirt.” The low pitch of Oikawa’s voice only made Iwaizumi have to swallow a moan, bucking his hips to get back to the task at hand. His action drew breathy groans from the both of them, their lips meeting in another fervent kiss. The feeling of Oikawa’s warm hands running along his body felt so unbelievably good that Iwaizumi forgot why he had been afraid of this in the first place. Soon his shirt was thrown somewhere in his living room, both of their hands working at each other’s pants, trying to get them off and rut against each other all at once. Oikawa elicited a rumbling groan from Iwaizumi as he moved to bite at his neck, tongue licking the reddened skin, his breathing getting considerably faster. His hips lifted to let Oikawa slide his pants off without him thinking about it or thinking he should be embarrassed. The low moan of approval from Oikawa just made him pissed off that  _ he’s _ still half dressed.

“ Off,” Hajime growled into Oikawa’s ear, shoving his hands under both his pants and underwear, roughly shoving them down around his thighs. Oikawa’s groan vibrated against his throat, his back muscles flexing before he sat back to kick off the last of his clothing. Despite his flushed face being the definition of turned on, Oikawa smirked down at Iwaizumi- who now was getting what Oikawa  _ thought _ he was going to be doing -before leaning down to kiss messily down his chest. Hajime bit his lip to keep from voicing the embarrassing sound he almost made at Oikawa grabbing his thighs, moving between them.

“ Iwa-chan’s so good looking~,” He purred, breath blowing over his slick skin, cooling it and making goosebumps appear. Iwa felt his muscles tremble at the stimulation, trying to focus so he could stop this before he gets to the point of no return. 

“ O-Oikawa,” Iwa wanted to wince at how husky his voice had gotten thanks to how painfully aroused he was. “ I’ve always topped before,” He got out, finding it hard to focus when those fucking  _ hands _ were tracing his muscles and giving sensitive places feather light touches. A scowl immediately overtook his face through his lusty haze at Oikawa actually  _ laughing _ at him not wanting to bottom. 

“ And so do I Iwa-chan! But tonight you get the pleasure of getting ravished by me.” A surge of anger induced dominance swelled in him, sick of Oikawa always being the one to mess with him. Like fuck he’s getting control of the bedroom too. He’s been wanting to grind that stupid smirk into the mattress for a long time now, and like hell he’s gonna bottom now that he has the opportunity. Wrapping his legs around Oikawa’s waist and grabbing his shoulders, Iwaizumi easily flipped them. The man now under him let out a yelp of surprise, blinking owlishly up at him as Hajime settled between his legs. Leaning down, he spoke against Oikawa’s lips, his fingers pressing against the well defined muscle of his thighs.

“  _ I. Top, _ ” Hajime growled out, Oikawa’s breath stuttering as his legs quivered. A weak, shaky laugh came out of Tooru while his hands grabbed at the couch. 

“ But Iwa-cha-AH,  _ fuck _ !” Hajime cut off his protest by leaning down and biting down on the inside of his thigh, sucking and running his tongue across it until it had become a dark mark. His eyes glanced back up at Oikawa, finding that his head had lolled back against the arm of the couch, fingers twitching at his sides. His new lover’s chest was heaving with his panting, a small whine working past his lips. Moving up, Iwa kissed his way down Oikawa’s chest, feeling the muscle flex and tremble under his lips, breathy noises leaving Tooru. He switched from kissing to lightly biting and licking once he got down to Oikawa’s hip, sensually running his tongue over the bruised skin. Hajime was purposely avoiding where he knows Oikawa wants him, said man squirming as his lips slowly got closer to his groin. He almost felt mean at the broken call of ‘Iwa-chan’ his teasing earned him, his thighs quivering in Hajime’s hands. “ P-Please Iwa-  _ god please I need you to _ -” Oikawa groaned out, bucking his hips insistently. 

Iwaizumi finally looked over Oikawa, surprised at seeing how flushed his face had gotten, pressed against his shoulder to muffle his pleased sounds. Lowering his gaze slightly, Iwa was greeted with a sight that made his groin throb painfully. He wasn’t sure if he should be flattered by how wet Oikawa had gotten from just a little teasing, pre-cum dripping from his throbbing, neglected length, pooling on Tooru’s stomach. Oikawa tilted his head to look up at Hajime because of his pause, his chocolate eyes glazed over, pale skin dusted pink, perfect hair a mess. He really looks too damn attractive, Hajime has half the mind to skip foreplay and fuck him into his couch. If he wasn’t enjoying this so much, he probably would, but this  _ is _ their first time together. It should be a little nicer than a straight up fuck. Licking his lips, Hajime couldn’t help himself from dipping down to run his tongue over Tooru’s slick stomach, the muscles underneath twitching in surprise. He could feel Oikawa’s cock bob against his cheek, smearing some pre-cum against it. Pulling away, he swallowed what he had in his mouth, not  _ hating _ the salty taste it left in his mouth, licking his lips before wiping it off of his cheek with his finger, sucking it off. The strained moan of pleasure from the man under him drew his attention back, Oikawa’s head lolling back against the couch again, hands clawing helplessly against the cushion. 

“  _ Fucking hell Hajime, you’re going to kill me if you do that again _ . That was stupidly erotic,” Oikawa moaned out, panting to catch his breath, writhing thanks to barely getting any touch. The thought that Hajime could most likely make Oikawa cum without even touching him made a new wave of heat roll over Hajime. Hearing his name work over those sinful lips didn’t help the wetness he started to feel in his briefs. Deciding to be a little nicer, he leaned down to Oikawa’s abused cock, flicking his tongue out to lick a stripe from the base to tip, oh so slowly. If his mouth wasn’t occupied, he might’ve laughed at how Oikawa’s hips jerked at the sensation, trying to urge Hajime’s pace to hurry up. Once he got to the head, he wrapped his lips around as little of it as possible, sucking and swirling his tongue around it. His actions earned him more pre-cum spilling into his mouth, along with Tooru’s noises going up both an octave and a notch in volume. Oikawa’s hands found his hair again, tugging to encourage him to take him in fully, but Hajime only pulled away with an obscene, wet ‘pop’. 

He could feel Oikawa’s eyes on him as he opened his mouth, spitting out the pre-cum that spilled in his mouth over his fingers, coating them generously. Tooru could only whimper at the scene, his length throbbing woefully between his perfect thighs. If his eyes weren’t burning with such unbridled lust, Hajime might feel bad for him, but he knows he’ll make up for the teasing in a second. Bending down, Iwa pressed their lips together for a short, searing kiss, almost caving to the wanting look Oikawa threw him. Instead he pushed his leg back to get better access, a surprised yelp slipping out of Tooru. 

“ Relax,” Hajime mumbled soothingly, understanding flashing in Oikawa’s eyes once he pressed a finger against his entrance. He bit down on Tooru’s neck the same time he eased his finger in, a twinge of guilt flaring up at the pained hiss he let out, quickly adding another finger just to get it over with. Thankfully Oikawa stayed relaxed, pressing back on his fingers to let Hajime know he was fine to move. Tooru’s back arched as he thrusted his fingers, pressing against different parts each time, trying to find that one spot-

“  _ HAJIME, fuck! Iwa-chan, a-ahh~!! _ ” Fingers clawed at his back as Tooru’s explicit yells reached a new volume, his hips bucking and rocking hard onto Hajime’s fingers. He couldn’t help but smirk against Oikawa’s neck, curling his fingers press on his prostate, stroking it slowly. This time Tooru couldn’t form words, broken cries ripping from his throat, his back arching beautifully again as his hands grabbed at his back and shoulders for purchase. Busying himself with messily kissing over Oikawa’s collarbone and chest, Hajime drank in every moan and cry he brought out of Oikawa. His briefs have become uncomfortably slick now, his arousal straining against the material, almost painfully hard at this point. Pulling his fingers out of Oikawa, he replaced them by grinding his clothed erection over Oikawa’s, rolling his hips in a painfully slow pace. His breath was shaky against Oikawa’s skin, holding back from full on rutting against him. This is supposed to be driving  _ Oikawa _ crazy, but Hajime’s doing a good job of driving  _ himself _ crazy. “ I-I-Iwa-ch-chan, I’m- you need to-  _ close _ -” Tooru drawled, a shiver going through the body under him. Reluctantly he pulled away from Oikawa, glancing down at his briefs, almost embarrassed about the darker spot all around the crotch revealing what teasing Oikawa had done to himself. Standing up, Hajime pulled down his underwear, hissing at the cooler air hitting his arousal as he ridded himself of his ruined briefs. What he wasn’t ready for was a guttural noise coming from Oikawa, his eyes snapping back to the figure on his couch. Tooru’s half lidded eyes roamed over the newly revealed part of him, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

“  _ My god _ , _ you’re so fucking hot _ ,” Oikawa moaned out, slowly dragging his gaze back up to Hajime’s eyes, his ears burning at what Oikawa had meant. Suppressing the urge to cover himself, he gestured to the vague direction of his bedroom.

“ Bed,” He grunted eloquently, mind too far in the gutter to manage proper speech. At least Oikawa was also too far gone to make fun of him for his sudden lack of vocabulary. Tooru sat up, grabbing his pants and digging in the pocket, pulling out a couple shiny packets. Hajime felt an embarrassed heat crawl up his neck at realizing they were condoms- meaning Oikawa had  _ planned _ for this. He’s not sure why that thought makes him so flustered, but it does. Iwaizumi huffed, frowning down at Oikawa, pissed off that he somehow  _ knew _ . “ You have condoms just on you? You’re horrible.” He mumbled, Tooru flashing him a grin, shrugging his shoulders as he struggled to stand.

“ I call it being hopeful,” Tooru breathed, his thighs quivering as he stood, looking barely strong enough to hold him upright currently. “ I’ve carried condoms on me for a while now, for this very reason. That way we could enjoy ourselves completely,” He said easily, as if it isn’t mortifying that he’s been  _ waiting _ for this day, eagerly preparing just encase Hajime caved earlier on. 

“ I can’t believe you… just, come on.”

“ If I can even walk.” Oikawa joked, holding onto the couch as he tried to get his legs to cooperate with him, weak from overstimulation. Hajime had far too little patience to deal with waiting so he took the matter into his own hands, heaving Oikawa up and getting his legs to wrap around his waist. A squeak slipped out of him in the process, his arms quickly wrapping around Hajime’s neck as he quickly started carrying him to the bedroom. Iwa couldn’t help but nip at Oikawa’s exposed neck, hot gasps breathed into his ear, their body heat melting into each other. As he walked to the bedroom, Tooru bounced slightly, creating a delicious friction against his arousal that had him biting back groans. Tooru’s own erection was rubbing against his abs, high whimpers revealing it wasn’t doing good things to him either. It was a bittersweet relief to finally drop Oikawa onto his bed, quickly following him. Iwa was kissing down his body again, pausing to pay extra attention to the marks now littered over the once perfect skin. Taking the condoms from Oikawa, he kept one and blindly tossed the other’s to his nightstand, skillfully ripping open the small packet with his teeth. 

“ ...That was hot,” Oikawa breathed, dilated eyes watching Iwaizumi’s every movement as his hand went down to slide it over his length. Tooru’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes flicking up to lock with Hajime’s. “ Glad I picked the right size, I was worried it was going to be just wishful thinking,” He practically whispered, that hungry look returning full force sending a shiver down Iwa’s spine. Feeling another surge of dominance, Hajime leaned down so his lips were almost touching Oikawa’s.

“ Turn over,  _ Tooru _ ,” Hajime purred, his voice dipping low and sultry. Their closeness let him feel Oikawa’s shuddering breath blow over his lips before he slowly complied. Tooru’s hands grasped at the sheets, the muscles in his back jumping as they tensed up. Another squeak slipped out of Tooru as Hajime roughly grabbed his hips to lift them higher into the air. His hands kneaded his perfectly round ass, drawing out a small keen while he admired the gorgeous man he’ll be able to call his lover after tonight. A almost nervous laugh worked out of Oikawa, sounding not at all humorous. 

“ I wasn’t kidding when I said I don’t bottom. Ha, my heart is pounding…” Tooru mumbled against the pillow, the tips of his ears blossoming red. “ It’s your fault for being fucking hot as hell, I can’t fucking  _ think _ and it’s driving me crazy. I’m not sure if I’m nervous about it hurting, or if I’m nervous because I’m afraid I don’t bottom well and leave you of all people unsatisfied… I-I just-” A yelp ended his little rant, caused by the light slap to the ass Hajime gave him. He pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s flushed ear, trailing his hands up and down the skater’s sides. 

“ You know you never stop talking when you’re nervous? Just shut up,” Iwaizumi murmured into his ear, no heat behind his words. “ You don’t have to be nervous around me or work to ‘impress’ me. You think our relationship hangs on you being a good lay or not? If all I cared about was sex I would’ve fucked you into next week when you approached me that first time.” A small gasp cued him to continue on, moving to place soft kisses to Oikawa’s shoulder. “ I care about  _ you _ Tooru, I wouldn’t have gone on all those dates and put up with you if I wasn’t invested in you and this relationship,” Hajime could feel the tension slowly leave Tooru’s body, his hands loosening their death grip on his sheets. “ So stop overthinking stupid shit while we’re making love, you’re perfect Tooru.”

“... The name thing is totally unfair…” He mumbled into the pillow, his voice suspiciously wobbly, as if he’s about to cry. Knowing Oikawa, that probably isn’t far from the truth. Smiling, Hajime placed another sweet kiss on Tooru’s jaw before pulling back.

“ Good, then you know how I felt when you moaned out my name earlier,” Hajime pulled Oikawa completely out of his little moment by biting down on the soft flesh of his ass. A sharp gasp melted into a throaty moan when he sucked, pulling away only to trace his tongue around the dark, possessive mark. The thought that Oikawa’s fellow skaters might see all the love bites he’s given him never crossed Iwa’s mind, most likely do to the stream of muffled moans it gets him. Feeling mean again, Hajime teasingly flicked his tongue over Tooru’s entrance, hearing him suck in air with his hips jumped at the sensation. Deciding against eating him out right now, he reached his hand around to run along Tooru’s slick length, bringing his hand back to slick himself up while Oikawa whimpered at the teasing. 

Hajime leaned back over Tooru, pressing the head of his cock against him, placing reassuring kisses on the back of Oikawa’s neck. He murmured sweet nothing’s in Tooru’s ear, slowly pushing in, wincing at the sharp, almost choking breath he took in, his body tensing before forcibly relaxing as his breath came in short huffs. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the deep groan that came up from the bottom of his chest as Tooru’s tight warmth enveloped him, it was almost  _ too _ tight. A tremble went down his back as he restrained himself from roughly thrusting in, not wanting to end up  _ hurting _ him. Hajime’s own breath hitched as he buried his face in Tooru’s neck, it only giving him a lung full of the skater’s intoxicating scent, his eyes closing tightly . A chant of, ‘ _ don’t fuck this up, don’t fuck this up, it’s your first fucking time together, don’t fuck it up Hajime _ ’ kept him from just doing him hard like his body’s telling him to. Another gasp of breath choked out of him as his eyes shot open at Oikawa shoving his hips back, taking the rest of Hajime in at once. The overwhelming sensation of the pulsing heat around him left Iwaizumi’s mind reeling, his blunt nails dragging down Oikawa’s sides as he moaned out.

“ Move Hajime, you’re not going to break me,” Tooru’s voice was nearly a whisper, Iwaizumi shuddering at hearing his name in that completely unfair voice when he’s inside of him. He couldn’t even choke out a response before Oikawa pulled his hips forward and slammed them back against his hips. His body decided it didn’t need any more encouraging, Hajime’s hips moving on their own in a slow pace. Tooru moaned into the pillow, his hands splaying out on the sheets, pawing at them desperately. Hajime tried to get his panting under control, his breath blowing over Oikawa’s neck in a way that got him to shiver. 

“ If you keep doing that, this’ll end up getting rough,”

“ Maybe I  _ want _ you to be rough with me,” A growl slipped out involuntarily from Hajime, surprising himself with how much his blood was boiling. Fuck, does he want to just fuck him until he sees stars… 

Sitting back, Iwa moved his hands back to rest on Tooru’s hips, his head lolling back as he dared to pull back even more before thrusting back in. The up in pace had Oikawa tightening his grip on the comforter, his muffled moans getting louder. Hajime doesn’t need to see himself to know his eyes are dark with lust, his parted lips letting gruff groans slip out. White hot pleasure spikeing in his veins, leaving him stripped down to nothing but carnal desire. His fingers twitched, gripping Tooru’s hips tighter as he thrusted into him harder, having at least enough sense to angle his hips. It wasn’t hard to figure out when he hit Tooru’s sweet spot, his head kicking back, allowing his loud moan to be heard in all it’s glory. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his groin, giving him the sudden need to hear every last noise Tooru makes. Reaching out, he laced his fingers in Oikawa’s soft locks, roughly pulling his head back out of the pillow to catch his whimper at the action. 

“ Don’t hide your voice from me,” He ordered huskily, punctuating his sentence with an especially hard thrust into Oikawa’s prostate, the noise he made not able to be classified as human. Hajime could feel Oikawa’s legs tremble, his hurried breath loud as he all but purred. 

“ Fuck, Hajime, H-Hajime,  _ please _ , fuck,  _ harder, faster _ ,  _ I need you Hajime _ !” Oikawa trailed off into a garbled chanting of ‘Hajime’ along with the occasional plea of him going harder. Hearing his name whimpered fueled the burning inside of Hajime, complying eagerly as he pounded into Tooru. Iwa sloppily kissed along Oikawa’s shoulder blades, groaning as Oikawa’s moans bordered on being yells. He wanted to cry out at feeling Oikawa get even tighter around him, the noise catching in his throat, only leaving as a broken ‘Fuck’.

Hurriedly flipping Oikawa onto his back, he pushed up his legs to wrap around his waist before thrusting deeply back in. His bed protested at his quick thrusts, but it could barely be heard over Oikawa’s yells of ecstasy as he hit his prostate even better at this angle. Hajime rested his forehead against Oikawa’s taking in his flushed face, hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, tears collecting in the corners of his dark eyes. He even caught a tiny bit of drool at the corner of his mouth, not finding it as gross as he should. Oikawa was beautiful even when looking as wrecked as he does now. Catching his lips for a messy kiss, Hajime moved his hips as fast as he could, feeling the familiar burn of release building up. Tooru clawed frantically at his back, arching up beautifully as he cried out loud enough that it’s impossible his neighbor’s  _ didn’t _ hear. 

“  _ Hajime! Hajime, I’m- Iwa- Hajime, I’m going to- _ ” Oikawa just about  _ screamed _ his name as he came, spilling over himself, Hajime seeing stars as Oikawa clamped down around him. With another desperate thrust, he groaned out Tooru’s own name as his orgasm hit him  _ hard _ . His body shook as his climax swept over him, his hips still jerking as he rode out his high. Iwaizumi’s arms gave up on the task of holding him up, crumpling against Oikawa as they both tried to catch their breaths. He hardly could bring himself to care about the uncomfortable slick feeling of cum between them. Breathing in Tooru’s comforting scent, he placed lazy kisses along his hickey covered neck. He could only hum in question as Tooru shook with badly suppressed laughter. “ I’m so glad I waited for that,” Oikawa breathed, his voice hoarse thanks to his yelling, his fingers dancing across Hajime’s back. Pulling out of him with a grunt, Iwa lightly smacked Oikawa’s thigh before rolling off of him to lay beside him. 

“ Yeah, and now all my neighbors know I’m gay thanks to you, you dick,” Iwa grumbled, no real heat in his words, instead a tired sort of fondness. Of course Oikawa only laughed at his misfortune, not having to be the one who’ll be getting strange looks from his neighbors. Tooru turned on his side to face Iwa, a real smile gracing his lips as he reached out to walk his fingers up Hajime’s abs. 

“ It’s your fault for being so sexy, Iwa-chan~!” He purred out, tracing patterns on Hajime’s chest with a long finger. Trying to not get going again, Iwa rolled his eyes at Oikawa, batting his hand away as he got off the bed, his legs unsteady for a minute.

“ We’re both gross right now and you  _ won’t  _ be sleeping in my bed covered in cum, so I’ll be right back,” Hajime slipped off and tossed his condom into his waste basket as he made his way out of the bedroom, Tooru’s hum following him as he left. 

Hajime quickly retrieved both their phones from the living room before he ducked into the bathroom. A heat rose to his face as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his hair a wild mess, eyes still dilated, lips a bruised red, a couple hickeys littering his neck and abs, Tooru’s cum clinging to his stomach. Not to mention how much  _ lighter _ Hajime feels, feeling a bubbly excitement in his chest, heart fluttering like a teenage girl. Fuck, it’s been a long time since he’s been laid… Running a hand through his unruly hair, he quickly cleaned himself off, annoyed by how fucking  _ giddy _ he feels. Sighing, his eyes slid back to their phones, remembering the conversation he had with his teammates a couple weeks ago. Worrying his bottom lip, he hurriedly grabbed his phone, opening his messages before quickly typing out two words before he could think better of it.

 

**To: That Meme fuck**

Home run.

 

Burying his red face in his hands, Hajime debated on if sending that to Hanamaki was really the best decision. He at least hopes that he said the correct thing, still not completely sure about the baseball metaphor, but chancing a guess at this being what a ‘home run’ was. Well, nothing he can do about it now that it was sent. Knowing Makki, he’ll first tell Mattsun and then the rest of the team will know. At least hopefully with this they’ll stay out of his love life.

( Little did he know, Makki and Mattsun were promptly losing their shit as they both doubled over laughing after seeing the blunt and cute attempt their captain sent them. Their movie was forgotten as they both laughed as Makki started typing up a group text to their team about their innocent captain’s loss of virginity, already setting up a bet over who topped who.)

After gaining control over his flushed face, Iwa returned back to the bed room, phones and wash cloth in hands. He paused at Oikawa being nowhere in site, a sick feeling churning in his stomach before movement caught his eye. His balcony’s curtains were fluttering in the wind, the door cracked open. Sighing in relief, he set everything down on his nightstand, slipping on a random pair of boxers as he made his way over to the door. Quietly he stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind him. Another warm feeling washed over him at seeing Oikawa, blanket wrapped around his naked body. His messy, curly brunette locks were tussled gently by the crisp night air, body bathed in pale moonlight, head tilted up to look at the sky. The stars shimmering in his deep brown eyes were breathtaking, the hickeys scattered across his neck and shoulders only adding to his beauty. The dark marks a stark contrast with his porcelain skin, even more so in the soft moonlight, Hajime still finding it hard to believe that  _ he _ was the one to put them there. Tooru is  _ his _ . Smiling softly at Tooru’s back, he stepped forward, pressing himself against that beautiful back, wrapping his arms possessively around his waist. Placing a lingering kiss to his lightly freckled shoulder, he hummed at feeling Tooru press back against him.

“ Don’t the stars look beautiful Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered, a sense of childish awe laced into his voice as he gazed up at the expanse of shining stars overhead. Iwaizumi was too busy watching the stars dance in his eyes to bother with looking up anywhere else. “ I could stare at them all day…”

“ Yes,  _ you _ are,” He whispered back, Oikawa’s eyes glancing over to him, confusion twisting amongst the stars before melting into a warm understanding. Another honest smile pulled at Tooru’s lips, sending Hajime’s heart fluttering uselessly in his chest. Kissing the corner of that gorgeous smile, he trailed his hands along Oikawa’s sides. A content sigh left his lover’s lips as Oikawa leaned his weight to rest against Iwa’s chest. At feeling a tremor go through Tooru, he gave him one last kiss, savouring that nice breeze one more time.

“ Come on, let’s go back inside, it’s cold out here.” He murmured against his mouth, letting his hands slip from Tooru’s body only to intertwine with his hands.

  
( They  _ may _ have put the other two condoms to use that night as well as the moon bathed them in light.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK AT SMUT, I HOPE IT WAS OKAY!!! ENJOY THE EXTRA GAY LITTLE END SCENE THERE THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SO GAY BUT WAS. Have the idiots gotten over being idiots?? Can the happy stay happy?? That angst tag is looking awfully suspicious, wouldn't you say~~?? Oh ho ho~ things look very interesting ahead~~ :D I'lltrytonottakeamillionyearstoupdatenexthopefully.


	5. It'll Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots try to figure out how relationships are supposed to work, SMUT, things get Difficult for Iwaizumi, people are vicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, YOU'RE ALL SO LOVELY I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS GOT SO MUCH ATTENTION AND LOVE ;A; I'm glad my smut was better than I feared it was!! So, there'll be more smut in this chapter~! And I also changed my name because the old one was an embarrassing thing my 12 year old self came up with and I kept with me in transferring over from FF for some, stupid reason. And I'M SO SORRY, I TRIED HARD TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED AND FAILED MISERABLY!! AND NOW I HAVE A JOB AND MY CLASSES AREN'T REALLY EASY, AND I HAVE A CON THIS WEEKEND SO I'M TRYING TO BALANCE EVERYTHING, PLEASE BE PATIENT, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW D: But there's only a couple more chapters I believe (and the epilogue is getting stupidly long, oops, this was supposed to be a one shot, and now it's 75,000 words long and I'm not even close to being done... heh... this AU is killing me sweetly )~ -I also may have like 17 other ideas for Iwaoi fics typed out and ready for inspiration to be thrown at the good ones, ahaha~-
> 
> *By the way, there'll be some slurs said, and the whole last scene could be triggering so just proceed cautiously!!*

    The first sight Iwaizumi was greeted with when he woke up was a mess of brown hair in his face. For a fleeting second, he was vaguely concerned, since he doesn’t have brown hair, he doesn’t own any animals, and lives alone. Though he doesn’t think someone who broke into his apartment would be cuddled up in bed with him. With his memory slowly flooding back to him, he tried moving his body, only to find Oikawa clings in his sleep, his long legs tangled with his own, and arms wrapped tightly around his torso. His head was tucked firmly into the side of Iwaizumi’s neck, his even breath tickling against his skin. Hajime’s arm was numb, since Oikawa was laying right on it. His skin crawled at feeling drool pooled against his collarbone, thoroughly disgusted that the skater _drooled on_ _him_ in his sleep. Carefully detangling those unfairly long, graceful limbs from his body, he slowly slid out of the bed, trying to not jostle Oikawa. It’s still really early so he’ll allow Oikawa to sleep a little longer.

    Iwaizumi froze as he looked at Oikawa’s sleeping form properly for the first time, his eyes widening. What he thought was perfect, bouncy hair is currently a _hot mess_ . It was sticking up in so many directions, resembling a bird’s nest so much that Hajime was surprised he didn’t see any birds peeking out from it. It made Iwa feel so much better that Oikawa really _does_ have a moment of not looking like perfection like a normal person. Whether it was from him grabbing it last night or if that’s just how it gets in his sleep, he’s not sure, but he knows he _loves_ it. Smiling down at him, he pushed down the urge to laugh.

“ My god that bed head is incredible…” He murmured under his breath, resisting the urge to take a picture of it. Iwaizumi never thought he’d see the day when _Oikawa_ has messier hair than _Kuroo_. Tearing his gaze away from the scene of his new lover splaying all over the bed with the worst bed head ever, he quietly padded over to his drawer, pulling on some boxers. Despite being in his own home with only someone he’s had sex with inside, Hajime would feel weird walking around buck ass naked. After wiping off the disgusting drool from his neck and collarbone, he felt like he had to be nice. Not wanting to just leave Oikawa in there, he got a glass of water and some pain pills to set on the night stand. He’s not sure if it hurts or not, since he was anything but gentle despite having tried to be. Once he made sure Oikawa would be fine when he wakes up, he slipped out of his room. He couldn’t help but blush at seeing the state of his living room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, a shirt even hanging from his lamp. The couch was a mess, cushions askew and nearly off the couch completely. Oikawa’s shirt was woefully crumpled on the floor, ripped, its buttons scattered across the floor thanks to Iwaizumi’s desperation. At the heat crawling up his neck, he determinedly looked away, hurrying into the kitchen to start breakfast.

    Little did he know, Oikawa woke up shortly after he left the room, taking the pain pills before grabbing his phone. Slipping out onto Iwaizumi’s little balcony, he decided to take a picture to remember this moment, and to stir up some more trouble of course. The picture was of him smiling brightly at the camera, holding up his peace sign while winking and sticking out his tongue, his neck covered in Iwa’s hickeys and his chest obviously bare with the morning sun bathing him in warm hues. There was no mistaking what happened to him last night, his fans won’t need to be as observant as they are to tell that. Taking his time, he typed up a status to go with it, humming to himself as he soaked up the warmth of the morning.

 _Guess who had a_ great _time last night~~ (n˘v˘•)¬_ (1 photo)

    The response flooded in like usual, making him chuckle at how a photo and a vague comment from him sends everyone in a frenzy.

**TooruTrouble: wwwaahh??? (°◇°;) oikawa-san got laid??**

**IceIsBeauty: Was it Iwaizumi?!! Is the Iwaoi legit?! Please tell me yes, I’m going to dieee**

**TheFoxyMulder: Ah! That’s not his apartment!! That means he spent the night with whoever he did it with! Who’s place is it then?! Does anyone know what Iwaizumi’s apartment looks like?? I miss when he replied!! He’s doing this just to mess with us! ;A;**

**Kat-chan: Go To-chan!  (¬‿¬) It** **_has_ ** **to be Iwa-chan! There’s no way it isn’t!! He hasn’t been with anyone recently but him and he doesn’t go around sleeping with just anyone! IWAOI WILL BE REAL!!**

    Like he said, his fans aren’t stupid, they’re perceptive. Yet he isn’t going to say anything yet to confirm or deny anything, enjoying watching them all work it out amongst themselves. Creating drama is his favorite thing to do, and watching them lose their minds over the hinted relationship between him and Iwa-chan has been the best thing so far. Humming again, he moved to head back inside, grabbing one of Iwa’s sweat pants that he saw hanging from his clothes basket to pull on. They were of course short on him, the ends stopping about five inches short of his ankles. Taming his messy hair effortlessly, he made it look passable despite having no product in it- really he should start bringing product with him everywhere he goes, or at least leave some here at Iwa’s house.

    Oikawa walked out of the room, first greeted with the trashed living room, having to step around clothes and buttons from his poor shirt to get to the kitchen. As soon as he had stuck his head out of the door, he smelled coffee and bacon which made his stomach growl eagerly. He could eat just about anything after burning a good deal of calories last night. Peeking his head around the corner to the kitchen, he first saw a broad back, muscles flexing under smooth skin. Red scratches crossed the otherwise unmarred expanse of skin, making a twinge of embarrassment spark in Oikawa. It passed quickly as a completely different hunger built inside him as he gazed at Iwaizumi’s delicious ass and well muscled legs. God, he wants to get his hands on that frustratingly perfect, _untouched_ ass of his… it’s a sin that ass of his has seen no action! Fuck, if he could be the one to change that fact... That thought brought up what kind of faces and sounds Iwa might make if he was bottoming, Oikawa needing to quickly kill that train of thought before Iwa caught him. He wouldn’t doubt that Iwa would get all bashful and refuse to ever bottom for him if he knew Tooru has been fantasising about it.

    Tooru walked up behind Iwa, wrapping his arms around the hockey player’s built waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath, not able to get enough of Hajime’s earthy, strong musk that has an undertone of something light and sweet that has to be whatever cologne he has. If he could bathe in Hajime’s scent, he probably would. It’s so, relaxing, which is probably weird to be thinking… Yet it’s just so, _Iwaizumi_. Running his fingers up and down those killer abs of his, he hummed while rubbing his nose against his neck.

“ Didn’t you get enough last night…? My living room can’t handle another round,” Tooru could feel Hajime’s deep voice vibrate through his chest, wanting to just curl up with him for the rest of the day. “ Plus we don’t have time to mess around, I’ve got practice.”

“ I’ll never get enough of you,” Tooru teasingly purred, voice scratchy and slurred thanks to still being groggy. It was worth it to hear and feel Hajime’s breath rattle on the way out, effected by his suggestive tone. “ Morning, mr. sunshine,” He mumbled against his neck, not letting go of him as Hajime walked around the kitchen preparing breakfast. “ I wanted to spend the day cuddled up with you in bed today so I could soak in my new boyfriend glow! Just skip practice,” Oikawa whined, huffing as he pulled his face out of Iwa’s neck to give the side of his head a look. What he was surprised to see was the tip of Iwa’s ear grow steadily red, his muscles tensing up while he quickly dished up their breakfast. Oh? Oikawa raised an eyebrow at his reaction, guessing which word out of his sentence made Iwa flustered.

“ W-Whatever, I have practice and I can’t skip just to lay around with you. Now get off of me and eat,” Iwaizumi grumbled, shrugging Oikawa off to plop down at the table, stuffing his mouth to try and downplay the redness of his ears. The skater filed away that the ‘b word’ sends Iwa-chan into a flustered mess for later use, smiling gleefully. He allowed Iwa to change the subject, sitting down as well, admiring how he blushed all through breakfast. Oikawa’s _so_ going to use that against him.

  *

    Iwaizumi felt uneasy the whole time during the drive to the rink, able to _feel_ Oikawa’s eyes assessing him, making him feel like all his secrets are being ripped from him. Their usual moment of companionable silence was now thick and awkward. Iwa has no idea what sparked it, but he’s certainly not enjoying it. He didn’t even know how Oikawa managed to somehow look right through him and drive all at once. It was clear that he was thinking about something, what, Iwaizumi couldn’t ever hope to guess.

    His heart nearly stopped at a hand grabbing his bicep once they were in the locker room, finding himself slammed up against the lockers. Iwa’s bag slipped to the floor as he gave Oikawa an incredulous look, not understanding why the fuck he slammed him against the lockers. Whatever curses he had on the tip of his tongue promptly died and evaporated into nothing. Hajime’s stalled heart kicked into double time at the look Oikawa was giving him, his throat suddenly going dry. Oikawa looked _really_ good in Iwa’s shirt- since he lacked a shirt thanks to him, so he offered one of his -which had a pretty low v neck that revealed all of his hickeys proudly like they were on display. Iwa’s positive he did that just to fuck with him... It’s working. It was almost hard to breathe, that look of smoldering desire raging in those mesmerizing chocolate eyes bringing him back to last night. Iwazumi would’ve been pissed at how easily Oikawa got under his skin with just a dirty look, a bulge already forming in his pants. He _would’ve_ been pissed, _if_ he wasn’t horribly aroused by the sight. Hajime willed his breath to stop being hurried already, licking his lips without thinking, drawing Oikawa’s attention. Iwa felt his eyes grow heavy at those fucking _hands_ trailing down his body, slowly running over his hips as Tooru leaned closer.

“ What…” Hajime managed to rasp out, confused why Oikawa was starting something like this in his _locker room_. The prick of fear the knowledge they were in public gave him was surprising… sure, they’re somewhere someone could easily walk in on them, but he’s caught his teammates in worse positions in more public of spaces. Oikawa hardly gave him time to think about that, dragging him back to the here and now.

“ I want you, Hajime,” Oikawa moaned out, effortlessly sending Iwa’s mind reeling as a heat engulfed him in a flash. A low groan reached his ears and it occurred to him that it was _his_ mouth making that noise. His mind was too far gone to be embarrassed by how riled up he is, welcoming the needy kiss Tooru started with every molecule of his being. Hajime’s hands quickly worked under Oikawa’s - _his_ \- shirt, eagerly pawing at the coiled muscle underneath. Greedily drawing in Tooru’s mewl, he allowed himself to be pressed harder against the lockers, Tooru’s height giving him an unfair advantage. A gasp tore from his throat at Oikawa’s long fingers roughly grabbing his hair, jerking his head back to better claim his mouth. The action earned Oikawa blunt nails running down his flexing ab muscles, Iwa feeling a shiver go through him as he did so.

    All too soon Oikawa broke away, Iwa’s brow furrowing at the loss, just about ready to grab that asshole and pull him back into the kiss. The positively _feral_ look Oikawa gave him stopped him from doing just that, his pulse kicking up yet again. ( Iwaizumi swears that he’s going to have heart problems thanks to this dick of a skater.) His head lolled back at Oikawa dipping in to mouth hotly at his throat, Iwa’s hands gripping his hips as he purred. It didn’t register that Oikawa was slowly sinking down to his knees until he found himself looking down at the grinning man. It took Hajime all of two seconds to get _why_ he was on his knees, but when he did his face flushed red. Words promptly lodged themselves in his throat and proceeded to die there as he pressed his hands against the lockers behind him.

“ ...Oh…” Slipped out, sounding like he was being choked by his embarrassment- which he really felt like he was -Oikawa’s grin morphing into a sultry smirk. _Oh good lord he shouldn’t be allowed to be on his knees while looking like that_ . Two scalding hands ran up his clothed thighs, rubbing around his hips in a way that had his chest heaving for desperately needed air. _Hot,_ was the only word that came to Hajime’s mind- both to describe the sight before him and how the air around him feels, the temperature of his body, his face, _those fucking hands that are a sin in and of themselves_. Tooru sat forward, his hot breath blowing over the sliver of exposed skin between his shirt and pants.

“ _Hajime_ ,” The name went straight to his cock, his head kicking back as a sound he’s never made slipped out of his mouth. An intense shiver ran down his body, his hips wiggling as Tooru curled his fingers in the waistband of his pants. “ Look at me Hajime,” That breathy purr would be his unwinding, this he’s sure of. He forced his head to tilt down enough that he could see Oikawa’s hungry expression, his face painfully close to the throbbing bulge straining the front of his pants. With a herculean effort, he managed to bite back a whimper, trying to salvage what little of his pride he can. The fingers pressing against the lockers twitched as Oikawa held his gaze while using his teeth to pop open his button and slowly tug down his zipper. A blush settled high on his cheeks at seeing how damp his boxers already were, Oikawa yet again getting him going faster than he ever has before. Hajime’s hips jerked at the rush of air against his erection thanks to Oikawa having shoved both his pants and boxers down to his knees. Mortification and arousal struggled inside of him, battling for the place as his main emotion towards the scene before him. His cock was throbbing between them, jumping as Oikawa’s breath blew over it, his lips tantalizingly close. Iwa had half the mind to close his legs and hide himself, but the stare Oikawa gave him froze any movements he might’ve made. As if he saw the desire in his eyes, Oikawa spread Hajime’s legs wider, his arousal throbbing excitedly at the action.

    Iwa struggled to keep his eyes open as Tooru brushed his lips up his swollen length, mind numbingly warm breath ghosting over the slick skin sending goose bumps across his arms. He could feel his legs twitch, the lockers holding him up at this point, fingers itching to bury themselves in that soft mess of brunette hair. The fact he was going to be given head in a public setting crossed his mind, but the sensation of those perfect pink lips pressing against his leaking tip melted the worry away. Hajime’s eyes fluttered as a shaky sigh pushed past his parted lips, his breath choking in his throat as Oikawa added his tongue to the equation. It was so hard to keep his eyes focused on the scene before him, but at the same time he’s _so glad he managed to_ . Oikawa’s intoxicating brown eyes were staring right back at him through his eye lashes, his tongue slowly licking a stripe up the bottom of his arousal. Iwaizumi glimpsed that Oikawa’s pants were straining against his own arousal, giving him the brief desire to help him before his mind blanked. A startlingly loud cry ripped from Hajime’s throat at Tooru’s hot mouth suddenly wrapping around his length, body jerking at the sensation. He hurriedly slapped his hand over his mouth to stem the stream of embarrassing little noises, focusing on _not_ thrusting like his body wants to. Fuck his mouth is _so warm_ , and he can _feel_ his tongue and his teeth lightly touching… At feeling Oikawa give a teasing suck, Hajime’s head kicked back into the lockers, his moan muffled by his hand. Iwa tried with all his might to get his eyes to open again, wanting to follow Oikawa’s request- and wanting to see himself. When he finally succeeded, he nearly choked, desire beginning to twist in his gut at those pink lips being wrapped around him. His breath was shaky, wishing Oikawa would _do_ something when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist, tugging at it. The command was simple even without words, so Hajime let him pull his hand away from his mouth.

    A noise of protest slipped out of him at Oikawa pulling away, not liking that smug smile he was wearing. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if the sound that escaped him was a hiss or a choke, but he couldn’t dwell on it as his hips jumped at Oikawa blowing cold air over his slick erection. His toes curled in his shoes at the conflicting sensations, wanting to deck Oikawa for fucking around with him. He said as much with his low growl, sending Tooru a look that said ‘either suck me off or I’ll kick you out even with you being visibly hard’. Tooru finally put his mouth back where Hajime wanted it, sucking as his tongue swirled around his length. Iwa’s hands found that annoying perfect hair, tugging roughly in encouragement to suck harder. Him pulling on Oikawa’s hair elicited a groan out of him, the vibration making Iwaizumi’s voice jump up a notch in volume. Oikawa kept his hands on Iwa’s thighs, probably helping him remain vertical. Garbled moans of ‘Tooru’ became Iwa’s only coherent phrase as he practically vibrated with lust, his breath loud and hurried and his face flushed. As if him keening loudly wasn’t enough, they echoed back to him thanks to how the room was made. Tooru’s glazed over eyes were still watching his every movement, his cheeks flush, another muffled moan coming from him. Iwaizumi could tell he was leaking precum into Tooru’s mouth, feeling his peak approaching at an alarming rate. He gasped out at two fingers slipping in Tooru’s mouth alongside his length. The new friction making his back arch off the lockers in ecstasy, the groan Tooru let out not helping. Hajime was too busy panting like he just ran a marathon to give the slick digits moving between his legs any stock. Though, when he felt them rub against his entrance, he felt his heart stutter again. Searching Oikawa’s eyes, he saw the mischief dancing amongst the desire, Iwa’s eyes widening at the digits pressing more insistently.

Just as he finally realized what Tooru was planning, his heart all but stopped with the loud _bang_ that echoed around the locker room. With his eyes nearly impossibly wide, he cracked his head around to look at the door that had just slammed open, feeling the blood drain from his face.

“ Wazzy~, I heard you-WHOA?!” He was met with an equally surprised Kuroo, it slowly dawning on him that his dick was still out and in Oikawa’s mouth. The heads of his other teammates popped out from behind Kuroo to see what the holdup was, all of their surprise melting into looks he did _not_ want to see with his dick out. His head knocked back again at Oikawa giving an insistent bob of his head to get Iwa to focus on the task at hand. Hajime flushed a dark red while hurriedly yanking Oikawa’s head back, his mouth sliding off his length with an obscene, wet, pop. With his mouth now free, Oikawa’s whine at the loss could be easily heard around the quiet room. Iwaizumi quickly used his hands to cover himself, mourning the fact that he was _so close_ and would have to just let it go down now. Turning around, he pressed against the lockers, hiding his face to not let them see how red he was. His pants were still around his knees, making it not a hell of a lot better.

“ Oh~? I can work with this end,” Oikawa purred, mouth dangerously close to his ass, hands cupping his cheeks, spreading them teasingly. Iwaizumi snapped his head around, throwing the most deadly glare he could at Oikawa. He would _kill_ him if he did what he insinuated _in front of his team_ . His look _screamed_ , ‘ I’ll never forgive you if you actually do it’, which made Oikawa’s bottom lip jut out in a pout.

“ _Don’t you fucking dare Oikawa_ ,” Hajime hissed out to punctuate his point, scrambling to keep himself covered while pulling up his pants and boxers enough to cover him as he moved over to his locker.

“ Awhhh I was _so close_ to getting Iwa-chan to be all cute and submissive too!” Oikawa whined loudly, draping himself over the bench as Iwa’s team started coming into the locker room. “ Couldn’t you have been late when it actually mattered?!” He hissed out, glaring at Kuroo since he’s the first one who burst in and fucked everything up. That made several curious noises come from his team, he didn’t have to look to know their eyes were on him at hearing him and ‘submissive’ in the same sentence. Rolling his eyes, he pulled up his boxers, letting his pants fall to the floor seeing as he was going to be showering anyways.

“ Like hell I was going to be submissive, I topped after all-” Too late he realized his mistake of declaring that he topped, earning rowdy whistles and whoops sounding around the locker room. Some people groaned, pulling out their wallets and exchanging money. It was hardly surprising to Iwaizumi that his team bet on a thing like that. What _was_ surprising was the fact only two people were getting money, the two being Makki and Bokuto.

“ I knew I could count on you Wazzy!! I knew you could top Pretty Boy!!” Bokuto yelled- it’s hard to tell with him really -happily, all but beaming at Iwaizumi. Oikawa squawked at the nick name in the background. Hanamaki was a lot more subdued about his excitement, giving Iwa a sly smirk and a mock salute.

“ Never doubted you Sir boss. With a body like that, I figured even Oiks would go down, because I know I would,” He hummed mischievously, his lazy smirk still on his face as Iwa slowly grew red. What is it with his teammates and having sexual fantasies about him?!

“ I’d be jealous if I wasn’t the same way,” Matsukawa added with a shrug, snaking his arm around Makki’s waist, only getting Iwa’s face to burn a darker red. Huffing, he rolled his eyes at his team, turning back to his locker instead.

“ Should I be concerned that all of you apparently have had sexual fantasies with me, your _captain_?” Iwaizumi mumbled, pulling out his uniform to set out for after he takes his shower.

“ Nah, it’s more of like a ‘what if I boned my sexy captain’ dream. Like wanting to fuck a celebrity, you know you never will and don’t _really_ want to, but it’s fun to imagine! And pretty easy to do considering we see you naked just about everyday and everyone would be liar if they say they haven’t peaked at least once while you were changing,” Kuroo added in as he began changing himself, only getting Iwaizumi more flustered about the strange attention that he’s not sure if he should feel good about. Decidedly ignoring the newfound team wide attraction to him, Iwa pulled his shirt off, just wanting to start practice asap to hopefully put this morning behind him. Sudden awed noises and wolf whistles made Iwa startle, whipping around to give his team a bewildered look.

“ What now?!”

“ Damn Zumi, you should tell your kitty to put his claws away, your back is completely scratched up,” Mattsun drawled, giving his captain a knowing look. Hajime looked around the room to find that the rest of his team had matching expressions. Bokuto jumped up into his personal space, hooting about something, grabbing his shoulder.

“ Oh! Look, look, he’s got hickeys on his neck!” Out of reflex Iwaizumi slapped his hand over the spot Bo was pointing to, his ears growing red. “ And down his chest!” Iwa huffed, holding his shirt against him to hide the marks from view as the guys started cooing loudly at him. He was just about ready to tell them all to fuck off when Kuroo spoke up too.

“ But look at _Oikawa’s_ neck! It looks like Wazzy was trying to _eat_ him!” Kuroo exclaimed with a bark of a laugh, Oikawa simply blinking in surprise at being pulled back into the conversation. Iwaizumi knew it couldn’t be good when the figure skater puffed up with pride, looking awfully smug now.

“ Oh, I have _way more_ than just the ones on my neck! Iwa-chan is such a passionate lover~, here!” The captain could only groan woefully at Oikawa hurriedly stripping off his shirt, embarrassment eating away at him at the thought his whole team will catch all the hickeys he put across Oikawa’s body. As if Tooru was showing off an award, the whole of aoba johsai crowded around Oikawa, gaping in awe of the dark bruises littering his lithe body. “ And here,” He hummed, pulling down part of his pants to reveal an even darker mark on his hip, teeth marks clearly visible. Clear impressions of his fingers having dug into his hips joined the bite marks. Tooru perked up, making a noise as something came back to him, his excitement rising. “ Oh, wait, there’s never more!” His long fingers fumbled with hurriedly undoing his pants, a couple disgusted noises and faces going around the group.

“ Please keep your pants on, I _really_ don’t want to see your dic-”

“ Here!” Oikawa pressed on, ignoring Hanamaki as he dropped his pants, lifting the legs of his boxers to show off the pair of hickeys on the inside of his thighs. Hajime could only let out a distressed croak, wanting to implode at his team’s loud, impressed grunts, this no doubt changing their view on him. They certainly aren’t going to let Hajime live this down any time soon in the foreseeable future. Oikawa only turned his back to the group with a sly smirk, lifting up one of the legs of his boxers, enough that his cheek was revealed, a lovely purple round bruise marring the soft skin. That _really_ got his team going, loud jeers filling the locker room as they turned to their flustered captain, calls of ‘damn cap, who knew you were that thirsty!’ ‘ Were you trying to beat him up or fuck him, my gosh!’ among other things thrown at him. Rolling his eyes, Hajime snapped up a towel, hurrying off to the showers with an angry grumble. He just wants a nice cold shower to clear his thoughts and to dive into mindless practice…  


    Oikawa watched on as Hajime stomped off into the shower area, smiling fondly at the broad back of his lover. _Lover_ , he still can’t believe it himself. He actually managed to work his way into Iwaizumi’s heart. He feels _content_ for the first time ever in a relationship… Tooru just has a really good feeling about Hajime. The silence of the room didn’t register to Tooru at first, too busy getting lost in his thoughts about Iwa, but when he turned back to the group, he startled. All of them were wearing serious expressions, looming over Oikawa in a way that made his 6’ 2’’ body feel oh so small. Feeling self conscious, Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, all his muscles tense as he gave the men questioning looks.

“ We’ll be upfront with you, Oikawa,” Matsukawa began, his already low voice dipping into a lower, threatening register that had Tooru’s defenses on high. What on earth happened to the group of brainless hockey idiots he’d witnessed before?! Suddenly it’s like he offended a mob boss and has to deal with his sculpted henchmen!

“ Hajime is an important person to us, he’s the one who brought us all together, he’s more than just our captain, he’s our _friend_ ,” Hanamaki continued, his eyes narrowed dangerously, head tilted just right to cast harsh shadows over his face. The air around Oikawa felt suddenly very thick and deadly, his heart palpitating worryingly. He might as well have been surrounded by a pack of wolves, nothing more than a pathetic fox cornered with no escape. Fucking hell does he wish Iwa would just come back out so he could break this heavy atmosphere…!

“ And it’s all well and good you’re getting busy with him so long as he’s happy,” Kuroo pitched in, leaning forward with a twisted expression, Tooru’s back hitting the lockers- he hadn’t even remembered backing up, but he’s thankful for the space all the same. Said space was promptly made nonexistent as Kuroo lunged forward, slamming his fist on the locker next to Tooru’s head, causing him to jump. Makki and Mattsun weren’t far behind, crowding into his space. Bokuto closing the last opening, his eyes wide and terrifying, Oikawa swallowing thickly. “ But let me tell you something, _Pretty Boy_ , you hurt Hajime and you, by extension, hurt us. And you better _hope_ you never hurt him, because we _will_ hurt _you_ , got it? I have no problem rearranging your face if I so much as _hear_ you’ve upset him, and I can speak for the rest of them that they’d do the same. So your intentions better be pure, because you will _not_ be using Hajime for sex, he deserves better than being a fucking lay,” The messy haired hockey player spat, his one visible eye narrowing into a slit, much too close for Tooru’s comfort. Oikawa’s breath shook on the exhale, his eyes flitting from face to face, his stomach sinking at the round of glares he was receiving, even that one guy who he only heard mentioned was glaring from the outside. How considerate of him, he’s letting his seniors give Oikawa the third degree and staying out of their hate circle.

Oikawa shifted his shoulders back, tilting his chin up to stare slightly down his nose at Kuroo, meeting his glare with great difficulty. Man, he’s never been this rattled that he can hardly stand to keep eye contact. At this point, he feels like if he doesn’t hold his head high he’s admitting some sort of defeat - maybe he’s just spent too much time surrounded by all this excess testosterone. Kuroo straightened up as well, barely five inches away from Oikawa and radiating threatening energy. He looks like he just needs to be given a _reason_ to punch Tooru. Swallowing the intimidation he felt, Oikawa puffed his chest out.

“ You honestly think I’m that shallow?” He hissed, narrowing his own eyes at the other male- forget that his first intent definitely _was_ that shallow. Not leaving room for him to answer, Oikawa scoffed. “ Do you honestly think if this was just about sex I’d go to the lengths that I went through to get him in bed? I’ve had plenty of decent lays that weren’t nearly that hard to pursue. Whether it was my intention or not, I _care so so much_ about Hajime. I’d hurt anyone who upsets him as well, let alone allow myself to be the _cause_ of him being upset. I’m in too deep at this point to back out even if I _wanted_ to- which I _don’t_ . So don’t you try and accuse me of ill intent, you messy haired _jock_ ,” Tooru growled through gritted teeth, his anger rising by the second, offended that he was being cornered and threatened as if he was some menace. “ Threaten me all you’d like, but don’t you treat me as if I’m planning on betraying Hajime’s trust- of betraying my _boyfriend_ who matters more to me than even I matter to myself. You don’t need to tell me how special Hajime is, I know all too well that he honestly deserves better than me, I’ll be the first to admit that. I have no idea what he sees in me. Before I met him, I hopped from person to person, just looking for a good lay but.. I don’t want that with him. As soon as I started pursuing him, I knew that this was going to be different. He didn’t want anything to do with me, maybe that’s why I liked him so much, he just called me out on what I was and didn’t just let himself be another notch in my bed post. He’s different, I actually love him unlike the people before him,” Oikawa rambled on, pausing once he realized what he said, his breath quivering on the way out as his heart pound faster. He nearly surprised himself with the fact he didn’t feel bothered or embarrassed that he just declared his love for Hajime. It just felt...right. Tooru’s in even deeper than he had originally thought. “ He’s my boyfriend. I don’t blame you guys for being protective, but I’ll have already beat myself up if I ever hurt Hajime before any of you could get to me. We all have Hajime’s best interests in common, so we should be on each other’s sides. But if you intend to get in my way, I won’t hesitate to tear all of you down to get to him,” Tooru finished, meeting Kuroo’s gaze evenly, the last of his initial fears ebbing away. Though that didn’t stop Tooru from feeling a little anxious what their reactions will be to his little speech, not really wanting to be attacked by a group of buff hockey players today. He has things he has to do later and being assaulted might put a damper on things.

    To his complete surprise, he wasn’t promptly greeted with fists to the face, but amused grins all around. It was as if they hadn’t just threatened great bodily harm on him not a minute before, now they’re all smiles. If anything, this second mood change disturbed Tooru more than the first. He flinched as Kuroo punched him heartily on the shoulder, it hurting a bit, but it was a friendly gesture all the same.

“ I like you Pretty Boy, you’re not half bad!” Kuroo exclaimed, leaning back out of Tooru’s personal space with his usual feral smirk. Oikawa was too stunned to say anything to that, floored by getting the third degree only to be praised at the end like he did something to be rewarded for.  Bokuto bounced into his line of vision, his eyes back to their normal level of excited intensity as he practically vibrated with glee.

“ Yeah, yeah! Usually when we try and intimidate Wazzy’s dates, they end up shaking and look ready to piss themselves, ya know?! You’re like, the only one who’s actually talked back! So you passed the test!” Bo chirped cheerfully, puffing out his chest in pride like a bird ruffles their feathers. Honestly… Akaashi’s taste in men is astounding… Oikawa was still left confused after Bokuto’s strange explanation, not getting _why_ they needed to intimidate him for. It leaves Tooru feeling harassed that he said all those embarrassing things just so they could test him.

“ Though you confessing your blindingly obvious- kind of disgusting -love for Zumi wasn’t intended, but rewarding all the same,” Makki pitched in as the small group dispersed to continue changing where they left off. His smug smirk made Oikawa’s face grow hot in embarrassment, wishing he wouldn’t have said anything.

“ We should really charge for bringing people out of denial. Zumi’s gonna be harder to crack, because I don’t see him saying the L word any time soon without being forced, or drunk,” Mattsun added in a bored tone as he tugged his shirt off, earning himself Makki’s wandering hands and purrs of ‘ you gonna say the L word to me, babe~?’. Tooru pulled a face at the couple’s lack of decency, hurriedly turning away when the reply of ‘ you know you meme a lot to me, my precious meme filled creampuff’ came, not really wanting to be witness to their love. He’s not even sure if what they have can be described as PDA at this point. It’s kind of cute, Tooru thinks, in a way. Until the tongues start coming out, then it just gets gross. Pulling a towel around his waist, he dropped his boxers, hurrying off to the showers to find Hajime.

Tooru’s never been happier to see that broad silhouette of Iwa’s through the semi transparent shower door. Smiling to himself, he quietly made his way over to the shower, dropping his towel once he was close enough. Sneakily pulling the door open, he slipped in, moving to put his arms around Iwa-chan. Then he felt the water hit his skin and let out a shriek, nearly slipping on the wet tile. Iwaizumi looked hardly surprised, if not more so annoyed to see Tooru in the shower with him.

“ What the hell?!” Tooru cried, pouting petulantly at his disgruntled lover, trying to not get distracted by the water caressing that unfairly nice skin. “ The water is ice cold! Are you trying to kill me Iwa-chan?!” Tooru whined, wrapping his arms around himself to try and battle against the freezing water washing over him. Iwa rolled his eyes, moving to wash some soap out of his hair, not giving any hint that the temperature was affecting him at all.

“ What are _you_ doing in my shower in the first place?” Hajime asked in a gruff voice, looking not at all sympathetic to Tooru freezing in his shower. Recovering from his initial shock at the coldness of the water, Oikawa gave Iwa a lecherous smirk, pressing up against Hajime’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“ I wanted to spend some quality time with my Iwa-chan and conserve water~!” He purred out as he placed lingering kisses along his lover’s neck. “ Are you taking a cold shower to try and ‘calm down’~? How naughty,” Oikawa breathed into his ear, trailing his fingers down Hajime’s sides, wanting to purr again at feeling the flexing expanse of coiled muscle. The only thing is… Hajime only shrugged, not seeming to be affected at all by his touch, Tooru’s bottom lip jutting out into a pout.

“ Kind of. I did need to get rid of my hard on and I didn’t take a shower this morning. Plus I usually take cold showers, they’re nice. Warm showers just make me sleepy,” Hajime easily explained, shrugging off Tooru who’s highly disappointed about not getting a sexy shower.

    After a great deal of whining from Tooru complaining about how cold the shower was and how it’s not fair that Hajime wouldn’t allow any touching, Oikawa finally walked into the rink with Iwa. They settled into their usual routine with Tooru watching on fondly from the side of the rink and Hajime leading his team through their warm ups and training. It’s always mesmerizing for Tooru to watch Iwa-chan lead his team, his low, rumbling voice soothing yet commanding all at once. He just looks so in his element, like he would rather be right here than anywhere else, he’s never too hard on his team, he knows just how far to push them to get the best results. Iwa-chan looks so reliable gliding around the ice, telling each member where they can improve and how to do it. He looks that much more handsome on the ice, it’s kind of unfair really. Smiling warmly at his man, Tooru locked eyes with Hajime, using his finger to beckon him over. Iwaizumi grumbled about being dragged away from his team, but skated over nonetheless. Huffing, Iwaizumi put his hands on the wall of the rink, giving Tooru an unimpressed look.

“ What do you want?” Iwa mumbled out, thoroughly disgruntled with the entire situation. Humming in response, Tooru leaned forward to catch Hajime’s lips for a kiss, earning a chorus of gagging noises and wolf whistles from the team. Along with calls of “ Get a _room_ , geez!” thrown in amongst the midst of noise.

“ Though the captain _has_ been peppier today, guess he did need a good lay to lighten up a bit!” A voice- that sounded suspiciously like Hanamaki- mused, making Tooru break away from the chaste kiss to laugh softly, Hajime turning red and throwing a dirty look over his shoulder to his team. Oikawa reached out to gently cup Hajime’s chin, bringing his attention back on him so he could fully enjoy the fact Iwa wasn’t opposing any of the affection.

“ I just wanted to say goodbye because I’ve got to go pick Takeru up from volleyball practice, but I’ll talk to you later, Iwa-chan. I have an idea I want to run by you that I think will be fun.” Tooru’s voice dropped to a low, silky tone so the other’s wouldn’t be able to hear him over the sounds of their skating. Tooru couldn’t help but get distracted by running his thumb along Iwa’s plump bottom lip, playing with it affectionately. The intimate touch made Hajime’s face flush a darker shade of red, but his eyes slipped halfway shut, leaning into the touch.

“ I don’t know whether to trust this ‘idea’ of yours. I feel like it’ll be bad for my health, whatever it is,” Iwa-chan mumbled with a low voice, leaning over the short wall even more, resting the majority of his weight on the wall. Scoffing half heartedly, Tooru tried to look affronted as he leaned in to brush their lips together, pulling on a pout.

“ Rude, Iwa-chan. It’s gonna be a secret though, I want to surprise everyone, so no telling your motley crew of brutes until I say so,” He murmured, wanting to purr at the feeling of his lips brushing Iwa’s as he spoke. Not able to help himself, he placed kiss after kiss on those stupidly perfect lips of Iwa’s, drinking in the pleased little hum Hajime let out. Their intimate little moment was ruined by Matsukawa calling out “ Hey, you made the rule; no sex in the rink, Iwaizumi!”, Iwa pulling away to whip around and scowl at the offending hockey player, all of the team laughing and cowering away from the captain. Rolling his eyes at the group, Oikawa started for the exit, calling out one last goodbye, getting many responses of ‘ Later, Pretty boy~’.

    Not half an hour later and the doors to the rink burst open, followed by a familiar voice yelling out ‘Hajime~’ and feet running down the stairs leading down to the rink. The whole team turned to look at the new comer, everyone perking up at seeing the younger Iwaizumi bounding excitedly down the stairs. Hajime watched on in wary confusion as his sister all but _vaulted_ over the wall when she hit it, bouncing on her feet in a very suspicious fashion. His team called out greetings to his sister, such as, ‘ Little Zumi!’, ‘ Short stack!’, ‘ Lil Kick ass!’ and so on, all of them always happy to see her. She’s really grown on them over the years.

“ Hajime, have you fucked Tooru yet?!” Hiroko called out, Hajime going red at hearing those words come out of his _sister_. Hajime was just about to chastise her for both swearing and asking something like that in the first place but his team beat him to it. A loud chorus of ‘Yes’ made Iwaizumi sputter and grow a darker shade of red at his sex life being broadcasted. His little sister doesn’t need to know what he does in bed! Why does she care anyways?! Hiroko’s smile grew even wider as she pumped her arms in the air, hissing out a happy, “ Yessss!” as the doors burst open for a second time. A panting Takeru doubled over, trying to catch his breath, confusing Hajime even more as to why they were even here.

“ Forget stupid _hockey_ , you should be on _track_ , my god you’re fast,” Takeru panted out, wiping sweat from his forehead while Hiroko whipped around, bounding over to him excitedly, yelling out,” HA! I’m right!”. Hiroko put her hands on her hips, giving Takeru a smug look before holding out a hand to him.

“ Come on, pay up,” She demanded, punching his arm playfully, Takeru groaning while grudgingly digging in his pocket and slapping some cash into her hand before taking some sweets from his hoodie pocket and tossing them into her open bag. He pouted at her as she eagerly counted the money, puffing up in pride as Takeru continued to give her a sour look, mumbling that it wasn’t fair. Hajime couldn’t be more confused, his team behind him bursting out laughing as they watched the interaction, realization slowly sinking into the captain.

“ Did you bet on my _sex life_ ?!” Iwaizumi squeaked out in disbelief that his own _sister_ would bet on his love life, having thought his sister was purer than that. He expects something like this from his team, but never from his own flesh and blood! Hiroko ignored him completely, patting Takeru condescendingly on the shoulder.

“ No need to be jealous that my brother’s extremely predictable,” She teasingly cooed, only earning herself a glare from Takeru and more of Hajime’s indignant sputtering.

    For the third time that day the door to the rink burst open again, a breathless Oikawa stumbling in, clutching onto the frame of the door for purchase. Iwaizumi hates himself for finding his flushed face extremely arousing, hating Oikawa for always looking ravishing. The skater pushed his damp bangs out of his face, sucking in a deep breath before huffing it out.

“ My god, since when are kids that fast?! They just ran off and left me in the dust! I’m more out of shape than I thought,” Oikawa breathed out, pushing off of the wall, Takeru turning to give Oikawa an unimpressed look.

“ Why didn’t you seduce Hajime-san faster? You’re such a let down, I counted on your stupid charms Uncle Tooru, now I lost to _her_ ,” Takeru complained, jerking a finger over in Hiroko’s direction, getting a very confused look from his uncle. Hajime just wanted to melt into the ice, mortified that his precious sister was involved in something like this. Oikawa tilted his head to the side, looking between the glowing Hiroko and disgruntled Takeru.

“ Seduce… charms… um? What exactly is going on here?” The brunette slowly asked, looking over to the blushing Hajime for answers. Iwaizumi just looked away shamefully, like he had anything at all to do with it. He just couldn’t stand looking at Oikawa knowing that those two were just eagerly waiting for them to get busy. How fucking _embarrassing_. Abruptly, Takeru turned back to Hiroko, puffing his chest back up, giving her a confident grin.

“ I call do over. You so cheated somehow. We should bet on who topped, put in another 20 bucks, winner take all,” He offered, sticking out a hand for her to shake, Hiroko looking at him with surprise before her expression melted into a devious one.

“ Sure, I could use 20 more bucks, fine,” She hummed, shaking his hand to seal the deal. “ I bet that Haj Haj topped, there’s no way he’d let himself be topped the first time.”

“ And I think Uncle Tooru topped because he’s too demanding to not have topped at _something_.” They both looked over to the hockey team, Hajime sinking down to hide his face in his arms, propped up on the rink’s wall. There’s no way this is happening to him right now. This is fucking ridiculous. Another chorus of ‘ Iwaizumi topped’ sounded, said man wishing that it was scientifically possible to spontaneously combust. Hiroko’s loud whoop echoed around the rink, covering up Takeru’s groan. She hopped up and down, punching Takeru a couple times in the arm as he handed her the money.

“ HA! Suck my dick Ru!” Hiroko yelled, jumping on his back when he slumped over, punching him excitedly on his shoulder blades till he cried out mercy and she dissolved into cute giggles. Iwaizumi’s team burst into another round of laughs at her words, even Oikawa cracking an amused smile. Mattsun speaking up first,

“ Man, I love Hiro, she’s a fucking _riot_ ,”  
  


    Not a week later Hajime finds himself skating around an empty rink, feeling extremely stupid without a certain brunette coaching him. It’s just so different alone and without music- it’s definitely out of his comfort zone, that’s for sure. It’ll all be worth all this embarrassment when Iwaizumi sees that excited look on that idiot’s face. Those stupid big brown eyes are what got him into this mess in the first place. Closing his eyes, he tried pushing the awkward feeling away, trying to picture the music in his head. It’s fine, it’s just a fancy spin. Hajime pictures Oikawa’s lithe body demonstrating the move, long legs pushing him along before his skate digs in and easily pushes him off the ice and into the air. Graceful arms tuck in as he spins, curly hair fluttering around him, then arms extend back out just as gravity starts to affect him again, landing perfectly on one leg. The other beautiful leg kicks out to flip him the right way as he glides backwards, arms flared out dramatically as he raises his head to flash a pretty smile at him. Easy enough… right?

    Letting out a shaky breath, Hajime starts crossing his feet over each other slowly, turning a couple times as he built up to the move. Sucking in a breath, he kicked off the ice, his stomach dropping out from under him as he leaves the ice. He quickly tucked in his arms as he spun, his heart beating wildly, praying he doesn’t fuck this up now. Feeling himself begin his return to solid ice, Hajime spread out his arms, landing heavily on one skate and wobbling slightly. Trying to have even an ounce of the grace Oikawa has, he swung his free leg from in front of him to extended out behind him like he remembers. Opening his eyes as he glided backwards in the beginnings of a circle, Iwaizumi felt a surge of pride. Triple salchow… Sure he could’ve stuck the landing better, and probably looked like a bumbling idiot compared to someone on Oikawa’s level, but he didn’t fall flat on his ass. He’ll take the little victories he can get. Oikawa’s gone on an out of town competition and Aoba Johsai just got back from an away game so he had to practice for the first time alone. He was worried he’d break something without Oikawa there to coach him. Yet he did better than he thought he would, only fucking up the landing.

Hajime’s blood ran cold at sudden applause and a couple wolf whistles, whipping his head around only to be greeted by his team giving him amused smirks. Shit… they can’t find out about his thing with Oikawa… that’s why they’ve always done it in Oikawa’s rink and not Hajime’s. Feeling practically naked, Hajime shuffled in place, struggling to come up with an excuse as to why he just did a triple salchow like it was something normal.

“ I know you’re dating a figure skater but this is kind of ridiculous,” Kuroo chuckled, leaning against the wall with his usual lecherous smile.

“ I think figure skating’s contagious, only explanation as to why our captain who _hated_ figure skaters is now prancing around,” Matsukawa drawled, giving Hajime his signature lazy smirk, Hanamaki speaking up next.

“ Gotta admit that he looked fucking hot while doing it though,” Hanamaki teased, the rest of the guys laughing and throwing in their own jokes, thankfully not taking catching Iwaizumi skating seriously. Sometimes he’s thankful that his team has a tendency to be denser than a brick wall when not on the rink. Shrugging it off as a joke as well- which it really is, a captain of a professional hockey team entering _figure skating_? That sounds like a poorly written plotline honestly- Iwaizumi started packing up to head home.

    Once he was back home he immediately was spammed with the usual barrage of texts from Oikawa, whining about the other competition and which skaters were assholes and how he misses Iwaizumi. The latter was the most frequent topic in their many conversations over their time apart, much to Iwa’s embarrassment. Sure, it’s _really_ nice to know that Oikawa misses him as much as he misses the flamboyant figure skater, but Hajime’s never been one to openly admit these things. Meanwhile Oikawa has no qualms about blurting out horribly embarrassing things like it’s a perfectly normal thing to do.

**From: the boyfriend <3**

**ahhhhh i miss iwa-chan soooo much!!! ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ**

**all the hot guys arent hot anymore bc iwa-chan set the bar too high!! now all i can thnk is ‘ iwa-chan is way btter lookin than them, iwa-chans biceps are bigger than thse, iwa-chan wldn’t do tht’ n i get all upset bc i want iwa-chan here w me!!**

    Iwaizumi sunk further into his bed while reading the text, feeling his face heat up at Oikawa all but confessing that he’s constantly thinking about him. How the hell is he supposed to reply to that?!

**To: the boyfriend <3**

**Yeah, I feel the same**

    Slapping a hand over his face, Hajime suppressed the urge to scream, hating his natural awkwardness from ruining the ‘tender’ moment. ‘ Yeah’, _yeah_ , _that’s_ the best he can do?! Tooru pours his heart out to him and he gives him back a ‘ _yeah_ ’?! Fucking hell…

**From: the boyfriend <3**

**I miss u so much**

**so so** **_so_ ** **much…**

**Hajime**

    If his face wasn’t red before, it certainly was now, especially at the digital letters of his name glaring him right in the face. Seeing his name typed out made his brain imagine Tooru whispering it hotly into his ear like last time in the locker room. Trying to focus on the conversation at hand, Hajime sucked up his pride and typed out his response.

**To: the boyfriend <3**

**I miss you too, Tooru**

    Hajime’s phone fell to his lap as both his hands went to cover his face, questioning his life decisions and how much it’d cost to flee the country. Fucking christ, he’s too old to get all flustered over a simple ‘ I miss you’ text! He’s too old for all this gushy relationship stuff in general, he hasn’t had to do this kind of thing for a long time. Even his past relationships haven’t pushed him this far out of his comfort zone, but it’s not a _bad_ thing, he kind of likes it, even if he hates it in the moment.

**From: the boyfriend <3**

**Hey, Hajime, can we skype call? I want to hear your voice and see your face, please? Preferably if you’re alone.**

    The proper grammer threw him for a loop, Oikawa rarely ever bothering with properly typing his words out unless he was serious. Figuring it couldn’t hurt anything- and he honestly wanted to hear his stupid voice again too- he accepted and grabbed his laptop, pulling skype up. Within a minute Oikawa was calling him, his face down to midway down to his chest filling his screen. Hajime’s heart fluttered in his chest annoyingly, it oddly refreshing to see that pretty, bouncy hair and hear his breathy voice greeting him. He didn’t know how much he’s missed him until he saw what he’s been missing. Iwa could make out the darkened room of a hotel behind Oikawa, the skater wearing his practice clothing still, no doubt having texted him as soon as he stepped foot into the hotel room. In his own little square in the corner of the screen, Hajime was sitting cross legged on his bed, in sweats and a t-shirt like usual. Knowing Oikawa was so far away only made his room feel much too big and empty, already so accustomed to Tooru filling his home.

“ You should take those sweaty clothes off and shower you know, you’ll make yourself sick otherwise,” Iwa lightly chastised, no heat behind his scolding since he only said it out of reflex. Oikawa let out another breathy noise, shifting in his spot at the desk, it kind of looking like his face was a little flushed through the dim of the room. Hajime didn’t put much stock into that, figuring he must be worn out from practicing between days of the competition.

“ Yes yes Iwa-chan, I’ll clean up after our call, I promise. But f-for now could you please keep talking? I-I just, I want to hear your v-voice, it’ll, it’ll help me sleep tonight,” Oikawa asked with a kind of wobbly voice, sounding almost… choked up? Flustered slightly, Hajime tried pushing down his embarrassment, wanting to help out his boyfriend, feeling somehow guilty for their distance even though he couldn’t help it.

“ Uhm, okay. Well after practice today I tried that triple salchow you showed me before and I actually think I did pretty well! I mean, I fucked the landing a little, but I didn’t fall right on my ass so at least I’m learning,” Hajime rambled, feeling kind of nervous under Oikawa’s stare, his eyes half lidded and intense even through the low quality laptop camera. He let out a pleased little hum, his lips twitching into a small smile.

“ That’s g-great Iwa-chan, I knew you could...do it~,” Tooru’s voice was slightly broken again and extremely breathy, as if he had just went running before making the skype call. The almost sultry purr to his voice made pleasant tingles run down Hajime’s back, but he did his best to ignore it.

“ Yeah. Though the guys caught me and I nearly ruined the whole surprise, but they all figured it was a joke or something and that I only tried it to see if I could do it. I thought they all went home but I guess I didn’t wait long enough,” He went on, growing more and more suspicious at how flushed Oikawa was getting. Oikawa let out a soft huff of a laugh, lolling his head back against the desk chair he was in.

“ N-Nice going,” Narrowing his eyes, Iwa watched the tendons flex in Oikawa’s arm and his chest heave, slowly putting two and two together. First him wanting him to call him if he was alone, then his flushed face, wanting to hear his voice, his breathy voice, his arm, and now tiny, nearly inaudible noises…? Hajime’s eyes widened as a dark blush bloomed across his face and down his neck at his realization.

“ Oh my fucking god, you’re jerking off…?!” Iwaizumi breathed in shock, slowly starting to feel more and more affronted and completely used. He was just masturbation material this whole time! He’s not sure if he’s more pissed off or embarrassed by that fact. Oikawa, now that he’s been found out, let out a throaty moan, his arm moving faster since he didn’t have to disguise the motion. Tooru’s expression shifted from an attempt at being normal to one of ecstasy, it unfairly sexy.

“ Hajime, p-please! Just, _fuck_ , just please! Come on, do it too, I’m _so fucking horny it’s insane, I need you_ !” Oikawa’s moan went straight to Hajime’s groin, his lower body all for everything that was going on, but the brain _not_ in his dick was telling him that this is definitely not a thing they should do. It just feels so...dirty? Scandalous? A kink of some sort that he had no idea he possessed- but, _fuck_ he definitely thinks it’s kind of hot, what the hell is wrong with him? Swallowing thickly, he squirmed at the sensual noises filtering through his laptop’s speakers, definite pornstar quality.

“ I-I don’t…”

“ _Hajime_ , please do this for me, I need it so bad right now!” The desperation in Oikawa’s voice quickly buried any reservations Iwaizumi might’ve had at one point, now he’s left uncomfortably aroused with his boyfriend sexually jerking off to him needily. Letting a breath shudder out of him, Hajime watched somewhat shyly as Tooru put on a show for him, writhing and panting hotly as fresh sweat slicked his hair to his forehead. Oikawa tilted his neck just right to expose the expanse of his long neck, marred only by his fading marks. The sight of it gave Hajime the strong urge to bite it so he could hear those beautiful sounds brought out of his boyfriend. His toes curled as Iwaizumi tried reining in the urge, seeing as he was thousands of miles away from that graceful body. Worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, Hajime let out another strained breath from his nose, fingers twitching towards the waistband of his sweats, all too eager to participate.

“ You’re just a horrible person…” Hajime mumbled under his breath as he screwed his eyes shut, slipping his hand in both his sweats and boxers. Ignoring the red staining his ears, Iwa wrapped his hand around himself, having mixed feelings about doing something like this in front of someone else. Sure, he had sex with him, but it’s still embarrassing to splay himself out for him so intimately. Oikawa sucked in a breath that melted into a deep groan that had Hajime’s hand stuttering in his stroking, a shiver running through his body.

“ Hajime, hey, let me see it, I want to see you. Open your eyes too,” Oikawa all but demanded, but Iwaizumi was too choked up with embarrassment to argue with him. Cautiously opening his eyes, he found Oikawa had leaned forward a little, eyes glazed over and filled with an intense heat. Attempting to beat his shyness, Iwaizumi easily pulled his erection free from his clothing, hissing at the cooler air hitting it. “ Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, Hajime,” Tooru moaned, the name thing really starting to get to Hajime, his breath hitching as he pressed his thumb against his leaking tip.

    A thought hit Hajime, one that was even more embarrassing than this, but was something he knew Tooru would lose his mind over. Pulling his hand away from himself, he mumbled a ‘one second’, slipping off his bed to a confused Oikawa calling out to him. Steadying his nerves, Iwa dropped his pants and boxers, looking over to his nightstand woefully. What the hell does he even think he’s doing…?! He’s never tired to be sexy like this in his life, what if he fucks up and Oikawa just laughs in his face? Refusing to over think this, Iwa just grabs the bottle of lube off his night stand, thankful he was at least still out of frame. Coyly slipping back onto his bed, he glanced back to Oikawa, who had paused in his jerking off at him having disappeared. Perfectly shaped eyebrows rose at seeing how little clothing Hajime currently had on, his lips parting with a soft ’oh’. Sighing, Iwaizumi pushed his shirt up to his armpits, leaning back against his pillows, shakily spreading his legs to the laptop.

“ You better be fucking thankful, because I’m doing this for you,” Hajime complained lowly, frowning at his hand as his other hand popped the bottle’s top, lathering up three fingers. His arousal throbbed at the knowledge of what comes next, Iwaizumi hardly paying attention to how hard he was. His focus was on watching Tooru’s eyes slowly widen at he realized what was happening, his mouth opening a little more in disbelief.

“ Holy shit…!” He whispered, his eyes following his slicked finger’s every movement as they went down to his entrance, pressing against it as he gathered courage. “ Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit,” Tooru continued whispering like a strange sort of mantra, looking ready to _drool_ as he sat forward. Gathering every ounce of courage he had within him, Hajime slipped a finger in, hissing loudly, arching his back before dissolving into shivers, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his noises. “ _Fuck yes_ ! Oh fuck me... that’s _so hot_ !” Tooru moaned out, his hand working over himself quickly again, eyes roaming over Hajime’s body to drink in the sight. Hajime turned his head to hide it against his shoulder, gasping at the foreign sensation and already regretting this stupid idea. Who was he kidding, he’s not meant for this kind of thing, he’s not an exhibitionist! This would be hot if it was _Tooru_ doing it, but he sure as hell isn’t Tooru. Iwa’s skin was tingling at _feeling_ those sharp eyes tracing every inch of his body, the temperature seeming to rise in the room. An embarrassing whimper passed Hajime’s lips at Tooru locking eyes with him, his gaze searing right through him.

Without thinking Hajime curled his finger, jolting at the burning pleasure flaring, leaving him squirming and gasping like a drowned man. A low, guttural moan reached his ears, it dawning on him that it was _his_ moan. His thighs twitched as he instinctively started rubbing his finger against his glorious bundle of nerves, lolling his head back. Holy shit does that feel nice…! Why the hell has he never done this to himself before?! Oikawa was purring out his name, the muscles in his arms tensing as he watched everything. Not satisfied enough, Hajime all too eagerly pushed another finger in, hissing sharply at the twinge of pain dulling all the pleasure that built up. Almost immediately Oikawa went from making his approval very audible, to speaking to him softly.

“ Hajime, hey, you’re doing great. You’re _so gorgeous_ right now. Just do what you did to me, you know how to do it. You’re so amazing and wonderful. I already told you that you’re too handsome for your own good, and I meant it,” Tooru cooed, his voice making Iwaizumi relax despite himself, slowly spreading his fingers, trying to make it easier for himself. His member throbbed against his stomach, smearing pre-come over it as he found his sweet spot again. Despite having his own fingers inside himself, Hajime got the distinct feeling that he wasn’t the one in control here. “ Hajime, touch yourself,” Came abruptly from Tooru, making Iwa’s eyes snap back over to him, not having expected any commands from him. Hajime’s body froze at the alluring, strong and confident look Tooru was giving him, like he had him completely figured out and was just ready to work him just like he wanted him. It was like he was _daring_ him to try and tell him no. Hajime was fucked from the second he thought fingering himself was a good idea. Shuddering, Hajime couldn’t help but start to reach out to do exactly what he was told, finding a dominant Tooru a _sexy_ Tooru.

    Wrapping his hand around himself, Hajime started stroking in time with the thrusts of his fingers. All too soon he was a hot mess, moaning too loudly for someone in an apartment, pre-come spilling over his hand, fingers working furiously inside of himself (Iwa’s sure he probably drooled a little bit too). Hair was glued to his forehead with sweat, his back arching up at his fingers pressing just right. Panting heavily, Iwa was helpless to suppress the pleased shivers that wracked his body, too blissed out to give a fuck. Oikawa wasn’t fairing much better than him, panting himself, slick, wet sounds coming from his end of the line.

“ T-Tooru…! _Ah~, fuck_!” Iwaizumi moaned out, voice trailing off into a mewling chant of his name, just picturing the fingers inside him being Tooru’s long nimble ones, toes curling in pleasure. Heat coiled in his groin, feeling himself start getting tighter as his climax inched closer.

“ _Hajime_ , oh _god Hajime_!” Tooru returned, slurred and nearly a moan as he neared his high as well. Iwaizumi choked as he curled his fingers, pressing them in just the right way to make himself see stars, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth before he could cry out in pleasure. The last thing he needs is a noise complaint for his effort to give Tooru a show. “ Don’t… hide your voice from me Hajime,” Oikawa complained, earning himself a glare from Iwa before he was squirming in ecstasy again.

“ I-I’ve got… neigh-b-bors, you _ah_ dick!”

“ That’s fine, they’ll know who you’re taken by then.”

“ _F-Fuck off- AH!_ ” Hajime hissed, muffled by his hand before he was arching up and coming _hard_ over his stomach, his hips jerking as white spotted his vision. It was lucky that he had his mouth covered, otherwise he _definitely_ would’ve woken the neighbors with how loud he cried out. His muffled noises paired with Oikawa’s moans that were like sweet velvet to Hajime’s ears. Once his head returned from the stratosphere, Hajime pulled his fingers out, too tired to be disgusted by how wet and gross they were. Lead promptly filled his limbs, weighing him down as he tried catching his breath, thighs still twitching from excess bliss running through his veins. “ Holy shit… that was… _good_ ,” He breathed out, not having thought it’d feel so nice to do something like that to himself. Maybe he _doesn’t_ regret doing something so out of his league. Iwaizumi tilted his head so he could see Oikawa again, his chest fluttering once again at seeing his satisfied little smile, blissed out and content. His face was still flushed a little, but it was slowly returning back to its normal color, hair clinging to his forehead as well. It was cute how Oikawa’s eyes looked like they were barely staying open. No doubt if Hajime was there Tooru would be all cuddled up to him and nearly asleep.

“ Mhn, yeah it was,” Oikawa hummed, letting his head loll to the side, eyes shining with mischief as his smile stretched wider. “ Can I look forward to another sexy show when I get home~? Maybe I’ll even get to top now that you know the wonder that is anal penetration~!” He teased with a grating chuckle, Hajime flushing red again, glaring at his boyfriend’s face on his screen. He should’ve known that asshole would let this get to his head. Willing himself to sit up, Iwa covered himself with his hand, giving Oikawa the best pissed off expression he could muster.

“ You’ll be lucky if you get _anything_ when you get back, you fucking prick! You’ll be fucking _yourself_ if you keep that up!”

“ Ooh~ do you wanna watch me do it to myself like you did? How kinky of you~!” Iwaizumi only grew redder at Oikawa purring at him, refusing to allow himself to get all hot and bothered _again_.

“ F-Fuck off! I’m hanging up, don’t hurry back, you fucking jerk!” Oikawa’s laugh got cut off at him pressing the end call button, left to stew in the reality of what he did and grow more flustered as the night went on.

( Hajime also might’ve felt even more lonely that night trying to get to sleep, wanting to be clung to by his boyfriend who’s entirely too warm.)  


    It seems like Iwaizumi has continued to make horrible decisions since dating- or even _meeting_ \- Oikawa Tooru. Their little... _call_ helped him get through the rest of the week that Tooru was going to be gone, just a little less lonely in between Tooru’s update texts. His team noticed his better attitude immediately with their usual creepy accuracy- Kuroo was the one who declared that he must’ve had phone sex, saying that he feels the same way after having phone sex with Kenma but Iwa blocked out the rest. He promised himself that he wasn’t going to get worked up over Oikawa coming back. He _promised_.

    Yet here he was… at the airport he knew Oikawa’s flight was scheduled to arrive at… standing just behind a group of eager fans who were hoping to catch a glimpse of Oikawa Tooru. In order to prevent any more tabloid stories about them, he had on a black beanie, aviators, and a hoodie on. It’s days like this that he’s thankful that he looks so ordinary, he can so easily blend in with a crowd. That’s probably why he’s never had trouble out in public, he just doesn’t look overly out of place- while guys like Oikawa can’t blend in even if they wanted to because they’re practically _models_. Hajime shuffled his feet awkwardly, feeling worse as time went on, ready to just bolt out of here before he was caught waiting little a lovesick puppy.

    His choice was made for him when the crowd of fans started freaking out as a couple guys Hajime has never seen stepped out of the gate, clearly figure skaters as well. They didn’t look too friendly as they walked by, only offering fake smiles to the fans. Hajime’s attention was brought back as the yells grew louder and cameras flashed as the man he was waiting for stepped out. The hands buried in his pockets grew sweaty, his leg muscles twitching as his mind told him to run up to him but his body refused. Glaring at his stupidly pretty boyfriend, he watched on as Oikawa smiled and greeted his fans, shaking their hands and posing for pictures. All too suddenly those fucking _eyes_ of his darted up, locking with Hajime’s, flickering with recognition. Oh no… Oikawa perked up, smiling right at him, no doubt knowing exactly who he was. With his ears staining red, Hajime turned tail and quickly stalked off as Oikawa went to raise his hand to wave at him. Shit, he just willingly stroked that asshole’s ego! How the hell is he going to live down be so eager to see him that he could barely wait for his plane to land.

    He was still blushing as he settled into a seat at the back of the bus he got onto, crossing his arms and sinking in his seat. Fuck… he’s got it bad for that stupid idiot. As soon as he heard more loud chattering and little squeals, he knew that dick followed him onto the bus. Determinedly, Hajime stared out the window he was next to as he listened to Oikawa talk himself out of spending the whole ride with the girls. He was ready to strangle him when he felt Tooru plot down next to him. Doesn’t he get the point of _laying low_?! Apparently he’s fine with reporters hounding his ass over their relationship, trying to get it in writing that they fuck, because that’s what’ll happen.

“ You look silly like that Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, nudging him with his shoulder, killing whatever anger he had. It’s impossible to stay mad at Oikawa, just his stupid voice soothes Hajime like nothing else. Rolling his eyes, Iwa let his head fall against the window, frowning moodily out of it.

“ Shut up,” He grumbled, not even flinching as Oikawa sneakily slid his hand down his wrist, lacing their fingers together. All the tension that had settled in him through the week without Oikawa melted away, his shoulders falling as he relaxed, letting out a deep breath.

    They had planned to go to Oikawa’s rink to practice their secret routine, everyone not having paid Iwa any mind every other time he’s been there. They _planned_ on practicing, but while changing into practice clothing Oikawa groped Hajime’s ass and it all went downhill from there. Hajime found himself shoving his tongue into Tooru’s mouth while Tooru pulled his hair and shoved his hand down the back of his pants. Getting riled up, Iwa started blindly leading Oikawa to what he hoped would be the bathroom. There’s no way either of them would be able to calm down without doing something. He frowned when he felt something in Tooru’s back pocket, pulling out of the kiss as he pulled the condom out of Oikawa’s pants.

“ Really?” He huffed against his lips, hardly surprised that he’d have condoms on him, as shameless as usual. Tooru ran his hands through Hajime’s hair, tugging just hard enough to drive Iwaizumi crazy.

“ Wishful thinking,” Oikawa mumbled as explanation, pulling him back in for another heated kiss as they stumbled into the bathroom. It was a blessing that no one was currently in the bathroom, otherwise they’d probably be witness to things they never wanted to see. Pushing Oikawa into a stall, Iwaizumi made quick work locking the door and pulling down his pants. It was a feat to manage to get the condom on with Oikawa ravishing his neck and moaning in his ear, being thoroughly distracting.

    The fact a bathroom stall was hardly a good place for this kind of thing was lost on them as Iwa pulled Oikawa’s pants down to his knees, bending him over the toilet. Tooru braced himself against the wall, already panting as he spread his legs wider to accommodate Hajime. Oikawa was anything but quiet as Iwa pushed in, surprised at the tightness not being what he thought it’d be considering he didn’t stretch him. Hajime froze, staring at the back of Tooru’s neck incredulously.

“ Did you…?” Hajime trailed off, struggling to believe that Oikawa fucking _prepared himself_ like the little shit he is. It’s both scary and kinda hot how he can easily just _plan_ for things to go his way with certainty that it _will_ go his way. Said man turned his head to give Hajime a teasing grin, not hiding his arousal at all.

“ Wishful thinking,” Tooru purred out in a husky voice that had Hajime’s grip tightening on Tooru’s hips. Not questioning anything anymore, Iwa just began thrusting deeply into his boyfriend, drowning in the mewls coming from him with every thrust. Thankfully he remembered where his prostate was nailing it effortlessly, Oikawa just about losing his mind- and any volume control he possessed. Iwaizumi growled in his ear, only getting another weak moan from Oikawa.

“ Be quiet, stupid! You _want_ to get caught?!” Hajime protested, feeling the shudder that went through him as he hit his sweet spot again.

    Hajime’s heart stalled in his chest at hearing the door to the bathroom open, two voices talking. Quickly slapping his hand over Oikawa’s mouth, he slowed his pace down, not wanting to get caught but wanting to get off too. Fuck, they should’ve just gone home instead of attempting to practice! Iwaizumi held his breath as he listened to the two men talk about one thing or another, praying they hurried up. Iwa’s soul nearly escaped his body at Oikawa letting out a muffled moan, the bathroom going dead silent in its wake. Fucking hell…!

“ Uhm..? You okay in there man…?” Cursing his horrible luck, Hajime frantically tried to come up with a decent excuse that _wasn’t_ ‘oh I’m just balls deep in Oikawa Tooru, no worries’.

“ Yeah, it’s just that I like spicy curry, but spicy curry doesn’t like me back,” Fantastic… how classy. Here’s to hoping figure skaters are as dim as they’re made out to be… Iwaizumi’s breath died in his throat at the two guys laughing, muttering agreements. Hajime’s slow pace meant he was pretty much just rubbing his dick against Oikawa’s bundle of nerves, tears dripping over Hajime’s hand as Oikawa shivered with pleasure. With every shallow thrust Oikawa got tighter, making Hajime’s sanity slowly start slipping, biting back his own moans. He wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s dripping cock, not wanting to have to clean the stall.

“ Well good luck with that bro, maybe we’ll see you around and maybe grab some spicy curry, huh?” They joked as they started leaving the bathroom, Hajime managing a strained ‘yeah’.

    As soon as the door closed behind them Oikawa was coming into his hand, shuddering against him as he panting into his hand. The tightness was way too much, leaving Hajime following behind him swiftly. Oikawa started complaining about how mean it was for Hajime to ‘ tease him like that because he was going crazy and couldn’t do anything about it’ while they were cleaning themselves up. Iwa ignored him, too busy feeling so much lighter and happier just being around Oikawa again, a little startled by his own clinginess. He can just _hear_ his team telling him that he’s ‘whipped’, hardly caring about that when he’s finally feeling content.

    After practicing for a little while, both of them walking back home, it fairly late at night, late enough that it was dark and the streetlights were on. It was comfortable. Just walking in companionable silence through the mostly empty streets. Hajime even allowed Oikawa to hold his hand, still kind of nervous about showing affection in public for fear of the worst. It’s hard to _not_ be scared with how horrible people are these days, but he’s trying to reassure himself that it’s all paranoia.

    Eventually they ended up in front of Iwa’s apartment complex, Oikawa explaining that he can’t stay the night because he has things he needs to be going to tomorrow. Something uneasy churned in Hajime’s stomach, not comfortable with Oikawa walking back home by himself. Maybe it’s just the protective boyfriend in him but he’s just not okay with it.

“ You want me to walk you back home?” Iwaizumi hesitantly asked, hoping Oikawa felt the same thing he did about this. He’s not sure Oikawa’s ever been out this late walking around by himself. Oikawa promptly waved him off, giving him a haughty look.

“ Iwa-chan, I can walk myself back, you’re already home, what’s the point in walking me all the way to mine?”

“ But-”

“ No buts! Don’t worry about it, I’m a big boy who can handle walking back home,” He teased, leaning in to peck Hajime’s lips, turning to skip off before Hajime could protest further. Standing at the gate of his complex, he watched Tooru disappear around a corner with dread pooling at the pit of his stomach. Sighing, Iwaizumi started digging in his pockets for his keys, trying to convince himself that it’d be fine. Tooru’s right, he can handle going home alone, it’s not that bad. It doesn’t mean something’s going to happen to him, he’s just overthinking this is all. Hajime stared at his keys for a couple seconds before pocketing them and taking off after Tooru. Fuck that, he’s going to walk Tooru home even if he has to bring him kicking and screaming.

    Little did he know his worst nightmare was coming true just down the street. Oikawa was humming to himself, feeling refreshed after spending a good part of the day with his adoring boyfriend. His relationship was good, his day was good and his life was good. Things are just great. Or… they _were_.

    Out of nowhere a slurred voice interrupted Oikawa’s peaceful stroll home, four guys sauntering over to him with twisted up expressions. They just screamed trouble, every bone in Oikawa’s body just telling him to run, but his pride rooting him to the spot.

“ You some sorta fag, huh? You look like a fag,” The biggest one spat, getting much too close for Oikawa’s comfort, but he was still taller than the man, so he looked down his nose at him. He’s never been one to just walk away from a verbal sparring match, his silver tongue too quick for even himself.

“ And how do I ‘look like a fag’? Does my face just scream ‘ I love dicks inside me’?” Tooru cheerfully questioned, pulling a strained smile while challenging the man with his eyes. The presumed leader’s eyes narrowed, his three lackeys circling them, efficiently trapping Tooru with them. That’s probably not good… They all reek of alcohol too, it makes Tooru want to gag.

“ Yeah, it does. And, you see, my friends and I don’t _like_ gay little queers like you,” Oikawa felt his rage spike dangerously, his smile dropping as his eye twitched. This is bad, he knows this is bad, it’s not worth it.

“ Homophobes are usually trying to cover up their own homosexual tendencies. You’re probably seeking out ‘gays’ to get them to suck your dick, right? Well, I’m sorry to say that there’s probably not much for me to even suc-” A hard punch to the face cut him off, causing him to stumble back into one of the other guys who promptly grabbed his arms and pinned them behind him with a laugh. He knew this would happen, but he can’t help but open his big mouth. A swift knee to the gut knocked all the air out of him, his legs giving out. This is bad bad bad! But he’s not weak, he’s an athlete! Sure, these guys don’t look like pushovers, but he’s not a pushover either.

    Before he could even gather the strength to fight back, a deep, familiar voice made his blood grow cold. Hajime… oh Hajime no...don’t get Hajime into this… Yet there he was, standing before them, in all his furious glory. Why can’t he just _listen_ for once?!

“ Hey, get your grubby hands off of him or I’ll just _break_ them,” Hajime growled, looking very intimidating half lit by the light, his eyes blazing with rage and his mouth twisted into a mean scowl. The leader turned to face Iwaizumi, sneering at him in a similar way, raking his eyes up Iwaizumi, sizing him up. The man holding up Oikawa let go of him and shoved him to the ground, earning him a growl and icy glare from Hajime. Oikawa winced at the concrete cutting into his hands and shredding the knees of his pants, keeping his eyes trained on Iwa, feeling the urge to throw up out of stress.

“ You this fag’s boyfriend?” Tooru could just see the moment Iwa was ready to kill this guy, the rage practically rolling off of him in waves. Hajime glanced down at Tooru, locking eyes with him, his eyes softening.

“ Yeah, I’m his boyfriend. So you’re going to let him go before I beat your asses,” That was apparently the last straw, the leader lunging at Iwaizumi, letting loose a fist that Hajime easily dodged. Iwaizumi grabbed his extended arm, holding him in place as he pulled back his other arm and punched him right in the face. A sick crack announced the leader’s new broken nose as he crumpled to the ground, out cold. Oikawa’s not gonna lie, that was pretty fucking hot how Iwa just knocked him out _and_ broke his nose with one punch. The other three were quick to jump to their leader’s defence, all coming at Iwaizumi now. Tooru willed his body to _move_ to help Hajime fight off these pricks, but the fear coursing through his body planted it to the ground. He could only watch as they closed in on him, his eyes prickling with tears, praying Hajime doesn’t get hurt.

    Iwaizumi took a stift step back as one of the threw a punch his way, kicking out his leg to knock the guy’s feet out from under him so he feel back on his ass. Though another guy snuck off to his side so he could get in a sucker punch, Hajime just shrugging it off like it was a little love tap or something. He whipped his arm over to the guy who sucker punched him, hitting him right in the solar plexus, grabbing him as he wheezed and burying his knee into the guy’s stomach. The third man put Iwaizumi into a headlock, but it didn’t last long until Iwaizumi grabbed the guy and bodily threw him to the ground. He writhed on the ground, seeing stars after his head had hit the hard concrete.

    The first man that he had knocked down got back up and clocked Hajime _hard_ over the back of the head, brass knuckles shimmering under the street light. Hajime stumbled a little bit, leaving the guy free to hit him again over the head, Oikawa opening his mouth to yell at him to stop, but no noise escaping him. Iwaizumi gathered himself again enough to turn around and punch the guy hard enough that he fell to the ground. Thankfully they all had enough, the other two helping the third guy up before gathering their still unconscious leader.

“ Let’s get out of here man, he’s fucking crazy,” One hissed at the other’s before they hurried off into the darkness, the only sign they were there was some of their blood splattered on the ground. Oikawa let his eyes worriedly roam Hajime’s body, checking for any obvious injuries. Hajime was panting, swaying on his feet, seeming to be trying to get his bearings again, blood dripping from his nose. Oikawa tried to get his leg muscles to _finally_ move, but found himself only quivering, more scared than he thought he was. Watching those guys beat on Hajime and circle him like that was horrifying, especially knowing that it was all his fault. If he had just been smart and ran away, both him and Iwa-chan wouldn’t be in this mess. Oikawa himself has a split lip and a bruise already forming on the side of his face, but other than that he’s fine compared to Hajime. Iwa attempted to wipe the blood away that was streaming out of his nose, only succeeding in smearing it across his face. His knuckles were torn open and covered in both his blood and their blood, a big bruise already darkening his jaw, it swollen and sore looking. He looked horrible. When his gaze finally landed on Oikawa again, he staggered his way over, holding out a hand to help him up.

“ Hey… you… alright?” Hajime breathed, his words slurred slightly as Tooru shakily got to his feet with Hajime’s help. His injuries looked even worse up close, Oikawa’s eyes starting to fill with tears again, guilt seeping into his bones. Shaky hands coming up to gently cup Hajime’s face, rubbing a thumb soothingly over the part of his jaw that wasn’t bruised.

“ I should be asking _you_ that. What were you thinking, going _four against one_?” His own voice quivered and came out softer than he expected, sighing as Iwa leaned into his touch. What an idiot, he could’ve gotten himself killed! All for Oikawa’s sake…

“ You...you were getting hurt… I couldn’t...let that happen… I’d take on… fifty guys if it meant you’re save,” Hajime slurred out, wrapping his warm, bloodied hand around Oikawa’s wrist, offering him a lopsided smile that made Oikawa’s heart squeeze. Laughing lightly, Oikawa shook his head at his boyfriend, getting lost in those inviting emerald eyes.

“ Idiot…” He affectionately whispered, tugging Hajime closer, just wanting to go home with Hajime now and decompress after that trauma. Well, there goes him ever walking home alone at night, now he’s wary of the streets. His very core grew cold as watching Hajime’s eyes roll back in his head, his body starting to tip forward. Panic surged in him and as quickly got his arms under Iwa’s, holding him up as he went limp. “ Hajime?!” He tried shaking him, only getting his head bobbing around like a rag doll’s. “ Oh god, _Hajime, Hajime?!_ ” His hysterical voice echoed around the empty street as he lightly slapped at Iwa’s face, trying to get him to come to again. Oh god, he got hit in the head with those brass knuckles! What if he shattered his skull or cracked something?! Violent sobs shook Oikawa’s body as he started shaking all over again, struggling to keep holding Iwaizumi up. “ H-Hajime p-p-please wake up! I-I can’t do this on my own, I n-need you to wake up for me!” Tooru grabbed at Iwa’s clothes, trying to haul him up onto his feet more, but Iwaizumi isn’t the lightest person as a complete dead weight. _Focus Tooru_ , he told himself, tears still streaming down his face, _the hospital is close by, all you gotta do is bring him there as fast as you can and he’ll be fine_. Grabbing one of Iwa’s arms and pulling it around his neck to try and lift his weight as much as he could, Oikawa did his best to ignore the fact Hajime’s blood was smearing all over his shirt.

    With blood dripping from Hajime’s nose onto his shirt, Oikawa started limping down the street as quickly as Hajime’s weight would let him. Tears dripped off his jaw as his breath shuddered, murmuring reassurances to himself. He’ll be fine… Iwaizumi’s too tough to let this affect him… It’ll be fine…

    It’ll be fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °˖✧◝(ʘ‿ʘ)◜✧˖° angst
> 
> I'm spacekateyes on tumblr as well, if you wanna yell at me now or suggest stuff for this fic, I'm open to talk about anything!! :D


	6. It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy respite to ease your broken hearts, Meeting the Fam, Hajime is perfect and just kidding, this isn't gonna be nice and fluffy, there'll be even MORE pain and angst~ <3 ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JuST KEEP IN MIND THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT BEFORE YOU BEGIN PLANNING MY SLOW DEMISE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! I'm not gonna try and lie and say the angst is over, because it's not, last chapter was just the beginning~~!! The response I got to the last chapter was wonderful~ so much keyboard smash and crying over dear Iwa-chan~ I love you all~ (not sure the feeling will remain mutual though...heh...) I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS AND CONTINUE TO ENJOY IT, I ALWAYS FEEL CONFLICTED WHEN I UPDATE!! So hearing from you all really reassures me that people like this and want more, please keep being your wonderful selves <3 And this is kinda just fluffy filler for a while, but I thought it would be interesting and better to see a little bit of their relationship away from the rink. But I'm nervous that it's not good or something so grieuhgeuh ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ it gets back to serious during this chap though, and some more heart breaking of course~ ;)
> 
> (And I just about combusted at someone on tumblr talking about this fic and giving it wonderful compliments and everything, so if any of you do anything or talk about this fic on tumblr, tag me so I can see!!! I will be guaranteed to die of happiness if you do! Or if it's not on tumblr, link it to me in a comment and I'll check it out for sure!! I didn't think people would be talking about this fic, but I saw someone else linked this fic on tumblr and said 'bless them for writing this' and I couldn't find who it was to gush at them, so please please please tag me!! I'm fine with that stuff!! And like fanart is perfectly fine (not that I think this deserves that, but you know, just encase someone's too shy to ask!)
> 
> also, here's two pieces of music that will be mentioned in here that you should listen to when they show up: [The first one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5KAc5CoCuk) [the second one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CM99aBbp1W0)
> 
> anndddd some [mood music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZp2Ocn6GRE) if you'd like~, it's something that I listened to while writing this~

Oikawa’s legs nearly gave out as soon as he stepped foot into the hospital, a limp Iwaizumi tucked against his side, still dripping blood against his shirt. He vaguely heard himself stuttering out an explanation to the nurses who ran up to him, detaching Hajime from his side. Oikawa would’ve protested against them putting Hajime onto a stretcher and wheeling him away, but his throat closed over his words. Firm hands directed him to one of the chairs in the lobby when he made a move to follow where they had just whisked Iwa off to, telling him to relax and let them do their jobs. Relax. Right… Just...relax.

(How does one breathe again…?)

Everything in Oikawa’s world went silent, the noise and chaos of the emergency room lobby nothing but white noise, his vision blurry and unfocused. Numb. Numb was his general feeling, as if none of this could possibly be happening to him, as if he didn’t just potentially cause Hajime permanent brain damage. The only feeling he had was the clenching in his chest and the churning worry in his stomach, which only grew worse the more he let himself think about everything. Tooru resolutely stared blankly at his shaking hands, feeling another wave of nausea at seeing the dried blood there.

 _It’s_ **_your_ ** _fault you know, if you just ran Hajime would be fine now, but no, you didn’t. It’s_ **_your_ ** _fault that his career could be ruined_.

Oikawa raised a trembling hand up to his hair, tugging sharply on a tuft of hair to silence the self-deprecating voice inside his head. He doesn’t need that right now, having a panic attack right in the lobby wouldn’t be the best thing, but it was hard to ignore the frantic beating of his heart. Continuing to stare at nothing, he just knew that pictures were being taken of him and being posted on every social media known to man. This situation was going to be blown _way_ out of proportion, he could just feel it, but at the same time none of that even _remotely_ mattered.

Time seemed to drag on forever, the dread building inside Tooru with every passing second, it could’ve been hours, it could’ve been days, Tooru wouldn’t have known the difference. His vision blurred, hot tears dripping onto his hands, cutting through the blood- that was how he even knew he _was_ crying. A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back into the present, his head slowly raising to meet the sympathetic eyes of a nurse. The look in her eyes made Tooru’s stomach drop, fearing the absolute worst.

“ He was in and out of consciousness, but we gave him some pain meds so he’s resting again. But no worries, he just had a minor concussion is all, no fractures, nothing life threatening. He’ll feel out of it for a couple days, but otherwise he’s healthy. Though whenever he came to, he always was asking for you, wondering where you were, so you should try and visit him soon, okay?”

Oikawa’s entire world began slowly piecing itself back together, the pain in his chest easing slightly at the good news, his shoulders drooping as a heavy, shaky breath rattled out of him. A concussion, that’s… good. Much better than a cracked or shattered skull. He can live a normal life with a concussion, Oikawa _didn’t_ ruin his life.

After pulling himself together, Tooru shakily made his way to the room the nurse had told him Iwaizumi would be in. Cautiously cracking the door open, Oikawa stuck his head in, immediately hit with a surge of guilt. Iwaizumi was prone on the bed, looking sickly surrounded by the white of the sheets and the walls of the room, a pale blue hospital gown replacing his clothes. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling evenly, the steady beeping of his heart monitor comforting yet suffocating all at once. An IV was placed in the crease of his elbow, dripping what was most likely pain meds into him. A little bit of dry blood was still on his nose, a bandage wrapped around his head a little bit of gauze revealing that he had bled from there at one point, red spots standing out against the white gauze. The bruise on his jaw was a horrible dark purple and swollen, a glaring reminder of what had happened. An icepack laid next to his head, Iwa probably having held it to his swollen face before he drifted off again.

The strong, immovable captain who was the pillar holding his team up, now looked so fragile and broken… Oikawa felt his bottom lip tremble as he slipped quietly inside the room, fresh tears streaming down his face as his guilt swallowed him whole. A sob choked out of him, causing Iwaizumi to stir, his brow furrowing before he opened his eyes the tiniest bit.

“ Tooru…? That you? Whater’ you doin’ over there for? Come’er,” Hajime slurred, thankfully this time it was due to having just woken up. Tooru was reluctant to get close to Hajime again, not feeling like he deserved to be in his presence when he just let this happen to him. Though when Hajime made languid beckoning motions with his hands, Tooru couldn’t help but shuffle over to his bedside with his head hung. Iwa shifted in his bed, wincing slightly at having to move his head, but the pain meds must be doing wonders for him. Oikawa could see that Hajime had turned his head to look at him, seeing the hand reach for his before he felt it. Calloused fingers trailed along his wrist before lacing with his, squeezing gently. “ What’s with the tears…? Are you okay?” Hajime softly asked, rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand soothingly, only making Tooru sob harder at how sweet Hajime was being. “ Tooru, _talk to me_ , come on. _I_ should be the one crying, I’ve got an IV in my arm,” He lightly teased in an attempt to cheer Oikawa up, only succeeding at making him feel that much more guilty.

“ I-I’m the re-ason you’re like this! I d-didn’t run away from them because I thought I had something to prove. A-And t-t-then I didn’t h-help you when you were fighting them b-because I was too s-scare-ed. You could’ve been _killed_ and it’s all my fault!” Oikawa cried out, covering his face with his free arm, listening to Iwaizumi’s cooing and attempts to comfort him, feeling his hands run up and down his arms to get him to calm down. “ Y-You should _hate me right now_ !” He nearly yelled, upset that _he’s_ more upset with himself than Iwaizumi is.

“ Hey!” Hajime’s firm voice made Tooru jump, sucking in a gasp as he froze, waiting to be dumped. “ Look at me Tooru,” Iwa continued in a softer tone, his hand gently tugging at Tooru’s sleeve, coaxing him into uncovering his face. Oikawa sniffled as he met Iwa’s warm eyes, his hands shaking inside the grasp of Hajime’s own. “ Listen to me. I do _not_ blame you- at _all,_ you hear me? I blame those dicks who tried to start shit for everything that happened tonight. You were _scared Tooru_ , that’s not your fault, anyone would’ve been in your place. I never asked you to help me, I knew what I was doing. I’m just relieved that I was able to save you from getting seriously hurt. You being okay is all I wanted, I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. I already know you’ve got a big mouth on you, so it doesn’t surprise that you couldn’t help but piss them off even more,” Iwaizumi joked fondly, bringing up Oikawa’s hand to his mouth, placing an affectionate kiss on the back of it. “ So don’t you dare blame yourself when you did nothing wrong, okay? You managed to convince me to become your boyfriend, you’re not getting out of it that easy, you space nerd.” Another sob hiccupped out of Tooru, but this time it was out of relief and happiness, a small smile pulling at his lips as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“ You’re such a brute…” Tooru whispered warmly, leaning down to give a tender peck to Hajime’s lips. Pulling back with a sniffle, Oikawa grabbed a chair, pulling it right next to Hajime’s bed. Picking up the abandoned ice pack, he pressed it gently against Iwa’s swollen jaw, using his other hand to caress the uninjured side of his face. Iwa placed a hand on top of Oikawa’s with a content sigh, turning his head to kiss Tooru’s palm.

The door burst open then, the panicked team of Aoba Johsai rushing in, pushing the privacy curtain all the way open. Oikawa must’ve contacted them in his panicked state and explained something to them while being out of it for them to just happen to be here. Oikawa’s not sure if they looked more worried or more pissed off, it kind of disturbing to see them looking so somber and serious.

“ What happened?! Are you alright Hajime?!” Hanamaki demanded as they all moved to get a good look at Hajime, crowding his bed with concerned expressions. The team glanced over to Oikawa, seeing the blood on his shirt and his own bruise and split lip.

“ Are _you_ okay?” Bokuto spoke up, looking between both of them with concern.

“ Do we need to kick some ass?” Kuroo’s voice was low and deadly, reminding Oikawa of the threat he received not long ago, betting he would definitely go after their attackers if told to. The other men’s faces all went serious and threatening to confirm that they’d go after the person who _dared_ to harm their beloved captain. Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“ No one’s kicking anyone’s ass, calm down. I’m clearly fine-”

“ You don’t _look_ fine though-”

“ I’m _fine_ , and I think I already kicked ass tonight from what I remember. I walked home with Oikawa and he insisted on walking home alone, I got a bad feeling and followed him and found him being beat up by four homophobes and then things get fuzzy. But I fought them and one of them hit me on the head and gave me a concussion and I lost consciousness. I’m on the good stuff, so I’m fine guys, really. They told me that all I needed to do was take it easy for a few days and not push myself. I won’t have you idiots go off and beat up a couple of dicks and have that ruin Aoba Johsai, especially for my sake. You’re smarter than that,” Hajime explained, thankfully defusing the situation effortlessly. At least now everyone didn’t look ready to murder, but they also didn’t look all too happy either. Hanamaki was the first one to speak up,

“ I always knew your stupid heroic nature would get you into trouble one of these days,” He sighed, giving Hajime a tired look, Hajime only offering him a shrug. That reminded Tooru of what he was upset with in the first place, turning his attention back to his boyfriend.

“ Exactly! Taking four guys on at once was so stupid! You could’ve _died_ ! Don’t you _ever_ scare me like that again, Hajime!” Tooru hissed out, pointing an accusing finger at Iwa, able to chastise him now that he’s not in danger of dying. Oikawa wanted to hate him for making him nearly have a panic attack, but the coy little smile Hajime gave him made that physically impossible. Their friend’s all let out ‘ooo’s like a group of children- which they really are just children in men’s bodies.

“ Ooohh~ first names are being thrown out~! You’re in troouuble Wazzy~!!” Bokuto jeered, flashing one of his blinding smiles, fully perked up now that his friend was safe and sound. Oikawa rolled his eyes playfully at the round of laughter that sparked in the group, most of it probably just a release of tension. His focus was brought back to Iwa when he felt hot lips trailing chaste kisses up his forearm, Iwa avoiding the little smears of blood as he went, probably trying to apologize in every way he can. Tooru only sighed, welcoming the affection after the hell that this night had become.

“ You should get cleaned up soon,” Iwa whispered so just Oikawa would hear him over the chatter of the group. That prompted Oikawa to glance down at himself, wincing at the fact he looked like a horror movie, blood splattered on his shirt and on his hands and a little up his arm, on his shoulder, there was even a couple drops of blood on his pants. He desperately needed to change clothes.

As if the heavens had opened up, the door calmly opened at the same time a gentle knock came, a familiar stoic face popping into view. Bokuto opened his mouth to yell something in greeting, but Akaashi was on top of it, covering Bokuto’s mouth gently, but quickly.

“ Hello Koutarou,” He muttered evenly, his voice unbelievably calming after everything, Tooru’s shoulders slumping with relief. Akaashi has always been like the calm eye of any storm, he’d never get how he manages to change the entire atmosphere of a room. With Bokuto practically melting under his touch thanks to using his first name, Akaashi turned his attention to Oikawa, holding up a plastic bag in his hands. “ Bokuto texted me some keyboard smash, so I looked on social media only to find pictures of you in a waiting room, covered in blood. I thought you might need a change of clothes, so I headed over to your place while calling this hospital to ask about Iwaizumi-san. They told me he was fine, so I knew I didn’t have to hurry over, knowing everyone was probably here already,” Akaashi explained, handing over the bag of clothes to Oikawa who gazed at his best friend like he was the equivalent of a god- and, after looking in the bag and seeing an outfit that Oikawa would’ve picked out himself, he was certain he must be one. Before Tooru could even open his mouth to question Akaashi, he beat him to it. “ My mother works as a nurse, so I knew which hospital it was from the picture of you in the lobby,” He easily answered the unasked question, everyone giving him looks of amazement- Bokuto giving him a look of absolute adoration. Hanamaki gave the elegant man a wary look, taking a small step away from him.

“ Okay, that’s a little disturbing, I gotta say. He’s almost _too_ good…” Akaashi ignored Makki’s words, instead keeping his eyes on Tooru.

“ Also, Sugawara-san will be returning shortly and told me to pass on the fact that he’s not happy that you ‘stirred up so much trouble in his absence’ and will be dealing with you accordingly,” Akaashi said calmly, very close with Sugawara thanks to being Oikawa’s closest confidant and best friend. The two frequently team up to handle Oikawa properly so he doesn’t get too out of hand. Tooru wasn’t worried at all by the polite threat, betting Suga put it a different way. He knew that Suga would catch word of everything that’s happened with Tooru while he was gone. After all, he _did_ make an effort to create some drama with the whole ‘iwaoi’ scandal, Suga would’ve murdered him for that if he was anywhere in the country. Which is why Oikawa has blocked Suga’s number so he wouldn’t be yelled at. Waving his hand breezily in the air, Tooru tilted his head back haughtily.

“ Refreshing-kun should be enjoying himself instead of worrying about me!”

“ He knew you would say that and said ‘he _would_ be enjoying himself if you weren’t making more work for him to deal with once he gets back’. And also, ‘do you know how hard it is to enjoy sex while your phone’s blowing up because of a man- who’s a million miles away from you- creating trouble for his own amusement?! You’re the sole reason he’s not getting fucked into oblivion, and he’ll personally castrate you for being a cock block’.” Tooru only smiled at that, enjoying imagining Suga trying to get into it, only to have to stop because of his phone nearly combusting thanks to an influx of messages. Being trouble is something Oikawa enjoys thoroughly.

“ I told him to leave his work phone at home, not my fault he’s a sadist,” Tooru hummed, everyone throwing the two confused looks, no one having met Suga yet. Iwa was the one to voice the question on the group’s mind.

“ Who’s Sugawara…?”

“ Basically my handler of sorts. He balances PR stuff; organizing my calendar with interviews and photo shoots and promotions and stuff. He also tends to supervise my social media because he’s the one who takes the heat if I post anything controversial. And he helps keep my routines on schedule so I can make certain competitions and whatnot. I like to call him Mr. Refreshing because he’s just so bubbly and refreshing. There’s a reason why he’s the one who handles the media,” Oikawa explained while tugging off his disgusting, dry blood covered shirt off, slipping on the new shirt, feeling better already. Iwa pulled a somber face, looking off into the distance.

“ Poor guy, I feel bad for anyone who has to deal with someone like you,” Oikawa squacked indignantly, giving Iwa a look as the other’s burst out laughing, Iwa’s eyes starting to droop as he smiled tiredly. Akaashi has to speak louder than he usually does to be heard over the ruckus of everyone.

“ Also! The nurse told me that at most Iwaizumi-san can have 3 people visiting him, but since you all were so panicked, she’d allow it for a while but as soon as it started bothering the other patients we’d have to disband. Iwaizumi-san looks like he’s starting to get tired, so we should all really start heading out. Iwaizumi is only going to stay the night so they can observe him just encase. Though she said you could stay if you’d like Oikawa-san.” And naturally, that’s exactly what he did, crawling into Iwa’s hospital bed once the guys all left, happy to be next to Hajime again. All the horrible things are now in the past, he has his Iwa-chan all safe in his arms again.

 

*

 

It’s been two weeks since the incident, the physical marks no longer all that present - especially for Iwa thanks to his darker skin, meanwhile Tooru has taken to covering his bruises up with makeup. Both of them have taken a break from practicing, Iwa still healing up and not able to practice too hard yet anyways. So they both thought it’d be a good idea to go visit their families, seeing as their childhood homes were surprisingly close together, just a town apart. Both of their mother’s have been demanding they return home anyways, all the more reason to take a trip back home.

Since Oikawa’s family was closer, they decided on staying there first, a fact that had Iwa on edge for some reason. They disguised themselves in order to take the train there, Oikawa with a surgical mask and his glasses on with a beanie to cover his hair along with one of Iwa’s hoodies on, Iwa having it good by just needing to wear a baseball cap and a scarf around his neck. It was a busy weekend, so the train was pretty full, Iwa letting Oikawa take a seat while he stood in front of him, gripping on tight to the handrail. Tooru was pretty excited to get to see his family again, not having seen them in quite a while due to traveling so much. He sees his sister pretty often, but that’s because she lives in the cities. Though, the feeling doesn’t seem to be mutual for Hajime… Iwa’s leg was bouncing nervously, one hand clenched at his side, the other gripping the handrail hard enough that his knuckles turned white. Hajime’s whole body was stiff with tension, looking like a rubberband ready to snap at any moment. Frowning behind his mask, Tooru reached out, sliding his hands along Hajime’s waist drawing his attention before slipping his hands into Hajime’s coat pockets, tugging him closer.

“ Hey, what are you so nervous for?” Oikawa whispered, moving a hand from his pocket to the fist clenched at his side, coaxing it into opening so he could lace his fingers with it- not bothered that it was clammy. Tooru wrapped his free arm around Hajime’s waist, pulling him forward so he was standing between his legs, resting his chin against the bottom of Hajime’s chest. It was with great reluctance that his boyfriend finally let a little of that tension seep out of him with the heavy sigh he let out.

“ I’m meeting your _parents_ , of course I’m going to be nervous. I want to leave a good impression on them after all,” Iwa mumbled under his breath, Tooru able to feel the vibrations of his voice as he spoke. Tooru clicked his tongue at his troubled boyfriend, not sharing his worries in the least.

“ Please, you’re amazing, as if they’d have a reason _not_ to like you- which they already _do_ like you from what I’ve told them- just _relax_!” Oikawa coaxed, nuzzling his face against the firm abs of his boyfriend that were unfortunately hidden by Iwa’s coat. Hajime only grunted in response, shuffling on his feet awkwardly as he determinedly looked at the ceiling of the train.

“ ...You’re too handsy in public…” Hajime muttered, Oikawa peeking at him to find his face had turned red. The muffled giggles clued him into just _why_ Iwa had suddenly started blushing, Tooru turning his head to the side to find a group of schoolgirls all huddled together, looking right at them. A sneaky smile pulled at Oikawa’s lips behind his mask, his eyes shifting slowly back to the flustered Iwaizumi. Sighing loudly, Oikawa let out a petulant little whine, pressing closer to Iwa, forcing his attention back on him.

“ Ehh?! What do you mean ‘too handsy’?! I’m only expressing my love for you, babe!” Tooru swiftly slipped his hands into Hajime’s back pockets, giving his firm ass a nice grope before Hajime could even begin reacting to the pet name. At the precise time that Hajime’s face rivals the color of a tomato, sharp squeaks came from the girls, dissolving into barely contained giggles. There’s no way they _didn’t_ hear his words or see where his hands went. Iwa’s hand left the rail as he hissed, hurriedly grabbing at Tooru’s wrists to get his wandering hands out of his back pockets.

“ Where do you think your hands are going?! D-Dumbass!” The girls were beside themselves, all of their faces flushed and half covered by their hands as they tried to be discrete. Just as Hajime got the offending hands away from him, the train lurched causing Hajime- whose hands had left the rail- to pitch forward. His hands quickly shot out to catch himself, landing on either side of Oikawa’s head, his knee settling between Oikawa’s legs, all but pinning him to the seat, their faces inches apart. Even though Hajime couldn’t _see_ Oikawa’s mouth, there was no mistaking that he had a wicked grin on underneath. He lifted a hand to playfully tug at the collar of Iwa’s shirt, revealing more of those tasty collarbones.

“ Oh~, so forward! I like it~!” Tooru purred lowly, Iwaizumi’s face growing a deeper red as the girls nearly imploded in the background. He let out an airy laugh as Iwa pushed away from him, making a point of standing as far back from him while still holding onto the rail.

“ You’re a dick. I’m breaking up with you,” Hajime grumbled unhappily, clearly just saying that and not actually meaning it, only making Tooru laugh that much harder, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He watched on in amusement as Hajime turned his head away from him, his neck still tinted red. Quiet murmurs of ‘so cute!’ and ‘relationship goals though’ coming from the group of girls as they returned their attention to their previous conversations now that the show was over. A small nagging voice in the back of Tooru’s head kept bothering him… causing an uneasy churning in the pit of his stomach the more he thought about it. Maybe it’s just him overthinking everything… Yeah, yeah he’s just overthinking like usual. That’s all… Oikawa reached out to hook his fingers in Iwa’s belt loops, tugging lightly as he gave him a coy smile- that he couldn’t see, but at this point he doesn’t need to.

“ Awh, I’m sorry babe, I’ll behave, I promise,” Tooru cooed, needing to use another pet name in place of his usual ‘Iwa-chan’ just to make sure no one recognizes them. The name only got Iwa all flustered again, scratching at his nose to try and hide how embarrassed it got him. With a mumbled ‘ whatever’, the ‘argument’ was over, Iwa stepping closer to Oikawa, allowing him to hold his hand at least.

 

*

 

If he thought Iwaizumi was nervous on the _train_ , he was downright _neurotic_ standing at the gates of his parent’s house, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side, heavy puffs of breath leaving his lips, his body bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervous energy. Tooru pulled the mask off his face, turning towards Iwaizumi with an exasperated sigh.

“ Iwa-chan, it’ll be fine! Just calm down! You’re going to give yourself high blood pressure!” Oikawa tried soothing him, leaning down to place a peck on his cheek with an amused smile. He didn’t have to look to put in the code into the keypad to open the gate, so used to it at this point. His parent’s house is modest and no bigger than the houses surrounding it, the only thing they allowed him to spend on them was the security system just so any crazy fans or paparazzi wouldn’t bother them at all. Otherwise they down right _refused_ to have him buy anything expensive for them, not caring that he makes more than enough money to spare. They don’t want any handouts. His mother might like to live and dress lavishly, but she’ll only buy expensive clothing with her _own_ money and never asks for anyone else to buy her pricey things. Tooru’s rise to stardom really changed nothing but his parent’s TV watching habits- seeing as they never missed any broadcasts of his competitions if they couldn’t go to them themselves.

Iwaizumi slapped his face lightly in an attempt to calm himself down as they both walked up to the front door, both of them taking their hats off now that they don’t have to disguise themselves. With an encouraging kiss to Iwa’s ear, Oikawa unlocked the door, both of them heading inside with their luggage.

“ We’re home~!” Tooru called out cheerfully, getting happy noises of acknowledgment in response as they started taking off their shoes and coats. Oikawa’s parents peeked their heads around the corner, making Iwa stand up straighter and give them a little respectful bow. Tooru laughed at how stiff Iwa was being, finding it cute how badly he wants to impress his parents. Before he could remind him that he doesn’t need to be so stiff, hurried pounding of feet coming down the hallway interrupted him. A _glowing_ Takeru bound his way toward them, spreading out his arms, Oikawa getting a warm and fuzzy feeling at seeing his nephew looking so excited.

“ _Hajime_ !!” He hollered, surprising both of the men in the entryway. Tooru scoffed indignantly as Takeru threw himself at Iwa, Hajime easily lifting him with a laugh, clearly not having expected Takeru to be so excited to see _him_. Hajime lifting Takeru was slightly comical with how gangly and tall Takeru is, his feet not all that far off the ground as Hajime twirled him around slightly like he did with Hiroko. Iwa looked so much more relaxed now, comfortable with the distraction Takeru offered him.

“ Hey Takeru, how’ve you been? Hiro keeps yelling at me that she wants to hang with you more, so I thought I should pass on the message,” Hajime greeted, moving his hands to he was just grabbing onto Takeru’s legs, making him dangle upside down, giggling like crazy.

“ I’ve been great! We text and everything, but it _would_ be cool to hang with her again, tell her I’ll get on planning something,” Takeru easily responded, putting his hands on the ground as he tried his best to send Iwa a beaming smile. “ But you seriously need to come up to my room! I got these cool new action figures and stuff!! You’ve _got_ to see them!” He gushed, wiggling out of Hajime’s grasp, gracefully flipping onto his feet. It shocked Oikawa how _lively_ his nephew was being, never having seen him that giddy and excited to be around someone. Sure, thanks to Hiroko, Iwa’s spent a good deal of time around Takeru, but it usually takes him a long time to warm up to someone. Takeru reached out to grab Hajime’s hand, insistently tugging to try and get Hajime moving, whining childishly. Iwaizumi only laughed at his insistence, reclaiming his hand to grab both of their luggage.

“ Hold on, hold on, I’ve got to get this in first!” Iwa chuckled, allowing himself to be tugged along by his shirt, Takeru pretty much _bouncing_ , leaving Tooru more than a little heartbroken. Pouting, Tooru crossed his arms over his chest as he followed along behind them.

“ Gee thanks for that warm welcome, _Take-chan_ , so glad that my own nephew completely ignores me in favor of _Iwa-chan_!” He complained, getting Takeru to look around Iwa, giving Tooru his usual passive expression.

“ Oh yeah, you’re here too. ‘Sup.” Oikawa clutched at his chest, wincing at the verbal slap his nephew just gave him. Naturally Takeru wasn’t at all affected by Tooru’s offense, simply just returning to try and drag Iwaizumi up to his bedroom. Tooru went back to pouting petulantly, Iwa turning his head to look back at him, offering a sympathetic smile and a mouthed ‘sorry’. As they passed Oikawa’s parents, Iwaizumi started bowing in apology, saying that he was sorry that he couldn’t greet them properly right now. Takeru cut him off by grabbing at their luggage, placing one of the bags next to the couch. “ Come on, just put them here and let’s go!” Hajime let out another laugh, following Takeru’s instructions and setting their luggage down by the couch, getting Takeru to give him a wide smile. Abruptly, Takeru started for the stairs, calling out, “ Race ya there!” To which Hajime let out a noise of protest, taking off after the laughing Takeru with a smile on his face. Tooru’s sister had poked her head out of the kitchen to watch Takeru and Hajime take off for upstairs, all four Oikawas standing in stunned silence.

“ I’ve never seen Takeru be so… childish and excited! It’s about time he actually acts like a kid! I think my heart just melted a little bit!” Tooru’s sister leaned against the wall, fanning herself dramatically as she swooned. His mother chirped her agreement, clapping her hands together happily as she turned towards Tooru.

“ Oh yes!! Hajime-kun _is_ very handsome too! If Takeru approves then he _must_ be a fantastic guy!” She gushed quietly, not wanting to talk loud enough that Iwaizumi could potentially hear her from upstairs. Despite his bold claims that Hajime didn’t need to be worried about meeting his family, Tooru felt a weight ease off his shoulders at finding his family already loved him without even _properly_ meeting him. Oikawa’s father just nodded silently with a faint smile, never being one for talking. He’s the one Oikawa got his charms and half his looks from.

Heavy footsteps coming back towards the stairs halted anymore conversation on that subject. Oikawa bit back a laugh at watching Takeru and Iwa walk back down the stairs. Takeru had on a cape and a big crown perched on his head, clearly playing a king of some sort. Iwa was just behind him, holding up his cape so Takeru wouldn’t trip over it, he also had a cape on, it looking comical just barely draped over his shoulders, a thin crown on his head and two wooden swords in his hands along with various other toys of Takeru’s. Oikawa had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, finding it so endearing of Hajime to just allow himself to be dragged around by a kid.

“ Hey ma! Hajime and I are gonna go play outside, okay?” Takeru called out, barely waiting for a response, already having his hands on the sliding door to the backyard. His sister called back that it was fine, so long as they were back in come dinner time, and attempted to tell them to put on their shoes, but it fell on deaf ears. Both of them just hurriedly pulled their socks off and were out the door before she even finished talking. Hajime at least made sure to shut the door behind them before he took off after Takeru. Tooru was surprised at both his mother and sister hurrying over to the kitchen window, cooing over the two frolicking in the backyard. Unable to help himself, he moved closer, peeking above them to glimpse his boyfriend and nephew. Hajime was running away from Takeru, looking to be laughing as he headed straight for the tree they had. Tooru’s heart stuttered as he watched Hajime jump up and grab one of the lower branches, heaving himself up.

“ Hajime?! What on earth are you doing?!” He hissed under his breath, the two Oikawa women laughing behind their hands as Tooru’s blood pressure spiked. Takeru jumped at Iwa, trying to get close enough to hit him with his wooden sword, but Iwa was too high up now for him to reach anymore. A choked squeak came from Tooru as Hajime hung upside down, just his legs around the branch. Beside himself with concern, Tooru threw open the window while ignoring the fact that the two ladies next to him were doubled over laughing. “ _Hajime! Get out of the tree, are you insane?! What if you hurt yourself?!_ ” Tooru shouted, getting Iwa’s attention, trying to not get weak in the knees at the charming- abet upside down- smile he was thrown in return.

“ I’ve done this a million times, I’ll be _fine_ , relax Tooru! I spent a third of my childhood in trees, I know how to climb them.” If that was supposed to reassure Oikawa, it didn’t. The ‘incident’ still has him more than a little traumatized.

“ You weren’t just recovering from a concussion then! Get. Out. Of. The. Tree!” _That_ earned him a scoff and an exasperated eyeroll, but thankfully Hajime humored him and righted himself so he was sitting on the branch versus dangling off of it.

“ Fine, fine, I’m getting out,” He drawled, looking pointedly down at Takeru with a frown. “ Hey, you better let me get out and not cheat! I didn’t get you when you tripped over your cape!” Takeru flashed him a wide grin that promised absolutely nothing.

“ Of courssee!! I play fair!”

“ You’re a dirty liar too, you’ve got your uncle’s blood in you so you don’t know _how_ to play fair, jerk.” Tooru couldn’t even be upset by the insult to his person, too busy being relieved by Hajime jumping safely out of the tree. Sighing contently, Tooru closed the window only to get two hands patting his upper arms. Turning his head, he found the trademark Oikawa Smirk on both his sister and mother’s faces, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“ Oh man, you’re _so_ smitten baby bro!” Oh _god_ , she said _smitten_ , who _says that_ ?! “ Talk about being overprotective! He’s a grown man! I think he knows what he can and can’t do by now!” She dissolved into laughter then, making Tooru puff up indignantly. He was fully prepared to launch into a speech about how Iwaizumi certainly does _not_ know what he can and cannot do based on his stupid sense of heroism, but the gentle hand on his arm stopped him. He turned his attention over to his mother, taken aback by her warm smile that went as far as making the corners of her eyes crinkle. A phantom sense of embarrassment crept up his spine, taking him back to the last time he got that smile- when he was a teen and his mom slyly told him she knew full-well that he was gay and how he didn’t need to hide it from her. With his face already beginning to flush, Tooru weighed his options of just running away before she can blurt out whatever it is she’s going to say.

“ You know,” _Oh no, it’s too late_ … “ they say that men who are good with kids make great husbands.” Her voice lilted in a playful manner, not even _needing_ to wink to get the suggestive hint across. Tooru’s eyes widened as images of Hajime in a suit standing across the altar from him, saying those two horrible words in that velvety voice of his flashed through his head. In a rush his entire being flushed red, his mouth opening and closing uselessly as the two women fell into another round of giggles. Covering his face with his hands, he tried- and failed, oh so hard- to expel the visions of Hajime whispering promises and declarations of love to him and kissing him with such _painfully tender_ passion. Fuck, he’s not ready at _all_ for that kind of thing yet! But… it scares him how _nice_ it sounds at the same time, and how _easy_ it is to imagine it being reality… Nope! This is _not_ happening _,_ this is all his mother’s fault for planting such an awful idea in his head!

“ O-Ohmygod!!! You _broke him_ ! Look how _red_ he is!!”

“ Now now, come on you two, leave the poor boy alone! He didn’t come home to have you two harassing him about his love life!” Mercifully, his father calmly jumped in to his rescue, his sister grumbling her dissent. “ Though Hajime-kun _does_ look like the type to look _very nice_ in a suit, I’ve gotta say,” Tooru let out an anguished cry as the mental image firmly lodged itself in his brain, sinking down to the ground with his arms covering his head. Of _course_ his entire family would be against him, why did he think his dad was being _nice_?!

Thankfully his family left him alone for the rest of the evening, the whole ‘marrying Iwa-chan’ thing still nagging the back of his mind thanks to them. He even attempted to pet Leia- their old, finicky family cat that he obviously named after the badass _Princess_ Leia from Star Wars- but she turned her nose up at him and batted at his hand before swatting him with her tail as she walked away. She’s always been a diva, but old age has made her even more bitter and hateful towards anyone who isn’t currently feeding her. The last time Tooru could freely pet her was when she was a kitten, before she grew spoiled and petulant. Stewing in his rejection on the couch, Tooru continued pouting as Leia proceeded to bathe herself like his hands soiled her, only getting up when his mother called him over to help set the table.

His sister went over to the door to the backyard, yelling out of it that the ‘boys’ needed to get in here and get washed up before dinner because it’d be ready in like 20 minutes and it was getting dark. The two in question trudged back into the house, both out of breath and horribly disheveled from apparently rolling around on the ground by the looks of them. Tooru’s sister tutted at her son, immediately dragging him to the bathroom while demanding he wash up, Takeru not going without loud complaints and weak attempts to struggle. Tooru looked over to Hajime, who was putting on his socks to skip needing to wash his dirty feet off, Tooru frowning at him. Grabbing a wet rag, Oikawa stomped over to Iwa, who’s confusion was met with a rag to the face.

“ Honestly Hajime, you’re supposed to be the _adult_! Now you look even more like a caveman brute!” Oikawa chastised as Iwaizumi shoved at him, trying to escape from the sudden ambush from a dish cloth.

“ Hey! Knock it off! I can do it myself, stupid!” He hissed, doing his best to glare at Oikawa through the cloth, too tired to fight him too much. Eventually he just sighed, allowing Tooru to grab his face and wipe away all the grime. After also wiping off his arms, Tooru took a step back, putting his hands on his hips with pride at returning his boyfriend to an acceptable state. Hajime just rolled his eyes at him, lightly knocking his fist against Tooru’s jaw in an affectionate ‘punch’. “ And you call _me_ the group mom…” He muttered, dragging himself over to the couch, plopping heavily onto it. Seeming to have forgotten his initial worries about Oikawa’s parents, Iwa put his arms on the back of the couch, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes, completely drained. Smiling to himself, Tooru only hummed, heading back into the kitchen to finish setting the table- and pointedly ignoring his mother’s knowing smile at him having cleaned off Hajime.

Nanami- his sister -returned back into the kitchen with a heavy sigh and mussed hair from having to fight her son over getting the earth off of him. Takeru has always been fussy about getting clean, even since he was a baby. Not long after that, the food was finished and getting set out, Tooru heading back into the living room to tell Iwa and Takeru that it was time to eat, stopping short once he reached the couch. Tooru’s heart swelled ten times its usual size, his hand coming up to cover the wide smile on his face. Both of them were fast asleep, tired from their thorough play session. As if that wasn’t cute enough, Takeru was splayed over Hajime, his face nuzzled into the crook of Hajime’s neck, one arm loosely hooked around it, legs on either side of Hajime’s. Hajime himself hadn’t really changed position since Tooru had seen him last, only having moved one hand to rest comfortably against Takeru’s head. They looked so cute and cozy and peaceful, Oikawa almost didn’t want to even wake the two up for fear of interrupting something so adorable. Quietly pulling out his phone, Oikawa snapped a picture of the endearing scene, feeling considerably warm and fuzzy now. Humming softly, Tooru walked closer, leaning down to place a kiss right under Iwa-chan’s ear.

“ Hajime~, hey there, it’s time to get up babe,” He purred soothingly, moving to trail kisses down the other side of his neck, getting a tired grunt in response. Laughing softly, Tooru kept kissing along Hajime’s jawline, walking his fingers along his arms, feeling the muscles there flex in response to the touch. It just makes him so incredibly happy that his boyfriend and nephew get along so well already, he can’t help but kiss Hajime for being so amazing. _That_ and it’s still so oddly attractive to see Iwa be so incredible with kids- Oikawa wanting to strangle his family for the phrase ‘good husband material’ flashing across his mind. With a chaste kiss to the lips, Iwa finally frowned and swatted vaguely at the direction he assumed Oikawa was (he missed) with a disgruntled noise. Keeping his eyes closed, Hajime turned his head so his cheek was pressed against Takeru’s peach fuzz covered head.

“ Hey, Ru, time to eat buddy, come on,” He sleepily mumbled, Takeru whining and burying his face further into Hajime’s neck. After a little more whining, Hajime managed to get Takeru up and trudging his way into the kitchen, slowly waking up as he went.

His family managed to not embarrass him by harassing Hajime, only asking him the usual questions like what he liked to do, what his family was like, how being a professional hockey player was going for him, ect. Iwaizumi easily answered all the questions, less tense now that he had a good deal of unwinding time. Though he tried to apologize at the beginning for being a ‘horrible house guest’, calling his mother ‘Mrs. Oikawa’, to which he promptly got told calling her Aunty was perfectly fine and that he’s been a wonderful guest thus far. Iwa then proceeded to win over his father by commenting on his dad’s old fashioned car that was in the garage- it’s pretty much his ‘other child’ since his dad is the stereotypical gear head. You could _see_ the stars light up in Mr. Oikawa’s eyes when Hajime mentioned his precious baby.

“ Oh? I wasn’t aware that you had an interest in old cars Hajime!” It was almost cute in a way how excited his father looked to finally talk to someone about his car. No one else in the family really knew anything about cars so he always enjoyed his hobby in silence. Tooru knows that he definitely got his passionate nature from his father, both of them putting every bit of themselves into whatever they have interests in. Hajime rubbed the back of his neck shyly, letting out a nervous laugh.

“ Well, my dad used to love old cars when I was growing up, so I learned to have a soft spot for them too. I just couldn’t help but notice your 1969 Boss 429 Mustang and that _insane_ engine! I’ve never seen one, so I’ve only heard how huge it is, but _man_ , that _power_ that bad boy must have!” With that said, it was all over for Mr. Oikawa. That was as good as a marriage proposal- again with the marriage talk?! Tooru _really_ doesn’t love his family too much right now - his entire face lighting up as he beamed at Hajime.

“ Her engine is absolutely _gorgeous_ , oh, you’ll _have_ to remind me to show you under the hood before you leave, you’ll love it! The only downside is that there’s no air conditioning, but she’s still a fine piece of machine!” The conversation then drifted off into mechanical terms that meant as much as gibberish to Tooru. The only thing that made it tolerable was the _look_ Hajime got as he talked car with his father, it was as if he was a kid again. Letting his warm gaze drift over Hajime’s features as he talked animatedly about how to fix something, Oikawa rested his hand on Hajime’s thigh. He didn’t mean anything sexual by it, it was just a gesture to show the other that he was happy (though Hajime definitely didn’t notice his hand’s presence at all).

His sister drew the conversation back to something the rest of them would understand, asking Hajime about why he wanted to be in sports medicine and how that was like for him when he went for a little bit. During his explanation, Takeru took an especially big bite of food, getting it on his mouth. Without even missing a beat, Hajime took his napkin and grabbed Takeru’s face, turning it to face him and wiping it without complaint from Takeru. Tooru’s sister watched on with stunned silence written all over her face, Takeru not being one to accept getting his face wiped off without pitching a fit. Once Hajime was satisfied he let Takeru go back to eating, not even breaking his story, Takeru happily going back to eating as if nothing had happened. He _did_ insist on sitting next to Hajime and it seems like he’s content with being cleaned up by Hajime too. Nanami glanced over to Tooru, raising an eyebrow at him with a slow smile stretching her lips. Tooru shrugged and mouthed ‘ He’s perfect’ as a response.

As if Hajime hadn’t already done enough to woo his whole family, once they were all done, Hajime was the first to get up, declaring that he’d be happy to wash dishes. He insisted that since Mrs. Oikawa went to all the trouble to make a delicious dinner, she shouldn’t have to wash the dishes.

“ You’re putting me up in your home and cooking for me, I need to pull my weight to make it up to you and thank you for your kindness,” Hajime simply stated, already gathering up the dishes and bringing them to the sink as Mrs. Oikawa put her hand to her chest in surprise. Once she processed everything, Mrs. Oikawa all but melted, giving Hajime her thousand watt smile, waving a dismissive hand in Hajime’s direction.

“ Oh, you don’t have to do that dear! You should relax! You’ve had a long trip and I’m sure work down to the bone as the captain of a professional team! Enjoy your break!” She gushed, getting up with flare, clasping her hands together. She tutted at Hajime when he opened his mouth to protest, hurrying over to him, lightly batting his hands away from the dishes he put in the sink. “ I insist! If it makes you feel better, Tooru will do them for me. I always had to bend over backwards to get him to wash anything, so it’ll only be fair,” She hummed, patting Hajime’s cheek fondly before cutting a look over to Tooru that _dared_ him to protest against it. Huffing out a breath, Tooru crossed his arms over his chest, brushing past Hajime.

“ That’s not fair, my whole family loves you more than they love me, jerk,” He mumbled under his breath, glumly walking over to the sink, pouting at the dishes. Hajime only laughed softly, moving to playfully flick Tooru’s ear.

“ Stop being so dramatic, you dork,” Hajime lightly teased, giving Tooru a swoon worthy, warm smile that once again proved how impossible it is to stay mad at him. He’s too perfect. Trying to keep up his front of resentment, Tooru made a displeased noise as he turned his head away, turning on the faucet to start washing the dishes. With the water running, he didn’t hear his mom escorting Hajime into the living room. Thankfully there weren’t many dishes, so Tooru finished up pretty fast, not enjoying it in the least. Though he supposes that he doesn’t mind helping his mother out considering he doesn’t get to see her much anymore.

Wiping his hands on a towel, he walked out into the living room, pausing as he counted the people in it and coming up one crucial person short. His mom and dad were there, Nanami was probably putting Takeru to bed and Hajime….? Tooru’s blood ran cold at his boyfriend’s absence, knowing there were only so many places he could’ve gone. Glancing over to the side of the couch, Tooru felt even more nauseous at their luggage missing. Oh no…

“ Where…. Where did Iwa-chan go…?” He hesitantly asked, almost afraid to hear the answer that he knows he’s going to get. Why hadn’t he thought about this earlier?! Of course this was going to happen, he’s such an idiot. His mother blinked curiously up at him, tilting her head to the side to make her chocolate curls bounce.

“ I told him that he could bring your stuff up to your old room-” Tooru took off for the stairs like a shot, gut twisting up like a pretzel. Oh fuck, that’s not good! He barely heard his mother sputtering after him, probably confused why Tooru was so panicked over Hajime simply being in his old bedroom. If only she knew how _horrible_ that really is for Tooru. Making it up the stairs in record time, Oikawa whipped around the corner, feeling the color drain from his face at seeing Hajime standing in the doorway of his room. Even from this distance, Tooru could make out the wide, wobbly smile on Hajime’s lips, a laugh being suppressed. A squawk slipped out of Tooru as he launched himself at Hajime, hoping to lessen the damage that had been already caused.

“ I-Iwa-chan! No! We’re gonna be in the other guest room! Don’t look!” Oikawa plead, reaching around Iwaizumi to try and pull the door to his room shut, but Iwa firmly planted his foot in the door’s path, keeping it open. His laugh couldn’t be held back any longer, a warm, velvety laugh washing over Tooru’s ears.

“ Are you kidding me?! How could I _not_ look?! This is fucking amazing, you’re an even bigger nerd than I thought you were, holy shit!” Hajime breathed, not breaking eye contact despite Tooru grabbing onto Hajime and attempting to bodily haul his boyfriend out of his old room. Said room was covered with Star Wars, X- Files, and various space related movie posters, cliche glow in the dark stars dotting his ceiling in accurate constellation form (because just having them there wasn’t enough for young Tooru), alien plushies piled on his bed, his comforter a star map print with a Han Solo throw blanket over it, along with many, _many_ Fox Mulder pictures taped just above his headboard. It was horrible. Seeing as his boyfriend decided to become an immovable brick wall, Tooru just groaned, dropping his head to Hajime’s shoulder to hide his red face. “ Can’t imagine who you had a crush on as a teen, considering there are two guy’s faces plastered all over your walls. Aren’t they both kind of horrible guys though? One’s a dangerous lady killer and the other is crazy and paranoid? I’m a little worried about your taste in men.” Tooru hit Hajime on the back for insulting his precious Han Solo and Mulder, pouting when that earned him another laugh from Hajime.

“ Shut up, they both have redemption and deserve love! And _you’re_ my boyfriend, so isn’t that indirectly insulting yourself?!”

“ I’m the _only_ good choice you’ve made,” Hajime retorted, the smirk evident in his voice as his deep voice vibrated against Tooru’s chest. The worst part was that he couldn’t argue with that. Hajime _has_ been one of the few good choices he’s made in his life. Peeking over Hajime’s shoulder, Oikawa let out a sigh as his eyes met twinkling emerald gems. “ If your apartment is anything like this room, I _have_ to see it. Is _that_ why I’ve never been to your apartment?” Iwa asked, his wide grin slowly returning the longer his question went unanswered, Tooru busy tripping over his tongue. Straightening up, Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, frowning at the carpet.

“ W-Well I couldn’t bring you to my bedroom if I ever wanted to have sex with you! Star Wars and Fox Mulder don’t exactly scream ‘sex’, well, depending on who you are...that is,” Tooru mumbled, face growing redder as Hajime continued to stare at him with that _look_ that was too attractive for him to handle.

“ O-kay, let’s get ready for bed before we end up delving into your desire to bang Mulder, you dork,” Hajime chuckled, carrying the luggage inside the room, looking oddly in place inside it. It was like he’s been there for all of his life, like he belonged there and had just been waiting to take his rightful place. The various people he’s had sex with inside this room flashed in his mind, remembering how every single one just seemed… wrong. Yet… watching Iwa-chan crouch down to dig through his bag made a warm feeling stir inside Oikawa’s chest, it so easy to imagine he was 17 again, a young Iwaizumi insulting his taste in movies and decor. Tooru’s breath shuddered on the way out, his eyes stinging with the beginning of tears welling up. There was a saying that came to his mind just then, something along the lines of not looking for someone to _change_ your life, but looking for the one who makes it feel like they’ve been there all along. Nothing could’ve fit the situation better… Tooru hurried to blink the tears away, not wanting to try and explain why he was standing in his doorway tearing up over nothing. For one, fleeting instant, Hajime looked years younger when he looked over his shoulder, face rounder, eyes filled with childish innocence, slight creases evened out. With a blink of an eye it was gone and the - even more handsome, Tooru has to admit - Hajime he knows replaced him. The bewildered look he got was understandable, seeing as Oikawa just spent a solid minute standing mute in the hall. “ Tooru…?”

“ Just got lost in my thoughts is all, Iwa-chan! You know me!” Oikawa brushed off, humming as he walked in to look through his own bag. The warm and fuzzy sense of bizarre nostalgia still held steadfast in his chest, bringing a soft smile to his face.

Oikawa soon found himself lounging on his bed, glasses perched on his nose, one of Iwaizumi’s Aoba Johsai t shirts used as his sleep shirt with some comfy sweats. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander the shelf of awards he earned over the years, placing it right where he couldn’t miss it. He used it as his reminder that it was never _enough_ , he could always aim _higher_ . Never settle just because you reached the top. He knows all too well that there are always more people ready to come up from behind and take your place. Comfortable in his thoughts, he didn’t immediately realize Iwaizumi had returned from the bathroom. Flicking his eyes over, his breath escaped in a hiss at seeing Hajime leaning against the frame of the door. Intense eyes were trained on him, only thin briefs covering his mouth watering hips, thick arms crossed sexily over his chest. Oh baby, if 17 year old him could see him now and know what _hunk_ would be standing in his room now… His lips quirked as he let his eyes roam over that expanse of coiled muscle, knowing every dip and crevice of it now, slowly licking his lips.

“ Eyes are up here, space nerd,” Iwa-chan chastised lightly, having lost most of his shyness over Oikawa’s wandering eyes. Tooru only hummed as he watched Hajime’s hips sway as he walked over to the bed, fingers twitching to touch him already. A frown quickly pulled at his lips when Hajime paused his stride, Tooru ready to protest. “ I didn’t know you had a cat.” The abrupt statement took Tooru aback, having thought he was about to have the best lay he’s ever had in this bed. He looked up to find Iwa’s head turned towards his door, Leia herself cautiously looking into the room, wary of the new presence.

“ Oh, yeah, that’s Leia, I wouldn’t try petting her though, she’s kind of a diva,” Tooru mumbled, put off by the ruined mood, glaring at his cat for cock blocking him. Iwa completely ignored him though, crouching down and wiggling his fingers in her direction, making kissing sounds to try and coax her over.

“ Come on pretty girl, come on, I just wanna pet you, yeah? I won’t hurt you,” Iwa’s voice went as soft as Tooru’s ever heard it, surprised that Hajime could sound that gentle and silky. Lord knows that call would work on _him_ if he was a cat - fuck, who’s he kidding, it’d work on him as a human too, Hajime’s voice always makes him weak in the knees. To Oikawa’s complete surprise, Leia slowly started walking towards Hajime, eying his wiggling fingers and then his face and back. His mouth completely fell open at Leia smelling his fingers before coyly nuzzling her face against them. Betrayal bristled up in Tooru, watching sourly as Iwa proceeded to softly pet Leia, scratching under her chin in a way that had her purring like he had never heard her before. Ultimate betrayal. “ Yeah, I knew your dad was just talking shit, huh Leia baby?” Hajime cooed as Leia bumped her head against Hajime’s knee, rubbing her whole body up against him, Tooru getting more jealous by the second. When Hajime pulled his hand away Leia looked up at him and let out the cutest, softest meow that melted Tooru’s heart immediately. Determined, he quickly crawled over to them, sitting next to Iwa, giving Leia the most charming smile he could muster.

“ Hey, Leia, give me some love too, I only have had you your entire life you know. I deserve some affection, don’t I?” Leia gave his hand the look he usually gets, her eyes narrowing at him before lifting her nose haughtily in the air. Puffing up, she got up and turned tail, elegantly stalking out of the room and breaking Oikawa’s heart. Iwa of course found that funny, laughing at his misery.

“ Even she knows you’re trash.”

“ It’s official! Every single person in my family loves you better than me! It’s not fair!” Oikawa whined, sitting back with a sulky huff.

“ I’ve always been good with animals though,” That only made Oikawa even more upset, liking that Iwa got along with his family, but still jealous over all the attention Iwa was getting.

“ Of course you are! You’re good at everything! You’re perfect Iwa-chan! Even my bitter cat who doesn’t give anyone the time of day, was all purrs and cute meows over you!” Tooru bit out, his anger boiling over pointlessly, knowing how stupid and childish he was being. It’s hard to help it when he has the definition of perfection as his boyfriend. Oikawa looked off to the side, brooding like a spoiled child, jumping when hot lips caressed his ear.

“ Are you seriously getting jealous over a _cat_ , Tooru?” Hajime murmured into his ear, amusement evident in his tone. Tooru jutted out his bottom lip in defiance, already starting to feel stupid about his outburst, pride keeping him from completely giving in. Tooru’s breath sucked in as a gasp at those lips trailing down his neck, tilting his head to the side as his eyes fluttered closed. All too effortlessly Tooru melted under Hajime’s lips, turning his shoulders towards Hajime to encourage him to keep going. His hand reached up to paw at Iwa’s bicep, all but purring in a way not unlike Leia. Iwa’s lips reached the base of his throat, mouthing it in a way that had Tooru’s mind reeling, breathy gasps filling the air. All too soon his lips left his throat, kissing his jaw tenderly, hand covering his. “ Remember who it is I’m dating next time you get jealous over something like me getting along with your family,” Hajime whispered in a low, sensual voice, succeeding in getting Oikawa hot under the collar. “ Now get in bed, Tooru,” Iwa breathed, lightly hitting Oikawa’s thigh as he got up, moving to close the door to the bedroom and turn off the light.

Tooru scrambled to get back into bed, hoping to finally get the action he thought was coming earlier. He scooted over to make room for Hajime on the small, one person bed, eagerly watching Iwa walk back over to him, his heart hammering in his chest. He was all too happy to press up against Hajime as soon as he settled on the bed, running a hand down his side.

“ I think little third year me would’ve pissed himself if he knew he’d have the hottest man alive in his bed in the future,” Oikawa purred against Iwa’s ear, kissing hotly down the side of his neck, working a couple fingers under the band of his briefs, pushing them off his hip. Tooru was jarred from his lusty haze at his hand being shoved away, Iwa pulling his briefs back up with an irritated click of his tongue.

“ I am _not_ having _sex_ with you in your fucking _childhood room_ with your family just down the hall, dumbass,” Hajime hissed, scooting the tiniest bit away from him, the size of the bed making it hard for him to prove a point. Tooru felt lost, having thought that kissing earlier meant Iwa was in the mood, but _obviously_ that’s not the case. “ So you keep it in your pants or I’m kicking you out onto a cot,” At the firm boundaries being set, Oikawa whined again, hating having to just deal with the heat running through his veins instead of acting on it.

“ Come on Hajime! This is like a dream come true! I’m sure it’s on my bucket list somewhere! I’m already hard!” He complained urgently, watching Hajime stiffen with embarrassment at him announcing his erection so easily.

“ I’m especially not having sex with fucking Luke Skywalker in a provocative pose staring at me from across the room,”

“ It’s _Han Solo_ , excuse you!”

“ Same difference. I’m still not fucking you.”

“ Iwaaa-channn! This is unfair! You totally led me on! You have to take responsibility! You can’t just leave me like this!” Tooru moaned unhappily, staring at the back of Hajime’s head imploringly, hoping with enough begging he’d get his way.

“ Watch me,” Iwa countered with a finality in his voice that left no room for arguing. “ Now shut up and go to sleep, I’m tired,” Tooru sighed dramatically, flopping onto his back with a pout, feeling incredibly unsatisfied. Taking off his glasses, Tooru leaned over Hajime to place them on the night stand before snuggling up to Iwa all the same. Thankfully he was allowed that much, not sure what he’d do if he had to keep his hands completely to himself. Tooru was more tired than he thought, passing out within minutes of burying his face into Hajime’s hair. It was some of the best sleep he’s had in awhile.

Iwaizumi, not surprisingly, was the first one to wake up the next morning, completely tangled up in his lanky boyfriend. He took a moment to appreciate Tooru’s wild nest of hair, smiling fondly down at him, lazily running his fingers through the soft mess. Oikawa’s lips were parted, an oh so attractive puddle of drool on the pillow. Man, he’s _not_ a pretty sleeper… but yet Hajime still finds the scene attractive in a way. Tooru’s face was peaceful and relaxed, almost angelic if you didn’t know the second he woke up he turns into a little shit. Slipping silently from those long limbs, he placed a gentle kiss on his temple, smiling at the sleepy murmur that got him.

After managing to find some sweat pants to make himself decent, Hajime quietly tiptoed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. It felt strange to be walking around a house he’s not familiar with when everyone else is sleeping. He’s never been one to be able to immediately make himself at home. Leia weaved herself through his legs, mewling at him softly, it too early to be able to appreciate it properly. Walking down stairs, he looked over the photos lined on the wall, smiling at the pictures of Oikawa through the years, getting more and more handsome as time passed. Even though the photos you could sense his outgoing personality blooming into what it is today.

“ You’re an early riser too, huh?” A soft voice called, startling Hajime into whipping around to find Oikawa’s mother sitting elegantly on the couch, long fingers wrapped comfortably around her mug. Her hair was perfectly styled, very much unlike her son’s when he wakes up, though she might be like him in the way that they both style it before their eyes even open. He wouldn’t put it past another Oikawa to go out of their way to make themselves presentable even at ungodly hours of the morning. His theory was further proved by the fact she was already dressed as well, a professional looking black skirt on with a silk button up that looked worryingly expensive. Apparently all the Oikawa’s want to make him feel inferior with their constant state of perfection. He’s lucky he has sleeping Tooru to make himself feel better or he’d really be embarrassed by his _normality_. It dawned on him that he was currently in just sweats, no shirt, and his hair probably a hot mess from sleep. He felt drastically underdressed compared to Mrs. Oikawa, almost feeling like he should be dressed for an interview or something. Or at the very least wearing a shirt. I mean, being around your boyfriend’s mother with your shirt off just doesn’t feel right. Especially since he had met her just the previous night. Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Iwa slowly made his way over to the couch.

“ Heh, yeah. It’s a bad habit really,” Hajime nervously replied as he sat down on the arm chair next to Mrs. Oikawa, but was far enough away that he didn’t feel as awkward. He accepted her offer of a cup of tea, thankful for the distraction it offered him, easing a bit of his tension. For a moment both of them sat in companionable silence, their hands warmed by their mugs.

“ Would you like to see some more photos?” Hajime was startled from his peaceful silence, blinking owlishly at the older woman across from him. At seeing his confusion, Mrs. Oikawa laughed behind her hand, gesturing to the pictures along the staircase that Hajime had looked at while making his way down here. “ It’s just that you seemed to enjoy looking at them, I thought I’d offer to show you some more, if you were interested, that is?” An opportunity to see embarrassing photos of Tooru? Count Iwaizumi in!

The two both leaned over the coffee table where the older woman had set out a hefty photo album, cooing over pictures of her children and explaining the stories behind each one. Hajime couldn’t help the fond smile that came over his face, enjoying seeing his lover before he became who he is now. Hajime laughed affectionately when he spotted one picture that made his heart melt a little. There was a young Tooru, big brown eyes hidden behind a pair of black frames that were entirely too big for his small face, a reluctant smile revealing his brace filled mouth. It was so endearing and cute, it apparently being shortly after he got his braces and was the first picture they finally got him to smile in. Another picture that caught Hajime’s eye was a little harder to look at without wanting to laugh. Tooru was sitting buck naked in a small inflatable pool, a little alien and flying saucer in his hands. His back was to the camera, his head turned to flash a beaming smile, his still too big glasses askew on his face. He had insisted on playing in the pool without his trunks on because ‘aliens don’t wear swim trunks, ma!’, according to his mother. There were pictures of him in middle school, holding up best setter awards, ones of him in the middle of a jump serve, one of him that proved even the Great Oikawa Tooru had an awkward teen phase where his limbs were entirely too gangly, being wrapped up in a space themed blanket with a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Iwa paused when he reached the high school section of the album, his lungs struggling to intake air at seeing Oikawa’s senior picture. He looked absolutely breathtaking, his head was tilted to the side just right, his hair aggravatingly flawless, his posture relaxed with a soft smile on his lips. He was _beautiful_. You could feel the lively energy swimming in his endless brown eyes, ready to take on the world.

“ Right? That’s one of my favorite pictures of Tooru. He’s certainly a very pretty man, wouldn’t you say?” Hajime was once again startled by the eldest female Oikawa, feeling his face heat up as he jerked his head back to look at her. He hadn’t realized that he had been ogling Oikawa’s picture much longer than he should’ve been _right in front of his mother_. The woman in front of him was giving him a knowing smile as he stuttered hopelessly, having to look away from her at seeing the amused twinkle in her eyes.

“ U-Um, I, uh, yeah, he’s... picture, pretty, _it’s a nice picture yeah_ ,” Iwa fumbled out, managing to string somewhat of a sentence out of his choppy words. Iwaizumi felt like he was downing as he floundered in front of his boyfriend’s mother, wishing he had just stayed in Tooru’s room where he could’ve avoided embarrassment. His eyes widened before flicking back to the older woman at feeling her smaller hand rest on top of his.

“ You can take it with you, if you’d like.” Hajime’s entire body felt flush, not sure what to do with himself anymore.

“ N-No! I can’t ta-”

“ I have a full sized version in a frame, so I don’t need this one. So go ahead and take it. I’ll even get a frame for you,” He stared silently at Mrs. Oikawa, his mouth hanging open uselessly, only closing when she got up and winked at him. Iwa stuttered out a thank you to her as she took the photo from the album for him. He’s forgotten how creepily _aware_ mother’s can be, knowing just what would send him into a tizzy. Sure, he won’t mind having another picture of Oikawa, too infatuated for it to be good for his health. Iwaizumi sat in stunned silence, picking up the album to set it in his lap. The silence didn’t last long when a strained squeak sounded from the stairs.

“ Ah?! Iwa-chan! What are you looking at?!” Oikawa hissed, hurrying over to him, his face already red as he reached out to snatch the album away from him. Iwa was too fast for him though, planting a hand in Tooru’s chest, pushing him an arm's length away, holding out the book as far as he could to avoid Tooru’s long reach. “ Iwa-channn!! No!! That’s so embarrassing! You can’t look at that!” He whined, all but trying to climb on top of Iwa to get the book back. Hajime let himself dissolve into laughter, twisting in the chair to get himself further away from Oikawa. Tooru’s hair was perfectly styled, his glasses now askew as he kept climbing all over Hajime.

“ I already saw the one with you naked in a little kiddie pool so it’s too late to stop me from seeing anything.” Tooru let out a shocked squawk, even more desperate to get the album back now, scrambling onto Hajime’s lap.

“ This is mean Hajime!! I call harassment! I didn’t bring you home so you could harass me the entire time!” He complained as Hajime shoved his foot into Tooru’s chest, keeping him at a safe distance. Feeling oddly playful, Hajime moved to toss the album onto the couch where neither of them could reach it. Before Tooru could hurry off of him to go claim the book, Hajime wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist. A bewildered yelp came out of Oikawa at Hajime standing and picking him up. Flailing, Tooru struggled in Iwa’s hold, complaining loudly as Iwa dragged him away from the couch, laughing into his shoulder. A giggle escaped Tooru as he playfully swatted at his boyfriend, only laughing harder at the light kisses he started placing down his neck. Oikawa finally managed to wriggle out of Hajime’s grasp, landing on the floor heavily, his glasses getting knocked off. He tried to make for the couch but Hajime was on him in a second. Iwa perched himself on Oikawa’s thighs, carefully grabbing Oikawa’s glasses to set them on and end table to prevent them from getting broken. As soon as he was sure they were fine, he mercilessly began tickling Tooru, having found out early on just how horribly ticklish he was.

“ Shh, you’re so loud too early in the morning,” Hajime pointed out in response to Tooru’s loud laughter and protesting. That doesn’t mean he let up at all, leaning back to avoid flailing arms as his boyfriend writhed around underneath him. Iwa marveled at the tears streaming down Tooru’s flushed face, his lips pulled into a wide smile as he laughed.

“ T-Then s-s-stop you brute! H-H-Haj-ime! Hajime stop! Ah! Pl-lease! I can’t! _I’m going to piss myself, stoopp!_ ” Tooru gasped out between endless giggles, his limbs jerking around uncontrollably. Having some mercy finally, Iwaizumi ceased his attack, Oikawa struggling to catch his breath, face wet with tears and hair a hot mess once again. Hajime grinned down at him, leaning over him as Oikawa pouted, clearly displeased by the events of the morning. “ Mean! You’re a terrible boyfriend!” That only made Hajime laugh, bending down so his forehead was resting against Tooru’s.

“ Yeah yeah,” He murmured, placing a lingering kiss on Oikawa’s soft lips, easily getting his disgruntled boyfriend to become putty in his hands. It didn’t last long considering Oikawa shoved his hand in Iwa’s face, pushing it away from him.

“ Oh no, you’re not sucking up to me to get on my good side, you jerk,” He huffed, glaring weakly at the man above him, feeling him smile against his palm. Grabbing onto his wrist Iwa placed a sweet kiss in his palm, trailing kisses up his fingers before kissing his knuckles. Tooru groaned, tilting his head to the side so he wasn’t looking at Hajime. “ That’s just not fair. You can’t just be all charming suddenly when I’m trying to be mad at you…” He whined, Hajime moving to stand, pulling a sulking Oikawa up with him.

They spent one more day at the Oikawa’s before leaving for the Iwaizumi’s to complete their little family break. (Iwa had charmed Oikawa’s family one last time while saying goodbye. He had kissed Mrs. Oikawa’s cheek and moved to shake Mr. Oikawa’s hand, but Mr. Oikawa simply frowned at him. He said ‘where’s my kiss?’, and instead of being flustered about it, Iwa didn’t miss a beat and kissed Mr. Oikawa’s cheek. Mrs. Oikawa burst into giggles while Mr. Oikawa gave Hajime a ‘proud father’ beaming smile, Hajime having passed some sort of test and earned himself a seal of approval.) It was Oikawa’s time to be nervous, his leg bouncing restlessly as they both sat together on the train.

Both men were wearing their little ‘disguises’ just for the sake of not being potentially mobbed by excited fans (and their relationship was still currently under wraps for now). Thankfully they got to sit together because of the train not being busy at all, it giving Oikawa some comfort at least. The skater closed his eyes, taking a few steadying breaths like he sometimes does before an important competition, trying to find where he left his poise (probably somewhere in Shibuya). He’s had his fair share of ‘meeting the parents’ situation, his date typically just wanted to use him to parade him around as arm candy. Tooru always goes along with it since he’s sympathetic and too nice for his own good. _This_ , however, isn’t like his usual task of sitting there and looking pretty. This is going to be _Iwa-chan’s parents_ , who he wants to impress as much as Iwaizumi had impressed his own parents. Suddenly Iwaizumi’s near panic attack for meeting _his_ parents made so much sense. He feels ready to vomit or run away - possibly both, both sounds fantastic, in that order.

His breathing control was interrupted by a warmth sliding around his shoulders, goosebumps rising on his arms at feeling comforting fingers combing through the back of his hair. Blunt nails lightly scraped the back of his neck, grounding him to the here and now. Oikawa’s tense shoulders slowly lowered as his stress rolled off of him, his eyes opening to look over to the man in question. Hajime wasn’t even looking in his direction but was staring absently out the window across from them. His little comforting move probably wasn’t even conscious, he just instinctively sensed Tooru’s panic and moved to fix it. That thought brought a soft smile to Tooru’s face, hidden by his mask. Sighing dreamily, he allowed his head to fall to Iwa’s shoulder, pressing comfortably against his side. Iwa’s steady warmth and rich smell relaxed Oikawa better than any breathing exercise, the hand still playing with the back of his hair.

“ Don’t fall asleep now, we’ll be there before you know it,” Iwaizumi’s deep voice rumbled softly, only aiding the calming effect he was having on Oikawa. Despite him telling Tooru to not fall asleep, he didn’t stop running his hands through his hair, doing nothing to push him away. Tooru only hummed sleepily at him, too relaxed to even make a move to sit up straight (and he really didn’t want to move away).

After having to wake Tooru up and getting their luggage, they finally reached the Iwaizumi household. They too had a pretty high fence that took a key to open, it just being the perils of being family to a famous person. Oikawa felt the butterflies start bubbling back up in his stomach as they entered the house, letting out a heavy breath.

Before Oikawa could even relax any, he had to pause in the middle of taking off his coat. Spotting Hiroko with a nerf gun, Tooru quickly reached out, grabbing Iwa and pulling him close. He pulled him out of the path just in time to miss the foam bullet that stuck to the wall where Iwa had been standing just seconds earlier. He could hear Hiroko flop over, voicing her displeasure with a groan. Oikawa meanwhile found himself in a provocative position, Iwa pinning him to the door, his own hand on the back of Iwa’s head and the other on his bicep. Tooru couldn’t help but laugh, teasing him by wiggling his eyebrows at him suggestively. Hajime of course went bright red and frowned at him, all but leaping off of him.

“ Iwa-chan’s so forward~,” Tooru cooed as Hajime moodily yanked his jacket off, kicking off his shoes in a huff. The red tips of his ears gave away that he was doing it out of embarrassment, not really mad, but trying to cover it up.

Then came the Parent Introductions, Oikawa hardly surprised that both of Iwa’s parents were the same subtlety gorgeous that their son was. You wouldn’t notice how pretty they are immediately, but as soon as you get close your breath gets taken away. Mrs. Iwaizumi was a very short woman, her face just slightly round with those same warm green eyes. Her long black hair was streaked with gray that only added to her sophisticated beauty. She was very soft spoken and had a somewhat shy aura about her that Oikawa imagines she must’ve honed from years of dealing with Hajime who has a hot temper when he wants to. Mrs. Iwaizumi just seemed so calming. The kind of person you’d want to be around if you had a bad day or needed to be somewhere safe. Hajime very clearly got a lot of his features from his father. He was shorter than Oikawa and had a slightly shorter version of Hajime’s hair. His face was chiseled in the same way Hajime’s is and he clearly aged well if the only slight wrinkles at his eyes and mouth were anything to go by. Mr. Iwaizumi was also still fairly well built for a father of his age. Man, if Hajime ages like his father, he has a _lot_ to look forward to in his future…

Once he was properly introduced to Iwa-chan’s parents, Oikawa turned to Hiroko, giving her a wink as he pulled out a couple smaller bags out of his suitcase. She blushed at realizing that they were going to make her up for fun, a nervous yet excited expression came over her face. Without wasting any time, she said Oikawa could come up to her room to they could finish before dinner started. Tooru could only laugh at her suppressed excitement, moving to kiss Hajime’s cheek while asking if he could please take the luggage up to the room they’d be staying in for him.

Once they got up to Hiro’s room, Oikawa pulled out the clothes he bought for her that he thought she’d enjoy wearing. They were stylish ‘feminine’ clothes that were a stark contrast from what he’s seen her wear normally. She took after her brother with the whole ‘dressing down’ thing. Her eyes all but twinkled when she saw them, gasping as she took them from him, running over to her mirror and holding them against her to see how they’d look.

“ I thought you might want to try something a little different to see if you like it. I know I like to dress up some days more than others,” Tooru hummed, watching fondly as she twirled around in front of the mirror to get the skirt to swish. “ Now why don’t you put them on so we can get started on your makeup, yeah? I’ll turn around so I don’t see anything,” Oikawa suggested, turning on the bed so he was facing away from her, even closing his eyes for added assurance to her.

“ It feels so weird to wear this,” Hiro mused, plopping down on the bed, now fully dressed sans the jacket that could wait to be put on. Tooru huffed out a laugh, nudging her knee to get her to close her legs properly.

“ Well it _is_ out of your ‘comfort’ zone so to speak, so unless you wear it more often, it’ll feel strange for a while. Or if you _don’t_ like it, you don’t have to do anything, all up to you Hiro-chan!” Tooru put on the little headband her got to keep her hair out of her eyes, gently tipping her head back as he started on the makeup.

“ I _have_ always kinda wondered what it was like and all. A lot of girls at my school have started wearing makeup and I was always too nervous to try. Or wearing a skirt, too.”

“ Well, back in high school I used to sometimes wear a skirt if I was in a certain mood,” _That_ got Hiroko’s interest, gasping as her eyes flew open to stare at Tooru with wonder.

“ Seriously?! You wore a skirt?! What’d people say?!” Oikawa gave her a soft smile, teasingly tapping her nose with the makeup brush to get her to close her eyes again.

“ It’s not that big of a deal. It’s just a piece of clothing. It shouldn’t be for male or female any more than pants aren’t for male or female. I always thought that was stupid. So, for the hell of it I wore a skirt. Some people gave me shit for it, but overall I think people respected me more for it. I haven’t really worn one in a long time since I’ve never felt like it,” He hummed, Hiro making a noise of understanding, smiling as wide as he’s ever seen her smile.

“ I think you’d look really good in a skirt! You’ve got nice legs with the whole figure skating thing,” She surmised, looking even more excited about everything, wiggling restlessly. Oikawa’s just glad that he’s finally getting her to warm up to him, having worried she was going to be nervous around him like the first time they met. “ Haj-Haj would just about keel over if he saw you in a skirt,” Her smile turned devious, making Tooru pause in applying makeup, mulling it over in his head. He’s never thought about wearing a skirt to mess with Iwa before. She’s definitely right about Iwa getting flustered over it, considering he gets flustered over his provocative figure skating outfits.

“ Hm, I just might have to try that some time…” He returned her devious smile, having all sorts of ideas he could do to drive Iwa up a wall. He’ll see that gorgeous skin go bright red if he has anything to say about it.

“ Take a picture of his face for me when you do, I could use some more blackmail material.”

After finishing up her makeup, he began on her hair, getting halfway done before a heavy knock came from the door. Without even him speaking up, he knew it was Iwaizumi, seeing as he’s never been able to knock softly in his life.

“ Hey, dinner’s ready now, time to eat,” Hajime’s low voice was muffled through the door, sounding as disgruntled as he usually is. Sighing, Tooru threw Hiroko a look before getting up and heading over to the door. Opening it, Tooru popped his head through, frowning at his boyfriend.

“ Beauty takes _time_ , Iwa-chan! Not that a caveman like you would know that. Give our apologizes and that we’ll be out in just a moment, I’m almost done!” That only made Hajime’s brows furrow even more, the confusion all but painted onto his face. It was lucky that Oikawa was taller than his boyfriend, since he tried looking around him into the room, but couldn’t since he took up all the view.

“ What the hell are you doing to my sister…? I feel like you just turned her into a mini you.” Scoffing indignantly, Tooru slipped out of the room, making sure to hide Hiroko from view as he did so, shutting the door behind him.

“ I’m making her look _breathtaking_ , I’ll have you know! I’ve played around with makeup and clothes for a long time now _and_ I’m a figure skater. We know makeup and outfits, _some better than others of course_ ,” Tooru added, pulling a face at the thought of some of his competitors outfits. Some people are drop dead gorgeous and some are just hot messes. True to life as well. “ Now!” Tooru clapped his hands together before reaching out to cup Iwa’s face. In both hands. “ Time for you to go away and start without us so I can finish up my work here,” He chirped happily, leaning in to give Hajime a chaste kiss. Turning Hajime around, he pushed him towards the stairs, shooing him away as he went back into Hiro’s room.

He finally finished her hair now that there weren’t any people to distract him, leaning back to take in the sight of Hiroko, smiling proudly at his work.

“ You can keep all the makeup, I got it for you, and the clothes of course, _and_ I got you this perfume that I smelled and absolutely _loved_ ,” Pulling out an elegant bottle from his little shopping bag, he handed it over to Hiro, who opened it cautiously and sighed dreamily after smelling it. “ Right?! It’s _really_ good! Just make sure to only put at most two tiny sprays, you don’t have to bathe in it. Any smell becomes bad if it’s too strong!” Tooru warned, spraying the air between them and wafting it over her. He always hated girls in high school that didn’t do the wafting method and ended up being _way_ too heavy handed with their perfume. It should be subtle, not in your face.

Tooru stayed sitting on her bed as she hopped up and bounced over to her full length mirror. A loud gasp slipped out of her, her hands flitting around her face, too nervous to touch but marveling at the difference. She twirled around, her skirt fanning out as she did so. Tooru could see her wide smile reflected in the mirror, so glad that she likes how he did her up. He never had a little sister to make up, so it’s kind of nice to have that with Hiro and bond with her.

“ Wow, I look so good!” She giggled, brushing her hands over the outfit, extremely excited over her makeover. Oikawa laughed along with her, finding it really cute that she was so happy about something so simple.

“ Yeah, you’ll definitely attract some attention going to school like that. You’re already pretty as it is, the makeup is just a little something that enhances it.” Hiro blushed at that, giving Tooru a beaming smile in the reflection of the mirror. “ I’m sure you’ll also attract the attention of that girl you have a crush on too,” He hummed innocently, watching the realization of his words sink into the younger Iwaizumi. Her face turned bright red as she whipped around to stare at Oikawa with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Oikawa teasingly winked at her, crossing his legs with a confident air, glad he _was_ right about Hiro having a crush on a girl.

“ H-How..-”

“ Do I know?” He finished for her with a laugh, tilting his head to the side as he grinned at her. “ The Great Oikawa-san knows all~!” He declared dramatically, pretending to flip his hair back. “ I just had a feeling is all. It’s that girl you checked into the wall too, isn’t it?” Hiroko only got redder, her hands flailing around uselessly as she tried to find words to explain. “ It’s nothing _bad_ at all! You don’t have to explain your feelings. You feel what you feel. You don’t really have control over that kind of thing.” She visibly relaxed at knowing she wasn’t going to be lectured about it, playing with her hands coyly. That shy demeanor was back full force, nervously looking up at Tooru through her eyelashes, her face still burning red.

“ J-Just don’t… don’t…”

“ I’m not going to tell Hajime, Hiro-chan. It’s not my place to tell something that’s your business. Though, if you’re worried about getting a negative reaction from Hajime, don’t worry about it. He won’t be angry at you. Sure, he’s not going to _like_ her, but that’s only because he’s a protective big brother who thinks no one can be good enough for his precious Hiro-chan. He’s not going to _like_ anyone you date or crush on. But he won’t care at all that you like girls so long as you’re happy and healthy.” His words seem to have reassured her, a grateful smile pulling at her lips. Standing up, Tooru grabbed the jacket and short heels that went with the outfit. “ Now let’s get on your heels and jacket and go show you off~!”

 

*

 

Hajime helped set out the plates and get dinner ready, his mother embarrassing him by telling him she thought Oikawa was very charming and pretty. It was stranger to be around his family after spending a couple days with Oikawa’s. In the Oikawa household, there seemed to be endless chatter, but here in the Iwaizumi household, there was comfortable silence. They don’t really need to talk to get their point across. They’ve always been a quiet, calm household that thrives on companionable silence. Sure, him and Hiro get rowdy sometimes, but other than that it’s usually like this.

Finally Tooru ran into the dining room, his radiating smile lighting up the whole room as he brushed his hair back. Gesturing elegantly to the entryway to the dining room, Tooru made way for Hiroko to walk in.

“ I’d like to introduce you all to the new and even prettier Hiro-chan~!” He proclaimed as Hiro shyly walked into the dining room, rubbing her arm sheepishly as she offered everyone a small smile. All three Iwaizumi’s went silent as they stared at the youngest Iwaizumi. Mrs. Iwaizumi was the first to react, a wide smile cutting across her face before being covered by her hands as a happy little yelp slipped out of her, pride radiating off of her in waves. The two Iwaizumi men were _less_ thrilled. Hajime and their father shared a look, both looking hesitant to call this a good thing.

Hiroko was dressed in a high waisted blue skirt that fell to a little less than halfway down her thighs. A blue, green, and white patterned low cut shirt was tucked into the skirt with a belt around her waist. She also had on a short jean jacket that had the same colored patterns along the cuffs and bottom along with her black heels. Her makeup was very subtle, only mascara and eyeliner and blue and green eyeshadow that wasn’t too in your face and some light pink lipstick. Her wild hair was tamed somewhat, flipped and sideswept, parted on the side.

“ So~, what do you think?” Tooru prompted, gesturing to Hiroko’s person, looking pointedly at Hajime, who had only furrowed his brow so far. Mrs. Iwaizumi spoke up, beckoning her daughter over, cupping her face gently as soon as she was close enough.

“ You look so pretty Hiro! You’re becoming such a lovely young lady,” She cooed in her soft voice, giving her daughter a once over, looking highly pleased by everything. Hajime, however, crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a slow breath.

“ I don’t know. She’s almost _too_ pretty now. I have a hard enough time keeping those little punks away from her as it is without trying to attract them _to_ her,” Hajime mumbled, wanting to try his best to keep his sister away from heartbreak as long as he possibly can. Oikawa let out an exasperated sigh, flicking Hajime’s ear to which he hissed.

“ Iwa-chan!” He chided, his voice going up an octave as he plopped down in the seat next to his with a moody frown. “ That’s not what you’re supposed to say! You’re supposed to be _supportive_!” Tooru drawled as if Hajime had missed something painfully obvious. Iwaizumi gave him a confused look, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“ I _am_ being supportive! I’m supporting her by protecting her from the bad things in the world like pricks who don’t care about her like they should,” He huffed in defense, not getting what was wrong about his reasoning. It’s his job as her brother to protect her.

“ You can’t protect her from the bad things forever Hajime, you need to let it happen. It’s good for her. She has to learn about heartbreak eventually, we all do,”

Their usual silence was broken by Oikawa who was leading the conversation, happily chatting away as the Iwaizumi’s pitched in only when needed or when addressed. Hajime got poked in the side while eating because he ‘ate like such a brute, honestly Iwa-chan, you’re barely one step above cavemen’. Hajime bit back a scathing retort, knowing Oikawa was just trying to push his buttons out of affection. While he was stewing in his small amount of anger, he noticed Hiroko was fidgeting nervously. Her expression just _screamed_ that she had something on her mind. That made all the anger drain out of him, his worry spiking, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. Clearly she’s working up the courage to say whatever it is, so he’ll let her say it in her own time. Hiro took a deep breath, setting down her fork and folding her hands in her lap.

“ Hajime..?” His attention was completely grabbed, the entire table falling silent. “ I… I’ve got something to tell you,” She started, her ears starting to flush pink. Even though she wasn’t looking at him at all, Hajime still offered her a reassuring smile.

“ You can tell me anything Hiro, you know that,” He prompted softly, hoping to put her at ease a little bit. Hiro continued fidgeting in her seat, glancing at Oikawa before looking at Hajime through her long eyelashes.

“ I’ve got a crush on a girl from my hockey team…” She softly whispered, Hajime having to strain to hear her. His eyes widened a fraction, kind of surprised to learn his sister is either gay or bi-sexual herself. He wasn’t bothered in the least by it though, it’s not like he’s one to talk about being queer. Just as he opened his mouth to tell her he was fine with it, a thought occurred to him, a frown pulling at his lips.

“ Wait, it’s not on that girl who you checked into the wall because she kept running into you, right?” He blurted out, surprising _her_ now, her big hazel eyes blinking owlishly at him.

“ Uh, yeah…?” Hajime’s frown deepened, an irritated huff blowing out of his mouth.

“ You’re not dating _her_ . Date any other girl or whatever you want, but not _her_. I don’t like her,” He mumbled, earning himself a pout from his little sister. Hiroko’s shoulders drooped in relief, but she clearly wasn’t pleased about him trying to tell her who to date.

“ Haj Haaajjjj, come onnn!” She whined, her expression soured considerably. Hajime jumped at the sharp jab in the ribs he suddenly felt, hissing in pain as he glared at the offender. Oikawa was frowning right back at him, looking highly unimpressed.

“ Hajime! That’s not what you say either! You’re supposed to be okay with whoever she likes! She can’t help liking who she likes. Plus the girl only did that to her because she has a crush on her too, silly overprotective Iwa-chan! You need to cool it on your whole ‘big brother’ routine and let your poor sister be herself!” Tooru chastised, tugging lightly on Hajime’s ear lobe with haughty huff. Iwaizumi grumbled, lightly slapping his hand away with a gruff, ‘fine’. He could feel his mother’s eyes on them, a knowing smile without a doubt on her face. “ You should worry about yourself for once, Iwa-chan,” Tooru softly murmured into his ear, brushing their shoulders together and slipping his hand in Hajime’s under the table. Stomping down his embarrassment, Hajime turned his head, brushing his nose and lips over Oikawa’s cheek in a soft kiss.

“ I will, don’t worry Tooru,” He whispered back, satisfied when Tooru gave him back a warm smile, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder comfortably.

“ I’m still gonna sit that girl down and have a nice chat with her about what’ll happen if she hurts you.”

“ Hajimeeeee!”

 

*

 

Hajime had volunteered to wash dishes, his mother helping him dry them and whatnot. Tooru took this chance to wander a little bit, slowly walking down the hall and looking at all the pictures on the walls. There were pictures of Iwaizumi holding up jars of bugs with a toothy smile, one of him and Hiro at what looks like a school dance, the young girl perched on his feet in a waltz. Tooru paused on a picture of a young Hajime beaming at the camera with a pretty looking brown dog at his feet. It was very endearing, Tooru remembering that Hajime did say he’s always been good with animals, the picture proving it.

“ Tooru, can we have a word?” The deep, yet soft voice gave him a start, not having heard anyone approach. He looked over to find Iwaizumi’s dad next to him, still unnervingly good looking for a man his age. Every bit of a silver fox, despite that thought disturbing Oikawa with the fact he finds his boyfriend’s dad hot. His tone and expression were serious, Oikawa’s body tensing up in alert, ready for the worst. Maybe Mr. Iwaizumi isn’t as okay with his son’s _preferences_ as he thought he was..? Was he going to be told to stay away from Hajime?! What would he say back?! Would Hajime break up with him if his father demanded of it?! Most likely seeing the look of panic cross Tooru’s face, the older man laughed lightly, waving his hand dismissively. “ Don’t worry, this isn’t an interrogation or anything, just a... request of sorts,” Hajime’s father clarified, giving him that same charming smile he can get out of Hajime in certain, rare, moments.

“ Of course! Ask me anything!” Tooru breathed in relief, flashing his own nervous smile, feeling his hands grow clammy as he waited for the elder Iwaizumi to spit it out. Their height difference took a little of the edge off the situation, making Oikawa thankful that the Iwa’s were blessed with short height. His eyebrows furrowed, the creases more prominent than his son’s, probably from extended use. He keeps telling Iwa he’ll get wrinkles, and here’s the proof.

“ Listen Tooru, Hajime may seem like he’s the type of man that’s phased by nothing, but that’s the furthest thing from the truth. I’m sure you know by now how big Hajime’s heart is. He cares immensely for a lot of people and about a lot of things. The downside, of course, of caring so much, is that it hurts so much worse when you get hurt. His emotions are surprisingly fragile when they get hurt a certain way. You see that picture there,” Mr. Iwaizumi gestured to the picture of Iwa and the brown dog. “ That’s the dog Hajime saved from the streets when he was young. God, he loved that dog with all of his young heart. But all things must end and she passed one day. Hajime put on a brave face when he was around people, but he was absolutely inconsolable for a good week after until he finished grieving,” Iwa’s father explained, his expression growing somber as he talked about his son’s grief. Tooru felt a stab of sadness at imagining small Hajime crying all alone in his room, wanting to run up to Iwa and give him a big hug.

“ What I’m trying to say with all this is that you should be mindful of Hajime’s feelings. He cares about you a lot more than he did about that dog. I’m trusting you with taking care of my son, Oikawa-san. Please treat him well, regardless of whether you stay in a relationship or not.” Tooru was speechless as he numbly watched Mr. Iwaizumi bow deeply, scrambling to find words - something that rarely happens with him. Flailing his hands around for a moment, he let out an awkward laugh, telling the older man that he can stop bowing now. Wringing his hands in front of him, he withered under that warm, fatherly smile.

“ Yes, er, um, I-I’ll take care of Iwa-chan! No problem! He’s really the one who takes care of me really! I love him after all-” Tooru proceeded to trip over his tongue, his eyes widening at those three words slipping out yet again. Wow, he sure says that a lot to everyone _besides_ the person it’s directed to. In a flash Tooru felt heat blossom across his face and down his neck, his hands flapping usually around as he tried to recover from his slip up. He just told his boyfriend’s _father_ that he loves his son! Mr. Iwaizumi was taken aback for a moment, but then a radiant smile made his eyes crinkle at the edges as he chuckled.

“ I’m glad. I think you’ll be really good for him, Oikawa-san.” As if his face wasn’t red enough… Tooru rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly, letting out a soft laugh.

“ I think you’ve got it backwards…” He mumbled, relieved that their little father-boyfriend talk was over now.

Their time at the Iwaizumi household passed quickly, Tooru having helped Hiroko with her makeup before she went to hockey practice being the highlight for him. She then insisted that he needed to come over more and even hugged his legs as they left, a lot less shy than she was before. And with that, they were both back into their routines again, Tooru going off to practice for the next match, Iwaizumi going back to regular practice with his team and meeting up with Tooru for their secret practice.

Oikawa was loitering around Aoba Johsai’s practice as usual, watching the built men skate around and listen to the echoing slaps of sticks against pucks. A desire has been niggling the back of his mind for the longest time now. He’s picked up on the rules of hockey from watching Aoba Johsai play so much.

“ Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called, watching Iwaizumi dutifully grumble his way over to find out what Oikawa was trying to tell him. The team laughed, some whipping sounds being made by Kuroo and Bokuto. Hajime frowned moodily at him as he came to a stop in front of him.

“ I swear if you stopped practice again to tell me you’re ‘in need of affection’ and that I need to kiss you, I’m going to throttle you,” Hajime hissed lowly, always being in a sour mood when he’s taken out of his ‘captain mode’ for something that’s not of utmost importance. Offering him a cheeky smile, Tooru tugged on his shirt collar to get him to lean in closer.

“ I mean, I’m always up for some kissing with you, but I actually have something to ask you.” Hajime’s brow furrowed at that, not phased by their lips nearly brushing. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, not looking convinced that this won’t turn out to be a waste of his time.

“ Go on…” Tooru figured that he should probably butter Hajime up before laying it all out for him, hoping that’ll get him what he wants out of his crude boyfriend. Wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck, he brought him closer, nuzzling his nose against Hajime’s jaw. Running his hands through the back of Iwa’s hair soothingly, just the way he knows he loves it. “ Okay, you want something, spit it out already, asshole.” Oikawa pouted, having thought he might’ve realized what he was trying to do. It was worth a shot anyways. Continuing his ministrations, Tooru hummed thoughtfully.

“ Well~, I was just wondering if my incredible, amazing, loving, _handsome_ boyfriend,” Oikawa started, pulling back to kiss him slowly, relieved that he returned the kiss at least. “ Would,” Kiss. “ Let me,” Another kiss. “ Try playing hockey?” He quickly pulled Iwa in for another kiss before he could respond or process what he just asked him. Iwa pushed him away, giving him an incredulous look, reacting just the way he knew he would to it.

“ Are you insane?! Absolutely not. You can’t afford getting hurt with the competition coming up, stupid!” He barked out, firmly placing his hands on his hips in a stance that screamed finality. Letting out a childish whine, Tooru pawed at his boyfriend, pulling a pout that he knows usually makes Iwa cave.

“ But it would make me _happy_ Hajime…! I trust that the fearless captain wouldn’t let anything happen to me, I just wanna try.” Tooru threw Iwaizumi a soft, warm smile while leaning comfortably against the wall. He could nearly count down to the precise moment that Hajime’s resolve cracked, weak to any honest smiles Tooru gives him. It’s honestly cute how easy it is to break him and make him cave into Oikawa’s any desire so long as it’s within reason.

Needless to say, it wasn’t long before they were in the locker room, Oikawa positively _bouncing_ as he began figuring out how to put on the pads. Meanwhile Iwa was trying to salvage what little of his pride that was left after his team witnessed him caving to Oikawa. As soon as he announced that Oikawa would be joining them for a small, friendly game, his entire team cracked invisible whips while making the sounds themselves. What surprised the captain was the fact that _Kyoutani_ even joined in. Kyoutani is usually always on his side and refuses to get in on group mocking. Hajime frowned over at said man, crossing his arms over his chest.

“ I thought you were always on my side…” He mumbled dejectedly, not enjoying the amused grins being thrown his way as they all geared up. Kyoutani looked up at him with his usual resting scowl, shrugging as he tightened the straps on his shin guards.

“ You _did_ give in after he just batted his eyes and smiled at you. That’s pretty whipped, Iwaizumi. You never would’ve said yes if it was anyone else,” Kyoutani grumbled out, getting Hanamaki and Matsukawa to burst out laughing, patting the perpetually angry man on the back as he tried half heartedly pushing them off.

“ Even Kyou knows that you’re whipped bro, there’s no way around it. Oiks has you wrapped around his little finger.” Makki jeered, giving Iwa his usual sly smirk as Iwa attempted to ignore him in favor of helping the struggling Oikawa with where all the pads go.

Iwaizumi almost instantly regretted lending Oikawa his gear, his heart palpitating at the _sight_ before him. It was as if he was looking at an entirely different person. The slender frame of the figure skater was now bulked out thanks to the pads, making his usual air of elegance more of a sharper, brutish feeling. He didn’t look like someone you’d want to mess with, like just _speaking_ to him would be bad for your health, but you’d want to do it anyways. His mischievous smirk was all the more cutting with the confidence he’s exuding now, eyes feeling more calculated and deadly. He certainly had the posture down, head cocked pompously to the side, helmet tucked under his arm as his other hand rested on his cocked hip. Hajime should be ashamed how sexy he found Oikawa wearing _his_ number and uniform, suppressing the dirty thoughts flying around his skull.

“ What do you think, Iwa-chan~?” Tooru purred lowly, sending a thrill dancing across Iwaizumi’s spine, praying his eyes didn’t grow as dark with lust as he fears. Oh this was a very _very_ bad idea… Of _course_ Oikawa Tooru would make a hockey uniform sexy, he _knew_ that his would happen!

“ Uh, yeah,” Hajime eloquently mumbled, wanting to wince at the husky pitch of his voice. Man, maybe the guys are right… he _does_ have it really bad…

“ I can’t believe I just witnessed Wazzy’s thirst increase tenfold over Pretty boy in his uniform…” Kuroo murmured in awe, giving him an incredulous look, making the back of Iwaizumi’s neck burn red easily.

“ Of _course_ hockey would be a kink for him, why did I expect anything else from our mighty captain,” Mattsun deadpanned, thoroughly unimpressed by Hajime’s increased attraction to the figure skater. The other three doubled over laughing, Bokuto reduced to tears as Iwa covered his eyes in frustration while Oikawa watched on in smug amusement.

“ M-Maybe it’s like the ‘boyfriend shirt’ thing for him! O-Oh my gosh, I’m going to piss myself!” Makki got out once he calmed down enough to speak, making himself launch back into hysterical laughter. The harassed Iwaizumi made a growling noise, throwing his hands up into the air as he stormed towards the door.

“ Whatever! Can we just get this over with so we can move on?!”

“ Don’t forget that there’s no sex in the rink though, Iwaizumi,” Kyoutani’s gruff voice called out, setting Hajime’s face on fire as the team’s laughter grew louder. Makki was laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, Mattsun laughing too hard himself to support his boyfriend any longer. Iwaizumi seriously needs to rethink his taste in teammates….

“ Okay, we’ll be doing a three v. three for this game, alright? I’ll be the ref, but I’ll stay on the sidelines since this is going to be a friendly game. The teams are going to be Hanamaki, Matsukawa, and Oikawa. The other team being Kuroo, Bokuto and Kyoutani. Figure out amongst yourselves who’ll be goalie and get the proper pads and stick. Make your own game plans, I’m from here on till the end of this game no longer your captain. This’ll be good for you guys to learn what you lack, so take it as a learning experience. And _play nice_ , or you’ll regret it come next practice time, do you understand?” Iwaizumi commanded in what the guys refer to as his ‘captain voice’, his booming voice echoing back to him from the empty rink. Oikawa was giving him a funny look from behind his face guard, looking completely enthralled. He always has been weirdly fascinated by Hajime simply leading his team, not sure what’s so mesmerizing about it. Tooru was a captain himself, so he must be familiar with this kind of thing.

“ Sir yes sir!” His teammates yelled back in response, programed to be loud when Iwaizumi gives orders since he never let’s them get quiet during games. Oikawa looked impressed, not having joined in since he had no idea what was going on. Iwaizumi smirked at that, turning his gaze on his boyfriend as he quickly schooled his expression. Raising a single eyebrow at him, Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest, looking down his nose- or as much as he could with Oikawa being taller than him- at Tooru.

“ Sorry, I didn’t quite _hear_ you, number four. Do. You. _Understand_?” He enunciated slowly, raising his voice as he gave his boyfriend his unwavering glare. Something akin to challenge flashed in Oikawa’s eyes, a ghost of a smile gracing his face as he straightened up.

“ Sir yes sir!” He called back, still half smirking with that dangerous twinkle in his eyes, Iwa letting out an amused huff.

Everything changed as soon as everyone was in place and the puck was dropped by Hajime. The temperature dropped about ten degrees around Oikawa, face void of any trace of his charming, cocky expression. Even from his place in the penalty box Iwaizumi could see the icy determination in Tooru’s normally warm brown eyes. Hajime’s breath got lodged in his throat as he watched Oikawa take control of the puck, flying across the rink, effortlessly dodging Kyoutani and Bokuto. Time slowed to a crawl when Oikawa pulled his stick back in perfect form before time sped back up. With a loud crack, Tooru sent the puck flying into the goal, missing Kuroo by mere inches. The poor raven was frozen in place, his expression open shock as the puck slammed into the net behind him, hitting hard enough that it popped back out. You could hear the puck breaking through the air it went so fast. All the players on the rink paused, looking at the brunette who was tensed in his flawless form, glaze so cutting that it was deadly.

With a heavy exhale, Oikawa relaxed back into position, turning his head back to look at the hockey players. His mouth twitched into a sly grin while his twirled his stick. Kuroo collapsed to the ice, looking considerably rattled.

“ I believe that’s our point?” Oikawa all but purred, voice dripping with poisonous honey. Hajime’s very _bones_ quivered with excitement, hands clenching the wall hard enough to make his knuckles white. Holy shit, he’s never been this attracted to a person in his life.

“ F-Fucking hell, Wazzy’s boyfriend is fucking _scary as shit_! I saw my life flash before my eyes! He tried to murder me!” Kuroo squawked, clutching at his heart dramatically. Oikawa only shrugged, not seeming surprised by the reaction he received.

“ What? Did you think that I was dainty because I’m a figure skater? Don’t forget that you’re looking at the person who has the second hardest serve in volleyball and won best setter every year in middle school. I nearly slapped a kid in middle school over volleyball, if he hadn’t leaned away he would’ve gotten knocked on his ass. I don’t play nice when it comes to sports,” He hummed, calmly skating back to his team’s side of the rink, the team still rooted to their spots by shock.

“ I think _I_ just got aroused by you,” Makki whispered under his breath as he watched Oikawa skate by him. Said man only laughed, purring out that they were both taken.

“ Zumi sure does know how to pick his men - pretty and secretly homicidal,” Mattsun teased, recovering first from the shock of Oikawa’s deadly competitive nature.

The game continued on with everyone dropping the ‘let’s go easy on Oikawa’ idea, said skater still managing to crush the opposing team much to Iwaizumi’s surprise. Kuroo hissed out that ‘ he found their weakness; it’s his fucking psycho boy toy’, Iwaizumi too enraptured by Tooru to grace that with a response. Things escalated quickly, however, when Oikawa checked Kyoutani into the wall, getting the plexiglass to rattle with the force. The striped blond puffed up with rage, turning his intense glare on the pompous skater. Bokuto and Makki quickly grabbed Kyoutani, holding him back from lunging at Oikawa.

“ You’re _dead_ you stuck up, egotistical _asshole_! I never fucking liked you!” He spat, struggling against the hold on him, Oikawa giving him that grating, condescending smirk that drove Hajime up a wall before (and not in a good way). Skating onto the rink quickly, Iwa got physically between the two, acting as a human barrier to keep both parties from getting hurt.

“ Okay, okay, I think that’s a good place to call an end to this. We’ll leave it at that. Everyone’s starting to get a little too heated. Go cool off in the showers.” Hajime aimed a pointed look at the still seething Kyoutani, watching as his glare turned into a pout under his captain’s gaze. “ _All_ of you, got it?” Kyoutani only left after throwing one last menacing glare Oikawa’s way.

The team all filed off to the locker room, leaving their captain and his boyfriend alone. Iwaizumi sighed, looking Oikawa over warily. Damn does he look painfully attractive all done up in a hockey uniform…

“ You’re really something else - doing all that while knowing you have an important competition coming up. You’re insane.” Tooru merely chuckled, closing the gap between them, taking off the helmet with a shake of his head. His curly hair bounced to life, still decent looking despite the sweat and helmet having tried to flatten it. Tooru’s even too good for helmet hair. Oikawa tucked the helmet back into the crook of his elbow, moving his free hand to the back of Hajime’s neck. He rested his forehead against Hajime’s, his eyes back to the gorgeous melted pools of chocolate he’s used to. Iwaizumi’s glad he’s never been up against Oikawa, he’s very intimidating when he wants to be, he can’t imagine being on the receiving end of that cold stare.

“ I told you that I trusted you, and look, I’m still in one piece aren’t I?” Hajime let out a slow breath, losing himself in that charming, confident smile of his. He doesn’t need Tooru to tell him how much he trusts him, he never stops _showing_ how much faith he puts into Iwaizumi. It’s kind of scary for Iwaizumi sometimes, knowing that he has to live up to all the faith Oikawa has in him.

“ You’re still insane. I have no idea how you can put 100% faith in anything. You’re always so damn _sure_ …” Iwaizumi breathed out, tilting his head to the side, letting his eyes go hooded as he leaned in.

“ _No sex in the rink, boys_ ~!” Iwaizumi opened his eyes again, letting out a strangled groan of frustration. It didn’t help that Oikawa only cooed at him, tapping his cheek as he skated towards the raucous laughter coming from the locker room. Iwaizumi loves them, but sometimes he _really_ questions just _how_ much he loves his team.

 

*

 

Next to going on that first date with Oikawa, Iwaizumi was as nervous as he’s ever been in his entire life. He could feel the sweat clamming up his palms, some running down the back of his neck as he shifted nervously on the balls of his feet. His stomach seemed to be content with turning violently in his abdomen, a knot lodging in his throat to suppress the urge to vomit. His muscles were twitching with anticipation for the exertion to come, ready and all too willing to perform. The worst part was the fact he had to hide all this from his team - who can all read him like a game plan. Needless to say, he was between a rock and a hard place.

The noise of the crowd screaming around them was only a faint buzz to him, his body running on autopilot as his mind ran through their routine repeatedly. There was no backing out at this point. He’s committed. If any of his teammates noticed that his body was in complete chaos, they didn’t show it. Bokuto was all but physically vibrating over getting to see his precious Akaashi skate again. Hajime had to admit, if it was under any other circumstance, he’d find it very endearing how proud Bokuto is of his boyfriend.

Hajime got jolted back to reality when Bokuto nearly imploded at hearing the announcer call out Akaashi’s name as the next skater. Bokuto pressed himself against the railing, a wide smile split his face as he gazed at the sophisticated man gliding onto the ice. His outfit this time was just as gorgeous as the last, the gems down the front twinkling in the light. Connected to the cuff of his top and down his sides was a thin, glittery, wing-like piece of fabric. It looked as if he let his shrug slip down his arms. Hajime has to admit, Akaashi looks good, _very_ good. Akaashi also had on some makeup, a smokey eyeshadow and thin eyeliner making his eyes look even more beautifully haunting than before. Despite everything, Hajime felt _calmer_ looking at Akaashi, his presence just so....comforting? He always looks so cool and collected that it’s almost like you’d trust him with anything, as if no one needs to be anxious with Akaashi around.

Once Akaashi finished warming up he took his place in the center of the rink, striking his starting pose. His head was cocked to one side, one hand dramatically pressed against his forehead like he was fainting. The other hand was stretched out like he was pushing someone away, the thin glittery fabric shimmering with his movements. The skater had one leg crossed behind the other, waiting for his music to start up.

The music started out soft, already sounding more upbeat than he would’ve thought Akaashi would be skating too. An equally soft, wistful, woman’s voice began speaking in French. Hajime certainly doesn’t know French, but something about the voice just stirred emotion within him. Just the tone of it was so striking. Akaashi began moving once the woman had begun speaking, elegantly gliding backwards, feet dancing around one another as he fluidly moved his arms so his hands were running down the back of his neck. Iwa felt proud of himself that he knew his was a step sequence, knowledge he never would’ve guessed he’d ever learn. The music changed slightly, getting more powerful and loud, the woman’s voice getting more confident. Akaashi’s skating reflected it, his skating getting faster. Akaashi turned and dug his toe pick into the ice, jumping into the air, tucking his arms in as he spun, landing a perfect double top loop. He immediately went into a combination spin as ‘danse’ was repeated in the song. He started off spinning standing up to moving into a crouch with one leg sticking out, making himself go faster before he effortlessly stood back up and went back to skating. Akaashi went back to doing more footwork, dancing along in time with the music, managing to convey the tone of the music with every movement. He pulled his leg up so it was pretty much touching the back of his head in a Biellmann spin, spinning in such a way as to make the excess fabric on his top flutter around hims.

The crowd was absolutely _loving_ Akaashi’s performance, cheering and gasping in awe of his flawless jumps and spins. The music was very odd for him, going off of what Hajime’s seen of his skating before. Akaashi’s fans giggling as they watched him run his hands down his body and dance so freely. Hajime has a sneaking suspicion that the man currently bouncing next to him might have something to do with that. Iwa watched on in awe as Akaashi took off in a quadruple lutz, spinning at a dizzying rate in the air, only to come back down and do a triple salchow and then a triple top loop to the beat of the music. Even if he hadn’t been practicing figure skating, he’d know how difficult that must’ve been. Akaashi of course didn’t show any sign that he just accomplished something great, continuing his routine casually. He ended his routine by doing another spin in time with the word ‘vole’ being repeated, striking another pose as the music faded into nothing. The crowd burst into cheers and applause, throwing roses and stuffed animals down into the rink, Akaashi’s chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Bokuto couldn’t contain himself anymore, however. He pressed himself into the railing, beaming at his boyfriend.

“ _Keiji_!” His voice was by far the loudest, making it extremely easy for Akaashi to find its source. A faint smile ghosted across his lips when he locked eyes with the giddy hockey player. Akaashi bent to pick up one of the many roses at his feet before turning his attention back to Bokuto. He pressed two fingers to his lips before holding them out to Bokuto, blowing him a kiss and throwing in a wink before he made his way off the rink. Said man nearly keeled over, sighing dreamily as his knees grew weak, watching Keiji skate over to the ‘kiss or cry’ corner where they record their reactions to their scores. All at once Bokuto got his energy back, whipping around to beam at the team. “ He winked at me!! Didya see it!! Isn’t he the best?!” The black and white haired man gushed, clinging to Kuroo for support.

More cheers and whistles came when Akaashi’s score came in, apparently he’s currently in first place if the cheers were any indication. Bokuto puffed out his chest like a proud owl, his calm and collected image quickly shattering as soon as he locked eyes with Akaashi. He spread his arms out wide like he expected Akaashi to run into his arms, his smile dazzling as he jumped up and down. The much calmer of the two only gave him a quiet smile, eyes holding nothing but fondness as he walked towards Bo, twirling a rose in his slender fingers. Just as Bokuto went to call out his name, their view of each other was suddenly blocked by another body. Iwaizumi doesn’t know the guy, but he’s clearly not from around here. He’s not sure if Akaashi knows the guy, or if his eyes growing dark was just something that happens when he’s encountered with new people. Either way it was almost impressive how fast his face went from soft adoration to complete apathy.

“ My my, you’re even more breathtaking in person, belle,” The man purred in a thick accent, making the hairs on the back of Iwa’s neck stand up at just how _slimy_ this guy sounded. He had slicked back inky hair and was dressed smartly, but his eyes just screamed ‘dirt bag’. Akaashi jerked his head to the side when the man reached out to stroke his cheek. “ You know, I traveled far to meet you. I saw one or your performances and I couldn’t help but be captivated, even as a skater myself. You even skated to a French song, it _has_ to be fate we met this day.” He punctuated his point by plucking the rose from Akaashi’s fingers and tucking it behind his ear, Akaashi looking ready to murder. Bokuto looked conflicted, not sure if he should jump in or not, his brow creased in worry as he watched on, everyone else tense and ready to help. Keiji batted the man’s hand away, giving him a highly unimpressed stare.

“ I’m taken,” Akaashi firmly declared, cause a little spark to flash in Bokuto’s eyes, a smile starting to pull at his lips. A sour look flashed across the foreign man’s face before it settled back into his ‘charming’ expression.

“ Oooh~ someone’s trying to hit on Kei-chan?! This is gonna be good~!” Hajime’s soul nearly jumped out of his body at Tooru’s voice suddenly speaking up from behind him. He quickly looked over, finding Oikawa done up in the outfit they agreed they’d be skating in. Oikawa took a look at all the tense hockey players around him, sighing as he leaned against Iwa’s side. “ Don’t forget what I told you, Akaashi is scary when he’s mad, so you can all stop looking so tense.”

“ Details details! Nothing says we can’t have fun too,” His hand trailed from under Akaashi’s chin to his chest as he purred at Akaashi. The hands clenched at Akaashi’s sides were trembling, his eyes closed in what looked like meditation. If Iwa didn’t know any better, he’d say Akaashi was as calm and relaxed as he usually is, but the menacing aura coming off of him said otherwise. In a blink of an eye, Keiji grabbed the offending hand just as Bokuto made a move to help him. His eyes slowly opened, making Iwa’s blood run cold at the pure _ice_ inside them.

“ I don’t think you heard me the first time,” Akaashi’s voice was deceivingly even, if not for a small tremble at the end that gave away his anger. “ I’m. _Taken_ ,” With the last word Akaashi twisted the guy’s hand, his legs going out from under him as he yelped in pain. “ I have a very loving boyfriend, and even if I didn’t, you’d be the last person I’d want to be involved with. I’m not here for you to oogle, I’m here to _win_ ,” With every low hiss Keiji twisted the man’s hand, making the other cry out in pain, thrashing around on the ground. With a click of his tongue, Akaashi threw the man’s hand to the ground, letting him pull it to his chest. He planted his skate between the guy’s shoulder blades, stepping down with enough force to knock him flat on his face. It was lucky that he had his blade guards on his skates or that slime ball would’ve been in a good deal more of pain. Akaashi crouched down to his level with a disturbing air of calmness, gazing at the crumpled form of his harasser with indifference. “ Si vous mettez vos mains sur moi, je vais casser chaque doigt. Si vous n'êtes pas hors de vue dans la minute suivante, je vais appeler la sécurité, _belle_ ,” Akaashi hissed out with an impressive accent, French rolling off his tongue like he’s spoke it his whole life. Iwaizumi glanced over to Bokuto and finding him staring, enamored with his boyfriend, looking like he’s just fallen in love with him all over again.

The man quickly stumbled away once Akaashi had stood back up, nursing his injured hand against his chest as he disappeared off somewhere. Everyone - besides Oikawa, who called it from the beginning - gapped at Akaashi as he strutted back, unfazed by the entire event. Bokuto was still in a daze when his boyfriend finally reached him, his usual goofy smile on his face.

“ Man, why do you and Wazzy have such scary ass boyfriends?! Should I be concerned about your tastes in men?” Kuroo mumbled, giving Akaashi a wary look now, keeping himself a good distance from the couple. Bokuto didn’t make any indication that he heard his best friend, too busy melting into a puddle as Akaashi gently cupped his face. Tooru laughed pompously, wrapping an arm around Hajime’s waist (he’s concerned that the action no longer fazed him like it would’ve at the start of their relationship), giving Kuroo a disbelieving look.

“ You’re not one to talk. Clearly you haven’t seen Kenma without caffeine after one of his gaming binges. There’s a lot of murderous intent in such a tiny body,” Tooru commented airily, Kuroo’s face falling and draining of color. “ I suggest paying attention to what games he likes and when new ones come out and avoid him completely unless you come bearing some form of caffeine!” Tooru’s tone was much too peppy for the situation, Iwa elbowing him in the ribs out of habit.

“ I didn’t know you knew French… it’s pretty hot,” Bokuto murmured, all but going limp in Akaashi’s arms when one of his hands slipped to the back of his neck, running his nails along his nape. “ Can you say something else in it? That doesn’t sound sexily horrifying?” Akaashi let a small sly smile tug at the corners of his lips, taking the rose from behind his ear and cupping Bokuto’s chin with his free hand.

“ Tu es un perdant excitable, mais je t'aime,” His voice dipped to a low whisper, the same beautifully haunting quality as the singer’s voice of the song he skated to. Without missing a beat, Akaashi suavely slipped the rose into Bokuto’s mess of hair, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek. It goes without saying that it made Bo all but swoon. If it was possible, Bokuto’s dorky smile grew wider, his hands resting on Akaashi’s hips without a second thought.

“ Wow… what’s that mean?”’ He breathed out, still looking at Akaashi as if he was his entire universe.

“ It means ‘ I love you’,” Akaashi nonchalantly shrugged while Bokuto was ready to combust in overexcitement. Oikawa snorted at that, raising an eyebrow at his fellow skater.

“ You’re a dirty liar too,” Oikawa mumbled under his breath, Akaashi glancing over with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Bokuto seemed to finally remember that there were other people around, turning around to flash his thousand watt smile at the group.

“ Isn’t he great?! He’s so hot and sexy and badass and smart and he’s like the _best_ skater and he likes _me_ !! Isn’t it great?!” Bokuto gushed, pulling Akaashi into a crushing hug as he did so. You could _hear_ the air wheeze out of Akaashi’s lungs, Bokuto’s arms by no means small.

“ Bo-... Boku..to-san… can’t...arms… breathe,” He gasped out, Bokuto immediately releasing his grip, his hands frantically flailing around the coughing Akaashi. “ I’m fine, don’t worry,” Akaashi tried calming Bokuto down, his hands still flitting around Akaashi’s face, nothing but distressed chirps coming from him. With a heavy sigh, Akaashi roughly grabbed Bokuto’s face and planted a rough kiss on his lips. It was enough to take Bokuto aback, his eyes going wide. The kiss was over as quick as it started, Akaashi giving Bokuto an even stare. “ I’m _fine_ , Bokuto-san,” He reassured him, managing to get Bokuto to go back to being lovesick jelly. Just as things finally had calmed down, the announcer signalled the beginning of the pair skating routines, Hajime tensing up again. Oikawa tugged on his arm, attempting to drag him off in the direction of the locker room.

“ Come on Iwa-chan! You need to help me stretch so I’m ready for my routine!” This caught the attention of the team, all of them looking between Iwa and Oikawa, the former feeling his hands grow sweaty under their gazes.

“ Wait, don’t you usually pair up with Oikawa?” Bokuto asked Akaashi, having snapped out of his haze finally. The unflappable man simply shrugged, knowing about their little plan already. Oikawa scoffed, pausing in his ushering of Iwaizumi to give the team a look.

“ I don’t _always_ pair up with Aka-chan you know. I like to get the experience of pairing up with different people! I don’t get that if I limit myself to just Akaashi!” Oikawa drawled with a dramatic roll of his eyes, turning on his heel to continue to head in the direction of the locker rooms. Hajime could feel their suspicious eyes following them as they went, hoping that was convincing enough to get them off their trail.

It was incredibly intimidating to be surrounded by actual figure skaters who’ve been doing this for _years_. Yet there’s Hajime in the middle of them, completely out of his element. His hands were definitely sweaty all over again, it hard to pull up his ridiculously tight unitard that was all black and dotted with sequins and had a stripe of a seafoam green down the sides of it. His version had no sleeves (no doubt at Oikawa’s request) and came to a little v point at the collar, sequins lining it. It was so wildly different from his usual bulky hockey pads and baggy jersey and shorts. He felt all but naked. Hajime’s breath rushed out of him at feeling two warm hands snake around his waist, a familiar warmth pressing against his back.

“ You’re so _tense_ Iwa-chan, you’ve got to loosen up if you want to not pull a muscle,” Tooru chastised, breath tickling Iwa’s ear, fingers trailing along his abs. He closed his eyes, trying to not freak out again, just focusing on Oikawa’s warmth. “ You know, if you didn’t ban sex, you’d be nice and loose right now,” His voice dipped to a low murmur that bordered on a purr, a shiver running down Hajime spine. His eyes flew open as he pushed Tooru away from him, fixing him with an unimpressed glare.

“ Of course I’d say no sex before a competition, stupid! You can’t risk getting hurt!” He hissed under his breath, not wanting the other skaters to hear their conversation. Tooru whined, his shoulders drooping, making the sequins on his own outfit shimmer. His outfit had sleeves that went halfway down his upper arm, the collar of his also dipping down into a v - but his had a string laced through it to set it just slightly apart from Hajime’s. It was mortifying to get sized for it, Hajime not used to having a tailor all up in his business, especially while _naked_. They insisted that they needed him stripped down to get a perfect fit, and they certainly got it to mold to his body. Tooru thought the whole thing was endlessly amusing, not at all bothered by a stranger flitting around his naked body. Hajime was red the entire time, getting teased by his oh so lovely boyfriend the whole while.

“ How am I supposed to deal with looking at your _glorious ass_ in that outfit after being denied the right to touch it for like, a month?” Oikawa complained, dramatically swooning against the lockers, his form fitting outfit accentuating his hips, testing Hajime’s patience. He chose to ignore him completely for the sake of his sanity, working instead on lacing his skates up. Thankfully they both have the same shoe size, so Hajime was able to borrow an old pair of Tooru’s figure skates and didn’t have to break in a new set.

“ Wait… Iwaizumi-san?” Hajime raised his head at hearing a familiar voice call his name, his eyes widening at the figure before him.

“ Kindaichi? Is that you?” Kindaichi looked a lot more… mature since he last saw him. His radish like hair was now slightly shorter, his face thinned out, eyes still doe like. He also still holds himself in a shy manner, taking the edge of his height. Hajime gave him a wide smile, standing up to pull him in for a hug, patting his back in greeting. “ Man, you’ve sure grown up!”

“ Yeah, you’ve gotten older too,” His voice was somewhat dreamy, his smile as warm as ever before he got struck with a look of horror. “ O-Oh! I didn’t mean it like that! I didn’t mean that you were _old_ ! You look good for your age! Er, I _mean_ -” His hands flapped about like a newborn bird trying to fly, his face steadily growing red. Some things never change. Hajime couldn’t help but laugh, playfully knocking him on the shoulder.

“ And I see _you’re_ still as coy as ever,” Iwa teased through his chuckles, relieved to see another familiar face around here. “ But I got what you meant, don’t worry.” Kindaichi visibly relaxed at that, most likely not wanting to upset his old captain. Kindaichi’s eyes finally trailed down Hajime’s outfit, his head tilting to the side in clear confusion.

“ Wait, why are you wearing a skating outfit for? I thought you were on Aoba Johsai…?”

“ Oh, yeah. I’m just trying it out, you know? Kinda got dragged into it, but what are _you_ doing here?” Hajime asked, not having thought he’d see an old teammate in a place like this. That seemed to remind Kindaichi that he was in here for a reason, looking around the room in confusion.

“ I’m here with someone… but, I don’t… know where he went?” Kindaichi turned back to Iwaizumi with a troubled look on his face that quickly disappeared once he was back to looking into Iwaizumi’s eyes. Iwa got a sense of deja vu at a weight pressing firmly against his side, an arm slung around his shoulders.

“ Who’s this, Iwa-chan~?” Oikawa purred, the strained tone of his voice cluing Hajime into the fact that he was definitely jealous. Decidedly ignoring him once again, Iwaizumi gestured to Kindaichi.

“ This is Kindaichi Yutaro, we played volleyball in middle school and high school. Kindaichi, this is-”

“ Oikawa-san. Nice to finally meet you,” Kindaichi supplied, giving him a friendly smile and a small bow. At Iwaizumi’s impressed look, Kindaichi continued his explanation. “ Everyone knows Oikawa-san. He’s one of the best skaters around,” Kindaichi explained with a sheepish smile. Oikawa only hummed, running his hand through Hajime’s hair, his eyes not leaving Kindaichi as he did so. For a good couple seconds both Kindaichi and Hajime were confused, but Kindaichi finally caught on to… whatever it was that was silently being said. His eyes widened as he looked between the both of him, his lips forming a silent ‘o’.

“ O-Oh, you’re oh! I’m… I’m sorry? I didn’t mean to, I’m not, I-I’ll just go try and find Kunimi. It was nice to see you again Iwaizumi-san!” Kindaichi stuttered out, his face turning red as he scrambled to get away, nearly running face first into the lockers in his haste. Iwaizumi has never felt so lost, not sure what just happened between Oikawa and Kindaichi.

“ I’m missing something…” Hajime mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the smug Tooru only only winked at him in response.

“ What did I tell you about harassing people in the locker room, Oikawa?” The new voice caught Iwa’s attention, turning his head to see who it was. His heart stuttered out of time, not nearly as bad as it does with Oikawa, but enough that he took notice. Standing there was what Hajime first assumed to be an angel. His silver - _silver_ ! - hair seemed to glow in the fluorescent light, his brown eyes filled with a bright energy, his smile charming in the way that makes you want to fully trust him, the little beauty mark under one of his eyes only adding to his looks. This guy was _pretty_ , a different kind of pretty than Oikawa has, but pretty all the same. Even his _voice_ sounded heavenly.

“ Who said anyone was being harassed, Refreshing-kun?” Tooru drawled, faking an offended gasp, stilling clinging to Hajime. Iwa only realized he’d been staring when those light brown eyes landed on him, an amused gleam in his eye.

“ You’re so pretty,” Hajime breathed out before he could think better of it, the man’s eyes widening, all three of them taken aback by his sudden outburst. Iwa could feel his neck heat up as the man hid his mouth behind his hand, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he laughed. It was light and sounded like sweet twinkling bells. Oikawa wasn’t nearly as amused by it, pouting at him like a spoiled child.

“ Well now, that’s certainly a fine hello! I’m flattered you think so!” The angelic man chirped, uncovering his mouth to reveal a bright smile, even his teeth perfectly straight.

“ You’ve never called _me_ pretty,” Oikawa grumbled, pulling back to put his hands on his hips, basically asking for a compliment. “ I’m _way_ prettier than Refreshing-kun!” Hajime gave him a flat look, raising a single eyebrow.

“ You’re obnoxious,” Tooru let out another gasp, clutching at his chest with a hurt look on his face. Hajime rolled his eyes at his dramatics, returning his attention back to the pretty man before them.

“ Sugawara Koushi! But you can call me Suga!” He greeted, holding out a hand for Hajime to shake (his hands were incredibly soft). Iwaizumi opened his mouth to introduce himself but ended up getting cut off by Suga. “ Iwaizumi Hajime, captain of Aoba Johsai hockey team, number 4.” Hajime paused, more than a little unnerved that Suga knew exactly who he was, not doubting that he knowledge went deeper than he said. “ I know all about you, thanks to Oikawa’s little _scandal_ while I was gone,” Suga answered his unvoiced question, throwing Oikawa a look. Hajime also raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, not having heard anything about a scandal involving him and Oikawa. Sure he knew at the beginning people had suspicions, but he thought it had mostly died out… That’s disconcerting.

“ Well~, would you look at the time! We’ve got to start heading out so we’ll make our call!” Tooru sidestepped the accusing eyes, instead dragging Iwa along behind him. He wasn’t exactly _lying_ , they _did_ only have a couple minutes until their part of the program started.

Iwaizumi felt his nerves start fraying all over again at seeing how big the crowd was. He only ever figure skated with Oikawa, never with _tens of thousands_ of people watching. As if he sensed Hajime growing discomfort, Tooru placed a steady hand on his lower back, pressing his lips to Hajime’s ear.

“ Hey, _relax_ . It’ll be fine. Don’t think of it as anything but just another practice. It’s just you and me. Don’t even _look_ at the crowd, keep your eyes trained on me and only me,” Tooru murmured, his voice managing to soothe Hajime’s worries perfectly. Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Everything will be fine. It’s just him and Oikawa. There’s nothing to worry about.

“ _Next up in the pair skating category is Oikawa Tooru & Iwaizumi Hajime _,”

With a gentle push from Oikawa, the two both made their way onto the ice, skating to opposite sides of the large rink in order to warm up. The crowd was going wild, no one having suspected that Iwaizumi of all people would be pairing up with Oikawa. Even through the din of the crowd Hajime could make out his team’s yells, allowing himself a private smile. He doesn’t have to look at them to know they’re all collectively losing their shit. It’s good to know they still managed to surprise them.

All too soon their time for their routine to begin, both of them coming back together in the center of the rink. They both moved into their starting positions, Oikawa standing in front of Iwaizumi, his hands resting comfortably on Oikawa’s hips. Hajime moved his head so his chin was almost resting on Tooru’s shoulder. Tooru titled his head to the side, moving his hands so one was buried into Iwa’s hair, the other moving to the back of his own neck.

“ Remember, eyes on me,” Oikawa whispered, his eyes already closed like they were every time in practice. Hajime nodded, closing his own eyes as the crowd finally calmed down, his breath evening out.

The music began playing, fading in as a faint voice of a woman was heard singing. Iwa’s hands started moving on their own with the beat, his fingers spreading out over Tooru’s hips, trailing up his sides and chest before ending up held out to his sides. Tooru followed suit on the next beat, his head rolling back, his hands coming up to run up his chest and face before he placed them gently in Hajime’s. They began slowly skating like that, Hajime bringing both their hands to rest on Tooru’s hips. Once the music _really_ kicked in, Oikawa flipped so they were facing each other, their skating together growing more confident. Hajime spun Tooru in a quick circle when the lyrics talked about ‘the very first time they loved’, Tooru running a hand down Hajime’s cheek and neck with the next line.

Oikawa wrapped a leg around Hajime’s thigh, rolling his body as he kicked his head back in time with the lyrics ‘you put your body on top of mine’. Hajime couldn’t help but be thrilled over how well everything seemed to be going, the feeling of Tooru’s body heat seeping through their thin clothing helped calm Hajime down. He has Tooru here to ground him. Tooru wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. Iwaizumi reached down to grab hold of Oikawa’s thigh, taking a deep breath as he lifted him above his head for a quick lift. He could barely make out the crowds cheers for the move, too busy setting Oikawa gently back down so he could do his next move. A man’s rough voice suddenly broke out into the song for a little solo, Hajime sliding down to his knees when he talked about begging for mercy. Iwaizumi flashed a smile to Oikawa as he sensually ran his hands down Oikawa’s legs, tilting his head back as Tooru ran a hand through his hair. Gathering his courage, Iwaizumi moved with the music, praying he’s timing this right as he skated backwards before digging his toe pick into the ice, swinging his other leg to launch himself into the air. The bottom of his stomach dropped, the few seconds he spent in the air feeling like centuries as he tucked his arms in, spinning quickly before landing flawlessly. The music crescendoed right as he landed, the excess speed from the spin made him whip around quickly. He easily caught up with Tooru, both of them in sync as they skated separately. It didn’t take long for them to come back together, Iwa grabbing Oikawa and tossed him before Oikawa returned the favor. It was surprising to the both of them when they first learned that Oikawa was capable of tossing Iwa, both of them eager to include it in their routine.

Hajime grabbed hold of Tooru’s hands, feeling his heart race as the tempo slowed back down. Putting his faith in Iwa’s grip, Oikawa let himself slip so he was nearly parallel with the ice as Hajime spun them. Every time they do the ‘death spiral’ Iwaizumi always gets worried that he’ll lose his grip or something. The crowd was eating it up though, it working to their advantage. Glad that lifting Oikawa so much has improved his upper body strength, Hajime started pulling Tooru back up so they were face to face again. Hajime was completely focused on their moves, counting in his head to make sure he was on time with every movement; grab him there at this beat, move his leg there at that one, lift him here.

There was another soft section of the music, Oikawa pressing his back against Hajime’s chest as they glided sideways in a spread eagle move, the crowd wrapped around their fingers. Without pausing, Oikawa turned to face Iwa just as the music picked up slightly, both of them crouching down and spinning closely together. Hajime’s proud of himself for no longer getting dizzy over it, always having wondered how figure skaters did moves like that without puking.

They easily transitioned back to their regular skating, Hajime starting to feel more and more nervous. Their big move is coming up soon… He knows the music like the back of his hand, able to hear the slight build up as they glided around, his eyes still trained on Oikawa. The confident look in Oikawa’s eyes when he turned to face him gave Hajime that little burst of courage he needed. Placing a hand on one of Oikawa’s thighs and grabbing his hand with the other, he heaved his boyfriend into the air the same time the music had a lull. You could hear the entire crowd hold their breaths as Iwa held Oikawa above him with only one hand. Once again time slowed to a crawl, his own breath loud in his ears as he stared up at Tooru. Hajime’s heart pounded in his chest as he felt the strain in his muscles, wanting to laugh about how crazy this all is. The feeling of being able to hold Tooru above him with one hand is just so… unbelievably exciting. He watched those chocolate eyes twinkle down at him with unbridled happiness, not able to enjoy it fully before their time was up. Giving Tooru a little push, Hajime let go of his hand, Tooru freefalling for a second before being caught in Iwa’s arms with the crescendo of the music. It wasn’t hard to guess that the crowd _loved_ that move, their cheers and applause filling the stadium.

The rest of their routine just fell into place after that, every fluid movement seeming that much easier now that the complicated part was over. As the music started growing quiet again, their skating got slower and their bodies got closer, hands roaming tenderly. They ended with Oikawa’s legs wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist, his hands cupping his face as Iwa held him up. The noise of the crowd faded back in, the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins finally catching up with him. It was perfect. It went exactly like they planned and practiced for so long.

What they _didn’t_ practice was what transpired next… Hajime smiled up at Tooru, ready to tell him how great they did when suddenly he watched Tooru lean in. Hajime’s mind went blank at a pair of warm lips pressing against his, not processing what that truly meant, forgetting exactly _where_ they were. For one - _fleeting_ \- moment, Hajime’s eyes slipped closed, loosening his hold so Oikawa could get his feet back onto the ice as he returned the kiss. All at once reality flooded back to him, his blood running cold as he pulled away, the excited screams of their fans muted compared to the blood pounding in his ears. These competitions are televised… who knows how many people just watched them kiss… and who knows how many news stations will broadcast it across the country. It wasn’t just them in the private rink… The look on Iwaizumi’s face must’ve said it all, the giddy smile on Oikawa’s face draining away as a thick tension formed between them.

Everything seemed to go much too slow for Iwaizumi after that. They sat together in front of a camera, thoughts slamming around in Iwaizumi’s head relentlessly. Will this mean that they’ll be given a hard time now? Will a repeat of the incident with Oikawa happen again? What if he’s not there to step in and help? _Will Oikawa get hurt because of his relationship with Iwaizumi_ ? Hajime wouldn’t know what to do with himself if he knew that Tooru got harassed because of _him_. It’d be all his fault… He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Tooru. He’s the most important person in the world to him, outside of his family.

Hajime was forced out of his worrying by their score being revealed, the numbers not making any sense to his muddled brain. It took him a good couple seconds to process the first place rank, only getting it once Oikawa pulled him in for a hug. Hajime buried his head in Oikawa’s shoulder to hide the fact his expression didn’t fit that of a winner, his stomach churning uneasily.

Once they got their medals and Oikawa made a statement to the camera about how thrilled they were, they finally made their way into the locker room. At least the extra time they had to spend on the air thanks to being the winners meant that the room was empty. Conflicting emotions battled for a place inside Iwaizumi, scared about the repercussions of everything and angry at Oikawa for putting them in this position. Yet, at the same time he’s kind of thankful that the hardest part of this situation was finally behind them. Maybe this situation will just blow over if they let it play itself out. They’ll become old news and the media will move on to the next scandal and they’ll be left in peace. Hajime’s raging emotions left no room for rational thinking, however. He could feel his blood pressure rising as they unlaced their skates in strained silence, both just waiting for the other to speak up first. Ultimately Hajime snapped first, letting his skate fall to the floor with a loud clack.

“ What the hell were you thinking when you pulled that stunt?!” His brain was desperately trying to get him to close his big mouth, _begging_ for his volume to at least come down. He’s not really angry! He’s just… he’s just _scared_ ! All he can see is the image of watching Tooru get punched replay over and over in his mind. Iwaizumi turned his head to stare at Oikawa’s back, something in the back of his mind telling him that his tense muscles weren’t a good sign. “ Do you get how many people were _watching_ that?! There’s no way they don’t know we’re dating now! Friends don’t exactly _plant one_ on each other!” It was useless, he was on a roll and, _damn,_ it felt good to just let it all out. All of his fears and stress were just shedding off of him like layers of clothes. Oikawa hadn’t paused in stripping down, his back firmly facing Iwaizumi as he pulled on some sweats, his outfit in a pool at his feet. Despite the sick feeling in his stomach at Tooru’s eerie silence, Hajime kept going. “ The media’s going to eat all this up and life’s going to be hell now!”

Tooru finally turned around as he finished pulling on a hoodie, any relieved feelings Hajime had thanks to finally voicing his worries, vanished altogether. His heart plummeted into the acidic pit of his stomach, his entire body freezing at the _look_ he got. Those lovely, melted chocolate eyes that Hajime couldn’t get enough of where now devoid of any warmth. They pinned him to the spot with their intensity. Hajime immediately knew Tooru was past being pissed off, he was at a whole new level of furious. Tooru had straightened up to his full height, staring down his nose at him, eyes completely shutting him out. Oikawa’s walls couldn’t be any further up. Hajime never expected to have _that look_ directed at _him_ of all people, feeling hopelessly lost. Every muscle on Oikawa was tense and ready to lash out, his fists trembling at his sides.

“ You don’t _get_ to be angry at _me_ , Hajime,” The skater’s voice was dangerously low, a very clear threat laced throughout it. Iwaizumi never truly appreciated Oikawa’s height until it was looming over him, an accusing finger pointed in his direction. “ You don’t _get to_ ! _I’m_ the one who should be yelling, fuck it, _screaming_ !” His voice steadily rose, growing shakier as he did so. If he wasn’t too afraid to speak, he doubt he could’ve done anything to talk him down from his rant. “ Tell me how this is _fair_ to me Hajime! I’ve been _so fucking patient_ for you! I’ve taken things one painfully slow step at a time, _for you_ ! I followed the rules you set and never pushed you too far because I _cared_ about you! I let myself be drug back into the closet just so I could be with you! Tell me how it’s fucking fair that I’m not even allowed to _kiss my goddamn boyfriend_ in public! _Tell me how that’s fucking fair Hajime_ ?!” Tooru’s hands ran aggressively through his perfect hair, mussing it up spectacularly. If Hajime weren’t busy trying to not panic, he might’ve found it amusing. “ I’m fucking _done_ ! I’m not joining you in the closet just because you’re not fucking ready to admit that you suck my dick. I _refuse_ ! I fucking _refuse_ to subject myself to sneaking around and bending over backwards just to get you to so much as hold my hand in public, or have to make sure to whisk you away to get a fucking peck on the cheek! If you want to live in the closet, fine by me, but I’m _not_ going to join you. Tell you what,” Tooru let out a mirthless laugh, the sound sending chills down Hajime’s back. “ You want our relationship a secret so damn bad? I’ll make it easier for you and end it right here so you don’t have to be so concerned whether or not people think the mighty captain Iwaizumi Hajime is gay or not!” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at that, his heart leaping back up into his throat, knocking out all the air in his lungs on the way up. He… he didn’t just… hear that… right…?!

Oikawa gave him an ugly sneer, turning towards his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he kept walking towards the door. Hajime willed his legs to move, shakily taking a couple steps after him, his voice trembling.

“ W-Wait..! That’s not...not-”

“ And don’t bother talking to me until you decide that you’re not ashamed to be seen with me. We’re over, Iwaizumi.” Tooru didn’t even turn his head to address Hajime, the use of his given name was the final blow that broke him. Iwaizumi’s mouth was still wordlessly hanging open as Oikawa slammed the door open and vanished before his eyes. Everything didn’t quite settle in fully yet, Hajime feeling himself unraveling with every step back to his locker. He reached out to lean against the locker for support, falling short and end up sliding down to his knees. Dread started creeping over him as it slowly sank in that Oikawa wasn’t joking. He just broke up with him. He fucked everything up because he worried too much about Oikawa’s sake. Because he couldn’t bare Oikawa being another gay bashing statistic. Iwa’s eyes burned with the promise of tears, his chest heaving as he yanked at his hair.

“ No… no.. _no_!” His voice was even shakier than he thought it’d be, trembling just as much as his hands were. “ T-This, this isn’t… isn’t happening!” His voice broke, mocking him by echoing back. A broken sob hiccupped out of his throat as he doubled over, his forehead touching the cold tile of the floor.

All of those special moments they shared are gone: all of those sleepy mornings with Tooru clinging to his body and drooling all over his pillows and his god awful bedhead; all of those stupid alien movies that made no sense yet Tooru could go on forever about; all of those passionate and sweet moments throughout their love making and his feather light caresses afterwards with that dreamy smile of his… Gone… Just like that. Hajime felt his shoulders shake as he cried, hot tears running down his nose and onto the tile. His hands desperately clawed at his chest, wanting to do anything to get the pain to go away.

* * *

 _His messy, curly brunette locks were tussled gently by the crisp night air, body bathed in pale moonlight, head tilted up to look at the sky. The stars shimmering in his deep brown eyes were breathtaking, the hickeys scattered across his neck and shoulders only adding to his beauty. The dark marks a stark contrast with his porcelain skin, even more so in the soft moonlight, Hajime still finding it hard to believe that_ **_he_ ** _was the one to put them there. Tooru is_ **_his_ ** _…_

_“ Don’t the stars look beautiful, Iwa-chan?”_

_“ Yes,_ ** _you_** _are,”_

* * *

“ No no no no **NO**!” Iwa’s shrill voice all but screamed out, the sweet memory only a slap to the face now. Growling in frustration, Iwaizumi lashed out, grabbing his duffle bag and throwing it across the room, the contents spilling out noisily. In his little outburst, he slammed his fist into the locker in front of him, leaving a decent dent in the metal. With the burst of pain shooting up his arm, the last of his little bit of frustration drained out of him, leaving him with his broken heart. Hajime slumped against the bench next to him, the tears now streaming down his face. “ F-Fu-ck…” He choked out, his breath shallow and uneven as he bawled, his shoulders shaking with every intake of breath.

**_You fucked up, you fucked up, you fucked up_ **

“ ...Fuck…” His voice was reduced to a whimper as he clung tightly to the bench, not able to stop the overwhelming emotions. He just lost his first _serious_ relationship… What was he going to tell his family…? Hajime fucked up. He couldn’t even hold onto the best guy he’ll probably ever find. How will he even pick himself up and date _anyone_ ever again…? He already had a hard time thinking about dating _before_ Oikawa crashed into his life and changed everything... Hiro will be devastated for sure, her friendship with Takeru will probably be strained and it’s all Hajime’s fault. That train of thought only lead to Iwaizumi weeping harder, burying his face into his arms as he cried out broken whimpers. Idly, he realized he hasn’t cried this hard in years, probably not since he was a kid. Oikawa had managed to get him to fall for him harder than he’s fallen for anyone, and he managed to break him more than he’s ever been broken. How fitting. Naturally Oikawa never does anything half assed.

The sound of the door opening just barely registered to the crumpled captain, weakly hoping that no one would find him like this. At the same time Hajime knows he _needs_ someone to find him like this for his own good.

“ Hey lover birds! It’s awfully quiet in here! I hope you’re not doing- _Hajime…_?! What’s wrong?!” It was some comfort that his team was the one to find him, a wave of relief washing over him. In a second he heard all of them rush over, hovering around him as they waited for some sign that he was actually fine. Sitting back, Hajime finally raised his head to reveal his tear stained face, a strained smile pulling on his quivering lips. The shocked expressions of his teammates were understandable. The only time they’ve really seen him cry was when he nearly lost it when he gave his captain’s speech after they lost a critical game and fell short of moving on to the finals.

“ I..I fucked up… I fucked up… it’s all my f-fault… H-He broke u-up with me,” His voice was horribly shaky, so thick with emotion that it was hard for even Hajime himself to make out his words. More tears rolled down his face blurring his world. He didn’t need to see their faces to feel the shift in the collective mood, the murderous intent palpable. Hanamaki was the first one to crouch down next to Iwaizumi, pulling him in for a silent hug. Hajime quickly grabbed onto his shirt and jacket, needing support badly right now. He didn’t think twice about burying his face into Makki’s shoulder, his faithful friend rubbing his back comfortingly as he shook in his hold. Iwa knew that his team would be extremely upset with Oikawa for this, not doubting that they’ve already threatened him sometime before. He wouldn’t put it past them to promise Oikawa bodily harm.

“ It’s okay Hajime, we’re here for you. It’ll be okay. Just breathe Hajime,” Makki’s low voice was extremely reassuring, the hand carding slowly through his damp hair calming him slightly. He attempted to take the advice, only ending up letting out another anguished cry. That seemed to trigger heavy footsteps storming across the locker room, making Hajime tense up.

“ Kyoutani! Where are you going?” Kuroo’s voice called out, most likely stopping the youngest player from storming right out of the locker room. Hajime could hear Kyoutani’s boots squeak as he whirled around, it easy to picture his face twisted up in anger.

“ Where the fuck else?! To find that lousy _prick_ and rearrange his face! I never fucking liked him! He’s _dead_!” Kyou barked out, so angry that his voice quivered with barely contained anger. A spike of fear shot through Hajime at picturing Oikawa getting beat up by those guys in the street. His fear had him pulling away from Hanamaki, wide eyes trained on the seething blond.

“ _NO!_ ” Hajime’s sudden yell made everyone in the room jump, Kyoutani turning bewildered eyes to his distraught captain. In a surge of possessiveness, Hajime turned a heated glare to Kyoutani. “ Don’t you fucking hurt him or I’ll _never fucking forgive you_!” He spat, Hanamaki trying to calm him back down as Kyoutani flinched back, looking hurt by the threat. In less than a second Kyoutani was puffed back up and angry.

“ And why the hell shouldn’t I?! Have you seen yourself?!”

“ Because I love-!” Hajime cut himself off, his bloodshot eyes widening at the realization of what he nearly admitted, a new wave of sadness filling his eyes with fresh tears. The team was silent, it not hard to piece together the rest of his statement, Kyoutani no longer puffed up in anger. Hanamaki sighed, turning Hajime’s head back facing him wrapping his arms comfortingly around his chest again.

“ Don’t worry, we’re _not_ going to hurt him.” Kuroo shot a pointed look to the seething blond, getting a click of a tongue in return.

“ Come on, let’s get you presentable so we can get you back home,” Makki mumbled, reaching out to start taking off his skating outfit. Hajime felt numb the rest of the time it took himself dressed, letting Makki all but dress him. The others helped gather Hajime’s scattered belongings, shoving them back into his bag. To hide the fact anything bad had happened, they put shades over his puffy eyes, pulling up his hood to further obscure his face. Hanamaki and Matsukawa both flanked Iwaizumi, Makki holding Hajime’s head against his shoulder to keep him safe. Kyoutani and Bokuto walked just ahead of the three as they headed out into the mass of reporters still buzzing around. They acted as the deterrent, parting a path through the crowd with Kyoutani’s killer scowl and Bokuto’s intimidating bulk and rare serious expression. Kuroo took it upon himself to carry Iwaizumi’s bag, trailing behind the group to make sure that they had completely enveloped their compromised captain. Cameras flashed as they walked by, the menacing aura of the team keeping all the reporters at a safe distance, no one daring to even attempt to speak to Hajime. Iwa tried to bite back the emotion threatening to launch him into another fit of sobs at how lucky he is to have such a great group of guys as his friends. Despite his efforts, a small noise hiccuped out of him, Makki rubbing his scalp gently, quietly hushing him.

Once they were on the bus they took to get there, Hajime’s team all stuck close to him, all of them in protection mode. The men looked ready to rip apart the nearest threat if it mean that their captain was safe. They didn’t stop their little protection circle as they made their way up to Hajime’s apartment, it uncharacteristically silent amongst the group. Iwaizumi looked up, catching sight of his front door, almost able to see Oikawa leaning seductively against it like he had that one faithful night. Of course he was only seeing what he wanted to see, Oikawa nowhere near his apartment. Hajime gritted his teeth to hold himself together, pissed off with himself that he can’t even look at his fucking _front door_ without thinking about Tooru. This isn’t going to go well if this is how it’s going to be from now on.

Hajime found himself being ushered into his own apartment, his shoes being all but ripped off of him as they steered him to the couch. Yet again he felt a pang of guilt when he thought about what took place on it. It’s hard to not think about Oikawa when the smell of his intoxicating cologne was all over his couch thanks to their last movie night they had here.

 _“ This is a_ classic _, Iwa-chan! You should be glad that I’m bringing some culture to your dreary life! It’s a good thing you’ve got me here to educate you on cinematic masterpieces~!”_

His eyes started stinging at how _clear_ his stupid voice was and how easy it is to picture his stupid smile making his eyes crinkle at the corners to show he’s being honest; or the way his hair gets all mussed up thanks to him being so restless after he sits still after so long; or his long legs always ending up splayed over Hajime by the end of the movie; or how he’d somehow manage to talk Hajime into making out with him if he lost interest in the movie (usually being Hajime’s pick, but he could never find it in himself to be upset by that). His thoughts were knocked from his mind when a blanket hit him right in the face.

“ We’re ordering take out tonight. The most artery clogging, greasy, delicious comfort food we can find,” Mattsun declared, grabbing Hajime’s laptop with flourish, setting out to look up delivery places. A small smile pulled at his lips as he watched Mattsun scroll through search results, fondness bubbling up inside of him.

“ We’ll be back soon, you guys stay here,” Kuroo announced, getting everyone’s attention, both him and Bokuto standing at the door. It wasn’t hard to guess where they were off to with such serious expressions. Unease churned in Hajime’s stomach, not wanting his team to avenge him or anything. Just because Oikawa dumped him doesn’t mean he wants anything bad to happen to him. Hanamaki spoke up for him, frowning at the two by the door.

“ Don’t do anything stupid. It’s not worth it. I’m sure everyone’s got their reasons,” Makki warned, Kuroo’s gaze not wavering in the slightest.

“ I don’t plan to. I won’t lay a hand on his pretty little head. I just want to have a lovely chat with him is all,” Kuroo easily explained, not looking like he really wanted to sit down and chat with anyone, his muscles all tensed up with barely restrained rage. Kyoutani stood up, his scowl even more intimidating than it usually is.

“ I’m coming with you then!” He insisted, only earning himself a tired glare from Kuroo.

“ No, you’re not. Can you honestly tell me that you’d be able to hold yourself back from attacking him?”

“ I-”

“ _No, you couldn’t_ , Kyoutani. You know damn well if he was here right now that you’d sock him right in the face without a second thought. You’re the one who immediately tried to go track him down to beat him up not half an hour ago. You’re too hotheaded to deal with this. Stay here with Hajime, make him feel better,” That shut Kyoutani up, his fists clenched at his sides as he gritted his teeth, knowing he can’t argue with him. His expression looked like he had just ate something sour, struggling with agreeing that he needs to stay here.

“ You’d punch him if he was here too,” He grumbled moodily, his frown dangerously close to a pout. Kuroo offered him a weary smile, shrugging as he turned towards the door.

“ I would if it wouldn’t make Hajime upset, but since it does, I can say that I wouldn’t.” And with that, they both left without another word, Kyoutani plopping down onto the floor in defeat. Hajime smiled fondly down at the sulking Kyoutani, grateful that he swallowed his pride and didn’t just barge out of here so he could go get his own revenge.

“ Thanks, Kyou, it means a lot…” His voice was soft thanks to all his crying leaving him hoarse. Kyoutani’s ears burned red at his gratitude, Kyou always being easily flustered. He mumbled out a gruff ‘whatever’ trying to play off the fact he got embarrassed from a simple thank you. Hajime allowed Hanamaki to stretch out across his lap, his head resting in Mattsun’s lap.

“ I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. Voice your order now or forever hold your peace,” Mattsun drawled, absentmindedly running his hand through Makki’s short hair as he clicked some options on the take out site. Iwaizumi settles in against the couch, still feeling like crap, but able to forget about everything for at least a moment.

Of course that all ended when he got up to go to the bathroom, being greeted by Oikawa’s little stash of hair products. He insisted he needed them if he was going to be staying over for the night and ended up keeping it there. Iwa bit his lip trying to not think about the constant ache in his chest, figuring he should probably get used to it now. Maybe he'll wake up and all this will be a horrible dream. If only life worked that way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......... (◕‿◕✿) welp, that's a predicament!!
> 
> tumblr: SpaceKatEyes (tag me if you do anything involving this fic like talk about it or rec it or draw for it or whatever!! I love seeing it :D)
> 
> Also!! Would anyone be interested in me doing something like writing side stories for the side pairings?? Because I'm sure I could come up with something and I feel bad that I'm not doing more with the side ships!! If enough people want it, I'll definitely see about typing something up because they have their own point of view of this entire thing! AND I'm very much so thinking about writing another story with Oiks as a hockey player too and him and Iwa competing, so if THAT sounds like something you all would be interested in, let me know!! I don't have much time these days, but I'll certainly make time!! This fic will be ending in a couple more chapters after all, so I'll be able to pay attention to more things!!


	7. The Fall Of a King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Oikawa-san… are you okay?”  
> .....  
> " You weren't fine."
> 
> "... I'm not..."  
>    
> ** WARNING: there's some serious self destructive things and topics in this chapter and some horrible mental states, it gets #Real pretty quick, so proceed cautiously!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO PAINFULLY LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, I MEAN SERIOUSLY!! ( I don't have writer's block, my writer just hates the clock~ l-\\), but I've been SO BUSY writing research papers and stressing about life things that I just couldn’t process thoughts into elegant (pffttt) words. I’m SO SORRY IT’S BEEN LIKE OVER HALF A YEAR!! But I was frantic about now graduating and some serious life stuff like family members passing away and stuff!! arrUUGHH!! I write too much, I even had to split this chapter into two because I wanted to get SOME content out so you all know I’m not dead! And maybe I was subconsciously avoiding these next couple chapters because they’re not exactly the happiest of chapters and riuehge excusesss!!
> 
> YOU'RE ALL TOO FANTASTIC AND NICE I JUST CANNOT!!! I broke all your hearts and then you all tell me how wonderful I am, I just irueigheriuh you guys are trying to make ME CRY, STOOOPPP!! I can't handle the flattery!!! I just can't believe how much love this story has gotten ( I mean seriously?? 5K+ views?? Wot??!), you all have made this such a great experience, I'm even more in love with the Haikyuu fandom now <3 I really hope you all like the rest of this and will enjoy whatever next haikyuu stuff I do (because I'm absolutely doing more after how excellent this was~) And I also looked back at my note for the first chapter.... "I've got like 80-90% of this done" .... *looks at how long it took to write this* AHAHAHAHAHA... I can author and plan out plots..... I thought I was SOO close to being done.... what. A. Joke.
> 
> Also! You can look forward to getting some side pairing misadventures once I finish this story up~!! I'll compile them into a series so it can be a little extra goodness and laughs and fluff (and smut most likely ;D) The only thing is I'm not sure whether to make them into their each own fics or lump them together as just various chapters in a new fic?? gtriuhh author problems... and if anyone has ideas for the side pairings (in this AU) that they'd like to see me write up, please tell me!! I'm trying to think of some good scenarios for them that'd be good but my brain is so Iwaoi heavy it's hard. But yes~ please tell me your thoughts!! You guys were great with that last time!

    Something inside Tooru broke at watching Hajime’s expression crumble into pure fear and heartbreak. His crackling, broken voice calling out to him too much for Tooru to bare. If he wants to get out of this with the least amount of guilt possible, he needs to leave, _now_ . Pride was the only thing keeping his tears at bay, his chest tightening by the second as he cut everything off with Hajime, walking away from their relationship. Tooru slammed the door to the locker room open, feeling suffocated - needing _out now_ \- not daring to chance a glance back to Hajime. He knows what he’ll find anyways... His breath was shallow as he quickly strode down the hall, screwing his eyes shut tight as he _begged_ Hajime to not come after him. Tooru’s not sure if he could hold it together if Hajime chased after him and spoke in that _awful_ voice again. (Though, a part of him kind of hopes he _would_ go after him, if not to just give him another reason to stay.)

    Taking in a nice lungful of air, Tooru held his head up high as he grew near the crowd of reporters who were being held back by security guards. Cameras started flashing as soon as he was within view, eager reporters all tripping over each other to be the first one all up in his face. Pasting on his practiced smile, Tooru slipped past the guards only to immediately have a microphone shoved in his face.

“ Oikawa! Oikawa, where’s Iwaizumi?” Wow, already a punch to the gut, pretty impressive. Making sure his carefully crafted mask was still in place, Tooru kept taking purposeful strides. He knows just how much you have to give them to keep them satisfied.

“ He’s still getting changed. I just have to go places, busy guy, you know~!” He chirped, feeling proud of himself for keeping such an even tone. If he didn’t know any better, he’d probably fool himself. The next reporter elbowed their way to try and keep up with Oikawa as he walked.

“ How’s it feel to win with a new partner?” _Pretty shitty considering it became the catalyst for the end of our relationship_ …

“ Fantastic of course! I didn’t have any doubts in our abilities~!” _In our relationship, however_ … Oikawa flashed his usual peace sign and wink to further prove his point, praying that he can actually keep this up. Thanks to Hajime, he’s forgotten how to fake a smile as good as he used to.

 

_“ Don’t smile like that, it looks ugly. I don’t want you to be fake around me. You’ve got no reason to put up a front around me. Your honest smile is so much prettier,”_

 

    Tooru winced at the memory, quickly schooling his features before anyone could capture it in a photo. The memory struck a cord, putting a crack in his facade as Tooru tried to keep everything together. He knows he’s a ticking time bomb, just _waiting_ to blow up, he needs to get somewhere safe. Somewhere he can break down in peace. Immediately his brain supplied him with the option of ‘Iwa-chan’s place’, Oikawa wanting to scream. _Damn it_!

“ Oikawa! What exactly is your relationship with Iwaizumi-san?” He could feel his jaw twitch as he clenched it, it beginning to get hard to breathe. Out, out, _out, GET OUT_! The pain in his chest was beginning to get unbearable, his stomach churning threateningly as his stress peaked. Play it cool Tooru, here is not the time or place to freak out. Feed them what they want to hear and book it. Turning around with flourish, Oikawa flashed the best smile he could manage, tossing in a wink, hoping it looked as playful as he wanted it to be.

“ I’ll let you figure out that one~,” Tooru teased airily, turning on his heel and using his long stride to his advantage. Now that he was free from the cameras, Tooru let his expression twist into one of frustration, slamming the glass doors of the rink open. The bite of the cool air outside was a welcome relief yet still didn’t make it any easier for Oikawa to breathe. Hurrying to the curb, Oikawa held out a hand to beckon a cab over, managing to catch one in record time. He nearly ripped the door off its hinges with the force he used to throw it open. As soon as he closed it behind him, he fished out all the money he had in his wallet, slamming it against the clear partition. The poor cab driver startled, eyes growing wide at the sight of the amount of money being pressed against the glass. His eyes then rose to look at Tooru, filling with fear as he leaned away cautiously. Oikawa can’t really blame the guy, he can only imagine deadly expression he must’ve had.

“ Take me home, _now_ , and step on it,” His voice was worryingly low, surprising himself with the amount of rage pumping through his veins. Though, just underneath the burning rage Tooru could feel himself breaking apart at an alarming rate. It’s not going to be pretty once all the anger leaves him… The poor cab driver nodded rapidly in understanding, pulling quickly into traffic, going a little faster than he probably should’ve been. Tooru can’t blame the poor guy for being panicked after having a very angry man get into his cab and slam money against the partition and demand to be taken home. While the guy was panicked, he told him his address, getting more frantic nods. Too many emotions were coursing through him for Oikawa to feel guilty about scaring the poor man half to death.

    They reached his apartment complex in no time, Oikawa throwing open the door and tossing his money into the cab driver’s window. Tooru’s eyes began to sting, his gut churning as his facade quickly crumbled. His breathing was shallow as he hurriedly dug in his pockets, a shaking hand clenching around the cool metal of a key. The receptionist didn’t take a second look at Oikawa, used to his extreme emotions by now. Storming into the - _thankfully_ \- empty elevator, Tooru didn’t waste time hitting the button to close the doors, jamming his key into the lock. One great thing about living in the penthouse is getting the elevator override key that allows him a one way ticket to his apartment. As soon as the doors closed and the electronic woman’s voice announced that he was ‘going up’, Tooru let himself fall back against the wall. His shoulders were shaking horribly as he numbly watched the numbers slowly tick up. Sweat started forming on his forehead and palms as he struggled for breath, knowing that his body was going into panic mode. The glowing numbers started blurring as his eyes began filling with tears, his mind calling out desperately for Iwaizumi, wanting nothing but the comfort of his strong, warm arms wound around his waist. Tooru started to get even more worried as his legs quivered, starting to give up on the task of holding himself up. The last thing he needs is to not even be able to make it out of the elevator.

    His body moved on its own as the door chimed his arrival, taking his key from the override to unlock the sliding door that keeps his apartment secure. Oikawa paused as he looked into the expanse of his home, his legs shaking when he took a hesitant step inside. He was immediately swallowed by the sheer emptiness of it, so used to being around Iwaizumi now. His own apartment felt foreign to himself. The lack of another presence was blindingly obvious now that he can’t just escape to Iwaizumi’s apartment to avoid getting lonely. He hasn’t felt lonely since before he met Iwa… _Then_ he just would fill the void with cheap sex and short flings that were doomed to fail from the beginning. It was a comfortable little routine he set himself in; Find a cute guy, wine and dine him, have his fill of sex, and ultimately be dumped because they just couldn’t handle him honestly loving skating more than he loved them. He didn’t ever have to feel anything but lust for them, it was always a clean break for him. After he was dumped he’d just simply start the process over again. Now… _now_ it’s different… Iwaizumi threw everything off. His perfect little plan to keep the loneliness at bay and keep himself from getting hurt is all fucked over. Iwaizumi made Oikawa _feel_ and _care_ about him, made him not want it to be a fling, but be something _more_ for once… This is what he gets for caring…

    A sharp lurch in Tooru’s stomach had him running into the kitchen, tearing off the lid to the trash can as his body convulsed. His own horrible choking, retching noises filled the emptiness of the apartment. What was even worse was the fact nothing came up. He was just dry heaving, his body shaking as he sunk down to his knees. Tears burned at his eyes as he clutched at his chest, trying to stop the feeling of his lungs constricting around themselves.

“ Stop it…” Tooru whispered to himself, forcing his body to take deep, calming breaths, knowing that he needed to calm down before he went into a full blown panic attack. Once he felt like he could actually breathe again, Tooru got back onto his unsteady feet, making his way back into his living room. It hit him that he hadn’t actually ever brought anyone back to his own house. He’d always go to _their_ place because it felt a little too personal for his own comfort to have someone in his place like that.

 

_You were going to bring Iwaizumi back here though. You didn’t even think twice. You wanted sweet domestic bliss with him, and now look! You fucked everything up like usual-_

 

“ **_Stop it_ ** **!** ” Oikawa clutched his hair, yanking sharply to get his mind from falling into that deep dark place he had kept himself from falling back into since middle school. His breath was ragged as he stared at his feet, torn between screaming and punching a wall. Maybe he’ll settle for somewhere in the middle… Once his eyes landed on his coffee table, something in his brain clicked, igniting a chain reaction of pent up frustration. With a low growl, Oikawa grabbed the edge of the table, hurling it across the room. Magazines and papers and various other items went flying around the room, some of the papers fluttering mockingly around him like gentle snow. It felt _good_ to take it out on something, and damn if he wasn’t on a roll now. Oikawa reached out to grab the side table, tossing that as well, hearing the glass crack but not caring at all. His leg kicked out to knock over the recliner, a sharp pain running up his leg at the action, settling into a stabbing sensation around his already fucked knee. The pain made him stop, his chest heaving for air as he slowly looked at the mess he just made of his living room. If anything, it only ended up making him even more upset about everything. Tooru swallowed around the knot of emotion lodged in his throat, looking out of the floor to ceiling window in front of him as his vision blurred with tears. The bright lights of the city all swirled together into blurred patches of color, the rich colors of the sunset bleeding into it through the gaps in the buildings. Funny how he bought this place for the view, yet now all it’s doing is reminding him how utterly and completely alone he is…

* * *

 

_A rough, warm hand slid down the small of his back, stirring his consciousness from its slumber. The pad of a single, thick finger traced along the dip of his spine, sending pleasant tremors down his back. Groggily pulling his face out of the pillow, Oikawa blinked his vision clear with a confused hum. Hajime’s never really all that touchy feely without reason. Though, it could be that he didn’t intend for Oikawa to be awake enough to catch him lovingly petting him. He could see that._

 _“ Iwa-chan? What is it?” He slurred, propping his chin on the pillow to get a good look at his boyfriend. His eyes widened a little at finally_ seeing _Hajime… He was laying on his side, sweat pants low on his waist, one arm lazily draped across Oikawa’s back, the other propping up his head. Those vivid hazel eyes of his were practically glowing in the dim light of the room, hooded and inviting. The raw emotion swimming behind them threw Tooru off kilter, not used to seeing that kind of look in Hajime’s eyes._

 _“ You’re beautiful.”_ That _made Tooru pause, his lips parting in shock at the amount of honesty in his words, the affection in his eyes only adding to his sincerity. Tooru’s face quickly flushed red, feeling flustered under that unrelenting stare. Hajime’s hand slipped from his back, moving to caress his face, his hand actually feeling cool compared to his heated skin. Oikawa was beside himself as Hajime swiped his thumb along his bottom lip, rubbing it softly with the warmest look on his face. “ I hope you get that. You’re so,_ so _gorgeous. You’re so caring and wonderful when you let down that defense of yours,” The relaxing, deep rumble of Hajime’s voice shook Tooru down to his very core. “ I’m so lucky to have you, Tooru,” Suddenly, all the air in Tooru’s lungs evaporated into nothing, leaving him gaping dumbly at his bizarrely romantic boyfriend. Hajime was haloed by the city lights streaming in through the uncovered window behind him, making him even more gorgeous than he already was. Tooru’s eyes began prickling with tears, staring unblinkingly ahead as Hajime leaned in to give him a lingering kiss. With everything said, Hajime simply rolled over and settled in, leaving a floundering Oikawa in his wake._

_“... That’s not fair…” Tooru whispered once he remembered how his lungs functioned, still staring out at the blurring city. After a moment, he rolled onto his back, covering his face as he softly sobbed, his face still flushed with him feeling more flattered than he’s felt in his entire life._

* * *

 

    Oikawa rubbed at his eyes, his shoulders shaking as he let out pathetic sobs, trying to push the memories away. Sucking it up, he bit his lip to keep it from trembling as he stepped around the mess on the floor. Oikawa grabbed a bottle of liquor from his kitchen, glad that he saved it and managed to convince Akaashi and Suga that he didn’t have a problem. It just so happened that he left out that he in fact _used_ to have a problem with drinking, but it’s not like he _lied_ . What they don’t know, won’t hurt _them_ , and is better for _him._

 

 _“ You shouldn’t drink that much when you have practice the next day, stupid. I’m cutting you off - and_ no _, I’m not going to change my mind just because you bat your eyes at me. It’s for your own good, Space nerd!”_

 

He winced at Iwaizumi’s voice popping in his head yet again, wishing that forgetting him was so much easier than it is. Plopping down on the couch, Oikawa stared at the amber liquid sloshing around the bottle, trying to gather himself. He’s handled breakups before! This is nothing new! It should be even easier since _he’s_ the one who broke things off! Yeah, he’s over thinking this! All he needs is a good unwinding and some time to himself and he’ll be fine.

With that train of thought going, Oikawa unscrewed the top of the bottle, already feeling a little bit better. Wrapping his lips around the bottle, he knocked his head back, welcoming the burn that slid down his throat. As soon as his lips left the bottle, a sob hiccuped out of him, tears quickly streaming down his face. Pulling his legs up to his chest, Tooru’s body shook as he finally broke, his shaking hand clutching the bottle in his hand hard enough to turn his knuckles white. This isn’t like his other break ups. This certainly isn’t _better_ than his past breakups. He hardly registered pulling out his phone or dialing, or pressing the phone to his ear, the booze finally hitting his head as he sobbed. The confused voice on the other line was a welcome relief in this mess.

“ Kei-chan, can you c-come ov-ver? I-I need you, he-re, _now_ ,”

\-----

    He really has to pride himself on what a good friend he is. He’s patient, he’s considerate, understanding, he even lets himself become a shoulder to cry on. Though, that same sense of being a good friend also means he’s at his friend’s beck and call and willingly drops everything to help them in their time of need. That’s how Akaashi found himself hurrying over to a certain emotionally unstable figure skater’s apartment after he had assumed that him and Iwaizumi were probably having gratuitous amounts of sex. It can’t be good if Oikawa is sobbing when he should be bragging about banging his ‘insanely hot and perfect boyfriend’.

    Akaashi nodded politely to the receptionist as he passed by, no longer being questioned about being here considering he’s here so frequently. After being Oikawa’s friend for so long he’s gotten used to being at Oikawa’s place nearly as much as his own place. He even has his own _key_... Keiji let out a sigh as he jogged up the stairs, not having the elevator override key. Akaashi didn’t bother knocking on the door before he opened it, hardly surprised to find Oikawa crying on the couch with his living room in shambles around him. He’s actually surprised that he didn’t trash his apartment sooner.

    Without question, Akaashi started picking up the overturned furniture, bringing the table back from across the room, gathered up the magazines and papers. After he finished picking mostly everything up, he sat down calmly next to Oikawa, watching as he took another swig from the bottle in his hand. Now that Akaashi was next to him, Oikawa let his head fall to rest on Akaashi’s shoulder, already making his shoulder damp with his tears. Vaguely Akaashi mused that he’d probably have disgusting snot and spittle on the shoulder of his shirt that he’d have to scrub out later, running a hand through his fellow skater’s hair.

    Tooru launched into explaining what happened between him and Iwaizumi and their break up, Akaashi feeling a little resentment flare up for Iwaizumi. He was worried this kind of thing might happen when he first realized that Oikawa was _very_ serious about Iwaizumi. Though, he never thought it would’ve been _Oikawa_ to break up with _Iwaizumi_ … Not that he can blame Oikawa in the least. If _he_ were faced with having to drag his relationship along and be brought into the closet, not able to even claim he had a boyfriend, he’d break up with the guy too. Akaashi isn’t stupid, however. He knows there’s another side to this story that he doesn’t know. Iwaizumi didn’t strike him as the type of guy who’d value his reputation above Oikawa’s feelings. Afterall, Iwaizumi is the one who just about risked his life to keep Oikawa safe that night he was attacked. If he was so shallow as to rather keep up appearances versus keep Oikawa happy, he would’ve turned a blind eye that night instead of give people something more to talk about. Keiji watched sympathetically as Tooru sobbed into his liquor, running a soothing hand along the expanse of his back. When Tooru gets this low, there’s no mere _words_ that come close to helping him. What he usually needs in a constant presence to let him know that he’s _not_ alone and some physical reassurance. Keiji’s never seen him _this_ upset over a break up, let alone one that _he_ broke off himself, not that it’s surprising in the least. He doesn’t have to have his talent for reading people to see that Oikawa laid himself bare to Iwaizumi to gain his trust and affection; it was deeper than he’s let anyone go before. Akaashi will be the first to admit Oikawa is extremely paranoid and anxious and is in constant need of validation, which means Iwaizumi shrugging him off and being cautious in public hit Oikawa _hard_. Oikawa also is like a wild animal in a way; he’ll shut himself up tight when he’s hurt, to the point where it’s nearly impossible to tell there’s anything wrong with him. Who knows how long Oikawa has been hurting before he finally snapped.

    Akaashi watched quietly as Oikawa knocked his bottle back, more of the amber liquid sloshing into his system to numb his pain. He couldn’t help his slight wince at the sight, not sure about where his feelings should lie. On one hand, Oikawa is one of his precious friends and seeing a friend in pain makes him want to attack the nearest person. Yet... he can’t help but hold out some sympathy for Iwaizumi-san. If he plans on trying to win Oikawa back, he’s going to have a hell of a time. Akaashi can just _feel_ how high Oikawa’s defenses will be up once he pulls himself together. Every time he’s seen Oikawa fall, he always gets back up with a frightening air of determination. Iwaizumi has his work cut out for him. When Tooru went to take another swig, Akaashi gently reached out, taking the bottle into his own hands, Oikawa not putting up any fight as Akaashi calmly set it down on the table. Tooru’s eyes just stared pitifully at nothing in particular, looking like a lost child.

    Right then Akaashi felt his phone go off, and after looking and seeing Bokuto’s name, he felt like he knew where this was going.

 

**From: sensitive owl**

hey. where r u rite now?

 

    Keiji’s thoughts were now confirmed, seeing as Bokuto didn’t add on an excessive amount of emoji’s like the does typically, which means he’s most likely upset. He should’ve guessed Iwaizumi’s team would retaliate after their beloved captain’s feelings were hurt. Sighing, Akaashi rubbed at his temple, wishing that it didn’t have to come to this. He just wanted a nice relaxing night after a competition, that’s all he asked for…

 

**To: sensitive owl**

Bokuto-san, don’t. Everyone needs to cool off before someone does something they’ll regret.

 

**From: sensitive owl**

r u at his place

 

**From: sensitive owl**

akaashi

 

**To: sensitive owl**

Yes. Just, don’t do anything stupid, please?

 

    He didn’t expect an answer considering how everyone’s emotions are currently running high, and no answer is exactly what he got. Letting out another quiet sigh, Keiji glanced over to the distraught skater, his red-rimmed brown eyes looking blankly at his hands clasped in his lap. Yet another flare of emotion went through Akaashi at Oikawa having been broken enough to look this vulnerable. He’d hurt a good number of people to keep him safe. If he was just slightly more passionate in his emotions, he’d probably be in a relationship with him. That’s the thing about Tooru. He just has this… way about himself that makes the people around him feel so strongly for him. That charisma is just impossible to ignore. Keiji imagines that it’s probably the same for Iwaizumi-san - at the very least when it comes to that hockey team of his, Keiji has the distinct feeling Bokuto would climb _mountains_ to ensure the safety of his captain. With a bittersweet smile Keiji reached out, pulling Oikawa’s head to rest once more on his shoulder, wrapping a protective arm around his wide shoulders.

“ They’re coming, aren’t they?” Tooru’s voice was almost startling, such a haunting whisper that the hair on Akaashi’s arms nearly stood on end. Raising a perfect eyebrow, Akaashi silently questioned how Tooru could’ve known that there were members of the hockey team on their way most likely. The wry smile that stretched over his lips made Akaashi’s stomach churn. “ They threatened me a while ago, and if their mutual love for him is anything like I can assume it must be, there’s no way they’d just sit there quietly. I hurt him after all…” Frowning, Keiji rested elegant fingers in the unruly mess of Tooru’s brunette locks.

“ They _won’t_ be hurting you. I can promise you that.”

    Soon enough there was a dinging of the intercom that could only mean trouble. Steeling himself for the fuckfest ahead, Akaashi calmly strode over to the intercom, answering with an even hello, greeted by the sight of a distressed receptionist. Just beyond the receptionist’s shoulder Akaashi could make out the shapes of Kuroo and Bokuto.

“ Yes, hello, sorry to bother, but there are two men here that are demanding to be allowed in-”

“ _We know he’s fucking in there! Akaashi, let us the fuck in_ -!”

“ Sir, if you don’t calm down right this instant I’ll call the cops!”

“ Oh, why don’t you shove it up your uptight as-”

“ _Stop_.” Akaashi cut in, already feeling his temple throbbing with the future migraine he can be sure he’ll have. His voice seemed to have the desired effect, Kuroo’s cursing turning into sour faces, the receptionist’s feather’s still ruffled, Bokuto just looking twitchy and awfully nervous. “ You can let them in, I’ll make sure the neighbors don’t get disturbed and that the peace is relatively well kept. They’ll be my problem from here on out. I apologize for the trouble they’ve caused you,” Keiji even bowed his head despite knowing full well that the video feed only goes one way, feeling bad that the poor receptionist had to get roped into this mess along with him. Turning away from the intercom, Akaashi ran a tired hand down his face, feeling much too young to be this physically exhausted by life. He’ll go as gray as Sugawara pretty soon if this drama continues…

    An insistent knock rattled the door in no time, Keiji cautiously opening the door, feeling the ill intent swirling around especially Kuroo. If he was a lesser man, he probably would’ve been intimidated, but Akaashi doesn’t get pushed around easily. Leveling Kuroo with a firm stare, Keiji gripped the door tightly.

“ Let’s get this clear straight away; You will not - I repeat, _will not_ \- hurt Oikawa-san or _I_ will hurt you. I don’t care who you are. Secondly, when I say that it’s time for you to go, _you better go_ , or I’ll escort you out promptly. Same goes for if you disturb the neighbors. I didn’t have to let you anywhere near this building, I’m giving you a chance to say your piece so everyone can get out what they need to get out so everyone hopefully calms down. Is that _explicitly_ clear?” Akaashi stated simply, fully prepared to bodily drag Kuroo out of here despite what he means to his boyfriend and Kenma. While Kuroo grumbled out an impatient yes, Keiji’s eyes fell on Bokuto. He was clearly upset by everything, but true to form Bokuto didn’t look as murderous as Kuroo. If anything he looked hesitant, like he’s afraid of doing something to cause Akaashi to break up with _him_ now. Said skater wasn’t sure he really wanted Kuroo or Bokuto near Oikawa in the fragile state he’s currently in. Now that he’s up close with Kuroo - whose muscles are flexing in his arms with an obvious attempt at restraint - he’s not sure this talk will be beneficial for Tooru… Bokuto took a step closer to Akaashi, giving him a sad smile, gently guiding him aside, Kuroo storming in.

“ Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!” Akaashi glared in the direction Kuroo’s loud voice, already regretting his decision to allow them inside. A squeeze on his bicep brought his attention back to his boyfriend, softening slightly at the apologetic look Bokuto threw him. Letting out a sigh, Akaashi figured it couldn’t hurt. Bokuto wouldn’t let Kuroo take things too far, even if he was angry at Oikawa as well, since Bokuto is a good guy.

“ Hm, I believe I’m Oikawa Tooru, last I checked,” Came Tooru’s haughty remark, Keiji and Bokuto walking into the living room in time to catch the way Kuroo’s body went stiff with rage. Oikawa didn’t bother meeting Kuroo’s eyes, instead he just stared blankly at his half empty bottle, arms loosely wrapped around his legs. His lack of reaction seemed to only piss Kuroo off even more.

“ _Don’t fuck with me_ , Pretty boy! I cannot _believe_ I trusted you… Hajime is a _wreck_ ,” _That_ made Oikawa flinch, his lips trembling oh so slightly. “ I’ve never _once_ in my _life_ seen Hajime actually _cry_ , but yet we find him crying in a ball on the floor after _you_ dump him like the selfish prick you are.” Tooru’s hands clenched his jeans tighter, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Keiji wanted to step in but knew that it’d probably just rile Kuroo up even more. “ Iwaizumi _trusted_ you! Iwaizumi cared about you from the _very fucking beginning_ and you just led him on! Do you get some sort of sick kick out of this?! Is that it?! Because I sure as hell can’t _begin_ to understand how you can sit here like this shit doesn’t affect you when Iwaizumi is having a break down! Did he really mean _anything_ to you, or was he just another guy you wanted to fuck?! -”

“ _WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO_ ?!” Tooru’s voice crackled with his yell, startling everyone in the room, his breath shuddering loudly, hands clawing at his knees. “ What was I _supposed to do_?” Akaashi’s hands clenched at hearing his friend’s voice waver so pathetically, wanting nothing but to pull him close and protect him from everything bad in the world. Tooru let out a weak laugh, running anxious fingers through his fringe.

“ I don’t know, why not have a _fucking conversation with him_?!”

“ What difference would that have made besides create more excuses,” Oikawa’s voice was void of any emotion, Kuroo lashing out before Akaashi could act. The tall athlete grabbed the front of the skater’s shirt, yanking him forward. Bokuto had to wrap his arms around Akaashi to keep him from harming Kuroo. Tooru looked unphased, giving Kuroo a faraway smile, not putting up any sort of fight whatsoever. “ Go ahead. Beat me up. It doesn’t matter. I’ve already done enough of that to myself for it to matter what you do to me physically.” With that said, Kuroo clicked his tongue, shoving Oikawa back onto the couch, throwing him a nasty look.

“ I’m sick of you being so unaffected-”

“ Don’t you tell me how I _feel_ ,” He spat, cutting a look over to the still fuming Kuroo. “ You don’t have any idea how I _feel_ . _No one_ knows how I _feel_ . I cared about Iwaizumi more than I care about myself. The person I thought I knew refused to so much as _hold my goddamn hand in public_ ! How was I _supposed to feel_ ?! How would _you_ feel if the person you loved made you feel like your relationship was something that needed to be _hidden_ ?! That it was some ‘taboo’ secret thing that no one could witness, that there’s something _wrong_ about it - about _you_ ?! I was _so careful_ , went _so slow_ , held myself back from doing what I wanted to do, _for him_ . I understood! I got it. Yeah, this was his first time with a guy. Fine. Cool. I was fine going slow, it was kind of nice. I tried _so hard_ to find a reason for it to not bother me, a reason _why_ apart from the horrible things going on in my head, _oh god did I try to lie to myself_ ,” The room was filled to the brim with silence, Kuroo and Bokuto looking dumbfounded as they stared at the hysterical brunette with his head in his hands. “ You can’t tell me that I’m not justified. That I didn’t have reason to feel like he was ashamed to be with me. He called me his fucking _friend_ on TV… ‘He wasn’t ready, I didn’t give him enough time to adjust’, how much time did I need to give him?! Two months?! Six months?! Two _years_ ?! My entire fucking _lifetime_?! I don’t have the patience to sit around waiting on someone who doesn’t know if they love me enough to be in a public relationship with me.” Kuroo’s gaze dropped from Oikawa, landing somewhere around his feet, his expression twisting into a troubled one. Clearly hearing both sides was making him try to piece the whole story together.

“ So, yeah, I ended it. I walked away. But I _refuse_ to have you come into _my_ home and try telling me how _I_ feel. I refuse to listen to you try to tell me that I didn’t care when I’m the one who cared the most!” His voice hissed out, red-rimmed eyes glaring at Kuroo, tears beginning to fill them once more. “ Do you think I _like_ knowing what I did to Hajime…?! That I _like_ that I hurt him?! It’s killing me inside… I hate myself for it, but I refuse to let myself regret it… So go on, hurt me. It’ll make no difference,” Tears finally spilled over, Tooru’s gaze not wavering as sympathy filled Kuroo’s eyes, the last dregs of anger draining from his body.

    A few tension filled moments passed over the four, Bokuto loosening his hold on Akaashi hesitantly. Oikawa and Kuroo’s little stare down lasted a few fleeting moments before the latter took a deep breath, closing his eyes in a show of restraint.

“ Don’t get me wrong, I still don’t like you for making our captain cry, this isn’t me forgiving you in the slightest. I’m doing this for Hajime because despite everything, that idiot still loves you...” Kuroo mumbled, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he began walking away from Oikawa, said skater wincing at the last verbal punch to his gut. “ Come on Bo, I wanna stop somewhere on our way back,” His tone was still bitter and made him sound like he was sulking - which probably wasn’t far from the truth. Bokuto threw the sniffling Oikawa one last sympathetic glance, leaning in to peck Akaashi’s cheek and give him a small smile, making the elegant skater’s stomach flip. Akaashi knew that he needed to do something… even if he didn’t _really_ want to, but it’d be for the best… it’d be for Oikawa.

“ Bokuto, wait,” The hockey player hadn’t even taken two steps away when Keiji reached out to grab his wrist, Bokuto’s head swiveling around. Kuroo was waiting by the door, looking confused by Akaashi’s sudden outburst, Tooru even glancing over. Keiji closed his eyes, taking in a comforting lungful of air to steel his resolve. When he opened them again, he found himself staring back at two honey filled eyes, a nervousness swimming within them. Knowing that Bokuto was sure to take his words the wrong way, Keiji reached his hands up to gently cup Bokuto’s face.

“ A..kaashi…? What’s up…?” His usual booming voice was reduced to a mere whisper, it paining Akaashi to see his boyfriend like this. No, it can’t change anything. This is what needs to happen. It’ll only be for a short time. He made this decision the minute he understood the situation.

“ Bo- Koutarou, listen to me. I think that it’d be best if we… take a little break of sorts…” Akaashi tried explaining calmly to Bokuto, watching the fear begin to fill those beautiful amber eyes of his. Akaashi had to react fast if he didn’t want his boyfriend to spiral into the hot mess he secretly is. “ Hey, hey, hey, hold on. I’m not finished. I’m not asking to break up with you. That is the _last_ thing I want. I just think that we should spend some time apart while this whole thing works itself out. That way no one will have hard feelings. Iwaizumi-san needs you and Oikawa-san needs me, we both have important people we need to take care of. If either of us get frustrated, I don’t want either of us taking it out on each other. We need to take a little time away from each other is all,” Despite Akaashi’s attempts at soothing Bokuto by stroking his face and holding him close, his eyes grew much too watery for Keiji’s liking.

“ A-Akaashi…!” Koutarou gasped, his hands coming up to grab at Keiji’s slender hands, his lip quivering pathetically. Keiji just wanted to kiss that horrible expression away until Bokuto stopped shaking.

“ Keiji… no. You don’t have to-” Tooru’s hoarse voice spoke up, Keiji already having guessed Tooru wasn’t going to like Akaashi pushing away his boyfriend for his sake.

“ No, I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this for the sake of my relationship. I’ve made my decision.” It was hard to keep his voice level and sure when Bokuto was quickly breaking down in front of him, but Akaashi wouldn’t let it sway him from his resolve. Akaashi leaned forward until his forehead was resting against Koutarou’s, lacing their fingers together. “ This doesn’t mean I love you any less. Don’t forget that. I love _you_ Koutarou, some distance won’t change that anytime soon.” Keiji whispered affectionately, pleased with the wet gasp Bokuto gave him in response, his eyes only growing more watery as tears continued to fill them. Akaashi’s sure that this will be hard on the both of them, but knows it’ll be worth it in the end when their bond grows stronger. Keiji closed the remaining distance between them, putting all his emotion into the simple kiss, feeling Bokuto’s hot tears finally spill over and roll down his face. Bokuto’s warm hands slipped out of his hold, moving to desperately grasp at Akaashi’s hair, trying to deepen the kiss. For both of their own good Keiji pulled away, Bokuto’s shaky breath rattling out of him in clear restraint to keep himself from breaking down completely. The hands threaded into his hair remained, Bokuto tugging his head forward to once again connect their foreheads. The warmth of his uneven breathing blew across Akaashi’s face, his eyes taking in his boyfriend’s face for the last time for a little while. His eyes were closed and tear marks left wet trails down his flushed cheeks, his hair its usual mess. Akaashi’s gaze traced the curve of Koutarou’s eyelashes, always amazed by how delicate and full they were for being on such a brash and loud person. It just reminded Keiji of how truly fragile Bokuto could be, the trembling hands in his curly hair only further proving his point. He was taken out of his musing when Bokuto finally opened his eyes, a bittersweet sadness lingering amongst the burning determination.

“ Walk me to the door at least… please?” Bokuto whispered, letting his hands slip so they were resting against Akaashi’s cheeks, the calloused fingertips a familiar feeling against silky skin. Willing a small smile to tug at his lips, Akaashi hummed his response, joining Bokuto in the short trek to the door where he put on his shoes. Keiji will never admit that the hand that was clenching the doorknob as he watched the two retreating forms of the hockey players shook as he caught his lover’s eyes one last time before he was gone altogether. With a heavy heart, Keiji closed the door once more, making his way back to his broken friend.

“ Hey, Kei-chan? Why don’t you head home and get some rest?” Oikawa spoke up, tilting his head back to reveal a weak attempt at his usual charming smile. Akaashi had the distinct feeling that he shouldn’t trust Oikawa even remotely right now. Before he could open his mouth to protest, Oikawa cut him off. “ I’ve kept you up long enough. Go home. You deserve some rest. I’ll be fine. You’ve had a long enough day without babysitting me through the night. I’m a grown man, I can handle a night by myself,” Akaashi’s internal voice was calling bullshit, telling him that he needs to be here to protect Oikawa from himself. He knows first hand how self-destructive the brunette can be when left to his own devices. Most likely reading how tense Akaashi had grown, Tooru let out a tired sigh. “ Keiji, come on. If you keep coddling me every time that I get upset, I’ll never learn how to deal with my problems on my own. I’m fine, really. I want to get over this on my own. You always tell me to take care of myself, it’s about time you practice what you preach,” He had him there, and he damn well knew it. Akaashi knows how disturbingly good Oikawa is with words and how he could probably convince anyone to do just about anything if he put enough time into it. He _knows_ this, yet he found himself being persuaded by those pretty words of his best friend despite everything telling him otherwise.

“ Call me if you need _anything_ , okay-”

“ Yes, yes, just go already, you’re not getting any younger Aka-chan!” The raven haired man glanced back to the direction of the living room as he slipped his shoes back on. Dread swam in his stomach, but Tooru wasn’t _wrong_. He knows he can’t protect him from everything forever, but something just tells him that this isn’t the break up Tooru should be left alone after… Steeling himself, Akaashi slipped out of the apartment and exhaustion immediately hit him. He’s too young for this….

\-------

    With a soft click Oikawa found himself launched back into the disturbing silence, his dangerous thoughts beginning to hum back to life now that he was without a distraction. Exhaustion thankfully seeped into his bones, making him too tired to bother dwelling on his horrible situation. Some sleep will do him good… yeah. Sleep. Maybe when he wakes up, he’ll have Iwaizumi back by his side and this whole mess will just be a sick joke his subconscious played on him. Then he can get a do over. He can take a couple deep breaths and sit down and _talk_ with Iwaizumi like he should’ve done in the first place.

    Getting to his unsteady legs once more, Tooru trudged back to his room. It’s going to be hard to get to sleep without having Iwaizumi’s warm, firm body and strong heartbeat to lull him to sleep… His endless nights snuggled up to Iwa have spoiled him… With a heavy heart, Oikawa pushed the door to his room open, immediately freezing upon seeing the various posters on the walls.

 

 _“ Man, what I wouldn’t give to see what your room must look like…! Bet it just screams ‘ I’m a gay ass nerd and utter space trash’,” Iwa tilted his head back so he could see Oikawa from his place sitting on the floor between Oikawa’s legs. The light from the TV danced across his chiseled features, illuminating his perfect teeth as he flashed Oikawa his swoon worthy, charming smile. The corners of his eyes crinkled cutely and a single dimple in his cheek appeared as he smiled, adoration swimming in his eyes. Yet again Oikawa was reminded how_ pretty _Iwa is, feeling his heart quiver and his face get steadily redder the longer he stared at that face of his. To cover up the fact he was affected at all, Oikawa shoved a pillow over Iwa’s face, pouting when he heard Iwa-chan’s muffled,_ gorgeous _laughter_ . _This man is dangerously good looking… Tooru is completely -_ hopelessly - _in love with him..._

 

    What little piece of himself Tooru still clung to crumpled into nothing at yet another fond memory reaching out to slap him. Frustrated at the entire situation (mostly at himself), Tooru felt his emotions begin to fray dangerously, his hands bunched into fists at his sides, trembling with the restraint he attempted to show. It was far too late, however, his body lurching forward in a blind rage, tearing down his precious posters with vigor.

 

_“ I’m especially not having sex with fucking Luke Skywalker in a provocative pose staring at me from across the room,”_

 

A broken cry cracked out from his throat as he continued demolishing his room, the posters now in a sad heap around the perimeter of the room. His desk was his next victim, all the items on top of it being thrown off in one smooth sweep of his arm. Really, it wouldn’t be a surprise if someone thought he was either murdering someone, being robbed, or having some glorious rough sex with all the horrible crashing noises he’s making. He somewhat registered the sound of something definitely breaking, too distraught to care. Tooru’s frantic eyes landed on his board of photos and assorted notes and important dates all tacked together, his hand reaching out to tear that apart as well. It stopped short once his brain processed the images, the desperation to get every reminder of Iwaizumi out of his room stopped cold. Tears began forming at the corners of his eyes while his heart tore itself up even further.

    Pinned up meticulously were _several_ photos of the cause of his current distress… One was of him and Iwaizumi on their first date, another of Oikawa with his arm around Iwa’s shoulders, a half smile on Iwa’s lips, one of Iwa sleeping, one of Iwa engrossed in a movie, one of Iwa candid, smiling that mesmerizing way of his, one of him and Iwa kissing when Iwa didn’t know he was taking a picture… Tooru’s eyes last landed on the picture of Iwa curled up with Takeru when they had visited their families… such a short time ago, but feeling like a hundred years in the past. Tooru had to bite his lip to keep it from quivering as he wrapped his arms securely around his shaking frame. This isn’t… this isn’t _fair_ ! Why does _he_ have to be the one so affected by this?! He stood up for himself so he wouldn’t get _hurt_ , but yet, it feels like his pain was unavoidable…

    Giving up on the failed sanctuary of his own bedroom, Tooru shuffled his way back out into his sad, halfway demolished living room. Red-rimmed eyes landed on the oh so inviting bottle still sitting on his coffee table. Well, that hasn’t failed him yet…

    All too soon Tooru found himself sitting on his couch with his knees against his chest, nursing the bottle as if he was expecting someone to burst in and take it from him. His swollen, bloodshot eyes were intently tracking one of the forms playing on his TV, the bright red uniform mocking him with its glaring reminder of what will never be.

_“ The Ryujin Nippon are looking to be especially strong this year with their newest member Kageyama Tobio entering in his second year. It’s certainly going to be a good year for the team with their current record entering into their first couple games of the season.”_

    Tooru felt his teeth start grinding as he watched the camera focus on the one player he makes a point of avoiding every time he turns on a game. Huffing in frustration, Oikawa tightened his grip on the neck of the bottle, knocking another mouthful back, his vision swimming slightly as he glared at the man _still_ on the screen. Tobio’s raven hair had grown longer, starting to get into his eyes. Idiot doesn’t even have the sense to cut his goddamn hair or wear a headband… annoying.

_“- A prodigy! Kageyama surely could be called the best setter in Japan-”_

Tooru was _seething_ , wishing he could get his hands on that little brat and wring his neck like he should’ve done back in middle school. _Don’t forget_ , Tooru thought bitterly as he watched the doe eyed Kageyama get spoken to by his superior, _who the ‘prodigy’ incessantly_ begged _to show him that irritating jump serve and whose moves that little rat_ stole! _That should be_ **me** _!_ Oikawa could feel his blood start boiling as he watched that head of black hair bounce as he ran across the court.

* * *

 

 _“ Oikawa-san! Oikawa-san, could you please teach me how to serve!” Two bright, beseeching eyes blinked up at him, clutching a volleyball in smaller hands hopefully. Tooru could’ve killed him. This_ kid _has the gall to ask him a favor after what happened?! After he_ stole his spot _?! Tooru’s whole world was crumbling, rage blinding his better judgement as he hauled off, raising a hand. Those innocent eyes of his widened with realization as Tooru yelled, body moving too fast for him to comprehend. His last shred of restraint had been thoroughly snapped._

**_Smack!_ **

_Kageyama moved just barely out of his reach, holding up the volleyball to protect himself. Tooru ended up smacking the volleyball violently out of his hands, Kageyama giving him a shocked look as the echos of the ball hitting the floor echoed in the empty gym. Those goddamn eyes… how they grated his very last nerve, wanting to claw them out of his insolent skull, insecurities eating him alive while those youthful blue spheres look at him like that...The yell of his coach was the start of his long ‘cooling off’ on the bench, reduced to a mere pinch server_ …

* * *

The buzz of Japan’s first point being scored was what broke him, a horrible cry ripping from his throat as he hurled his bottle. The glass shattered, the amber liquid exploding over his wall - thankfully missing his TV. Angry tears blurred his vision, frustrated that everything in his life seemed to be falling apart around him. What did he do to deserve this?! All he wants is some peace of mind and has only received heartbreak and frustration. Stumbling to his feet, Oikawa used the wall to help him find his balance, his vision still dancing thanks to his tears. Sniffling pitifully, Oikawa slipped back into his room, his stomach falling at seeing his room in shambles. With a heavy heart, Tooru crawled into his bed, grabbing one of the stuffed aliens his fans had given him. The bed feels all too big and much too cold, making him curl in on himself even more.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Tooru pushed the insistent thoughts to the back of his mind, rolling over onto his back to stare out his skylight window above his bed. It was yet another feature that he insisted on having, the stars always having given him some solace as a kid. There was just something about tracing out constellations with his eyes and reminding himself how small and insignificant his problems are in the grand scheme of things. He’s just one, small person in an entire universe full of things yet to be discovered… _Solar systems_ are being created every moment while he’s wallowing in his self induced sadness.

_“ You’re such a space nerd,”_

_“ You still love me though~,”_

_“ Yeah… I do.”_

The stars that have become oh so familiar after very long, lonely, sleepless nights, blurred and swam through the new round of tears. Trembling hands clenched the plush alien tighter to his chest, feeling the hot tears finally rolling down his cheeks.

A soft gasp of air slipped out of him as his phone went off, startling him out of his thoughts. Tooru could only guess who’d be texting him so late at night. Pulling out his phone only confirmed his thoughts. He’s beginning to think that he’s some sort of masochist because instead of _ignoring_ the text like a sensible person would, he opened it and fought back the emotion that surged forward.

\-------

Hajime couldn’t help his urge to reach out and _do_ something, to try and fix this mess he’s helped make. That’s how Hajime wound up sneaking away from his friends to head into his bedroom, clutching his phone. He _tried_ to sleep, he really did, but all that came of that was him staring restlessly at his ceiling while his hockey team slept comfortably around him. They all tried to make him feel better; Matsukawa ordered an unhealthy amount of take-out, Hanamaki set up a ton of movies to keep them occupied, and Kuroo and Bokuto brought back ice cream from their ‘trip’. It meant so much to Iwaizumi that his friends all gave their best to comfort him when he _really_ needed it. Despite all of their efforts, he _still_ didn’t feel quite right… What he _needs_ is Oikawa… He doesn’t feel right without him. He’s done nothing but worry about him since he watched him walk out that door. If he’s learned anything from being with him it’s that Tooru is a very broken person. It took Hajime a long time to figure that out, Oikawa having shut him out and pasted on his brave face, but eventually Hajime could put two and two together. There’s just _something_ that’s telling him that Oikawa is _not_ okay… He needs to help him, he needs to _be_ there for him, even though he’s damn sure that he’s not going to want him there. He wants to _fight_ for this…

Iwa carefully closed his door and locked it, not wanting to wake anyone up to stop him from doing this. He’ll never be able to live with himself if he never makes an effort to make things right. Sliding into bed, Iwa pulled out his phone, shaking fingers finding the conversation he was looking for, wanting to cry at the last few messages in the conversation.

 

**From: The Boyfriend <3**

**U thnk too much iwa-chan!!! itll b FINE! bcus**

 

**From: The Boyfriend <3**

**i love you, and that’s all that matters, right?**

 

    Stamping down the swelling emotion, Hajime started trying to piece his relationship back together with every type of a letter.

 

**To: The Boyfriend <3**

**Tooru, hey. I’m sure you’re sleeping, but I can’t do this. I don’t want to be without you. I can’t even sleep right now... This was all a misunderstanding. I just want you to hear me out. Please. I never wanted it to be like this Tooru.**

 

    Hajime’s heart fluttered violently at seeing that little ‘read’ check pop up just shortly after he pressed send, meaning Tooru _was_ up and had looked at his message. Iwa anxiously stared at the small screen, _praying_ that Tooru would just _trust_ him and _listen_ for once, wanting him to say _anything_ , just so he’s saying _something_. If he says something, that means that there’s a chance. There’s a chance - an opening - for Hajime to fix this… But it never came. After five minutes of staring at the screen, Hajime figured that Tooru didn’t plan on responding.

 

**To: The Boyfriend <3**

**Please Tooru**

**Talk to me**

**Say something**

**_Anything_ **

**I don’t even want to apologize over text. I’d rather talk to you face to face. But if you won’t let me see you like I know you won’t, just** **_talk to me_ ** **,** **_please Tooru!_ ** **Yell at me if you want, curse me out, whatever, I don’t care. I just want you to respond!**

**I’m not going to give up on you!**

**_Please_ ** **!**

**Just talk to me...**

\-----

Oikawa felt himself trembling as he read each and every text come through, around a minute between each one as Iwaizumi waited to see if Tooru would say something back. He wanted to - _god did he want to_ \- but he couldn’t bring himself to meet Iwa half-way. Every part of him was yelling to _do_ something, but something in him stopped him every time he let his thumbs hover over the keyboard… He… He doesn’t feel like he deserves Hajime… After everything he’s put him through, Hajime _still_ wants him and wants to talk it over. Tooru ripped his heart out and spat on it, but he didn’t care…? He’s probably hurting _so much_ , and is opening himself up to getting hurt again… all for Tooru. Fresh tears spilled over onto his phone as he stared at the increasingly desperate texts. He doesn’t deserve this. Tooru should be left to break apart. He wants himself to hurt and drown in guilt because Hajime is too good for him and should move on. Iwaizumi could do _so much better_ than Oikawa, but yet he didn’t take the out that Oikawa provided him.

“ Why do you care so much…?! Just… leave like everyone else, idiot…! You should’ve figured out that I’m not worth the trouble by now, but you always were thick..,” Tooru whispered into the emptiness, running a hand through his damp hair, letting out a mirthless laugh. “ You’re too fucking nice… people are going to take advantage of you, Iwa-chan…”

    Tooru jumped at his phone suddenly vibrating, a call coming through. Of course he’d call… Why _wouldn’t_ he make this ten times more difficult for Tooru…! Choking out a sob, Oikawa closed his eyes, pressing reject before he could get the chance to fuck everything up even more and hurt them both. He can’t talk to him. He can’t. It’s the best thing for the both of them.

\------

    Hajime didn’t expect to actually get through to Oikawa. He’d _hoped_ that maybe Oikawa would give him a chance and at least _listen_ to what he had to say, but Tooru didn’t pick up. Pulling his legs up to his chest, Hajime drank in Tooru’s bubbly voice telling him to leave a message, the ache in his chest growing by the minute. Fuck… he misses his voice already… It’s too damn _quiet_ without him around… His breath shuddered pathetically on the way in when that beep sounded, Oikawa’s voice gone too fast for his liking.

“ Hey Tooru… I’m sorry. I’m an idiot. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I just want to talk to you, like I should’ve done a long time ago. I knew that something was up with you, but I figured you’d talk to me on your own before it reached this point… I should’ve just talked to you as soon as I thought something was wrong,” Iwaizumi’s eyes drifted over to his bedside table where the picture he got from Oikawa’s mother sat, framed elegantly, the younger Tooru’s smile still unbelievably pretty. Unable to look away, Iwa kept gazing at the picture as he spoke, feeling almost as if he was talking to the actual Oikawa. The picture only made the pain in his chest reach an unbearable level, emotion starting to tighten his throat up. “ I...I miss you. I miss you, _so much_ Tooru. I can’t even fucking _sleep_ without you. Every little thing just reminds me of you and it’s driving me crazy!” He could feel his voice quiver, Oikawa’s bright smile blurring through his quickly forming tears. “ I care about you so much Tooru… I don’t want to apologize through voicemail either… please just talk to me. I know you’re not okay, why _would_ you be? So stop acting like you are… I… I love you, Tooru,”

\------

    It took a little bit, but all too soon there was a lovely flashing voicemail notification taunting Tooru on his phone’s screen. He should just delete it. He know’s exactly what’ll be on it and that it’ll only do more harm than good. Yet… he couldn’t stop his thumb from tapping it, or his hand raising his phone to his ear, heart thumping wildly. Maybe he’s some sort of masochist; Oikawa _wants_ this break up to hurt. It’s like he wants this relationship to cut him deep so he can look forward to a deep scar that’ll make it so the both of them never forget this… Nice to know he was selfish up until the last moment… Hajime’s tense voice greeted him, his eyes fluttering shut at that rumbling voice all but caressing his ear drum. The skater hardly noticed that warm tears streamed down his cheeks, collecting on his chin as Iwa’s voice rambled on. It felt so good to hear him, even if he sounded terrified - lost, even.

The longer he listened to the strained, _desperate_ voice of his ex-lover, the faster Tooru found himself coming undone.

“ Stop… Please just, _stop_ …” He whispered to no one, his heart thumping wildly in his chest, his very _being_ longing to have Iwaizumi here with him now. As soon as he heard the beginning of those awful three words that would end up killing him, Tooru reflexively hurled his phone away, watching numbly as it hit his wall. Undoubtedly, the screen was now a shattered mess, the case having popped off with the force of the impact. Oikawa’s outstretched hand trembled violently, Oikawa needing to suppress the urge to scream. Tooru let out a shaky sigh, running his hands through his sweat dampened hair, wanting this night to just _end_ already. Not even bothering to glance at his bedside table for a time, Oikawa shakily got up from his bed. When all else fails, it’s only natural to turn back to bad habits.

    Taking a simple shower suddenly became a painful task. Tooru had turned on the cold water to hopefully knock himself out of the place his mind was seeping back into once more, only to remember that cold showers were _his_ preference… After taking a quick shower he threw on some fitted, ripped black skinny jeans along with a tight galaxy shirt that had a tendency to ride up - which drove his admirers wild - and a cardigan that ended just above his butt and tapered down. Expertly doing his hair with a practiced ease and putting on some makeup to hide the evidence of his horrible night, Tooru found himself ready to go out on the town. His own reflection seemed like a different person - a person Oikawa had been glad to see go - hip bones on display, well muscled legs caressed by his jeans.

 **_You look sad and pathetic like you really are_ **.

    The voice was all too familiar despite Tooru not having had heard it since the end of middle school. He had _bad_ self-esteem issues that stemmed from his own anxious paranoia, but managed to overcome it for the most part, thanks to his fans and admirers giving him the validation he craved.

**_Who would want an ugly, whiny, needy little bitch like you?_ **

**_Under all that product, who are you?_ **

**_Even Iwaizumi couldn’t stomach you._ **

**_You’re nothing but a piece of ass._ **

**_Pathetic._ **

**_Everyone only feels sorry for you, they don’t_ ** **actually** **_care-_ **

    Pushing the thoughts away, Oikawa hurried out of the bathroom, determined to make something out of this night if it killed him. While trying not to look at the shambles of his apartment, Oikawa headed out into the night, putting on his mask of confidence once again. Before he could leave, he grabbed a small little square foil packet and slipped it into his back pocket. If everything goes the way he wants it to, he’ll be needing that later...

    All too soon a dimly lit club came into view, Oikawa getting a bitter-sweet sense of nostalgia. It feels like it’s been forever since he’s last set foot in a bar or club on the prowl for a new boy toy to save him from boredom and feed his need for alcohol all at once. Pushing open the door to the thumping club, Tooru breathed in the smell of booze, sweat, and smoke, the smell oddly relaxing him. It’s just such a consistent scent, it never changes, it always signals the return of his old patterns. It’s comforting - this rut he’s found himself returning to - it’s his safety blanket of sorts.

    Back in his element, Oikawa felt the tension roll off of him as he strode purposely towards the dimly lit bar. This atmosphere always made it so easy for Tooru to put up his front, being fake is all apart of the game. There’s no need for him to make himself vulnerable, to let anyone close enough to hurt him. Already Tooru had a few heads turning and he was soaking up every ounce of the attention. Leaning sensually on the bar, he searched for the other recognizable presence this club offers him, spotting the head of light brown hair duck out from under the bar. As if sensing his eyes, the… _vertically_ _challenged_ man locked eyes with the pompous figure skater, perking up immediately.

“ Well, well, well, couldn’t stay away, huh? Hadn’t seen you around in ages, figured you might’ve left the scene. You had me worried for a minute,” He greeted, wiping his hands on his apron tied around his waist with a smug smile. Yaku is one of the few people who’ve seen Oikawa at truly his worst - the only one who beats him out is Akaashi for obvious reasons - making him a close companion despite the conditions they meet under. Yaku isn’t stupid, he knows why Tooru comes around, he knows about Tooru’s ‘problems’ without having to ask. He also knows that Tooru is a full grown man and if he doesn’t give him what he wants, he’ll seek it out elsewhere.

“ Very funny, Yaku-chan,” Tooru drawled, flicking a piece of his fringe back into place as he gave the bartender a lazy smile, enjoying seeing his old friend after the mess his life has become.

“ Your usual?”

“ I think I want my harder drink tonight,” Tooru’s words made Yaku pause in grabbing for a glass, his brown eyes flicking back to Oikawa, cutting right through him. He knows. There’s no point in trying to hide it when it comes to Yaku. He slowly set down the glass, not breaking eye contact, his brow furrowing.

“ I don’t know about that… What happened? Something happen between you and that guy you were on TV with?” Tooru immediately tensed up, clenching his hands on the bar top. Keep it together… don’t do anything here. Sometimes Yaku’s a little _too_ good for his own good. Pulling a forced smile, Tooru let out a hiss of air as he tried pushing the flooding thoughts away. This is _his_ safe place, he refuses to let this night end like that.

“ I want my hard drink tonight, okay? End of story.” Yaku gave him one last lingering look of concern before turning and expertly mixing his drink and setting it wordlessly down in front of him. Wisely, Yaku went off to tend to other customers, giving Tooru a chance to cool off and take a generous sip of his drink. Once Oikawa felt the drink start taking its course by quelling his anxiety for the moment, Yaku slid back over to him. His eyes flicked to the side slightly before returning to Oikawa once again, a sneaky grin twitching at his lips.

“ Looks like you have an admirer,” The petite man cooed, wiggling his eyebrows at Tooru. Humming in interest, Tooru turned his head in the direction that Yaku had gestured with his eyes, coyly looking through his fringe at his gawker. Oikawa almost had to laugh at what the world must be trying to tell him - this too good to be coincidence. There, sitting at a table with two smartly dressed men, was his so-called admirer. The thing was, this guy just _happened_ to have spiky black hair, sun kissed skin, and a toned body. (Though, Tooru couldn’t help but think that his hair was a little longer than it should’ve been, skin a little too light, body not toned to utmost perfection, eyes the wrong color…But he could make do…) The man was flushed, blue eyes trying to casually gaze at Tooru, his fingers shyly toying with the rim of his glass. It was endearing really (mostly because he was imagining a _different_ man wearing that expression and using those mannerisms, but let’s not focus on the technicalities). Oikawa flashed a smile in his direction, brushing his hair out of his face flirtily, watching on in amusement as his ears burned red at getting caught staring. Trying to play everything off, the man quickly returned his attention back to his drink, flicking his eyes back to glance back at Tooru.

“ Yes I do,” Tooru drawled, turning his attention back to his drink, leaning even more on the bar top to make his shirt ride up. He doesn’t have to look to know that the guy was definitely staring at the new little bit of exposed skin. Yaku only snorted in response, rolling his eyes at Oikawa’s antics.

“ I never know whether to be impressed or disturbed how easily you can seduce people,” That made Oikawa laugh, his elegant fingers picking up this glass, swirling the liquid around thoughtfully.

“ It’s easy really. Just catch their attention,” He tilted his head so his admirer would be able to see his face easier, bringing the glass up to his lips, sensually running his bottom lip against the rim before taking a sip. When he pulled away, he flicked his tongue out to lick his lips in a way that used to always rile _him_ up. “ and reel them in~,” Tooru purred, rolling his hips to the song that just started playing, Yaku glancing over to where the guy was seated before laughing.

“ I think I’m more disturbed than impressed. He’s getting drool all over my glass,” Tooru ignored his friend in favor of gracefully turning so he had his back leaning against the bar, giving his hips another sinful roll to the music. His eyes locked with the blue eyed man’s, an enticing smirk stretching his lips as he teasingly started dancing. Those eyes followed very movement of his body, tracing the bit of abs that peaked out when he lifted his hands above his head. Tooru still had his glass in his hand, managing to not spill a drop as he danced, making his way over to the table the three were sat at. The other two only noticed him when he was standing right next to his gawker, matter-of-factly setting his half empty glass in front of the man. In one fluid motion Oikawa slipped into his lap, languidly wrapping his arms around the younger man’s neck.

“ I think I’ve got the right to know your name after what you just did to me with your eyes, yeah?” Tooru purred, throwing him a wink that had the other man’s face flushing red. Just when he opened his mouth to tell him a name that’d leave Tooru’s mind as soon as it entered, the music kicked up again, Tooru’s hips rocking on the man’s. It was increasingly frustrating that he himself wasn’t the least bit aroused, yet he could feel the other man’s arousal pressing against his thigh. This doesn’t usually happen to him… Usually his body has _some_ sort of reaction by now. It’s not like the guy isn’t _very_ good looking, and the sounds he’s making could be featured on a porn dvd’s highlights. Not wanting the man to figure out that Oikawa’s body didn’t get the memo, he pulled him in for a rough kiss despite that usually being a no no for him.

    It didn’t take Tooru long to figure out that the guy was the usual ‘coy business guy who is secretly raunchy and can’t wait to do some kinky shit’ type. Whatever shyness he had at the beginning seemed to be nonexistent when Tooru felt two warm hands kneading his ass. Just to one up him, Oikawa pushed his hands up the guy’s button up, long fingers tracing the coiled muscle. He just barely heard the guy gasp out what his name was, but he was too busy trying to put a certain someone in his place to grace it with more than a murmur of his own name. It’s not like this guy will be anything more than just a one-night stand. What’s the point in remembering something like his name? Only when Oikawa started picturing Iwa in his place did he start to get aroused, grinding his hips down harder to elicit a moan.

“ Wanna...take it to… yours?” The man currently mouthing hotly at his neck finally breathed out when he remembered how to form words. Oikawa was much more coherent, aroused, sure, but definitely not as lost in the pleasure as his counterpart, which kind of pisses him off. Oikawa felt his own muscles tighten up at the suggestion to defile his not-so-inviting sanctuary. Thinking quickly, Tooru pulled himself back together, grabbing a handful of the guy’s too-long hair, tugging enough to draw a purr from the man.

“ I think we should go to your place instead,” Tooru all but moaned into his ear, relief spilling over his tense muscles at hearing the man get hot and bothered by his voice.

“ Why does it have to be my place?” His question had a playful lit to it, clearly not planning on fighting it, but wanting to draw some sort of reaction from him. Tooru, however, wasn’t anywhere close to being in the mood for ‘playful’. A wave of pent up frustration had him yanking on the hair still in his grasp, soaking in the surprised gasp it got him. Bewildered blue eyes stared back into his own, the desire in them still as strong as ever.

“ Either _you_ take _me_ home, or,” Tooru’s voice pitched low and erotic, an underlying threat all too clear. He leaned in to press his lips to the man’s ear so him and only him would hear the low purr he let out. “ I’ll move on and you can go home with nothing but your own fantasies about how it _would’ve_ felt to have my mouth around your hot, _throbbing_ , dick. Or how it feels to have me bring you to a whole nother level of ecstasy till you won’t be able to see straight - won’t be able to say anything but my name. If you want to sit here with desire _burning_ your veins, it means nothing to me. There are plenty of people here who want to have my ass, but I picked _you_ out of all of them, so don’t act like you’re not dying to get me into your bed. I like my fucks to know where they stand~,” Once he finished, he leaned back to drink in the shudder that wracked the man’s body, pupils blown with desire, mouth parted in a silent moan. He had him hook line and sinker… but yet… it only made him feel disgusting. Nothing about this felt _good_ . The voice in the back of his mind kept reminding him how low he was, how dirty this is. Looking at the man’s aroused expression and feeling grossly warm hands on his ass just made Tooru’s skin crawl despite him being a perfectly attractive young man. _It’s not Iwaizumi_ , his mind helpfully supplied. _You know damn well that you love him but yet you’re here taking another man into bed-_ Tooru cut the voice off, trying to get into this, _wanting_ to enjoy this. “ What do you say~?”

“ Y-Yeah,” He moaned out, looking ready to _run_ home if Tooru asked him to, it almost cute how eager he was.

 **_Dirty, dirty, dirty_ ** **-**

    Pushing the voices down yet again, Oikawa slipped off the man’s lap, grabbing his neglected drink as the man awkwardly confronted his co-workers. Maybe Oikawa should be alarmed by his own lack of decency and shame, not caring in the slightest that they all but had sex in front of the two other men, but he was too busy knocking back the rest of his drink. Striding confidently back over to the bar where Yaku stood expectantly, Oikawa smiled through the warm alcoholic haze that washed over him. Oikawa leaned against the counter after handing him the empty glass, feeling suffocated by Yaku’s slightly disapproving stare. He never liked Oikawa going to strange men’s homes, he’s said so before, but only _now_ does it make Tooru’s skin crawl to have that look directed at him…

“ You know what I wanna say, but I’m not going to say it,” Yaku closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge between his eyes with a weary sigh. When those judgemental, _worried_ , eyes opened to give him another stare, Tooru felt his stomach lurch uncomfortably. “ Just, be careful, okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you. You’re just emotional right now and people do things they regret when they’re running high on emotions,” His old friend spoke carefully, enunciating each word slowly and with such caution it was as if he was talking down a madman. Everything only made the guilt gripping his chest, swell.

    Tooru chose to ignore his friend’s concern, waving him off, glancing back to his new lay only to find him repeatedly bowing to the other two men at his table. Looks like it’s going to be time to leave. It’s now or never. A hand grabbing his arm made Tooru jump, looking back to Yaku in bewilderment.

“ If you ever need to talk to someone, I’m always here. You’ve got a lot of people who care about you, Tooru - and I’m not talking about your fans, either.” In order to stop the regret already filling him, Oikawa shrugged Yaku off, pushing away from the bar just as his guy came over to them.

“ I’ll see you around, Yaku-chan~,” He chirped, putting on his broken mask, hoping it’d be enough to at least get him through the night. This is something he needs. Something to forget everything else. A mindless task to occupy his buzzing thoughts and aim them on a faceless person he won’t bother to remember. Someone who makes him feel wanted, but won’t be able to hurt him.

    They were currently in the back of a cab on their way to the guys house, said man currently all over Tooru. It was kind of pathetic how hard it was for him to even pretend to be as _remotely_ into it as the other man was. He’s not sure if it was the alcohol or inexperience, but the younger man didn’t seem to realize that Tooru was barely kissing back or that he was pretty damn close to being soft. Feeling too guilty for leading him on, Tooru let himself be used, sitting rigidly as the man sloppily kissed him, Tooru’s eyes still open to watch out the window of the cab. A hand moved between his legs, rubbing his inner thigh sensually as throaty moans assaulted his ear. If it was possible, Oikawa felt even more disgusted with himself, feeling like he’s hit a new low.

 **_Dirty dirty dirty_ ** -

    Oikawa felt the panic start rising up his throat, threatening to choke him up if he wasn’t careful. Fuck! He can’t let this night fall apart just because he can’t fucking get it up for this guy! That’ll only make things even worse! Surely he’ll be able to satisfy some horny, young businessman who’d probably have done anything in that club! Thinking fast, Tooru squeezed his eyes shut, trying to picture _something_ to get him up before this guy realizes what’s going on.

    It should’ve been a given that what popped into his head as something arousing was Iwaizumi. The imaginary Iwa gave him that sultry fucking _smirk_ he had when he got into the mood, hands slowly trailing down his chest, tracing every dip and rise of unfair muscle. Tooru’s body immediately reacted, making him want to laugh if he wasn’t currently making out with a stranger in the back of a cab. His hand went up to the guy’s inky hair, grabbing roughly like he knew Iwa liked it, the guy certainly not voicing any complaints. The Iwa in his head licked his lips, hands sliding past that mouth watering thin trail of hair disappearing into tight briefs.

 _“ Someone’s into it tonight, huh, Tooru?”_ Iwa’s deep purr resonated in his mind, making his body in the present tremble with arousal, breath coming in shallow pants. He was even enjoying the groping of the other man since he has Hajime to occupy his mind. Iwa’s thumbs hooked into the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down _painfully_ slow, more and more of that mouth watering skin being revealed. At this point soft whimpers spilled from Tooru, Iwaizumi having had denied any sex the couple weeks leading up to the competition. The briefs were just _barely_ still covering him, Hajime letting out the quiet groan that always drove Tooru crazy, until _finally_ -

“ _Mhn~_ !” Oikawa let out a moan that was probably a little too loud when his imaginary Hajime finally pulled his briefs off, pawing at the other man for purchase. He felt dizzy, body hot and _burning_ with desire, his nails running down the back of the guy’s neck as he all but crawled into his lap. _Now_ he was into it, almost painfully hard at this point.

“ We’re here,” The very _not_ Iwaizumi voice brought him from his pleasant thoughts, blinking blearily at the stranger across from him, pupils definitely blown wide. The man looked smug, probably thinking that _he_ was the one to have gotten Tooru all worked up. Little did the poor guy know that he actually did absolutely nothing for him and that he relied on his ex to at least get it up. Pulling back on his flirty smirk, Tooru hummed, getting out of the car with him.

    As soon as they walked through the door to the guy’s (Matsuda…? Makoto??) apartment, Tooru found himself being pinned against a wall. The skaters brow furrowed, it feeling so odd to be pinned by anyone other than Iwaizumi. Something just felt… wrong about it (his brain _helpfully_ reminded him that everything about this feels wrong because - despite looking a great deal _like_ Iwa - he’s still not Iwa). The man’s lips were somewhat clumsily mashing against his, feeling nothing like the rough kisses he’s gotten used to. Being pinned by this guy just made Tooru feel frustrated and uncomfortable, his mouth reluctantly moving with his as he pretended to be into it. With a suppressed huff, Oikawa yanked his hands out of the man’s grasp, flipping them with almost _too_ much ease. Apparently having a boyfriend with a body that’d make Adonis eat his heart out has made him fantastic at battles for dominance with ‘normal’ people… This guy isn’t on the same level as _him_ . Tooru would have to struggle _so hard_ to try and get the upper hand on him, but he was way too strong and way too good at topping for Tooru to say much. Those blue eyes were wide and doe like for a split second, the man looking almost cute all flustered and surprised at how unexpectedly strong and forceful Oikawa was. His chest was rising and falling to get breath back into his lungs, Tooru staring indifferently at the flushed man currently pressed against the wall. Oikawa leaned the tiniest bit further to brush his lips against the other man’s, feeling his breath shuddering out with his exhale.

“ _I_ top,” Oikawa firmly stated, leaving no room for argument, challenging the man to say something with his eyes. A breathy laugh trembled out from him, testing the grip Oikawa had on him, finding very quickly that Oikawa was indeed stronger. It was a weird feeling for him, so used to being the weaker one now. It almost feels good to have that power back… almost… if he didn’t feel so dirty doing it… It reminded him of his first night with _him_ , when he had tried to be dominant like he was used to and ended up being topped jarringly fast. It didn’t feel right to be topped by anyone who wasn’t Iwa.

“ What if _I_ wanted to top?” Oikawa assumed that he meant for that to come out more playful and less slightly intimidated. The man’s eyes _screamed_ that he was highly turned on by the newfound dominance Oikawa was flaunting. Huffing out an amused laugh, Tooru let a sultry smile pull at his lips, humming in interest.

“ Oh~?” His voice purred out, as dangerous as it was sexy, a tremor running through the man’s body as he sucked in a breath. “ I’d like to see you try and top me,” This time it dipped low and sensual, eliciting a soft whimper from the other man. Having him right where he wanted him, Tooru figured he wouldn’t mind it getting a little rougher, his hand grabbing his hair and tugging his head back. The man’s throaty moan was cut off by Oikawa’s mouth quickly showing him how rough kissing is done. Now that his eyes were closed again, Oikawa let his mind imagine that he was kissing him instead, getting to top _him_ like he’s wanted to since he set eyes on him. His mind wandered to those faces he made when Tooru talked him into a lewd video chat, his hand wandering down the man’s thigh as he rocked their hips together.

“ _Tooru,”_ Fuck, he can’t get that sexy low rumble out of his head, his hand unknowingly gripping the man’s hip _hard_ , getting him to arch his back with a gasp. Oikawa’s mouth instinctively went to his exposed throat, mouthing hotly against it without even thinking about it. He might as well be on auto-pilot. _“Fuck, Tooru! Please!”_ He could just _see_ his head knocking back, his strained noises almost-growls as his arms tried hopelessly covering his flushed face. _“ Tooru_ …!” Frustrated that he can’t touch the fake Iwa in his head, Tooru let out a low growl, using the hand still in the guy’s hair to push him down slightly.

“ Blow me,” He bluntly ordered, only able to _imagine_ what his eyes must’ve looked like to earn him that expression of pure arousal with a touch of fear. Not needing further instruction, the man all too happily got down on his knees, shaky hands fumbling with his button. Tooru braced himself on the wall in front of him with one of his forearms, staring blankly at the wall as the guy struggled with his zipper. An involuntary breath sucked in when he finally felt that familiar wet warmth circle around him, eyes screwing shut again.

**_You’re a terrible person_ **

**_Look where you are - getting head from some guy you met at a club._ **

**_Pathetic..._ **

For the sake of his own sanity, Oikawa replaced the voice in his head with more visions of Hajime, wishing that it was _him_ between his legs. The man’s amateur tongue almost cute compared to Hajime’s skilled one. Thankfully his body could still appreciate a blow job, with or without it being from Iwa. After attempting to enjoy himself some more, Oikawa pulled the man back to his feet, bringing them both into the bedroom.

    The horrible feeling settled over him once more, hating the feeling of the man’s hands and mouth wandering his neck and body as they stumbled toward the bed. Just to get him hopefully a little further away, Tooru grabbed the man’s button up, easily tearing it open, the sound of buttons scattering all too familiar. Ignoring the voice at the back of his mind, he pulled the ruined shirt off, pushing him back to the bed. Without even needing to be told, the man pulled his pants and boxers off, eagerly staring at Tooru, face still flushed. It was weird for Tooru to feel so disgusting while trying to be sexy, the eyes on his body feeling intrusive. Pulling out the condom from his pocket, he found himself almost disappointed that the guy wasn’t oddly flustered by it… or saying something like ‘ of _course_ you’d have one just on you, you jerk’...

    After stripping down, Oikawa hesitantly rolled the condom on, practically _feeling_ the slime dripping down his spine with how gross he feels - and _is_ \- at this moment. It’s almost like the very _walls_ of the room are judging his actions. Hajime’s soft smile that he gives Tooru when he thinks he can’t see popped into his head, a sharp pain stabbing right through his already broken heart. His hands were shaking as he crawled onto the bed, wondering how long the guilt was going to stay with him this time. _No_ , _damnit_ ! He’s _not_ going to feel bad about this! He’s not fucking dating him anymore! He’s a grown ass man who can make his own choices about his sex life! Who has the right to judge him for living life the way he wants to?! He’s not cheating on him or anything, he ended things! It’s over! Pulling on a sultry smile, Oikawa leaned down till their noses brushed.

“ Turn over~,” Sure, it was so he could fuck the guy, but really he just wanted to not look at his face to make this easier on him. This way his guilt ridden mind could be satisfied with pretending it was Iwa. Now that his face was hidden, Oikawa felt so much better, placing kisses along the guy’s shoulders, able to picture beautifully tan skin under his lips if he closed his eyes. Running his hands down his sides, he rolled his hips to make his arousal rub across his ass. Slender fingers tightened their grip, his brow furrowing as he struggled to remember anything but the image of Hajime arching his back, letting out sinful moans, gasping his name, giving that _smile_ \- _Fuck_ !! What was his name?! Asano? Furukawa? Handa?? Fuck, he can’t remember…! Tooru let out a strained moan, his senses assaulted by the glorious friction, his mind overflowing with Hajime, his eyes, his lips, his dimples, that brash personality, his voice, his stupid complete perfection…! ...That look on his beautiful face when Tooru cut him off… those pretty eyes filling with fear… perfect lips trembling… deep voice a quivering, _pleading_ whisper… Oh god…! He wants him back…! He wants him back so much that it hurts! He _needs_ him! Hajime…! Oikawa tilted his head back as that gorgeous voice in his head purred out _Tooru_ , almost able to _feel_ his stupid, stupid arms wrap around him comfortingly, making him come undone bit by bit.

“ _I won’t let anything bad happen to you, not anymore. I’m here for you, Tooru,_ ”

“ ...Who’s Iwa-chan…?” With those two words Oikawa’s entire world popped liked a bubble, thrusting him straight back into the cold, _disgusting_ , reality of his situation. The man - whose name still escapes Oikawa’s frazzled mind - was looking over his shoulder, very confused with the entire situation. “ You were calling that out just now…? She your ex or something?” He added when Tooru gave him nothing but stunned silence, trying to be helpful. Dread washed over him like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water, not sure what to do anymore. He’s never had this kind of thing happen… He’s never fucked up so much when it came to sex. What the _hell_ was he doing here?! Suddenly Oikawa felt _much_ too sober for his liking, feeling ready to _drown_ in alcohol if it meant that he was far, far away from wherever _here_ is. His eyes darted down, taking in everything, his dick way too close to his ass for his comfort… What would he have done if he had been _in_ him…?! The nameless man’s voice drew him out of his thoughts yet again. “ Oikawa-san… are you okay?” That triggered a minor little break down, Oikawa feeling the blood abandon his face as he scrambled back. Shaking hands ran through his hair as he cursed himself repeatedly in his head, not sure why he thought this was going to be good. Of course his old way of dealing with things wasn’t going to work. Hajime changed everything as soon as he appeared on the ice.

“ I made a mistake, I made a mistake, I made a mistake,” Oikawa murmured as he hopped off the bed, taking off the condom as if it had burned him, confused sputtering following him. “ I’ve got to go, I’m sorry,” Tooru was glad that he wasn’t as eager for this as he was his first time with Iwa, when their clothes ended up everywhere. This time his clothes were in a neat pile, making it easy for him to wiggle back into his jeans as the guy watched on in amazement.

“ ...Are you _kidding_ me right now…?! You’re leaving me like this?! What the fuck?!” Oikawa couldn’t blame the guy for being upset, looking over to him with an apologetic smile as he pulled on his shirt. He really does feel bad about leading the guy on, but it’s not like this was going to be anything more than a quick fuck.

“ I’m sorry, I made a mistake and am trying to not mess everything up even more than I already have,” The confused look that got him was also understandable. If he went through with fucking that guy, there’s no way he could forgive himself, and it’d _really_ hurt Hajime… he’s done enough of that recently. “ But you’re an attractive guy, I’m sure you’ll find someone. Just work on your kissing and I think you’ll be fine,” He added as he finished pulling on his cardigan, throwing in a wink as he hurried out into the night.

    Managing to keep a relatively clear conscience didn’t mean that Tooru was out of this mess he dug himself into yet. As soon as he took a step out into the cool air of the night, he realized very quickly that he had no idea where he was… It had to be past midnight by now and he was all alone, in an unfamiliar place, without even his broken phone that he left in his apartment. Trying to keep warm in his too thin clothing, Oikawa wrapped his arms around his body as he walked down the eerily quiet street. His breath was shaky and uneven as he listened to his own footsteps echo back to him, his blood pressure through the roof.

Horrible flashes of walking home that fateful night wracked Tooru’s mind, his body flinching at the phantom feelings of fists and feet holding him down and attacking him. He could feel his body trembling violently, jumping at very little sound, eyes burning with the onset of tears. The sound of his hyperventilating finally reached his ears, his mind desperately trying to convince his body to not go into a break down. What alcohol left in his system wasn’t enough to give him the liquid confidence he needed to wander through an empty, dark, unfamiliar town. His palms were sweating as he stopped on a corner, looking around hopelessly like a lost child, both hoping and dreading that a person would show up.

 **_Bang_ ** **!**

    Tooru let out a scream, jumping violently as he whipped around to see what the sound was, chest heaving as sweat cooled his forehead. Sitting peacefully in the alley next to him was a little black cat grooming itself in front of a knocked over trash can, Oikawa’s heart still lodged in his throat. The tears really started coming now, broken sobs shaking his body as his hand came up to cover his mouth.

“ H-Hajime…! Please… I’m s-sorry! I don’t wanna be here…! Iwa-chan!” That usually confident litting voice was now wavering, sad and pathetic, echoing back to him mockingly. He had half the mind to just curl up right there in the street and just cry. But he knows he can’t do that, so he kept walking until he luckily found a bus stop with a map that let him know where he was so he could find his way back.

    It took him a good half an hour to get back home, Tooru wanting to burst out into tears when that familiar building of his came into view. The receptionist just silently nodded to Tooru, knowing better than to question him when he’s so distraught, which Tooru really appreciates. After taking the lift back up to his apartment, Oikawa felt like collapsing, relieved that this night was finally behind him. Without thinking, he went straight to his room, not able to take his clothes off fast enough. The clothes themselves felt so dirty and gross and smelt of the club. He couldn’t stand to have them on his body for a second longer. He kind of wishes that he had put on boxers at least, but he lives alone anyways, so he can be naked in his own apartment. Just as he was about to miserably crawl back into bed, Tooru’s bloodshot eyes landed on a faded, blue sweatshirt that was crumpled sadly on his floor. A choked noise left him in a hiccup, his eyes officially out of tears as he picked up the sweatshirt, burying his face into the material. His body wasn’t sure whether to be comforted or upset by the faint, earthy smell that clung to the fabric. He stole it from Hajime a couple weeks ago, having no intentions of returning it until it stopped smelling like him. His hands gripped it tightly, as if letting go meant letting go of it’s owner, almost able to feel the warmth of his body. Oikawa hurried to pull the sweatshirt on, hoping it might make the dirty sensation leave him, sinking to the ground in front of his bed all the while. Trying to get lost in the sweatshirt, Tooru pulled the sleeves over his hands, nuzzling his face into the collar to make Hajime’s smell his whole world. It felt like his entire _being_ was aching to just be in his presence again, hating that the last memory he has to cling to is that god awful expression…

    A faint blinking caught his attention, his poor shattered phone lying pathetically about a foot away from him. Pulling it over, he glanced at the phone, wincing when he saw that Iwaizumi had only left more texts and voicemails. The time made him wince for a second time; three in the morning and he doesn’t feel sleepy… exhausted - yes - but nowhere close to being able to sleep. At least Hajime’s sweatshirt offers him a little comfort - aside from the heartache. Setting down his phone to keep himself from being tempted to read anything, Tooru sighed in resignation, pulling down his Star Wars throw from his bed, wrapping it around his shoulders as he leaned against the wall. Even though he knows damn well that he’s not sleeping, he might as well pretend like he plans to… 

*

    Tired, blood-shot eyes squinted open to half watch the sunrise via the rich colors dripping light onto the wall across from him. Everything ached; nothing more than the barbed wire currently wrapped firmly around his heart. The saliva in his mouth seemed to have thickened, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he tried parting his lips. All of his muscles protested from the awkward angles they were forced in with him balled at the end of his bed. The obscene amount of walking he did last night didn’t help, seeing as he didn’t stretch them out properly before or after. His puffy, red eyes were unbearably scratchy, sore from crying and from getting little rest during the night, his contacts only adding to the pain.

    Tooru only was able to will himself to get up to take out his contacts and put on some glasses before he went blind, and more importantly, to head to the store to buy some much needed alcohol. He needs desperately to numb the physical and emotional pain that was flooding back. Oikawa didn’t even bother putting the beer in the fridge and just took it back to his little spot at the foot of his bed. It has been so long since he’s last drowned out his sorrows this way, his tolerance a little lower than it had been as he slammed one after another down. It didn’t take long for it to hit his head, his stomach long empty since he had nothing to eat since before the competition. That same empty stomach protested strongly against the liquid sloshing around in it, not agreeing with his meal of booze for breakfast.

    With his head pleasantly fuzzy and dulled, Oikawa leaned back against the wall, clumsily grabbing at the collar of Hajime’s sweatshirt to pull it over his nose. He breathed the scent still lingering on the fabric, letting out a small whine as the captain’s face flashed across his mind. His own hoarse voice whispered out his name without his knowing, trembling hands still clutching on tightly, wanting to just will him here. Through his haze, Oikawa nearly thought his tactic worked when the door to his room opened, but it only revealed a weary looking Akaashi. The slender skater only sighed, crossing the room silently, staring down pitifully at Tooru.

“ You weren’t fine.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, one Tooru couldn’t find in himself to argue.

“ I’m not…”

\-----

“ Iwaizumi!”

    The sound of his name jolted Hajime back to reality, his mind thoroughly scattered recently for obvious reasons. It’s been a good week since the breakup and Hajime has been a mess. He’s been losing sleep, ending up passed out whenever he so much as sits down or leans on anything during practice, his energy just not there; His aim has been suffering recently, performance _way_ down; His appetite has been nearly nonexistent even though he’s been working out like usual, the team having to all but force feed him to keep him from losing too much weight; His loud voice was now much quieter than usual… Hajime didn’t feel like himself… It was like he was in someone else’s body. If he had to give this a name, he’d probably say that he was depressed...

“ Huh? Oh! Uhm…” Iwa fumbled, looking around wildly to figure out what he had missed, only finding the same concerned looks from his team and their coach. “ I…” Hajime awkwardly pulled off his helmet, wanting to hit himself, hating himself for being so affected when his team is counting on him. Iwa swallowed thickly, wishing that they’d stop looking at him with so much pity. He _hates_ getting pity. He doesn’t need to be _pitied_ ! Damn it! Why can’t he get the fuck _over_ this?! He knew this would happen one day, so he should’ve been more mentally prepared.

“ Haji-”

“ I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING DISTRACTED!” He yelled, bowing deeply towards his team, feeling sweat drip off his forehead as he did so. His little outburst made his team fall silent yet again. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, refusing to let his pride be affected anymore. “ I’ll get it together, I _swear_. It won’t happen again! It’s my job to lead you and I’ve been slipping lately, that’s my failure as a captain-”

“ Iwa-”

“ NO!” He cut Hanamaki off since he was without a doubt going to try and deny that he’d ever failed as a captain even when it’s damn well true. Hajime stood up straight again, facing the men who’ve become his second family. “ I have. I’m supposed to be the one holding you guys up, but I’m the one falling apart. I don’t give a shit what happens, I should be the one to keep it together for your sakes. I’m sorry for making you worry, I’m sorry for making coach have to visit so often to make up for my fuck ups. My personal life shouldn’t get in the way of the team - and it _won’t_ , not anymore. I’m sorry,” He finished, his shoulders slumping as he gave his team his best attempt at a smile. Kuroo was the first one to react, letting out a snort.

“ You always try to act _so hard,_ Wazzy, it’s amazing,” Kuroo drawled, tilting his head to the side, giving him that famous lazy smirk. Hajime, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused. “ Spoken like a true captain! You sacrifice your own happiness for the good of the team! So god _damn_ selfless! You’re a fucking Saint, Wazzy, really. You’re so heroic I could vomit.” Kuroo let out a mirthless laugh, skating forward till he was chest to chest with Iwaizumi. Without warning, Hajime found two hands slapping his face, holding it in place. His cheeks tingled, a hiss slipping out between his clenched teeth, feeling Kuroo’s fingers digging into his skin.

“ Stop.” Kuroo’s voice was low, Hajime’s bewildered eyes trying to figure out what was going on with his teammate. “ We appreciate you trying to be tough for us, but we know that was bullshit. You deserve to break down after what happened. Believe it or not, but you _don’t_ have to be perfect and unstoppable all the damn time. We were never upset with you. We just want you to let us help you, because you do need it, and that’s perfectly fine. We’d rather you tell us that something’s up than you act tough. Let _us_ help _you_ for once,” Kuroo’s voice gradually grew softer as we went on, giving Hajime his lopsided grin. The rest of the team gathered around, giving Hajime encouraging slaps on the back and shoulders. Hajime smiled as Hanamaki pulled him into an affectionate headlock, ruffling his sweaty helmet hair, feeling like a weight had lifted to allow a comfortable warmth to flow over him.

“ Okay…”

    Their little moment was ruined by the door to the rink bursting open, startling the team as they all looked over to the source of the sound. Hajime’s brow furrowed as he watched the younger Oikawa run down the steps, very out of breath. What on earth would Takeru be doing here…?! And with Takeru usually is…

“ Hajime! Hajime!” Takeru’s voice was slightly broken, his usually passive face twisted with concern that was bordering on fear. Said captain skated forward to meet Takeru at the wall, reaching out to put a worried hand on the teen’s peach fuzz covered head. “ Hajime, you need to come back! It’s been _awful_ ! He’s not the same! He’s a mess and isn’t eating or sleeping and his mood is the worst and he misses you _so bad_ , but he won’t say it or do anything about it and I’m worried he’s going to hurt himself!” Takeru frantically rambled, grabbing onto Hajime’s shirt as if to keep him from leaving, eyes wide and watery. “ He’s not thinking right and I heard Ma saying she’s worried because uncle Tooru used to be a drinker and being alone again might set him off and, and!” He had to catch his breath, smaller hands shaking as his lip quivered, Hajime’s heart squeezing at seeing how distraught he was. “ I miss you too, Hajime! Things were better when you were around. I don’t care what happened, I just want you to come back and help my uncle, please!” Hajime _knew_ that something didn’t feel right that night Tooru left him…

“ Takeru, hey, bud, listen. It’ll be alright, you’ve gotta calm down though. I’ll-” Hajime tried comforting him in, fighting to keep the panic out of his own voice. The whole rink fell silent at the door to the rink slamming open, the temperature dropping with it. The captain’s heart spasmed in his chest at the sight of that perfect hair and unfairly smooth skin, his lips parted uselessly. Hajime didn’t need to see his team to know they all tensed up, none thrilled to see the figure skater in their midst. Half of Iwa hoped that maybe, just _maybe_ , Oikawa would be back to the cocky, overly affectionate guy he knew and… loved. Yet the pure ice in those big brown eyes of his proved otherwise.

“ Takeru, come on. You’re going to be late to volleyball practice,” Oikawa bit out, his usually annoyingly bubbly voice now low and tense. Said young boy flinched at the harsh tone, whipping his head back around to stare at Iwaizumi imploringly, breaking his heart even further. He had to do something…

“ Toor-”

“ _We’re leaving, Takeru_ !” Oikawa bit out, speaking loud enough to drown out Iwaizumi, Takeru flinching at the harsh tone once again. Oikawa turned around to face the door, clearly not wanting to even have to _see_ Iwaizumi. Poor little Takeru looked between Oikawa and Iwa, not sure of what to do. Poor kid even looked ready to cry, Iwa wishing that he could do something more for him. He nodded to Takeru’s uncle with a sad smile, knowing that Tooru wouldn’t do anything to hurt his beloved nephew.

“ Go on, it’ll be fine. I’ll work this out, I promise you. Just keep Hiro updated, yeah?” Iwa spoke quietly, trying to reassure the young teen, lightly tapping his shoulder to earn himself a watery smile.

“ _Takeru_!”

    Iwa was caught off guard when Takeru suddenly lurched forward, wrapping his arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug before turning and jogging up the stairs. Hajime’s chest constricted painfully at watching Oikawa grab Takeru’s hood before leaving the rink. He had to watch him walk away again… How many _times_ does he need to watch him leave before he breaks, before it stops hurting…? Hajime hung his head as he squeezed his eyes shut, reigning in the emotion that flared at seeing him once again.

“ Hajime, hey, it’ll-” Makki couldn’t even finish his sentence before Hajime abruptly stood back up. His team paused, having thought they’d have to comfort him all over again thanks to the appearance of Oikawa. Iwa turned back to face them, a new determination burning in his eyes, finally looking like his old captain self.

“ I’m going to get him back.” He simply stated, watching as his teammates all smiled and looked at each other, agreeing that he was going to be okay.

*

“ You know,” Mattsun began as everyone started stripping down in front of their lockers after practice ended, “ you need to just apologize to him for giving him the wrong idea. I’m sure that’ll get you _somewhere_.”

“ Yeah, I know, but it’s just that only face to face things work with him. He can avoid texts and calls, but face to face _makes_ him have to listen,” Hajime mused as he pulled his damp shirt off, using it to dry some of the sweat off his hair. “ And you know him, he’s the biggest drama queen, so he won’t take a simple apology. It won’t seem as sincere to him. I don’t know _what to do_ to make it up to him…” The hockey team all paused in changing to let the question settle, none of them really used to dealing with someone like Oikawa Tooru like this.

“ I don’t know, but whatever you need to do, I hope you do it fast because I miss Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, slumping against his locker woefully as he sulked. Iwa gave him a confused look, not sure what him getting back together with Oikawa had to do with him and Akaashi. Before he could even question it, Kuroo slid up next to him.

“ Akaashi made them take a break until things with you and Pretty boy blow over, so ‘they don’t take things out on each other’.” Kuroo explained, Bokuto whining his agreement in the background as Iwaizumi attempted to process this new information.

“ What…?! You’re not allowed to even see him, just because Oikawa and I are having problems?! How is _that_ fair?!” Iwaizumi frowned to himself, feeling a new wave of guilt wash over him. Not only did his fuck up cost his _own_ relationship, but now it’s affecting his teammate’s relationships… he’s _such a fucking idiot_ …! Though, he supposes that would explain why Bokuto has seemed a lot less bubbly as of late. Kuroo shrugged next to him, pushing off the locker with a heavy sigh, rubbing his face tiredly.

“ ‘Dunno man, but it must be a skater thing, because Kenma was quick to follow their lead as well. He texted me that we’d have to take a break for a while so they could make sure that Tooru would be okay.” Kuroo’s voice was filled with spite, no doubt for Tooru and not for Kenma at all. Iwa knows how much Kuroo adores Kenma, so he can only imagine how it must be for him. “ Man! I didn’t realize how much Kenma helped me sleep. I haven’t gotten more than four hours a night. You wouldn’t think such a tiny guy would have such a big presence, but, it’s like, I miss the silence with him in it, not this… uncomfortable silence. Sometimes I’ll wake up and think I hear the tapping of his game controller again, but he’s never there.” Iwa felt worse and worse as Kuroo rambled on about his longing for Kenma, feeling personally responsible for ruining the relationships around him. “ I’ve managed to get him to text me and facetime me when he’s alone at home though, so I think that’s held me together,” If Kuroo was aware of how horrible hearing about Kenma made Iwaizumi felt, he certainly didn’t show it. Hajime hung his head feeling the self-loathing start creeping back up his spine.

“ I… I’m sorry guys. I had no idea that I fucked up your relationships…” Bokuto and Kuroo perked up at hearing their captain’s voice back to a whisper, sharing a look of concern. Kuroo started back tracking, attempting to mend what wound he just reopened.

“ It’s not _your_ fault, Wazzy! They were the ones who made that decision on their own! It’s not like you told them to pull away from us! No one did!” He tried, Iwa still not feeling much better. He’s not an idiot, he knows exactly what cause made that effect. If he hadn’t pushed Oikawa… If he had just kept his cool instead of panicking…!

“Yeah! It’s fine! This isn’t forever! Once this whole thing ends, then everything will be back to normal!” Bokuto chirped, patting Iwaizumi on the back with a broad smile, Hajime appreciating the effort. Hajime lifted his head to give him a sad smile at the optimism that he spewed, eyes a little _too_ watery, wishing that being positive meant anything for repairing something this broken.

“ At least you guys are guaranteed your boyfriends back, can’t say much about mine,” Kuroo and Bokuto’s smiles fell at their captain’s words, the mood thoroughly soured, the entire locker room filling with a gloom as Iwa wordlessly pulled his shorts down.

\-----

    His lungs burned with every labored breath, his knee throbbing worryingly, every muscle crying out for a break. Sleep was non-existent. Every time he slept, he’d wake up crying, remembering a quivering voice and hazel eyes filled with pain. Meals only came when Akaashi or Suga (sometimes both. He’s starting to think they have shifts and take turns) forced them in his mouth, otherwise his diet consisted of booze, coffee or energy drink, and more booze. Thankfully they haven’t tried to weigh him (yet), because he’s lost a good 30 pounds. Things got worse after he saw _him_ last…- as he looks at the date on his phone, it’s been maybe a week, week and a half since then. Fans have noticed his change, but haven’t yet pinned down the answer, though many have speculated correctly, most assumed the kiss was merely fanservice and his problem is something else. The real test will be if he can keep up with his skating. Figure skaters need to be in perfect shape to stay at the top and he can feel his body rejecting this new lifestyle he’s having. Any energy he has, he puts towards pushing himself with skating. Even though he acknowledges that he’s a rubber band waiting to snap, he can’t physically stop himself. He _needs_ this.

    Sweat was dripping down every part of his body, his legs forcing him to take a much needed break ( he was starting to lose feeling in his bad leg, which is probably not good). Pushing damp hair out of his eyes, Tooru pulled out his phone, turning down the music in his head phones. For some reason, he felt drawn to social media - something he’s avoided looking at, because his mood is bad enough without what he _knows_ he’ll find there. Maybe he’s reached the point of downright _despising_ himself now?

    With a few taps of his phone, he found himself staring at everything that he wasn’t ready to see. One of the first images was the kiss that shattered everything, Tooru’s strength leaving him by the minute. Fan made gif highlights of their routine littered the page, along with various fan art of them together and many people calling them a perfect couple and inspiring… Oh… if only they knew… Several theories were dotted amongst it all, talking about how it was odd they both had went MIA after the massive bombshell Tooru dropped with that kiss. What really did Oikawa in was seeing a post with a picture that must’ve been taken right after what happened… Iwaizumi was flanked by his _irate_ teammates, hood doing a poor job of hiding his face, dark shades attempting to hide the truth. As if the very universe was against him, Iwaizumi’s glasses were just askew enough to glimpse his eyes, puffy and red rimmed, staring _directly_ at the camera. He seemed so lost and weak that it actually physically hurt Tooru.

    Just as Tooru put away his phone with a promise to never look at social media that isn’t just his own pages ever again, he caught sight of another reporter. They’ve all been itching to get the first scoop on the ‘iwaoi story’ that had taken place, but he’d managed to avoid them until now.

After pasting on a plastic smile, Oikawa went into auto pilot, not even realizing that the interview was over until the reporter thanked him for his time. He’s learned what to feed them, and must’ve subconsciously been preparing answers to satisfy them. Slumping against the wall, Oikawa let out a heavy sigh, ready to just pass out. It takes a lot of energy to have so many emotions….

*

    Akaashi was making his way out to check on Oikawa when he was stopped by another slimy reporter who leaned in. Personally, Akaashi found her perfume to be absolutely repulsive and everything about her fake, but most reporters make his skin crawl.

“ So,” She began with a stage whisper, already wearing his patience. “ Is Oikawa _really_ okay?! Fans have commented that he’s seemed… off lately. As his best friend, surely _you_ must know how he is!” Akaashi glanced back over to said man - who was now passionately skating around the rink, off in his own little world, definitely landing on that leg of his wrong…. Of course Oikawa isn’t okay. Akaashi can see that his friend is deteriorating at an alarming rate, the first man who he let intimately close to him betrayed him for all he knows. It’s not something that many people - _especially_ Oikawa - can just bounce back from. His hurt runs dangerously deep, and Oikawa is such a fragile man that he’ll probably never truly recover. Akaashi wouldn’t be at all surprised if Oikawa never dates ever again. In a few short months Iwaizumi Hajime got to his very core, saw things about Oikawa that even _Akaashi_ probably hasn’t been allowed to see. If he didn’t _see_ the deep dark things Oikawa was hiding, he probably just didn’t look for them, because Akaashi knows Oikawa laid himself bare to Hajime. With a deep breath, Akaashi gave the woman a level stare, not trusting her in the slightest.

“ I wouldn’t worry about Oikawa-san, he’s focused right now.” Focused on something less than positive, but focused all the same…

\------

    A couple days pass, Oikawa’s surprised he hasn’t lost track of time with how days and nights bleed together lately, aforementioned skater walking home after another late night practicing. Rain seemed to soak into his very soul as he trudged down the sidewalk, streetlights blurred and swirled together. He kept his face huddled close to his shoulders, jacket collar popped to provide some protection. His hair was uselessly clinging to his face, no longer a priority. He can feel the pull… the pull of the dark depths he’s managed to stay floating precariously above for nearly a month now. This isn’t bottom. Tooru knows how deep down he can fall, he had a taste many years ago and doesn’t care to go back. Maybe that’s why he’s anxiously fingering the small cardboard box in his coat pocket? It’s something he knows he shouldn’t have, something that’ll do more harm than good, but _fuck_ if it keeps his head above water enough to let him _breathe_ , he’s willing to try just about anything…

    Tooru’s eyes were tiredly watching the ground, watching scuffed boots splash in inky puddles with every step, the reflected light swirling violently as a result. If this continues, he’s going to have a hell of a time covering all the wear and tear up with makeup… Licking his cold, chapped lips, Tooru finally let his gaze drift back up as he grew near his apartment complex.

    Oikawa froze in place, his foot still positioned to take another step, adrenaline spiking, the cold rain getting just a bit colder. Cold, chapped lips trembled, struggling to form silent words, to express any of the millions of swarming emotions within him. No…! Please no… He can’t… he can’t process this, not now - not _ever_ …! The figure shifted, hands buried deep in coat pockets, legs helping the figure remain lazily propped up against the gate. No no no…! Tooru’s quivering breath lodged in his throat as the figure raised his head - confirming what he was already painfully sure of - vivid green eyes boring into his being. Emotion was already prickling at the edges of his eyes, his body going into meltdown. Despite resembling a drowned rat, it was still undoubtedly _him_ … From the eyebrows, nose, cheekbones, lips, jaw, ears, eyes… Completely and totally…

“ Hey, Tooru…”

 _Iwaizumi fucking Hajime_ …

“ I figured you’d be staying late, thought I’d be able to beat you here.” He pushed off the wall, turning to properly face Oikawa. The fingers that were previously toying with the box in his pocket were now shaking horribly, body unsure of what to do in this situation. _You wanted him to chase you_ , his mind taunted mercilessly, _and here he is! Ready for the chase!_ Willing his lungs to function and his legs to continue their motion, Oikawa continued on with a wince. Here, of _all places_ …!

“ I texted you,” Iwaizumi simply stated, cutting through Oikawa’s very center. The closer he gets, the stronger the desire to embrace him gets… It almost feels good to just be this _close_ to him again, the comfort he’s been seeking oh so tantalizingly close.

“ Called you, in fact. Many times.” From three feet away the hurt in Iwaizumi’s tone was disgustingly clear.

“ I suggest you leave now. I’m _not_ afraid to contact security and have them helpfully escort you off the premises for trespassing,” Tooru gritted out, somehow managing to keep himself from falling apart as he passed Iwaizumi, pointedly avoiding any eye contact with him.

“ Hear me out, _please_ !” Oikawa jerked to a halt at Iwaizumi grabbing onto his wrist, the touch pleasantly warm, his lip trembling again. Iwa took a breath, starting again. “ Look, this wasn’t at _all_ what I wanted. I never meant to hurt you, Tooru, you’ve got to believe me! There was a misunderstanding. I just want to talk it out with you, but not here. I just want _you_ , I want you to hear what I’ve got to say. Give me half an hour! Just, just half an hour, _please_ ! I-I can’t do this anymore…!” Oikawa’s resolve was quickly disappearing, chipped away steadily by that fucking _voice_ of his. There’s nothing more that Oikawa wants than getting Iwaizumi back, but his mind is reluctant to trust again… But… maybe…? “ Tooru, I love-”

In a split second Tooru had ripped his hand violently out of his grip, those three words still too much for him to hear. He whirled around ready to swing at Iwaizumi if he was too close, feeling how much his eyes were burning with the onset of tears.

“ Get the fUCK OUT OF HERE! JUST, JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!” Oikawa yelled, taking a few steps back from Iwaizumi, downright _loathing_ the look of hurt confusion on that pretty face. Before Iwa could even respond, Tooru turned and bolted, too scared to think to anything else but getting back in his apartment.

“ Tooru! Wait!”

“ Go home! Leave me alone! I don’t want you! It’s over!”

    Oikawa nearly fell as he slid into the entrance, scrambling to shut the door after him, clicking the lock into place just as Iwaizumi hit the door. His chest heaved as he backed away from the door, Hajime jostling the door uselessly, shoulders slumping. Oikawa whipped his head to look over to the bewildered receptionist before returning to Iwa. Said hockey team captain was the picture of patheticness; his hair was glued to his forehead and face, hands pressed against the glass, completely out of breath, eyes pleading and desperate.

“... Tooru…” It was nothing but a small whisper, nearly drowned out by the pouring of the rain, yet it hurt Oikawa the most out of anything. Tears started silently spilling over Hajime’s cheeks, his flushed face breaking Tooru’s heart. Not able to look at his ex-boyfriend anymore, Oikawa faced the second set of doors.

“ Don’t let him in, no matter what. Under no circumstances is Iwaizumi Hajime allowed in here.” Oikawa directed the receptionist, who only nodded in understanding as Oikawa walked inside without another word. If he had thought he might’ve been making some progress before, it’s all lost now, thanks to Hajime…

The hand in his pocket firmly grasped the small cardboard box, needing it now more than ever with this unexpected setback…he’s starting the fall…

And there’s nothing left to catch him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months without updating, she comes back with some ANGST, that will only get worse with the next chapter~ ! AHHH I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL ENJOYED THIS!! I TRIED TO GET IT OUT ASAP WHILE I HAD SOME FREE TIME FOR ONCE AND I DON'T KNOWWW!!! I hope it's still enjoyable and I promise the next chapter will be more cohesive without my skill level varying wildly throughout the chapter D: 
> 
> And heyyy, we're almost done!! Just two more chapters I believe!! (then begins the side stories~ I have ideas for Bokuaka, Daisuga, Kuroken, but need more for Matsuhana if anyone wants to pitch any ideas, I'll gladly welcome them!!!)
> 
> I also gave one of my friends who likes HQ a verbal retelling of this story to save time (it really didn't save time, since I'm too detailed) and she got GOOSEBUMPS, so I'd say I did pretty well~! :D (now she's gonna read the story itself, so wish her luck on the feels trip coming her way~~ ;w;)
> 
> ((And also also I kinda sorta went to a con and cosplayed Iwaizumi (and Oikawa, but I took like, NO pictures of him), and if you wanna see, it's [here](http://spacekateyes.tumblr.com/post/162295224044/realized-that-i-never-posted-the-photos-from-the) ~!! ^^'' -fades back into the darkness from wince I came-))

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!! Comments and Kudos and what have you are all greatly appreciated!! :D


End file.
